


Set fire to the rain

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Toews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eric Kane-Toews, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega!Kane, Scents & Smells, Slow Build, doctor!Latta, midwife!Lundquist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 148,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega's have a tough life: so Patrick finds himself presenting his dynamic, foul mouthed and stubborn, thrown out of home, abandoned, get's knocked up, finds support, falls in love and fights for his life.<br/>While Jonny tries to be a good alpha, goes head to head with authorities, captains an NHL team, freaks out and realizes that team bonding has no limits as well as families come in different shades of grey... almost in that order.</p><p>or what even is Patrick's life when he meets Jonny and what was it to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Adele.  
> Special thanks go to my idea bouncing board the beautiful: Miss_Psychotic  
> and for never ending support to my beautiful: theangelofdarkness and the rest of the village it takes to get me going through this. 
> 
> Other relationships feat. in this story/mostly off screen are: Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook; Brandon Bollig/Andrew Shaw; Abby Sharp/Patrick Sharp; Antti Raanta/Tuukka Rask; Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
> 
> Well this work was not beta read so all occuring mistakes are my own, I beg for pardon.

** **

 

 

 **transformation** _[noun]_

 

**Definition:**

a thorough or dramatic change process in genetic material

 

Throughout history the gender roles have always been attached to images of behaviour and presented a dynamic of power exchange that went unnamed for the longest time.

 

Attributes as the dominant sex, the provider, strong, forceful, leading were associated with people that later had become the alpha personality and therefore got called alphas.

 

While words like, housewife, the caretaker, emotional and submitting were associated with people that later had been described as the omega personality and therefore got called omegas.

 

Slowly the economy shifted and adapted to the progress of society and the general value of dynamics until it influenced the life in its total.

 

Beta's became a rare form, able to adjust to the needs of the alphas and omegas around them. They were able to bond with both dynamics, while staying neutral most of times and soon found themselves in a position of equality leading personal, to prevent arguments between alpha's from spiraling out of control. Beta's often were called a voice of reason, therefore providing a sense of normality.

 

The shift also affected the reproducing population, since most alpha's prefered bonding to a submissive omega. Your dynamic was the norm of election not your gender and therefore women placed themselves into positions of importance without any resentment and put off having families until later in life, some foregoing having children at all. They remained able to reproduce if they wanted to but the population kept decreasing due to dynamic side effects.

 

The scientist soon were facing a switch in DNA, as male omegas started showing signs of increased fertility and some even experiencing the first effects of pregnancy. And as time passed it became clear that genetic change was not without consequences. While the first pregnant male omegas had to face miscarriages and only 10% of the pregnancies could be carried to turn, nature and science intertwined to investigate, discovering the G-Gene.

 

This lead to medications to suppress the carrier gene which surrendered an impassive attribute and effected the next offspring of omegas as well as every kit born by them afterwards.

 

Male omegas turned into carriers, experiencing heats as any other omega that were caused by a mix of hormones in their system and partly resembled the former female menstruation cycle. While alphas found themselves facing the contra part known as rut, with the deep desire to bond to their respected omegas and get them to carry their offspring.

 

Not only the DNA pool changed but also the physical appearance, leading to different scents for different dynamics and other modifications.

But every transformation formed the entirety of civilisation as it is now known to every human.


	2. Not my son

Patrick Timothy Kane Jr. the second was born on 19th november 1988 to his dad, an old traditional alpha, and his mom a beta who knew from the start, that he would be special, her first boy.

 

No one knew just how special indeed,  until Patrick had hit puberty and presented his dynamic.

Both his parents, who held prominent roles in society never doubted that Patrick would follow their lead. Patrick soon stepped up to forfill their expectations as his 3 sisters were born. Managing to be the big perfect brother , while his parents supported his hockey career as best as they could.

 

„You will make it to the NHL Buzz. You will show them all what a true alpha is made off.“ His dad would encourage him, when Patrick doubted his own potential.

 

„You're just a kid dear, it's okay to be scared of the new possibilities.“ His mom would soothe him in Juniors.

 

And then, Patrick's dynamic hit, turning his life upside down.

  
  


The day he presented, he was just past the delicate age of 13 years.

 

Much on the early side of things, but then Patrick was premature with everything. Started walking with only 10 months of age, spoke when others could only communicate with gurgling sounds and angry screaming as loud as a fire alarm. He put on his first skates when he was just past 2 years old and had gained enough balance to not trip into the sharp blades and fired the first puck when others were still having potty training.

 

Indeed, he was a fast learner and always upped his game trying to be the best in everything he did. He got upset when kids started to call him tiny and too short to play good hockey, which only resulted in Patrick training harder, forcing himself past what his tiny body could take.

 

He broke his leg when he was five and cried so much as if the world would have ended. He thought he would never play hockey ever again.

 

But he survived and came out harder and better than before. Injuries weren't scaring him any longer, they were part of the game. He played street hockey in summer and put on the blades in winter, the stick never leaving his hands. He played with the puck and fall asleep with it in bed every night.

 

When his sisters came around he occasionally was forced to play with dolls, always being the good alpha daddy and just about doing everything the way his parents expected him to do. Made time for the girls, entertain the girls, be good in school, but as soon as there was none of these things it was just Patrick and Hockey.

 

Determination.

Will.

Force.

Focus.

 

Two days before everything went to shit, he heard his dad tell about how some bigger team requesting Patrick for a tryout.

 

A try out that would never take place because Patrick woke up sweating and feeling overheated and nauseous. His tongue kind of swollen and stuck to the roof of his mouth as he called out for his mom.

 

Donna stumbled up the stairs in a hurry as she heard Patrick's plea and to say she was shocked would have been an underestimation of the century.

  
  


„Mom.“ Patrick whined, tears swimming in his big blue eyes.

 

„Oh baby, it's okay. It will be okay, let's get you into clean clothes and to the doctor.“ she said, knowing fully well what Patrick was going through.

 

The time had come for his body to go into transformation and the hormones flooding his system were confusing to her son, who knew the hierarchical system of society by heart but not what they entitled.

 

The actual alpha and omega classes in school were not on his schedule yet and most teens usually presented around the age of 15, with 16 the latest. So again Patrick once again was premature and faster than the rest.

 

Donna carried him into the bathroom to wash him down with a wet cloth, before putting him into his favourite Pjs and bundling him up into the back of the family car. His dad buckled him in and kissed the top of his head with a proud gleam into his eyes, handing his mom the insurance and legal papers. Waiting for them to return with the red stamp mark of an “A” that would confirm his son's status as an alpha.

 

„You're going to be such a good alpha Buzz.“ he murmured before closing the door and taking care of his younger sisters, while Donna took him to the doctor's office in downtown Buffalo.

 

„Mommy am I going to play hockey again?“ Patrick wailed in the backseat, terrified, since he had no idea what was happening to him.

What if something bad was happening to him? What if he caught that stupid virus his sister Erica have had a few weeks ago?

He had only kissed her goodnight and his mom had said it was safe. But what if not and he would come down with it too now?

 

The colours around him seemed to be brighter, the noises louder than usual making his head hurt and he felt so hot as if in the middle of sporting a badass fever - burning from the inside out. His stomach was twisting and turning like he drove on his favourite roller coaster ride in the amusement park too often.

 

„You will sweety. You'll play the most amazing hockey, just hang in there.“ she soothed in a low voice, aware how any more volume made him flinch and eyeing him every few seconds through the rearview mirror.

 

Patrick was curled up, with his forehead pressed against the cooling glass of the window beside him, his arms crossed, holding himself as he shivered. Sweat dampening his soft blonde curls and pressing them to his forehead. Donna couldn't help but smile, little did she know that her smile would drop within an hour time.

  
  


Patrick wasn't paying much attention as Donna sat down with him in the waiting room, the day felt special to her, even though Patrick was nowhere near conscious enough to understand the change. She tried explaining it to him a few times but he just tucked his face closer in the crook of her neck, letting himself be hold, despite how hot he felt.

 

A few parents were eyeing them, but no one said a word. Some pulling grimaces at the scent Patrick set off. As a beta Donna had no chance to figure out the switch in scent and put down Patricks clinginess to him being afraid. The nurse and pediatrician were both beta's too, as it was common nowadays and Patrick just cried silently as his blood sample was taken.

 

He'd never been a big fan of hospitals and doctors visit to begin with. Donna couldn't even be mad at him for behaving like a kid. He was still her little boy, transformation or not.

 

„You're such a brave boy.“ Donna whispered, patting Patrick's blonde curls.

 

„Wanna go home.“ Patrick whispered in exhaustion, rubbing his eyes before clamping his hands over his ears again, to block out the loud noise of the people and other kids surrounding them, while they waited for his test results to return.

 

“We will Patty, just hold on tight my dear. I’ll get you hot chocolate once we are back home and then you can lie down and fall asleep. I’m sure the doc knows how to get you through it. I promise it won’t last forever.” Donna said, rubbing his back in slow circles and wiping the sweat from his forehead with a hanky.

 

Patrick mumbled in reply but she couldn’t make out the words, since the nurse called them into the doctor's office again.

 

“Miss Kane, we got Patrick’s test results.” The elderly lady said, twisting a grey curl around her index finger as she paused. Donna nodded in encouragement for her to keep going.

 

“His symptoms are indeed caused by transformation. Patrick’s dynamic is starting to present as you already suspected. The fever should be gone by 3 days the latest if you get him the prescribed meds to settle the side effects.” She shoved some papers over her desk, already filled out.

 

“As per law the government will cover the costs of his prescription for now. It will be settled with your health insurance agency, so it’s nothing for you to worry about.” The pediatrician went on.

 

“Okay.” his mother replied steadily, waiting for the confirmation of Patrick's status.

 

“According to the blood samples Patrick is now officially registered as an Omega.” The pediatrician handed over Patrick’s legal documents which now were having the government's mark of an “O” on it, labeling him as an Omega for the rest of his life and for everyone to see.

 

“WHAT!” Donna exclaimed, her eyes as big as saucers and her shriek unsettling the already half asleep Patrick in her arms.

 

“This can’t be true! You must have tampered with his samples. Patrick is not an omega. No one in our family is! I myself am a beta and his dad is an alpha and so is his grand dad.” Donna replied, her voice heated.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Kane but the results were not tampered with and Patrick is indeed an omega. Just look how distressed he already is from your yelling in my office without any offence.” the doctor pointed out.

 

Donna gaped at her.

 

“He can’t!” she insisted.

 

“He is. But if you are concerned about it affecting his hockey, we can put him on suppressants to help him settle and avoid unscheduled heats.” the doctor offered, clicking on her computer.

 

“I would welcome that, but be sure I will get a second opinion on that!” Donna spat angrily, taking the recipe and slamming the door as she left with Patrick, who got more upset and unsteady on his feet on the way to their parked car.

 

“Mom, can we go home now?” Patrick begged after snuggling up pitifully in the backset yet again, chewing on the fabric of his shirt sleeve and biting his lips.

 

“We will Patty just one more doc and we’ll get your prescriptions and you can sleep.”  Donna said tearfully as she turned the car in the opposite direction to go to the hospital.

 

That doctor sure must have been wrong and she should have taken her son to the hospital straight away rather than wasting their time in this dumbass office.

 

Patrick could barely keep himself upright, sipping at a water bottle as Donna entered the ER with him, making sure to tell the receptionist exactly how urgent they needed to be seen by the doc, as if Patrick’s entire look wasn’t enough of confirmation right away.

 

She settled them in an examination room, the nurse taking yet more blood samples to run tests on, before the doc would come to see them.

 

Donna pulled out her phone while they waited, Patrick napping on her shoulder, shaking slightly even in his sleep.

She texted her husband, stalling the news for now, since she didn’t believe them in the first place. She was still furious, how could they ruin such a simple test?

 

The doctor introduced himself 20 minutes later to confirm Donna’s biggest nightmare and sent them home after giving Patrick an injection of his first hormones, to stall the progress of his first heat, that was upsetting him so much.

 

Her son was an omega.

Patrick was an omega.

 

Was this even her kid?

The red “O” on his papers glaring back at her, from where she had thrown it on the passenger seat into a messy pile along with the picked up medication.

 

She had tears in her eyes on the way back home, while Patrick slept through most of it, even through Donna carrying him up the stairs and tugging him into bed, before leaving the room after settling more bottles of water on his bedside cabinet along with some folded towels.

 

How was she supposed to explain this to Patrick Sr. There was no omega in her line and she never dated anyone except him, so why did Patrick turned out an omega?

What if his sisters would be omegas as well? She sighed leaving sleeping Patrick behind as she went down into the kitchen, thinking about how to explain this to Patrick who was confused and had no idea what was happening to him. Would she even find it in her to explain it at all?

 

Omega’s were the lowest in their system and just invited trouble, called for it. The status of her family would be in question.

 

As she put the kettle on Patrick senior entered through the back door, 3 screaming girls in tow. Erica recognized the shift in situation even though she hadn’t presented yet with only 12 years of age, while Jessica and Jacqueline, both only 10 and 7 didn’t notice anything and kept arguing about who was supposed to play with the blonde barbie doll at first.

“Mom?” she asked, concern pure and clear in her voice, but she had no chance for an answer as her dad ordered her to take the girls to their play room while he and Donna needed to talk about “adult stuff” as he put it.

 

As soon as the girls were out of the way, Pat Sr. was growling low in his throat, having scented the omega hormones wavering through the house.

 

“Tell me we have a guest.” he barked, trying to find a reasonable excuse for the smell of omega filling his nostrils. Donna shook her head, shoulders slumping facing the anger of her alpha.

 

“I don’t know Pat, I really don’t know how this happened.” she started to apologize, showing him the documents scattered on the kitchen island.

The red “O” almost glowing angrily back at them in the overhead light.

 

“My son is not a fucking omega. My only son is not a fucking useless slut!” Pat bellowed, hitting his fist on the counter. He ruffled through the documents, checking the testing locations, signatures - everything got a once over. But even he couldn’t argue with the facts laid out to him.

 

Patrick was officially listed as an omega by the government of the United States of America.

 

After all the time, money and work he had put into his Hockey career, he was now left with a useless housewife of a son, only good enough to breed kits and mop the floor. If he would make it into any locker room ever again, then just as a piece of meat to pass around, to be fucked by every alpha who needed to pass off steam, to purr during intermissions to soothe the guys who did all the hard work.

 

He couldn’t turn the tables, the scent of an omega in the middle of heat was way too prominent around him.

 

“Where is he?” Pat demanded,

 

“Upstairs in his room. The doc gave him suppressants to starve off the heat, so he will suffer through it without it actually breaking out.” Donna replied helplessly.

 

“I’m not going to accept an omega living under my roof, sticking his feet under my fucking table! And I don’t even fucking care if he actually rides the wave of heat or his body is just stinking like an omega all over the place for fun!” Patrick senior raged, his voice full of alpha power and steel.

 

“But he’s our son! His dynamic is not his fault.” Donna pleaded. It wouldn’t be the first time that a kit was outsourced from it’s family due to their dynamic and she always had believed, this would never happen to her family.

 

“I don’t have a son! I don’t own a pathetic piece of omega! Not in my house!”

 

“But Pat.” His fist hit the counter a second time, breaking her off mid sentence.

 

“No! I will call off the tryout and I will find someone who has a use for him, Donna.”

 

“He’s only 13teen! You can’t….you can’t bond him to an unknown alpha just to get rid of him. He doesn’t even understand what bonding with a mate means yet.” she argued.

 

“Do I look like I would burden him on a mate? I might not be the dad of this omega, there is no way in hell this is my son! But I’m not so inhuman to bond him to any available alpha, Donna. Patrick will leave this house after his heat is broken and he will never ever return. Did I make myself clear!” Pat senior demanded pointing his index finger at her.

 

She burst into tears but allowed her alpha to hold her.

 

Patrick’s future decided with one clear statement that broke no argument, while he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings.

 

“How are you going to explain this to the girls?” Donna whispered into his neck.

 

“We will talk about this if it is time. I have calls to make my dear.” he replied, taking the telephone and started dialing. Donna grabbed herself some tissues and tried her best to dry her eyes. There was no arguing with her alpha if he set his mind. No power in the world could turn him around.

 

Erica poked her head out of the playroom, where she was watching her sisters as she heard footsteps on the stairs and saw her mum coming up, with a keyring in her hand.

 

“Mom? Have you cried? Did dad make you sad?” she asked, pressing her small hands on her mother's face.

 

“Nah sweetie, it’s alright. Mommy got a little overwhelmed.” she soothed, ruffling her brown long hair, that ran past her shoulders already.

 

“And why do you have the keyring out? Was Patty bad?”

 

“No, Patty wasn’t, he just wanted to be alone.” Donna lied as she took some clean towels out of the hallway closet and unlocked the door to Patrick’s room.  “Please, go back to your sisters before they have another fight, you know what Jess is like, Erica.”

 

He stirred and blinked at her as she entered, keeping his sister from coming into the room as well.

 

“Mom?” Patrick whispered, his voice all rough and wrecked.

 

“Patty it’s okay, drink up, take your pills and it will be gone. It’s like a big fever.” She lied, couldn’t bring herself to explain to him what he was going through. What it entitled, what he was actually losing right now without knowing.

 

“Where’s dad?” Patrick slurred, rubbing his eyes after he had dutifully swallowed his meds. Donna flinched, turning her face away.

 

“You’ll understand when you get older Patty.” she said, helping him into the shower and into clean PJ’s before settling him in again, avoiding to answer.

 

“I’m still all itchy and wet.” Patrick complained, feeling embarrassed.

 

“That’s because the drugs are working. It would be a lot worse without them my dear.” Donna said, while she tugged his suitcase from under the bed.

 

“Are we going some place?” Patrick asked drowsily, still squirming under the soft comforter.

 

“Yeah, you are… you are going to go away for a while afterwards. Just to play better hockey.” Donna lied as tears stung her eyes. She busied herself with going through Patrick’s drawers and folding his clothes into the suitcase while he drifted off to an uneasy sleep

 

 


	3. Nobody’s home

Patrick didn’t remember the days following afterwards if asked about it later, all he would answer in brief interviews was the same people could read on Wikipedia just as easily with a quick Google search.

 

He went to live with a billet family in Michigan, the family of former NHL player Pat Verbeek and lit up the Junior league for the USA Bobcats, earning him the MVP title before moving on to the Honeybaked AAA hockey club in Detroit.

 

Hockey was still with Patrick and his smile on the ice never faltered. But behind closed doors nothing could make him smile anymore.

 

He kept taking his suppressants, attended the necessary omega classes, did his homework but other than that Patrick barely spoke to the Verbeeks.

 

Even though he used to play video games with their kids at first he couldn’t keep up the happy facade after leaving the rink. It was too much to ask, when all he saw when gazing up at the clouds in the sky was a gray soup of numbness, no matter how bright the sun was shining.

 

He hated the omega classes, the way he was taught how to kneel for an alpha, the weight of a collar around his neck almost suffocating him and leaving him bare and vulnerable to his very core.

The classes about how to speak in a specific way to appeal to his alpha, about body language and manners around larger groups of alpha’s and how you were supposed to behave when mated.

 

When and how you were supposed to purr and what it took to purr in general. Everyone did great at that, everyone except him. Patrick simply couldn’t force it. No tune even close to a purr left his lips or throat. He couldn’t even growl. He just sat through it all muted.

 

The top of the shit list were specially the classes about biology, since they pointed out everything from anatomy of yourself and your alpha, to how your body changes with hormones or kit, what mating and heat and ruts meant and what he was supposed to do when it happened. The size of an average knot and the thought of having this thing stuck inside his ass for approximately thirty minutes was terrifying rather than arousing, left along the thought if his alpha gagged him with it.

 

The video about how a kit was born, was still haunting him in his nightmares, never would he go off his suppressants and surrender to his inner instincts of heat. Patrick would rather die then bond with an alpha. He liked kids, but couldn’t imagine himself stuck behind the vacuum cleaner. He rather played Hockey until his legs would give out or his brain shut down with too many suffered concussions.

 

He missed his sisters, his mom and no one even bothered to tell him what was going on.

He played hockey, was great at it but other than that no one really asked for anything not hockey related. No one asked how all that made Patrick feel, leaving him lonely and sad trapped inside himself quietly suffering.

 

It took Patrick asking Dianne, his billet mom, if he could go down to Buffalo for a free weekend to break all his dreams - for the sky to turn from grey to an endless dark dull pitch black, darker than the night sky and every other darkness Patrick ever experienced..

 

The first time she declined his request with a small smile, it had been enough to push the idea out of his mind for the time being. He wasn’t even suspicious about it, just figured she had her reasons.

 

The next time there was a tournament coming up shortly after the weekend in question, which made sense that he didn’t need distractions to perform well on the ice. So the “No, darling.” still kinda stung but she was just looking out for him, like the omega she was. That’s what Patrick clung to but not giving up hope that he could soon go back to Buffalo.

 

But the third time Patrick brought the issue up at dinner one evening, he had made sure no tournament or free practice would be infected.

It was school spring break and he had done all his term homework beforehand, looking forward to a free week and the possibility to see his sisters again and maybe even his dad, who Patrick could barely remember what he looked like.

 

The alpha he had been looking up to all his life hadn’t been around to say goodbye when Donna dropped him off at the Verbeeks and it stirred such a sadness in him. He couldn’t understand why his dad was avoiding him all over sudden.

 

The day before he presented his dynamic, he was his Buzz, his everything. Now he couldn’t even recall what his voice sounded like. He had no cellphone and didn’t want to ask his billet mom to use their landline, fearing the costs it would create to keep him calling home once a week or so.

 

In the end all Kaner got was a sad smile and Dianne saying: “No, sorry darling.”

Yet again. Like all the other times before.

Angry tears welled up in his eyes for being declined and rejected all over again and he couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer. The tears slipped past his closed eyes and the sobs wrecked out of his throat against his will.

 

“But I just want to… see them, want to talk to them...mom and Erica and Jess and Jacky.” Patrick sobbed into his hands. It wasn’t fair, it didn’t make sense.

 

“I ...Dianne I did all my homework, I was good all week and I had the best grades in school, please, please. Please I just want to see them, I will not ask again anytime this year, please just this once.” Patrick begged between heart breaking sobs.

 

“Oh Patrick.” Dianne sighed sitting opposite him, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet.

 

“Really I swear. I promise. I promise I will be good.” Patrick sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hands, to stop the tears spilling over his eye lashes. “i haven’t seen them in so long and I just want to, just once.” he pleaded silently with her, his eyes wide and so deeply sadly blue, it made her heart bleed.

 

“Honey, I wish I could say yes. I wish I could, I really do but you can’t. I would drive you up to Buffalo myself the next second if we could.” she said, hugging him close to her chest, feeling him bury his face on her chest and his arms clinging to her back, his fingertips scrabbling for purchase in the fabric of her top as he cried.

 

Dianne glanced at her husband and alpha over Patrick’s fragile frame. It was a rare night that he was home with all of them in the middle of the season. Their own kids kept eating just sending pitiful looks at Patrick every now and again, as if they could feel his pain that was filling the air with the scent of a rainy evening full of thunderstorm and lightning.

It had always been there, since the first day he came to live with them, but now it bordered on overwhelming, pressing into every corner of the room, every crack that even the lights seemed dimmed.

He nodded at her as he slowly rounded the table and gently lifted Patrick up, who didn't let go of his wife. They carried him up the stairs into his room and settled him on the bed.

 

“Hey big boy.” Pat spoke softly and with only a little tinge of alpha doom in his voice.

“We know you are super upset, but do you think you can listen for at least a second?” he asked carefully, patting Patrick’s curls. Patrick hiccuped and gave the tiniest of nods. Letting the soothing alpha scent wash over the turmoil going on his head.

He didn’t understand, he simply couldn’t.

 

“Listen Patty.” Dianne said softly, handing him a hanky from her pants pocket. The nickname just forced more tears to surface, spoken so softly that it reminded him of Donna,his mom.

 

“We really would love to let you go up to Buffalo and see your sisters and mom. And we know you’ve been good ever since you came here.” she assured him, wiping the snot from his nose, while he listened to her steady and calming heartbeat under his ear.

 

“It’s not us holding you back dear.” she said sadly, glancing up to her husband for help how to break the news to him.

 

“We are glad to host you Patrick and it’s a pleasure to have you here and see you light up the league. But your parents didn’t only sent you over to play amazing hockey.” he went on for her, grinding his teeth together. He hated saying it just as much as his wife hated it.

 

“Why?” Patrick hiccuped helplessly. Sad blue eyes turning into his direction, brows furrowed slightly from sniffling, clutching the handkerchief Dianne had given him.

 

“The thing is, it’s not your fault Patrick, but there is a bit of a problem about you being an omega.” Patrick looked lost at him as if he couldn’t really follow, where this conversation was going to.

 

“So it’s bad to be omega?” Patrick hiccuped.

“That’s why everyone makes fun of me on the team, isn’t it? They hate me for being an omega.”  Patrick sobbed, knuckling at his red puffy eyes. His billet parents were shocked about the way Patrick just dropped that bomb on them.

 

“No darling! It’s not bad to be an omega, don’t listen to them. Omega is your dynamic but not who you are!” Pat said soothingly, filling the room with that lavender scent he normally used to keep his own kids in line and calm. Patrick relaxed slightly, snuggling further into Dianne’s arms, letting the alpha scent wash over him.

 

“I’m an omega too and I’m not a bad person, Patty.” Dianne spoke up softly, ruffling his curls, before going back to caress his back.

 

“Just sometimes, people think different and they have a problem when an omega is around them. It’s a bit like, when you were little and had been scared of the dark, you know?” Dianne explained. Patrick frowned, but nodded for her to go on. He always had been scared about monsters under his bed and so were his sisters. He wasn’t anymore, but the last time he had seen Jess, she still needed a night light to keep the darkness away while she slept. Which reminded him that at some point when he had been her age, he might have needed that too.

 

“People who are not omega sometimes get scared of omega’s, like being scared of the dark, so they avoid what they don’t know. Sometimes people just avoid you, to not harm you, because they may say hurtful things, when being around you, because they don’t understand why you are different and get out of control. But different is okay, we have alpha’s like Pat and omega’s like you and beta’s like your coach and we are all different but okay. Wouldn’t it be boring if we all would be like Coach or Pat?” she asked with a smile, while her husband growled a little mixed with suppressed laughter.

 

“That makes sense.” Patrick sniffled and blew his nose loudly, feeling calmer and exhausted.

 

“So your parents are a bit like that Patty, they are scared of what they don’t know. But I’m sure they still love you. They just can’t be around you at the moment, because they don’t want to hurt your feelings. Do you understand?” his billet mom asked gently.

 

“I guess.” Patrick gives in, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully, the heavy scent of rain and thunder slowly decreasing.

“I don’t want to be like coach!” he exclaimed when he processed the last bit of reasoning.

 

Dianne and Pat laughed, seeing a small smile even playing on Patrick’s face, that still was drained off all color.

 

“You won’t Patrick. You will be way better than coach! I can already see that and we are really proud of you.” Pat said, getting up from the bed.

 

“Thank you.” Patrick whispered and yawned, rubbing his eye and the underside of his nose.

 

“You must be tired, what about you lay down and we let you sleep in tomorrow?” Dianne suggested.

 

Patrick nodded at her and rolled further up the bed and on his side, letting Dianne fuss over him, tugging him into the blankets and the comforter, straightening his curls on the pillowcase and kissing his forehead. Both of them wished him a good night, before the light was turned off and Patrick dropped off to sleep in an instant. The faint scent of lavender pulling him under and allowed him to feel safe and protected.

 

Patrick never asked the Verbeeks again. Dianne and Pat weren’t sure if it could be figured to be an improvement or if Patrick had simply just surrendered to the fact at hand.

He was not particularly avoiding them, he actually took part in family activities after that and also played video games with their kids a couple of times, but one outstanding thing was how calm he had become.

 

Patrick who used to be quite a chatterbox, if Donna’s descriptions of what her boy was like at home were anything to go by, was not talking more than seemed needed. He answered when asked, on a good day even threw in some random questions, but in general Patrick didn’t talk, except for discussing hockey.

 

He could fill hours with strategies, outlining plays, analyzing statistics and more often than not he asked for Pat’s input on some stick handling. Pat Verbeek never declined and sometimes he and Patrick spent hours in Pat’s office discussing plays or contract negations when Patrick was drafted to the London Knights in 2004 as number 88 overall in the 5th round of the Midget Draft. Moving up in the Ontario Hockey League was a step Patrick wasn’t sure he could do just right then.

 

He was still struggling with his dynamic so he postponed it for two years, not feeling ready and good enough to compete up there and attended the U-18  National Team Development Program instead. His aim was better hockey skills and showing off all the alpha’s that tried to push him down.

 

Patrick refused to bow or kneel for anyone on his team and the spite and hate he got from his teammates didn’t help him figuring out his issues at all. He just became even more silent. Closing in on himself and spent an alarming amount of  time in his room when he wasn’t playing or studying. Questions drifting back and forth in his mind as he tried to figure out how to be the omega that everyone expected him to be.

 

He got to his knees for the coaching stuff if he was facing an alpha, for the management just to keep them attuned to him, but only ever if it was necessary.

 

“Why don’t you purr for your teammates Patrick?” coach had asked with a disappointed expression. Patrick couldn’t help but snorted.

“We have enough other omegas on the team to do that.” had been his blunt answer.

 

“Why don’t you just suck some dicks to get better, Patty?” one of his alpha teammates had joked and tried to push him to his knees. Patrick had wrestled out of his grip and simply left for home. It wasn’t the first chirp in this direction he ever heard. It came on the regular when he was facing off with opponents but it never really hit home when he was on the ice, off the ice it was a total different matter.

 

“Hey Patty, how many cocks do you need to get through heat? Four? Five, maybe eight? Tell us about it.” He hated it and usual tend to ignore it. But it still followed him home every time.

 

He had tried all throughout omega class and simply couldn’t purr, now alone in the darkness of his room in the Verbeek’s house, with the never leaving sadness attacking him all over again a low rumble filled the air around him. Patrick slowly calmed down from his inner freak out, holding onto the tune, dropping his mind off to a place, where there was nothing but Patrick, a hockey stick and a puck and that low constant rumble drying his tears.

 

Patrick’s purr was weak, not really growing stronger but it was there, constant and silently putting him off to sleep, the tension slipping out of his stiff muscles and shutting his head down.

 

The scent of thunder and rain filling his room up as the purr slowly turns into a low growl and finally stops when Patrick is fast asleep.

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed, Dianne and Pat hear it as they pass his door on the way to the living room, sharing a concerned glance.

 

One evening after listening to Patrick soothing himself every night to fall asleep, Pat was not alone waiting up for his billet son in his office.

He and Dianne had taken action in their own hands in the hope in helping whatever upset the omega in their care.

 

Sweaty and exhausted from playing keep away and doing suicides, Patrick trudged in through the front door and dropped his duffle right by the laundry room.

 

“Welcome home sweety.” Dianne smiled, smoothing back some sticky curls out of Patrick’s face, getting a small smile in return. It was dim but there. Patrick tried his hardest to hide how he felt in front of his billet parents after his latest big freak out.

 

“Hi.” Patrick offered, puffing out a breath and kicking of his shoes, concentrating on keeping his balance, while his legs were still a little shaky from practice..

 

“Pat is waiting for you in his office dear.” she said, handing him a bottle of blue gatorade as he nodded and went over to the door that lead to the tiny cozy office he had spent so many nights in.

 

He wondered what would be waiting for him tonight, would they finally tell him to leave?

Trade him like the burden he was and leaving him to deal with new other billet parents?

Had he missed something?

Misbehaved somehow even?

Had his coach finally called and told them what a disappointing omega he was to his team?

Did the London Knights kicked him off after he put them on hold or maybe the U-18 Team kicked him out as well.

 

Patrick bit down hard on his lower lip to keep it from trembling as he knocked shortly to announce his arrival and  slowly pushed the handle down, waiting to face the worst scenarios that were tumbling over in his head.

 

 


	4. We believe in you

The fear must have been clear on his face as Patrick entered the office of his billet dad with shaking hands.

 

“Hey Patrick, come on in.” Pat smiled from the desk already facing the couch where Patrick usually dropped onto when they discussed hockey. the scent of lavender drifted into his direction, mixed with something Patrick didn’t know.

 

Was it anger maybe?

Or Hurt?

Disappointment?

He couldn’t place it. Pat had never been anything else than reassuring, kind and supportive to him. It set his stomach rolling.

 

“Hey Pat.” he mumbled as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, glaring uncomfortably at the dark wooden floor, awaiting a punishment from the other alpha.

 

Just for a second he thought about kneeling for Pat, considering if it was required or would shorten the speech awaiting him. He gritted his teeth tried not to purr. That would be embarrassing as hell. A well hidden secret he didn’t want anyone to know about.

 

Usually his billet parents never went with the tradition, Patrick didn’t have to kneel for Pat. Not at home and not outside of it.

So he dropped the thought and waited, head bowed to show his respect for the other alpha.

He was not brave enough to simply look up and pretend faux causality.

 

A shriek broke the silence and Patrick almost tumbled to the floor, as he was swept up in a crushing hug, ripping his eyes open in shock at the sudden attack of affection, coming face to face with a female upper body.

 

He could smell alpha scent, he never knew before, a light tone of pine trees and apple pie filled his nose, burning itself in his brain. Even though it was new to him it felt strangely familiar. Memories of his dad filled his mind but soon vanished, it was not the same scent.

 

“Patty.” Erica exclaimed in excitement, hugging him even closer. Patrick didn’t know if he was hallucinating but suddenly he realized there was Erica, his sister, right in front of him and he hold on tight. His fingers shaking in the fabric of her top as the tears fell onto her shoulder, soaking the fabric a deeper shade of red.

 

If this was another one of his self torturing nightmares, he didn’t want to wake up ever again. He would happily die while holding his sister, at least he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

“Erica.” Patrick mumbled brokenly, only realising that his sister was taller than him by now. Her chin tucked up on top of his curls, her hands rubbing soothing circles in his back.

 

“Oh Patty baby.” Erica muttered, her scent enveloping him like a soft breeze, as she dragged him over to the couch, where Pat sat patiently waiting for them to have their moment as siblings. Obviously satisfied with his surprise, even though it once again set Patrick into tears - at least those were happy tears, he assumed.

 

“I missed you so much.” Patrick hiccups, burying his face deeper into the crook of his sister's neck, not letting go for a second or even an inch of personal space.

 

Who needed personal space anyway he had his sister back, a trinket of home. Suddenly being a 16 year old lonely omega was easier to deal with and just fuck all this hormones which made him cry more often than not.

 

Erica didn’t mind at all, holding her brother crushed against her upper body as if afraid he would disappear into thin air once she would let go off of him just for a second.

 

“I missed you too bro and mum loves you.” she went on, patting his curls as a low pained rumble freed itself from Patrick's throat.

He stopped immediately, coughing hard to pass it off as a form of hiccup, before blinking up at her through wet eyelashes.

 

Erica and his billet dad exchanged a few meaningful glances with each other, that Patrick missed out on.

 

Pat Verbeek was silently projecting something that came close to: “I told you so.” with his hand gesturing to Patrick’s back and the stern, concerned look Erica gave him in return seemed to scream: “Do you think I’m blind, dumbass! This is my brother you are talking about. I could feel him being miserable from a hundred miles away, because we suffered just as much.” But in a mild way. After all she was not accusing the billet family, they had been the only ones willing to deal with an unbonded teen omega who got outsourced by his family for dynamic reasons.

 

It wasn’t the Verbeek’s fault that Patrick hadn’t seen his siblings in the past 4 years since leaving home. If someone was to blame it was his dad. All the traditions had gotten the better of him in his narrow minded view. Erica remembered the stern talkings she and her sisters got when they asked about Patrick. She had seen her mom in tears for weeks until the traditions even were enough excuse for her to stop caring. That’s at least what Erica thought eying the scene as an outsider.

Eventually they stopped asking about Patrick but she never had forgotten about her brother.

 

“I heard you are leading the league by points. I knew you would kick all their asses and show them how it’s done.” Erica smiled, in an attempt to cheer him up once his hiccups had died down.

 

“102 points.” Patrick mumbled shyly rubbing the spot behind his ear nervously, making Erica and Pat laugh loudly.

 

“Of course 102 points. You will be playing Olympics and NHL before we know it.” Erica smiled as Patrick blushed and let go of her a little to sit up straighter, taking a sip from his gatorade, to help with his sore throat.

 

“No I don’t think so.” he protested. Which NHL team had a use for an omega who didn’t purr or let his team mates ruts wash over him, offering his ass up for it freely.

 

None.

 

No one needed someone like him. He was too small, everybody was saying it and he hated it, felt betrayed by his own body that even his sister was taller than him. He was no use and most teams had a bonding rule anyway. Preferring to draft bonded mates, rather than deal with the uncertainty that came with unbonded omega’s and alpha’s.

 

“Stop talking yourself down Patty.You can! I believe in you.” his sister scolded him and ruffled his hair.

 

“And what’s going on with that thoughtful face of yours anyway?” Pat chirped in, afraid that the happy effect of seeing his sister would already wear off on Patrick.

His billet son frowned.

 

“It’s nothing.” Patrick tried to dismiss it.

“So, you’re saying something is up.” Erica said matter of factly.

“No!”  Patrick protested.

“Oh Patty, don’t bullshit me. I know you well enough.” she cuddled him once more.

“I… I was just wondering how you got here?” Patrick mumbled embarrassed. It wasn’t really his turn to question, he was glad she had come over in the first place.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Pat and Dianne got me a train ticket.” Erica smiled.

“But...but what about mom?” Patrick felt greedy asking this.

“Patrick.” his billet dad interrupted gently. “It’s okay to ask, we would have asked her over as well, but remember the talk we had? Things are a bit difficult.” he said.

“I do remember.”

“Well technically I’m not here.” Erica smiled. “I told mum and dad I would stay with my friend from school a few more days and instead took the train up here.” she laughed.

“But, psst Patty this is our little secret isn’t it. Don’t tell anyone.”

 

Of course Patrick wouldn’t tell anyone at all, he and Erica were in sync as if they would have never parted. Left alone the fact, that there wasn’t someone to tell it to.

 

They’d spent time together, introduced the Verbeek’s to the ultimative Kane dance-off, discussed all kind of books Patty missed out on and had to read and she even played keep-away with him after practice. Patrick felt safer with his sister around and the chirps on ice, that actually sent Erica in a frenzy, when she noticed it the first time, she came to watch him, didn’t hurt so bad anymore.

 

It felt a little bit like flying, like being on top of the world and Patrick racked up even more points in the league. He wanted to succeed more than anything and with Erica believing in him and his talent and sills nothing seemed to be able to stop him from doing exactly that.

 

Everybody with eyes could literally see him bloom and getting out of his shell.

Erica’s visit soon became a regular thing every month, something Patrick could look forward too, but the sadness never really left his eyes. The hurt still lingered, no matter how often laughter drowned into the hallway when his sister visited.

 

Alone at night after a particularly harsh day Patrick was only finding comfort in the slow rumble of his own purring.

 

But Patrick seemed to do better, seemed to fight back and that was all the Verbeek’s were hoping for. The fire to attack and get past all obstacles was ignited once again, making Patrick a potential threat to all opponents on the ice, driving him forward, skating faster, checking harder using his body weight not his size.

 

When Patrick started out for the London Knights in the OHL his winning streak continued. After being put on a line with Sergei Kostitsyn and Sam Gagner, he amassed 145 points for the OHL scoring title and combined with Gagner and Kostitsyn for 394 points in total.

 

Nothing was able to stop him and he crushed defenses and scored on goalies like they would be nothing, not even on the ice with him.

His coaches were impressed and Patrick couldn’t help but smile every time Dianne and the kids, and sometimes even Erica came to see him play.

 

Having a celly after scoring and then looking over into the crowd of visitors to see them in the middle of it all, on their feet, screaming and cheering for him, gave him something close to comfort, the sort of comfort a family could have been to him, if he would still be living in Buffalo. Patrick lived for these moments.

The proud glances in their eyes, the tears of joy, the hugs afterwards and positive words, praising his hockey skills. He collected it in his heart, filled it with all these beautiful moments to keep himself from falling apart.

 

He’d became the rookie of the year and upon the NHL entry drafts his name was highly discussed as the most talented omega around. Patrick didn’t give a shit about the rumors.

 

All Erica had told him, it was so near to grasp and Patrick wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Trained harder, pushed himself further but he also purred more to himself. The stress taking the better of him. He didn’t feel ready for the NHL, what were people thinking if they would actually take him?

 

When he got the invitation to attend the NHL entry draft ceremony in Columbus 2007 he was a bundle of nerves, barely sitting still and felt as if his entire limbs were shaking with closed up tension. His head was going a mile a minute.

His well styled curls, Dianne had spent so much time to trim, were already messy by the time he took a seat in the front of the audience. He couldn’t help himself but running his hands through it every other moment, could only keep himself from fisting them in the blonde curls.

 

“You can do this Patrick.” his billet mom said, hugging him.

“They will pick you first over all I am sure.” Pat said.

Patrick  nodded weakly. His head was swimming, his heart was in his mouth, the room suddenly felt too small and his dress shirt glued to his back, the tie too tight almost bordering on choking him. .

He was afraid.

He was terrified, about all the options, about not making it, about people judging him, about his future, about literally every tiny little thing in the universe

 

He wanted to get up and get out, run as fast as his legs would allow to carry him. .

 

“Breathe Patrick!” Dianne said, rubbing his back soothingly and keeping an eye on him.

 

After enduring a speech so long, Patrick was afraid he might actually fall asleep in the middle of it or puke right in front of all those cameras, his palms were still sticky and his fingers cramped into his dress pants, right above his knees, to keep them from shaking, thumbs fiddling occasionally.

 

Maybe if he would really do this, maybe his parents would forget about whatever problem they had and welcome him back into the family. That’s the little bit of hope he was unconsciously hanging onto. A feeling so fierce Patrick started to count back the days since his last suppressants and his last injection, just to make sure he was not falling into an unexpected heat.

 

By now he knew what to expect in theory, but never had to actually go through it apart from the first stage he had the day he presented. He wasn’t planning on changing that ever again. He was not keen on getting laid, having anyone’s hands or mouth on him. At least not since that one night in particular.

 

He knew all he needed from omega classes and that was enough to feel uncomfortable and occasionally checking back the schedule, just to make extra sure he was not fucking himself up. The thought of past heat bleeding was enough to make his stomach ache.

 

Dianne was holding onto his hand, rubbing soothing circles in the back of it, while Pat was a calming presence of lavender scent right next to him, as the words he so dreaded to hear, started to fill the place.

 

“So let’s get started. The first selection of the 2007 National Hockey League entry draft belongs to the Chicago Blackhawks.” The presenter announced and Patrick was bouncing his leg a little in nervousness as the crowd gathered, started to cheer but also booing was heard. Patrick glanced up to the screens, thankfully the commentators from TV couldn’t be heard, therefore it was way too noisy.

He watched the board take the stairs up the stage and their general manager Dale Tallon bending over the microphone. His voice was strong and serious, his face open as he spoke to the audience, making Patrick almost jump in his seat.

 

“On behalf of the Chicago Blackhawks, we like to thank the Columbus Blue Jacket organisation, their great fans and the wonderful city of Columbus for their great hospitality.”

 

The crowd roared.

 

“We’d also like to thank our great fans thirty five hundred throngs tonight on the draft party  at the United Center. We thank them for their support. This historic pick, first time ever the Chicago Blackhawks have had the first pick and we proudly select.”

 

A pause made everyone in the audience lean forward, when Dale went on.

 

“From the London Knights, the Ontario Hockey League, Patrick Kane.”

 

Screams filled the room and Patrick thought he was dreaming.

Was this even real.

He just got drafted first overall by the Chicago Blackhawks. An original team of six that had drafted Jonathan Toews a year earlier. And the first team who drafted an unbonded alpha and now they‘d chosen Patrick. Unbonded omega, tiny, small blue eyed Kaner.

 

He couldn’t believe it, even though he had just heard it himself. He got to his feet in a daze a smile so wide on his face and Pat hugged him close, patting his back, proud alpha scent enveloping him from head to toe, while the words still echoed in his mind.

 

“From the London Knights, the Ontario Hockey League, Patrick Kane.”

 

“Told you, you would be the first. Told you, you got this Patty.” He smiled as Patrick didn’t break away, slapping Pat on the back too, not sure if he could compose himself and keep the tears at bay. His smile seem to grew wider by the minute. Dianne was the next to tug him in proudly. He felt his recently received cell phone buzz in his pants pocket, knowing this would be Erica congratulating him. Pat took his suit jacket as Patrick got swapped up by stuff to take him to the stage. His pinstripe button down probably glued to every muscle on his back as he walked down the stairs.

He couldn’t help but bite his lips, by the time he entered the stage he was almost chewing on them. The spring in his step as he took the stairs, two at a time was obvious as the nerves rushing through his system.

 

He made it into the fucking NHL!

 

Patrick shook hands received welcoming wishes and it all felt so unreal. A dream that had yet to become reality.

 

But this was reality!

 

He was  thankful that all the staff were beta’s or he would have had to kneel for them and kneeling in front of cameras, in front of national TV was just the most humiliating thing, he could think of. One of the board guys patted him on the back, but Patrick’s smile never faltered as he took the red jersey with number 7 and his name on the back in his hands, facing the crowd. His hands were shaking so much and his knees felt like jello, as he dragged the jersey over his head, afraid he would get stuck in it, but thankfully didn’t and put on the cap they handed to him, before posing for the photographers.

 

The smug grin on his face would be all over the newspapers. It was a little strained when the guy next to him, whose name Patrick had already forgotten again, put his arm around his shoulders, but he just was too overwhelmed to care.

 

Dianne was openly crying on his behalf, clapping her hands. Pat sat next to her, calm but so proud and Patrick felt on top of the world. The guy next to him, asked him, how it would feel like and he couldn’t remember what his flooded brain did actually answer, but it seemed to be good enough to make them laugh.

He probably just cracked a joke that would make it down to the locker room even.

 

He got dragged away to his first interview to TSN with Tallon and  was glad, that the cap was hiding his messy curls. By now he was close to tore his head off with tension. Every step he took felt like walking on water waiting to drown, for the title wave to sweep it away from under his feet.

 

He made it to the draft, he made it to training camp. He actually had a chance to play in the fucking NHL.

 

Patrick felt almost drunk. Having gone over all the words with Pat the night before, the soundbites to the reporters questions came on autopilot, but Patrick couldn’t help it when he said: “I’m going to make it to the team right away.” It felt like lying because he didn’t believe this at all. He wasn’t even sure if he got the question right. His own language seemed to be leaving him with nothing left but emotions on a rollercoaster ride.

 

Why should the Blackhawks risk to put an unbonded  alpha and omega on the same team? This was actually begging for trouble.

 

But they did choose him, a right winger. They wanted him first overall even. He did what Sidney Crosby had done 2 years ago with the Pittsburgh Penguins, went first.  

First overall!

 

But at the same time, Patrick could remember playing against Toews and to his knowledge most of the team was bonded anyway so maybe the Canadian boy wouldn’t be much of a threat to him.

 

They couldn’t actually plan to bond him to Toews, would they?

 

Patrick was worrying himself sick and promised to ask Pat about it, once they got back home to Detroit.

Suddenly feeling thankful that his billet parents were supporting him so openly and were trying their hardest to answer all his questions.

 

The media scrum after the announcement was huge and overwhelming, he lost track of how often he was questioned about his dynamic. These questions were the worst and he hated them all.

He was about to play hockey and not use the NHL as potential dating platform. He wanted to be free, play hockey and live by his own rules. Hockey as a professional was a job and fun if you were any good at it. It was not supposed to function as a “How - to - find - your - soulmate party” or a “How - many - dicks - in - one - night - can - your - team- stick - in -  you” get together convention.

Patrick didn’t even know if a hockey player would make for a good date. For all he cared his only premise for looking had been: it needs to be a guy!

That he had figured out soon enough, anything else was water down the drain. Girls just didn’t do it for him. He had sisters, it just felt kind of wrong as if he would get it on with one of them and that was just wrong, beyond wrong on so many levels.

 

When he returned to the hotel that night, he finally had time to read Erica’s text.

_“So fucking proud of you Patty. Hugs and kisses from mom too. Show them how to play real hockey. We love you. We miss you. Take care. Erica, Jess and Jacky.”_

 

For the first time that day Patrick allowed himself to let his tears fall, in the safety of his hotel bathroom, with the door locked and the lights turned off.

He sobbed to himself, slowly easing down to an exhausted purr that echoed from the tiles around him.

 

 


	5. the secret of Jonny’s icehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love all your reviews and I'm glad about every bit of emotion and stuff. Feel free to share your thoughts with me. What you expect from the characters? What you might wish to happen next or in long term? Prompts are always welcome.
> 
> Also if you want more relationships to be added as we go or if it is okay like that. Feel free to point out taggs that might be necessary but not up there yet.

 

The first day of training camp arrived sooner than expected and Patrick was shaking with nerves and fear of the unknown environment.

 

Dianne had taken him down to Chicago along with the kids a week prior, while Pat stayed back home in Detroit. They stayed in yet another hotel and Patrick got the feeling he would see lots of those all throughout his career.

 

He didn’t actually mind, Chicago was way bigger than Detroit or even Buffalo and he got lost on the El on the way to meetings with the front office of the Blackhawks and coaching staff in advance to the training camp more than once. At least he didn’t run late but it still was bugging him. It was nothing like Detroit.

 

“You will get used to it Patty, once you will live here.” Dianne soothed, when Patrick face planted into the hotel cushions as soon as he arrived.

 

“I should learn how to fucking drive and get myself a big Hummer or something equally badass to avoid using public transportation. There are just so many people on there, so many scents it’s disgusting. I fucking hate it!” Patrick whined, making his billet mom and her kids laugh.

 

“Language pretty, please. I’m sure you will get used to it. Did you take your suppressants? The only reasons why all those scents are driving you up the wall is, because you are stressed. Try to calm down sweety. Take a bath, wind down. Breathe easy, it will all work out, I’m sure of that.” she said.

 

“I did take my meds and got my last shot 2 and a half months ago. I guess the team doctors will give me another one soon enough before it expires. Not that I need it anyway, but just to be on the safe side of things.” Patrick replied, rubbing his forehead before getting back up off the bed again and toddling over to the en suite bathroom, his legs a little unsteady. He sure as hell could do with a nice warm bubble bath, before attending the first day of training camp the next morning.

Even the thought itself made him uneasy. Facing the team that would be watching and observing them, facing all the staff who would monitor you and judge your every move.

 

Facing Toews, maybe.

 

“Patrick Timothy Kane the second get your ass in that bathtub and shut your thoughts down. There is time for worry tomorrow.” Dianne scolded him from the hotel room, where she was watching Disney movies with the kids and Patrick actually flinched, before hurrying out of his clothes and kicking the water tap on.

 

In the end she was right, there was no use in fretting over meeting Toews if he didn’t even know what would happen or if he would actually be there. Did the coach staff even say he would attend the training camp, that he would come to see him play, Patrick play? He sure would want to get away as far as possible from him?

Patrick took a deep breath and dived into the warm water of the tub, opening his eyes as he settled right under the surface for a second, before pushing back up for air again.

 

He would not drown himself, now that he had come so far.

But it helped him focus and the warmth slowly let the tension bleed out of his body, leaving him relieved and relaxed and kind of sleepy.

He toweled off and made himself comfortable on the bed, watching the movie the kids had on with one eye and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

His palms were sweating when he entered the icehouse the next morning. Jonny’s icehouse.

Did Toews even have a fucking practice rink named after him? He must be really fucking special to the Blackhawks to go that far. He’d only been on the team for a year and still has taken over all the alpha duties a good alpha had.

Patrick was fucked, truely and well outly fucked.

 

His head was spinning as he blurt out an almost inaudible “Good morning.” to the receptionist behind the desk and moved on down the hall following the signs leading him to the locker room. His duffle felt heavy as if it would have been filled with a ton of bricks.

 

He was about to fail, he could feel it. He knew it! He would be the worst and disappoint everybody.

 

The door was not even letting him enter before his brain finally focussed enough to realize that he needed to push instead of pull.

They would need to apply stickers to that goddamn door for retards like him, for obvious reasons.

 

Patrick didn’t want to look up but he had to lift his gaze from the gray graveled looking carpet anyway to locate his stall. The room was silent and he took in his surroundings for the first time, with the roaring of his heart echoing in his ears. He was the first and he was alone. The room was empty and no duffle or abandoned garments indicated that anyone was around besides Patrick himself. A sigh of relief escaped him as he flopped down in his stall right on the far end of the right side and his skates made a clattering sound as his duffle hit the hidden concrete beneath the worn out carpet.

 

Patrick forced himself to take deep calming breaths and tried to ignore his heart that was still hammering away in his chest as if it would try to break through his ribcage any second now, drop to the floor and make a bleeding run for it. It felt like a losing battle as the anxiety rolled off of him in sickening waves. He unzipped his duffle bag and started to get ready anyway. If he would fall, he would at least go down in full on hockey gear. Patrick was halfway through putting on his protectors before he even realized other people had filled into the locker room and started to get ready. The white noise in his ears slowly cleared to the usual locker room chatter, people bickering and chirping back and forth, totally ignoring his presence.

 

Patrick felt a burning sensation rushing down his spine nevertheless as he went through his warm up routine, stretching and getting his head on the ice.

It never seemed to leave all throughout practice. It made him itchy and nervous, he totally fucked up his stick handling a couple of times and when asked to do shootouts with the goalie his scoring percentage seems to go to shit and hell all at once.

 

“Kane get your fucking head straight!”  the coach - Denis Savard, yelled as he blew his whistle and Patrick blushed deep red behind the visor of his helmet.

Such a disappointment to the team. They should have used their draft pick on someone else.

 

He was thirty seconds away from dropping his stick on center ice, skating off and ripping the gray practice jersey over his head, just running off with his tail between his short skinny legs. He was a lost case, not good enough for the fucking NHL. He should get back to his midget hockey team and stop wasting the staffs time.

They made a mistake drafting his sorry omega ass first overall.

Maybe whoever filled in the stats made a typo and Kaner was drafted by mistake and given the MVP title by mistake as well.

 

Maybe it was all just one big misunderstanding. It sure must be.

The burning sensation was back on his back again, burning through his armor of shame and guilt and his practice jersey.

 

Patrick dared to swiffle around and stared into the direction it seem to come from.

He came face to face with deep brown amber eyes that seemed to bore deep down into his gut. Lips pressed into a thin white grim line almost displaying no emotion at all, while the gaze never seemed to falter.

 

He was staring right at Jonathan fucking Toews.

 

The person he really wasn't keen to see nor meet out of all. Gosh he would suffer through a 24/7 with the General Manager if it would make Toews and his laser eyes disappear.

Patrick tried but couldn’t break the eye contact as much as he wanted to.

It was an all consuming gaze, not breaking any argument. There was alpha written all over him. The command to obey being visible right above his head.

That fucker was guilt tripping him with that death glare. Patrick briefly considered if he should be dead on the ice by now before he was able to break free and move his legs again.

 

Fucking Toews and his fucking creepy  death glare. It angered him, propelled him forward onto center ice and line back up for the shootouts on their netminder.

He would prove his worth right now, if it would make the all time Canadian dream boy look into another direction and stop him from boring holes in his back.

Patrick upped his game. Something in him fueled by anger seemed to break free and making the plays for him as he forced shot after shot past the goalie, scoring over and over again. At one point, he thought even the coach gasped for a moment.

Patrick tried not to think too much, he rather concentrated on the fire of anger roaring deep inside his belly, pushing him harder, faster, stronger.

 

In the end he left ice in total exhaustion, sticky with sweat, his muscles satisfied but not feeling that much better, the edge was still just a few feet away. The other rookies and team mates eyed him, judged him, some challenging stares as well but Patrick ignored them all as he got out of his gear and into the shower, spending a very long time under the spray, first turned on as hot as it would go than turned down to as cold as possible while his body was shaking.

 

He skipped the bicycle circuit for cool down, by simply drowning himself in the shower much to the dismay of the coaching staff, but then again Patrick had never been one to follow rules.

 

He hated rules. His dad had given him rules, school has given him rules. Alpha’s would give rules and Patrick as the weak omega was supposed to obey all of them.

The rest of training camp routine would be the same, Toews laser death glare followed him everywhere and he felt a couple of other team members watch him like hawks, no pun intended, as well. Patrick Sharp was having a close eye on him and Patrick couldn’t help but twitch under the gaze of the alpha. At least he was bonded and only bossed his wife Abby around, even if it seemed more like gently bossing around from all Patrick could tell, when he had seen them together afterwards in the locker room. She seemed to be a nice omega, always giving him a warm smile.

It reminded him of the one Dianne gave him when he came back to the hotel room after practice and testings.

 

Today had been mayhem in the gym, they were pushed to their limits and Patrick failed yet again. He was not as fast as everybody else, couldn’t jump as high or as wide. Couldn’t lift that much weight. He couldn’t do anything right for the sake of his own good.

 

Everybody else seem to do much better than he did, even though coach’s never said a bad word about his performance in itself.

 

And then of course there was Jonathan Bryan fucking Toews like a glaring guard dog right next to them, the judgemental asshole.

 

Patrick found himself close to snapping at him, but hell could come he would not talk to him. No word would leave his lips when Toews nostrils flared every now and again.

 

Kaner was absolutely sure the other alpha was scenting him. Such a rude thing to do, to scent someone without permission, where did the Canadian dream leave his manners, his Quebec mom told him? At the front desk?

His dignity was probably lost as well. Patrick couldn’t even tell what made him so mad. he was raw and exposed and vulnerable and he didn’t like it. Getting riled up out of nothing wouldn’t do him any good. But that didn’t help him deal with all his mixing emotions. Maybe he should go and see the medical staff and ask for his shot before it was due anyway. Maybe he would feel better afterwards.

 

At the end of the week Patrick couldn’t hold on any longer. The announcement of the roster was only an hour away and his hands were shaking so bad.

They had a free hour to themselves beforehand and most of the guys were scattered around the locker room in various states of undress and dressed, eating their lunch. Patrick felt too nauseous for lunch and he really needed reassurance.

 

Pat was in a meeting and Dianne and the kids were on their way back to Detroit, since something came up with their son’s school, which was totally okay with Patrick, but still. He needed a hug and the hotel room at night felt more empty and lonely then before, when Dianne was just in the next room over.

 

He slipped out of the locker room and walked down the hallway of Jonny’s icehouse, looking for the fire exit he had seen on his first day.

It didn’t take him long to find it and he ended up in a side alley hidden from street view, littered with a few garbage cans. There was no need to keep the red emergency door opened, if it swung close he could still walk in through the front entrance and be perfectly fine.

 

The thud of the metal door echoed around the street as it swung shut and Patrick closed his eyes, sighing deeply and turning his gaze up to the rainy sky. A few rain drops were actually leaving the thick cloud cover that was hanging over Chicago for a few days already and the cold rain did nothing to hide the tears he let slip past, as his guard and fake persona let his guard down for those few minutes, outside where no one would see him.

 

Would Dianne have booked him a flight back to Detroit, just in case?

The weak purr that had become so familiar to Patrick rumbled through his chest, up his throat into the afternoon. He flopped down on the dusty street, not giving a single fuck about his workout shorts or flip flops giving way too easily to the little parts of gravel under him. His entire posture sinking and faltering for the time being. There was no fake bravado that he made everyone believe. No cheeky jokes, just Patrick himself with that big cloud above his head that never seemed to get tired of following him around. Surrender washed over him with that little bit of relief and comfort the purr he had come so adjusted to brought with it.

 

Nothing else mattered right now. He crossed his arms over his chest, holding his shoulders tight, embracing himself against the flood of feelings inside of him. Maybe he really needed his shot earlier or stronger suppressants to control his emotional backlash.

There was no way he would survive an entire season like this. But there would be no season, he would be sent back to the AHL. The despair didn’t seem to give in but swallowing him up even more and Patrick lost himself to that feeling.

 

He didn’t notice the emergency door being opened just for the fraction of an inch and he did not register the gaze that lingered upon him that entire time.

 

His nose was blocked with snot from the tears still rushing down his cheeks, so the fine scent of maple leafs didn’t register and went unnoticed as well as the low growl Jonathan let out, as he watched Kaner break down to pieces of himself.

 

Jonny didn’t know why he had followed the omega outside in the first place, he just knew there was something wrong about Patrick and he had the urge to make it go away. The little guy with the bright blue eyes, hilarious clothing and bouncy blonde curls was scenting all over the place and he didn’t even seem to notice it himself. Not even that his flip flops were totally out of place and annoying as hell when the little thud thud thud echoed around the hallway much to everybody else’s amusement. If you couldn’t see Kaner, you were able to hear him anyway, in case you haven’t scented him yet.

 

Jonny’s first impression of Patrick Kane, first overall draft pick and soon to be team mate was the scent of a rainy evening with thunder and lightening and it scraped the inside of his nose almost raw with the urge to protect the other omega. He couldn’t help himself, it was his entire nature, the way his mom had raised him and Canadian society had formed him. He didn’t like to be around people, who were upset. There had to be a specific kind of harmony at least and Patrick was as far away from that as the moon from crashing into their own planet. The sadness was bone deep and an agony was following the guy around like a shadow. Enough to shake Jonathan’s entire being up and question his alpha instincts who were on high alert.

 

It bothered Jonny for reasons he refused to investigate, but it also set the other members of the team and Blackhawks organisation on edge. He saw it in their closed off behavior, in their brief glances exchanged among each other, the tiny hand gestures no one would pay attention to if he wasn’t actually looking for them. The whispered words behind closed doors and the anger sometimes coming from the alpha’s and other omega’s on the team, when everyone did what their dynamic expected them to do, just to see Kaner getting away with having none of it.

It didn’t went unnoticed that Patrick was the last in the shower and usually not leaving, before the room at large was gone already. It were the first signs of something seriously concerningly wrong and Jonathan had enough sense to pay attention to it and report about it to the staff. But no one seemed as unsettled by it as Jonny himself.

 

He saw it all and when Sharpie had approached him at the first day of training camp , right after the training break, the first thing out of the other alpha’s mouth had been: “Never seen anyone so miserable Jon. It’s so strong you can’t even ignore it if you want to and I’m bonded to Abby since high school, dude! I’ve had my fair share of miserable feelings. and scents testing my resolve and focus. I almost get the feeling, he doesn’t even want to be on the team. Left along play with us.”

 

“Bullshit Sharpie.” Jonny had scoffed, in an attempt to play it cool and play it down. He came so close to just nod and agree with him, because Sharpie nailed it straight on, voiced what Jonny’s concern was since he saw the strained smile on his TV back in June,  when Patrick dragged the jersey over his head at draft day. But it was Jonny’s responsibility to make Sharpie ease up.

 

“You should come see him play.” Sharpie had said and Jonny had followed and ever since that day, his eyes had never really let go of Patrick Kane. He struggled to not accidentally take advantage of Patrick against Patrick's will or making the other omega feel uncomfortable with Jonny hanging around him like that all the time. It wasn’t his place to judge or intrude or god forbid , force himself upon the other omega, but he couldn’t just stand by and watch either. So he found himself sneaking in the dark, watching Patrick purr to himself in an abandoned side alley of Jonny’s ice house more by choice than by accident.

 

He tried to tell himself, that maybe this was just a one time thing. It was strange okay, but Patrick wasn’t the first omega purring without an alpha or a team around. It didn’t concern Toews. Not yet at least. It just made his cheek flush and burn with shame, this moment was not supposed to be for his eyes.

Jonathan turned on his heels, letting the door open for just the fraction with an empty can of coke, that was lying around the floor, probably left behind by another rookie and made his way back to the locker room. It was almost time to announce the roster choices and not for the first time Jonny wondered , if Patrick would accept the deal they had on the table for him. A three year entry contract, binding him to Chicago, to the Blackhawks organisation and Jonny in some way at least.

 

They were offering a chance he shouldn’t refuse. Even if his on ice performance during training camp seemed to fall short in comparison to the other rookies, he still stood out with his perfect stick handling, play making and set up. NHL or not, a good mindset and determination were hard to find and Jonny could feel it brewing just under Patrick’s surface. The will, the determination, the passion for hockey, it was clearly there.

Despite that it would be horrendous to expect an omega to achieve the same testing results as an alpha, since their physique didn’t really allow them to build up so much strength and muscle. Omega’s in general were smaller, more delicate features, softer and more emotional, less aggressive. All the attributes Patrick seemed to push far back to push himself forward. Jonny had seen it in the way the omega had struggled to keep up, had seen it in his posture, his stand on the skates biting into the ice.

Patrick pushed his limits to live up to an alpha status, even though he was an omega by law.

 

Shortly after Jonny had entered the noisy locker room, Patrick walked in after him, head bowed, showing respect but not kneeling and dropped into his stall oblivious to the whispers and preoccupation around him. He seemed to have finally pulled himself together and out of whatever sub space he had been gone to. Coach finally seeing all his guys in one place took the word and raised his voice to get their attention.

 

“Let me assure you, everyone of you did great and pushed himself far beyond expectation. Nevertheless we can’t take on all of you sons, but that doesn’t mean we will abandon you either. After all you raised the team’s interest for a reason in the first place. The Rockford Icehogs still need a lot of talent and we can assure you that none of you will go home without a team to stay with.” the coach went on in his speech, every rookie was clinging to his lips. It was just a motivational speech, the real decisions would be told in private, but it still made Jonathan proud to see all their eyes sparkle with hope and determination to be assured that there was a place for all of them somewhere.

 

It was a rare occasion that the board was actually able to stick with all prospects, someone would usually disappoint their expectations but none had and after the last season had ended, too many had left or had to leave for better deals, due to injury or other reasons. They really could do with stocking up their storage so to say.

 

The players then slowly trickled in and out of the room to their personal conversations with the staff, finally getting to know their fate. Jonny observed happy faces and a few tears, strong handshakes and pats on the shoulder, bumped fists and some even laughing out hysterically. It was a win - win situation all over.

 

Patrick was the last to be called in and actually also took the longest time to return. Sharpie and Jonathan were waiting for him, both grinning, knowing his fate already.

When he finally made an appearance his face was ashen with shock, his walk slow and careful as if he wasn’t sure if his legs could actually carry his weight any longer.

From all the things he had expected, being offered a contract hadn’t been one of them.

 

“Welcome to the team Kaner!” Sharpie yelled as soon as he - Patrick, had stepped into the locker room and just hugged the tiny guy without letting go for a second. Jonathan sniggered at the blank expression in Patrick’s blue eyes, who was looking at him over Sharpie’s shoulder in stunned silence and disbelief.

  
“Welcome to the Blackhawks Patrick.” Jonny said seriously and gave him a thumbs up, careful not to approach or frighten the omega. Sharpie’s presence seemed to be overwhelming enough for him.


	6. Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who had added Kudo’s and comments to my fic first overall and I want to apologize that now that the season is starting in the fic, most of you might be a bit confused or disappointed. The lineup and roster does NOT follow the real life events. I might as well fuck up dates, make up locations or differ from the reality in its entirety. If this is not your kind of thing, I’m deeply sorry. This is fanfiction after all. Please see it as a form of writing liberty. The players occuring have all played or still play for the Chicago Blackhawks and as you may notice there is a preference for the 2014/2015 roster. I also adapted team positions and other details, like when Jonathan first played for Chicago and when he’d become captain etc. to make my story work. I hope you’ll like it nevertheless. If not I’m deeply sorry and you can feel free to tell me about it in the comments.

The start of the season went rather uneventful, Patrick was still living in the hotel but Dianne and Pat helped him looking for an apartment. Patrick still couldn’t believe that he actually made it onto the roster and when he set foot in the United Center the first time, after training camp and signing his three year entry contract up in the office, he bumped right into Jonathan, dressed in a red jersey with a glowing “C” on his chest. Patrick couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming and still asleep in his hotel bed? This must be a freaking fucking nightmare!

 

He was his fucking captain now, the boss in the locker room. The alpha overall.

 

Patrick gulped, pressed out a hurried: “Sorry.” Because he was sure, he was running late that morning, before rushing away to the locker room.

He shouldn’t be so surprised that the alpha got the C after all. He might be unbonded but his sense to lead was all over the place and somehow, the entire team seemed to accept him anyway. Jonathan Toews was a born leader.

Everybody turned to him for advice, help and a guiding hand. Asked him for plays during intermissions and usually he was the one motivating the team, when they had a slump anyway.

Not that Kaner would know about that, he didn’t, but it was printed all over the media anyway. So if Patrick would have taken time to look up Jonathan Bryan Toews via Google or even ESPN would do, he would have been a little more prepared for it maybe. Jonny was among one of the three hockey players to be ever named captain of a hockey team at this young age and this soon after being drafted into the National Hockey League on top of that.

They already talked about him becoming the next member of the triple gold club in no time.

 

But maybe, just maybe Patrick should call his new agent Brisson - whom he got through Pat after it  became clear that the NHL was interested in drafting the right winger - to ask him to cancel or change or do whatever the flying fuck with his contract.

Because he was sure, he would not survive this season with Jonny as his captain. There was no way in hell he could be around the unbonded alpha and his death glare. The tension in the room was way too much and Patrick had yet to consult the medical stuff about the dosage of his suppressants. Jonathan was making him feel so edgy, he was afraid to lose his shit any minute they shared together.

 

DANGER!

DANGER!

DANGER!

 

His entire system was screaming at him.

  


“Patrick!” Jonny’s voice was stern and full of power and Patrick’s knees really buckled. His brain suddenly screaming at him to get down and apologize. To do whatever it required to stop the punishment, that was about to come his way from the alpha disciplining him, for refusing him the power exchange. Jonathan must be so angry about Patrick refusing to obey. It was his fucking duty to get to his knees in front of an alpha without actually being asked to do so. It was social etiquette.

 

He would not kneel for that fucker! He never did for anybody, he was more worth than that. Also god gave him two legs for a reason and the purpose did not include spending half his life time on his knees for some power thirsty assholes, rather than on his feet, at least so he assumed.

 

Patrick stopped in the middle of the  hallway, head down and waited, not even bothering to reply to Jonny’s indication. He felt itchy and just wanted to get away. What was so important that Jonathan had to stop him?

Did he want to rub it into Patrick’s face? His new achieved captain title.

Get off on the power he possessed by the simply letter added to the chest of his jersey?

Was that something that got Jonny going?

Was Jonny getting of on it, maybe hard in his jeans, dick twitching against his fly a little painfully, straining to get free?

 

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” Jonny demanded all deadpan and monotone, his voice hasn’t changed at all since training camp.  It lacked every emotion or warmth. Jonathan Toews always so composed and controlled, almost cold.

 

“Nothing, everything is alright.” Patrick hurried, sounding feeble and not as sure as he wanted to. He could actually feel his resolve shaking, his knees bending a little by the sheer force of Jonathan’s glare on him. Those dead shark eyes. He was weak in the face of him.

 

“Bullshit my ass! You smell like fucking misery all over.” Jonny growled.

 

“Don’t fucking sniff me you asshole!” Patrick retorted and stormed off, not even stopping or listening any longer. If he stayed a second longer he would lose his head around the alpha. He would do something he would regret, he didn’t know what this exactly would be, all he knew was - he was close to do it- oh so really close- and it would be stupid and ruining him one way or another. Or damage the both of them in the process.

No one would win in the exchange of awkwardness.

 

Jonathan Toews was such a rude fucker, how dare he scenting Patrick, when they were not bonded.

Rule number one in every alpha and omega classes was: Never smell someone without permission or given consent at any time! Except the scent is so overwhelming, that you actually can’t ignore it or you are bonded to your mate.

Relationship rules were a total different matter and usually set between the mates in private.

 

Jonny snorted in annoyance at himself. He had handled that entire thing totally wrong. He was torn between instinctively wanting to bond with Patrick and at the same time sensibly wanting for Patrick to feel safe at his job even with Jonny being around. He fucked up on all ends and he was the goddamn captain. Ten thousand asshole points his way. This season would be the end of him.

How was he supposed to lead a team when not all of them trusted him? Kaner first overall and also the only one probably, the only obvious one at least, who was actually even going so far as actively avoiding him. That little blonde curled guy was not giving two fucks about Jonny’s authority. Undermining him even, but Jonny couldn’t be mad at him, everybody else would have Jonathan yelling at him without a second of patience, but not Patrick.

The omega had something special and precious to himself, something Jonny couldn’t pinpoint but it was pressing all of his alpha instinct buttons just about right.

  


Patrick bumped right into Duncan Keith and his omega Brent Seabrook, as he rushed into the locker room and came face first with Duncs shoulder blades in the process. Smashing straight into him, nose suddenly stuck in the soft Henley he was wearing, ribs momentarily colliding with Seabs arm that was curled around his mate’s waist, before stumbling back into the door frame.

 

“What the fuck?” the older alpha said and turned on his heel, eyeing Kaner worriedly.

“Everything okay with you rookie?” he asked and Patrick just apologized yet again and staggered over to his stall, rubbing his nose, that was burning with the sharp uncomfortable mix of citrus that surrounded the bonded pair. It could also be poison for all he knew, Patrick didn’t like it, but then again bonded pairs didn’t need a 3rd party involved once they had committed to each other. Their first and foremost need was their mate and their kits if they had any.

 

“It’s okay Duncs. He seems a bit all over the place.” Brent purred, keeping Duncs level and relaxed, even though he himself felt offended. Duncan and him were glued by the hip and Brent really didn’t fancy sharing with anyone. Not even with Kaner, who came with no strings attached and would do for a good playmate sometimes, just to spice up the action in their bedroom of course. Seabs had noticed the new guy being a little off, when he went to watch training camp with some other teammates, who were not actively training with the prospects, unlike Sharpie, Hossa, Hammer and Tazer. To him it seemed like Kaner was still a little confused. Whatever was on the omega’s mind was heavy and taking up most of his focus, if the stench he carried around like a dark cloud, was anything to go by. To Seabs it smelled like a skunk but then again, every guy who could possibly get between him and Duncs smelled like skunk to him anyway. Seabs was not the type to make exceptions, possible betrayal and lies were labeled as skunk for him. A sort of pre - warning of his own mind. Watch out for the tell tale signs to keep your alpha to yourself. It was one of those relationship advices Seabs had picked up by his parents.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just watch where you are going next time kiddo. I’m not meant to protect you from walking into the next best lamp post, you know.” Duncan joked trying to play it off, but Patrick was not even paying attention to him. Duncan and Seabs frowned at each other, but left him to his rookie devices soon after without another word.

“That was weird!” he heard Duncan say, before the door closed behind the both of them with a soft click.

 

They would probably go and talk to Jonny, super massive captain dick - Jonathan, Patrick thought, as he changed into his workout gear and went to exhaust himself on the treadmill.

 

He wasn’t really angry with the other alpha, he didn’t even know why he was filled with so much hurt whenever he was forced to talk to him. Jonathan just set him on edge and Patrick was afraid to lose control. Being around Jonny was a threat and he couldn’t really name the fear itself.

He pushed his hand through his sweaty curls panting for breath and rubbed the sweat down his face, before grabbing for the towel he had hung over the bike next to him, just to find it hold out to him. Patrick grabbed it and rubbed his face clean, smelling a hint of maple in the fabric,  which calmed him down further. The scent reminded him of autumn and leafs falling. Once done, he pushed the fabric out of his face and glanced up to thank, whoever had provided it to him, just to see Jonny standing there a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, a crinkle at the corner of his eye.

Patrick wanted to scream, but he didn’t even had time to take a breather, because Jonathan winked and gave him a nod before casually walking away, as if he hadn’t done anything worth yelling for. As if he hadn’t just stepped up into Kaner’s personal space without being invited to do just that. Totally composed and straight and not glancing back once, while Patrick stared after him, confusion visible on his face.

 

“What the fuck!” Patrick blurt out and stumbled sideways and off the treadmill.

What kind of game was Jonathan playing at? It was confusing Patrick to no end.

 

Without wasting time to get deeper down the road of his mixed up emotions to the captain’s mixed up signals he was receiving, Patrick left and went to the medical staff’s office instead of the locker room.

He needed clarity or a plan B or whatever other safety precaution he could take, or he would have gone insane by the end of the week.

He knocked at the doorframe and waited to be called in. Doc Costas called him in just a few seconds later and frowned upon seeing Kane enter. He was not prepared to see the rookie so soon after the last training’s camp examination round.

 

“Hi doc.” Patrick mumbled.

“Hi Patrick. How can I help you?” the beta smiled politely, taking in, how tightly Patrick was clenching at the towel in his hands, twisting it nervously first to the left than to the right side and back again.

“I don’t know, I guess I might have some problems with my meds.” Patrick stumbled over the words, after closing the door with a push of his backside and leaning up against it, head bowed.

“You know or you guess? How do you come to that conclusion? Anything happening?” Dr. Costas asked, while he turned around in his desk chair and rolled over to the cabinet, to get Kaner’s file out.

“I have trouble with scents and I get angry really easy.” Patrick said, leaving Toews name out on purpose. He didn’t get angry around Sharpie or Duncs or Shawzy or any other team mate.

The doctor hummed and opened Kaner’s file at his desk, the red “O” for omega on his papers drawing Patrick’s gaze up and making him recoil.

“Your last shot is only 2 weeks old. I remember giving it to you.” he said and gestured for Patrick to take a seat on the examination table.

“Can you take of your pant’s so I can check your thigh over? Just to make sure there is no inflammation or infection going on. Do you feel feverish or experience any other side effects?” he questioned. Patrick did as he was told, tugging his workout pants down to his knees to expose his thigh, which looked perfectly fine, to himself at least but he was no specialist, before answering the doctor’s question.

“Not in general. It’s mostly just my emotions are all over the place and way more intense than usual, you know. I feel kind of edgy like a bomb ready to explode, like if someone pulled the trigger but the timer is not going off. I don’t know.” Patrick sighed, rubbing his thigh thoughtfully. How much of the truth should he bare to the team physician? He didn’t want the older guy to laugh at him.

“Sometimes it feels like I have heat waves but it’s not constantly more like a sudden rush that goes away after a few minutes - depending on however long it took to escape Tazer, he didn’t say -  but my skin feels kind of itchy all the time, specially when my emotions fuck around. All scents are kind of overwhelming me and I have trouble sleeping because my head is picking up every crack of sound. It’s like someone turned the volume all the way up and it makes my head ache.” he tried to describe what it felt like being around Jonathan. As he recalled it sounded a lot like migraines but different.

The team physician nodded, rubbing his chin with index finger and thumb thoughtfully, listening closely, before he prodded and squeezed the skin, where he had injected the needle to give Patrick his shot two weeks ago.

 

“Well there is no obvious infection and the things you describe sound like your suppressant levels might be too low. I would need to run a blood sample to confirm this. Are there any special situations that trigger these effects? Or a person that triggers it?” he said, taking notes in Patrick’s file.

“No.” Patrick lied. He didn’t want to throw Tazer under the bus like this.

“Are you sure?” Dr. Costas challenged and eyed him.

“Yes!” Patrick pressed out through gritted teeth, refusing to look at the doctor.

“Patrick, you need to be honest, you know. We already have you on the highest suppressants available, we can higher your dosage but not by much, without having to fake your piss test for the National hockey League front office. You know, that these drugs show on your doping tests and that hormones, no matter which ones,  are affecting your game. Also the higher your dosage gets, the more side effects will occur. I’m just warning you about the consequences. This is no easy way out.”

“I know.” Patrick mumbled.

“So you’ve been on your drugs for how long?” the doc asked, as he prepared the needle and pulled the tourniquet around Kaners arm tight.

“Since I was thirteen.” Patrick replied, wincing as the needle broke through his skin tearing his eyes away as the doctor took his sample..

“Well, that’s pretty early for going into heat and then deciding to go on suppressants.” Doctor Costas said, pulling out the needle and fixing Kaner up with a band aid and told him to press for another 2 minutes or so, to avoid bruising, to label his sample and give it through to their testing office.

“I never went into heat.” Patrick mumbled, rubbing his arm. His elbow a little sore from the thick needle. He hated it, blood samples were the worst!

“The sample will take some time, but it should be done after practice. Wait, say that again you… WHAT?” The doc looked at him with eyes big as plates. he thought he must have heard wrong.

“I never went into heat.” Patrick repeated, staring at the wall of the office. What was the big deal about it anyway? It was the first time he said it this clearly, since it never came up with the medics before, but he never thought much about it either. Seeing the doctor looking at him in shock was kind of unsettling.

 

“Under these circumstances I’m not sure if we can higher your dosage, Patrick.”

“What’s the problem about it! What does it matter?” Patrick snapped angrily.

“It matters a fucking lot! If you never had a complete heat, you were literally starved off from it, your body never broke out into a full heat so to say and your hormones were never able to adjust to a regular level. This could explain why you need such a high dosage in the first place.”

“Bullshit, it’s not like I never jerked off or so.” Patrick said, looking pissed about the judgement. He came here to find a solution about his problem with Jonny, not to get a fucking talking to, about his non existent sex life or non existent desire to reproduce.

“That is actually Bullshit, son. The amount of time you get off, has nothing to do with your hormone levels. The hormones released in heat differ from those of set free by a usual orgasm. Didn’t they teach you that in omega class?” Patrick shrugged, he might have slept through that class or ignored picking up on that information with intend, or he just missed the entire class in favor for hockey practice, either one of those would be to blame for sure.

“Ask me if I fucking care!” Kaner snarled and got up from the examination table.

“I don’t need a lesson in sexual education doc. Not from you anyway! I will get back to you after practice, to discuss my testing results and what we can do about it. And only my testing results!” Patrick said, slamming the door behind him on his way out, feet stomping harsh on the floor.

Everyone in this fucking building seemed to piss him off today. He actually felt like crying. Why didn’t they get it?

If the doctor wouldn’t give him any more shots or whatever drugs, he was in deep shit. He didn’t know how deep for real, but just the sound of it was terrible. It scared him and he did the first thing that came to his mind.

 

He pulled out his phone, sneaked off into an empty room and called his billet mom.

He didn’t know how late it was in Detroit. His brain was running highwire already to even remember that trivial bit of information.

Dianne picked up on the third ring, the static rush told Patrick, that she was somewhere outside, probably in the backyard watching the kids or in the car  taking them to school.

 

“Patty baby, what’s up?”

“Dianne.” Patrick sniffled and curled up against the door, he just closed to keep everyone away, as the first tears hit his eyes.

“Oh sweety, why are you so upset. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked, concern deep in her voice.

Patrick told her about the doctor and vague about Jonny, without actually saying Jonny’s name out aloud, in between heavy sobs and sniffling. He didn’t hold back about his fear and how he felt like no one understood.

He let Dianne soothe him and tell him to: “ Now enough tears son, go and get your ass into practice and show them how to play beautiful hockey. Score, check and hit the net and afterwards, take it easy and ask your doc what to do and how your testing results do look like. We will go on from there, when it is about time. There is no use in getting ahead of yourself lovely. I’m just a phone call away dear. You can call at any time and you know that. Day or night, I don’t care and Pat doesn’t either. We are here for you. We’ll always be.”

 

“Thank you, Dianne.” Patrick mumbled, holding onto his phone and rubbing his hand over his eyes. He needed to go to the bathroom and get rid of those tear streaks on his cheeks, before going back into the locker room. He didn’t want the others to pick up on his emotional freak outs.

 

Patrick had no idea how, but he got through practice without anyone noticing, or so at least he thought. Sharpie was chirping him as usual and Toews just went all bossy captain, as to be expected. Single minded Hockey focus mode only, no distractions, soothing routine of some sort. Push, skate, score - repeat.

At least he didn’t use the opportunity to show Patrick off as the weak link of the team.

There were a couple of pitiful glances, when he tripped over the goalpost in his haste to get after the puck and flopped face down on the ice like a bird, but no one laughed. Patrick simply got up and dusted the ice off his shins, before getting back into position. Sharpie slapped him on the butt with his stick jokingly afterwards.

Patrick wasn’t alone. Jonny the captain himself managed to land flat on his ass in the middle of center ice, tripping over nothing!

There was nothing, no stray puck or stick, or another teammate's skate in the way.

Nothing at all!

 

He simply skated by and seconds later, he was ass down. It didn’t even look that slippery over there.

 

Patrick couldn’t help himself but giggle silently at the sight of Tazer on his butt and the flabbergasted face of him that went along with it, as if he wasn’t sure how he got there in the first place. Jonny stared across the ice in wonder for a second.

 

“Need a hand captain?” Patrick Sharp taunted, waving his glove sheepishly in an imitation of a bird.

“Fuck you Sharpie!” Jonathan grumbled, but took his hand nevertheless to haul himself up again. The coach blew his whistle to get everybody back in line and practice continued, while Sharpie had a fest about imitating Jonny and dropped at center ice over nothing. Tazer flipped him the bird. The entire team smiled and made fun of it to no end. It was brought up all throughout practice again and again.  Patrick realized that his fall was not being mocked by them like Jonny’s was. Maybe they had some respect for him after all, or maybe it just meant his fall was embarrassing, because it included the goal post.

 

“Kaner!” Sharpie shrieked, sinking down to one knee, pretending to fall back over, his hands reaching into Patrick’s direction for help. ”Help me! I’m falling over my grace. Save my seriousness from falling apart!”

 

Patrick looked at him, unsure if he should actually play along or was allowed to laugh, he stopped, frowning, even though the sight was really a delight. Sharpie was hilarious. Maybe this was a test, Patrick didn’t want to fail the test by giving in.

 

“Sharp!” Toews barked across the ice from the opposite side of the rink, where he was passing pucks out to Shawzy and Versteeg.  “Let the rookie be and stop making a fool of yourself, you stupid nutjob.”

“Na na naha. Captain serious!” Sharpie sing songed, winking at Kaner as he got back up again and practice resumed, the team sniggered occasionally.

Patrick was speechless for a second, before his head went back to the scrimmage coming up. Maybe he had passed whatever test that had been.

The only other possible option was Tazer being embarrassed with himself or pissed at Patrick. The alpha would have every right to be pissed at Patrick, if not for his reaction to Sharpie’s imitation than for Patrick’s lame results during practice. He was not the only omega on the team but all others were bonded to a mate and therefore rather competed with their significant alpha to keep up in speed and power than comparing themselves to each other, as Patrick did. It wasn’t a big secret that bonded mates were better adjusted to their surroundings and that their constantly pushing each other was a benefit for every team. The National Hockey League was aware of it since ever and it was one of many reasons why bonded players were preferred for every team's roster.

  


Soaking in sweat the omega struggled out of his gear afterwards, his legs wobbly as they finally were allowed off the cool down  bikes and ushered over to the shower. it was time for him to face the music and see Doctor Costas again for his test results. His hands kept trembling as he washed his hair, dried off and struggled into his regular clothes.

 

Suddenly he was grateful he didn’t had to wear a game day suit, forced to fiddle with the buttons of his button down, or the knot of his tie, since it was just practice. The constant chatter after the media scrum left with their soundbites was no help. Patrick couldn’t even remember his answers anymore, left alone what they had been asking him just minutes ago. His focus was far away, up the hallway in front of the office worrying what would the doctor say?

 

Patrick shouldered his duffle as the first arrangements for lunch were done, Duncs went with Seabs on a candle light dinner from all he had heard, at least it sounded a lot like hand holding, softly spoken I love you’s and please let’s go and fuck later on or I’m going to bend you right over the table in front of everyone to eat you out for dessert.

He wasn’t very keen on the details. Shawzy was planning to surprise a guy who’s name was Bollig, obviously sitting out practice and Andrew Shaw’s mate, if Patrick recalled correctly, from the team bonding dinner that they had the night before.

  


To be honest his memories about that first dinner get together were kind of hazy, since he took off as fast as it was okay to leave and proceeded to get drunk of his ass in the hotel afterwards. Fuck the bill, he had a three year contract, he could handle it for once. At that moment he only wanted to forget about it, Toews intense gaze on him all throughout. His emotions threatening to overwhelm him at any second. Chatter had been more of a white noise than anything else and Patrick had nodded along as he hoped was acceptable, not really doing much of the talking himself, with Jonathan serving as his main distraction from simple things like breathing and reminding himself, when to swallow a fork down without looking picky about the food.

  


He sneaked out of the locker room before anyone had a chance to invite him along for any lunch dates. Sharpie would probably have been the lucky one to do just that and Patrick really liked Abby genuinely, but hanging around the couple all the time, was too much for him anyway. He felt like the third wheel between all his bonded teammates.

Too much love in the air for Patrick’s liking. Too much contact and touching and insider jokes Patrick didn’t get.

Their finnish goaltender Raanta was on the phone in the hallway as Patrick came out of the locker room, he was obviously making arrangements for a video game evening with someone, Patrick wasn’t sure who it was. The goalie was not even talking in English, so how was he supposed to know anyway. It sounded like gibberish to him.  He only grabbed the word video and Xbox and made up the rest of the conclusion himself. It would be close enough for sure.

Of course team bonding was a very important matter but not on his mind for the time being at least.

Patrick made his way down the already familiar feeling hallway, stomach turning and twisting around painfully. What verdict was awaiting him?

  


He knocked and entered, tried to keep his face as closed off as possible but friendly.

“Hi Doc, I’m back.”

“Hi Patrick, take a seat. I got your results in already.”

“Nice. So what do we do? Where do we go from here?”

“Well your suppressant levels are indeed too low and we can try it with an additional shot. But let me be honest with you.”

“DO IT! NOW!” Patrick interrupted doctor Costas, already pushing his pants down, to expose the skin on his thigh for the injection.

“But still, it can be that...” the doc went on.

“I don’t fucking care, okay! DO IT!” Patrick demanded, anger filling his words. He gritted his teeth, as the doctor rolled over to a cabinet that held the necessary equipment he would need and pulled on his gloves, before setting up the shot, adjusting a new sterile needle to it, rolling over to Patrick on the examination table to inject the suppressant. The sting, made Patrick’s nerves sing, the muscle tensing up on the intrusion and his head feeling a little fuzzy, but it was well known to him, nothing strange about it. He always got these side effects.

“You know that you are not allowed to take the ice at the next game now. I will tell coach  Savard, that you have to sit out.” Doc Costa reminded him.

“Yes I know. Fucking sidelined as always.”

“I will check back with you in a week, if anything comes up, feels different or something happens, stronger side effects or anything, don’t hesitate to call or get straight back here. Are we clear?”

“Yes doctor. It’s just a preseason game.” Patrick grumbled.

“And no driving Kane!”

“Fucking yes and fucking okay. Gosh I’m not a stupid fucking retard!” Patrick exploded, pulling his jeans back on so fast he could feel the muscle protesting about the fast movements, as it knocked on the door. His back was turned to the door, as he was fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and his shaking hands, which tingled a little bit. Coordinating things was already hard. He could hear the door open, before doctor Costas had even answered or allowed whoever was on the other side of it entry.

“Doc? Do you have a sec?” Jonathan’s voice was rumbling like gravel, sounding a little tired even to Patrick’s ears.

“Hang on for a moment and let me finish first.” the doctor said, waving for Jonny to wait outside and preventing him from not further stepping into the office. Patrick straightened up with effort, gritting his teeth against the pain in his sore muscles,  sticking his hands in his pants pockets to hide the fact they were shaking pretty bad, as he stalked over to pull the door open fully, revealing himself to Jonny in the process.

“Go ahead doc, we are done.” Patrick said firmly, too aware of Jonny’s questioning gaze, who looked at him and then back at doctor Costas, to see him put the needle and empty phial away. Patrick was sure Jonathan was doing the math in his head and calculating the facts quickly, to make sense of the scene presented to him.

 

“I can give you a ride if you want.” Jonny offered.

“Ride your fucking self TOES!” Patrick snarled in an imitation of Sharpie’s usual  butchering of Jonathan’s last name, before pressing his way past the captain and out the door.

“Fucking Toews should fucking go and fuck himself!” Patrick mumbled as he stalked down the hallway a fast as he could.

 

 

 


	7. Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tagg about Explicit Language will apply constantly from now on.

Patrick asked the lady on the front desk to call him a cab, since he and Jonny were the only players left, according to the parking lot, where the other alpha’s Mercedes was parked, next to some other front office peoples expensive vehicles.

The other cars of his teammates that he knew of, were gone already.

He just wanted to get home to his hotel room and a ride in the EL would take him too long, left alone all the scents around him would drive him up the wall even more, considering how riled up he was.

He could already feel his head ache spreading into a major fuck ass migraine.

Patrick took his seat as the driver pulled up and told him the address of his hotel, praying they wouldn’t get stuck in the afternoon mess, that was Chicago’s traffic, as Toews left the building, duffle swung over his shoulder.

 

He rolled his eyes into the cabbies direction, as he walked over to his own car, opening the trunk and throwing his belongings in there, watching Patrick leave, his head leaning against the window in the back, blonde curls pressed flat against it, eyes closed, denying Johnny the look of crystal blue sapphires.

 

Why was the omega being such a stubborn little fucker? Why didn’t he see that Jonathan was trying really hard. He only wanted to help, be him a friend, help him adjust and be comfortable around the team. Everything else on his mind was not the priority right now.

Okay, maybe a little bit if he was honest with himself, but his instincts were not kicking in full force, since his suppressants were working just fine, in contrast to those Patrick was put on.

Of course he had bugged the doctor about Kaner, using his new position as a captain to get the informations he wanted and also the fact, that Kaner refused to listen to the doctor telling him about the side effects, was calling for Jonny to take action.

It was his duty as a captain to watch out for his team, he excused his curiosity with it just fine.

Jonny would drop by Kaner’s hotel later, just to make sure his right winger would be okay, of course! Who was he even trying to convince? Not himself obviously, no matter how he justified his decisions.

 

Patrick stumbled through the lobby with a white, hot throbbing in his head that made his eyes water from the intensive pain, getting his keys from the lady at the reception and took the elevator up to his floor. He needed a shower again, already drenched in sweat again for no reason and he needed his bed. Any flat surface would do for him  right now, he was tired out.

The first thing he did after getting inside, was drawing the blinds tight shut and doing just that.

The water was burning hot on his back. Every sensation seemed to be doubled up in its intensity, like a million tiny needles were stabbing into his skin all at once. Sounds too loud, light too bright, touch to his skin too sensitive. He couldn’t really scrub himself down, the scented soup burning in his nostrils even if he did not use it. The smell out of the bottle was worse enough. Patrick was out of the shower five minutes later. The towel felt raw on his skin almost to the point where it hurt to dry himself off and Patrick wanted desperately to curl up.

The side effects were significantly bigger than he was used to. Those were some fucking big ass kicking effects, if he was honest, flopping onto the bed and pulling the scratchy cotton comforter up, he was close to crying.

 

Fuck this shit! Fuck being an omega! He hated life right now.

 

It would pass eventually, it always did. He texted his billet mom a couple of lines, telling her, he got more hormones cruising through his system and that of course everything was going to right itself. He wanted to be positive for Dianne, even if he didn’t feel like it.

He also shot a quick: “I love you.” to his sister Erica, hoping she would pass it on.

Exhausted, itchy and burning too hot, he closed his eyes and dropped the device on the bedside table. He would sleep it off, like he always did. He surrendered to the pull of darkness and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Eyes moving restlessly behind his closed eyelids as he dreamed.

 

Kaner woke up after what only felt like a moment later, confused and feverish, the nightmare still evident in his bones, body trembling. He almost felt as bad as when he first presented his dynamic.

Those are just the side effects of the suppressants, he lied to himself.

“God.” he moaned into the pillow, clenching the material between his rigid fingers. He wished his mom would be with him, or Dianne or his billet dad. He was yearning for a familiar face. Erica would be just fine too, just anyone, to help him through it.

 

“You need to drink something Patrick, otherwise you will dehydrate.” A soft voice said and the scent of maple leafs soothed him further, a tiny comfort. It was a calming smell, settling on his anxious mind like a fluffy blanket. It seemed familiar as well but he couldn’t place it. Couldn’t recall the name or face that scent belonged to. Patrick moaned a little in protest, bringing his left hand up to his eyes, as he rolled onto his side blinking into the darkness. He couldn’t see for shit, even if he tried.

“What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?” he mumbled sleepily and disorientated.

He got no answer, but the voice that had woken him seemed familiar. A cup of something, that turned out to be water as it hit his throat, was pressed into his hand and he brought it up to his lips, sipping cautiously. His throat was dry like a desert and it felt raw. His voice would sound as if he had deepthroated dick for a week straight.

“Fucking shit!” Patrick rasped under his breath. He wanted to scratch himself raw, to stop the itchy feeling of his skin, that didn’t seem to fit right. The tingling and piercing sensations were too intense. At least he was not hard in his boxers. Not that he never got it up before, but it would be kind of embarrassing to do so with someone in the room, no matter how good that person smelled. It almost made Patrick’s mouth water.

 

“It’s going to be okay, eventually. Lay back down.” The soft voice told him, tucking the comforter back around him.

Patrick squirmed underneath it and a needy whine escaped his throat. The bleached material was assaulting his nose and his skin, he wanted something else, even a sweat drenched jersey would be more of a comfort right now. He didn’t allow himself the thought of another body pressed up against him. Not with this stranger in the room and an unexpected boner really shouldn’t come on top of his problems.

But Patrick couldn’t help himself and kept squirming, low embarrassing sounds of discomfort falling from his lips that felt slightly swollen, until he felt the mattress give way to an additional weight and a body settling in next to him. He could feel the soft fabric of a Henley pressing into his back, the additional scratch of cotton sweatpants next to his bare legs as the person stretched out next to him and soft fingertips patting his neck and still damp curls gently, running soothing circles on his scalp. Patrick sighed happily, pressing back into whoever it was shamelessly and allowed himself to float on the smell surrounding him.  Putting his mind at ease and making everything else a little bit more bearable, even though the need to just “need” inside him increased by an alarming rate.

That little piece of silence and the firm regular motion of the hand in his hair almost managed to lull him back to sleep.

 

“You like it? Feeling better now Kaner?” the voice asked and a sudden rush of ice shot through his veins and forced Patrick back into full consciousness, as if he had been struck across the head with a hammer.

He scrambled off the bed, tumbling to the floor still wrapped in the cheap as fuck comforter pooling around his waist, while the adrenalin started to fade slowly, leaving him shaking with shock, eyes wide open in the darkness.

 

That certainly must be one vivid nightmare!

 

“J… Jo... Jon...Jona… TOE...TOEWS!” Patrick croaked accusingly, his own voice ringing in his ears.

“Patrick!” Jonny deadpanned.

“What the fuck! How? Why?” Patrick was aware he was not making any sense to the alpha right now, mumbling and slurring his words together.

“Shut up and get back into bed.” Jonny grumbled in his deadly captain voice, patting the mattress next to him. Acting casual as if it would be totally normal to be in Kaner’s bed, to hold him, pat him.

“F… F… FUCK YOU! Get the fuck out of my bed, dude!” Patrick screeched, still sitting on the uncomfortable carpet that covered the entire hotel room floor.

He could hear fabric rustling, assumed that Toews was sitting up, probably having this very judgemental look on his face. The one he used on the ice if someone just messed up big time.

“Okay Kaner, stop being fucking ridiculous! I just wanted to help.”

“Help yourself!” Patrick protested weakly, suffering with another heatwave and a rush of dizziness.

“Get into bed!” Jonny ordered, all alpha like, not taking any more protest for an answer, considering the fact, that at least he was in on what would await Kaner for the next hours.

“No! you have to… you have nothing… can’t… you... Oh my god!” Patrick stopped mid sentence, trying to remember on which end of the hotel room the door to the ensuite was, as the nausea hit him hard. His stomach in knots and turning painfully.

“Patrick? What’s wrong?”  He could hear Jonny’s feet settling on the floor getting up from the bed, voice calm and even, not mad at all that Patrick refused to sub for him. Patrick tried to get to his feet, pressing his hand in front of his lips while bile filled his mouth, choking him.

Jonathan turned on the bedside lamp as he rushed over to the smaller omega.

 

“Come here.” Jonny cooed, as he helped Patrick to his feet, leading him on into the bathroom just in time for the inevitable rush of puke breaking past the barrier of Kaner’s hand and his self control.

Jonny, hold onto the omega, angling his face away in time, so he could actually hit the toilet bowl instead of the floor, or throw up on himself, which was a close matter of seconds.  Even if Jonathan wanted to recoil from the stench of vomit in the air that soon filled the bathroom, he knew that he had to stand up right now, as Patrick shakingly emptied his stomach again. Nausea was after all one of the most common side effects of the suppressants and to be expected, given the circumstances. Patrick couldn't even protest against Jonathan's hands on him, manhandling him. He was already too far gone for the moment to register his presence, one arm curled around Patrick’s waist, hand resting on his hip protectively, the other in his neck applying just a bit pressure with his fingertips, circling the sensitive skin to keep Patrick from falling deeper into the subspace.

The omega whined pitifully in between sobs and gagging, dry heaves shaking him, when he wasn’t retching. Jonny patted his shoulder, crouched behind Patrick for support, the omega almost sitting on Jonny’s lap, when his knees had given out and it was just Jonathan’s arms holding him up and steady. He seemed to have forgotten, who Jonny was or simply couldn’t care anymore about it, blindly trusting the alpha when he so obviously needed someone to hold onto. An alpha to guide him, take care of him.

Jonny was babbling soothingly in French to him, like he had, when he had watched Patrick sleep restlessly, tossing and turning around, earlier on.

It hadn’t been a hardship to get keys to Patrick's room, thanks to the Hawks front office they knew all the faces of the franchise and gave into Toews request fast and without trouble. Thinking further about it, it might even have been too easy. But it was nothing Jonathan had time to concentrate on. Patrick was his one and only priority.

 

“Jesus!” Jonny muttered, his knees were killing him from sitting on the floor with Patrick, but there was no way in hell he would get up. Just to be honest, he hadn’t been expecting it to be this bad, when the doctor told him about what could possibly happen to Kane, after receiving such a bordering high dosage in such a short period of time.

 

“He most of all wasn’t joking.” Jonny muttered under his breath, when Patrick puked again.

Patrick was trembling badly when Jonny dared to sit him up and run him a bath, after what felt like hours.

“You think you’re done puking your guts up for now?” Jonny asked calmly but Patrick just made a heart breaking helpless sound, head lolling to the side tiredly.

Jonny grabbed for the glas of water on the sink, he had filled and placed there earlier, forcing another full glas down the poor omega’s throat. Patrick spluttered and just made those needy sounds in the back of his throat, all lax in Jonathan’s arms.

It felt like battling his younger brother, reminded him of how he always took care of little David when Andrée and Bryan had adult things to do. The odd sensation soon passed and was covered by his alpha instincts making Jonny work on autopilot.

There was an omega that needed to be taken care of in his arms.

 

He felt really sad for Patrick all over sudden, as he set him into the bathtub, letting him rest there for some moments, sweat glistening all over the rosy heated skin, propped up by Jonny’s arm, before he started to wash him down quickly with a soft sponge, careful not to irritate his skin further.

 

What if Patrick would have been alone?

What if some other alpha would have taken advantage of him?

What if the side effects would have hit him before he got to his hotel or even left the rink?

 

In the locker room, there would have been the guys, Patrick would have been safe with any of them, even though bonded alph’s weren’t keen to have another omega needing their attention.

It could actually cause distress for their omega mate or even cause fights and anger. But they were a team, they would have been fine.

Patrick was in no position to defend himself right now.

Just the imagination of someone else at Kaner’s side right now, touching him, maybe even using him without his consent, was enough to make Jonny growl possessively.

 

HE’S MINE!

MINE!

NO ONE ELSES!

 

Terrified that he was losing against his own instincts, Jonny stomped down that trail of thought immediately. It was not his place to claim Patrick against his will. He wouldn’t be one of those assholes taking advantage of an omega in need and forcing them into a bond by sheer willpower. Using their sub nature for his own benefits, like it was common in other parts of the world like Russia for example.

Jonny wouldn’t be one of those disgusting individuals.

Patrick’s head was resting on Jonny’s shoulder, as he ran his hand down the other omega’s torso, just applying the tiniest amount of pressure on the soap soaked sponge. Patrick hummed in the back of his throat curling in on himself a little clinging tighter to Jonathan.

 

“It’s okay Kaner. You’ll be fine.” Jonny mumbled, lifting him out of the water and doing his best to dry Kaner of as careful as he could, before bundling him back up in bed and in Jonny’s arms. He was almost fast asleep by then and Jonny allowed himself to rest too, setting his alarm for 2 hours before the entire ordeal would probably start all over again.

 

By the early morning hours the third round of never ending heavy nausea had passed and the whimpering including numerous outright heartbreakingly crying fits later, compared with nonsense mumbling into the crook of Jonathan’s neck from Patrick’s side, Jonny could finally see the suppressants side effects dying down in their intensity.

He didn’t even dare to imagine what it must be like, if Patrick would ever go into real heat, instead of having medication starving it of for him. What it must have been like for his parents to deal with on the day Patrick presented? - Okay, Jonny hadn’t been eavesdropping on the doctor's office - he so had!

And if what he was witnessing, was just the first stage of it, which didn’t even include nor called for any sexual attention from an alpha or benefits on his behalf, he didn’t want to imagine what a full broken heat would be like for Patrick and the alpha, he would choose to spend it with.

 

HE WILL SPEND IT WITH ME!

NO ONE ELSE!

Jonny shuddered with the force of his instincts, a cold shiver passing down his spine, settling his on his toes.

 

Now that Kaner seemed settled enough for the next hours at least, Jonny should really leave. He could still come back tomorrow, just to make sure. Just for a quick check up really - it was his duty as the captain.

 

Maybe Patrick wouldn’t even remember Jonathan being there in the first place.

 

Slowly and carefully he removed Patrick’s arms from his torso, where the little blonde guy had curled himself up against Jonathan and settled his curly head on the soft pillow. When Jonny had moved Patrick’s head from his chest to one of the comforting pillows, he had been leaning against for the past hours,  his omega stirred for a moment but didn’t wake up. He sniffled and scrunched  his nose up  before burying it right back, deep into the fabric, that was drenched with the alpha's scent, sighing in content.

Of course Jonny knew Patrick wasn’t really his to begin with, he had no right to claim him, but he couldn’t fight the thoughts any longer. He really had to get out of the room for a while, before he would go crazy by the scent Patrick put out, that was so appealing to him. It made him worry his lips almost bloody, so hard he was biting on them to keep himself in check.

 

Jonathan made sure Patrick was probably covered by the blanket, before leaving the omega another glass of water on the bedside table and put the “Please do not disturb” sign up on the handle when he left.

 

He had left a note next to Kaner’s cellphone, to make sure Patrick didn’t put it off as a very long lasting nightmare, an alert that Jonny had indeed been there. Explaining to his right winger that nothing had happened to him meanwhile and that he could call him to make sure and that Jonny would check back on him later anyway - just because Jonny is just an asshole like that. He could totally pull that one off as the team captain

 

Well apart from the fact, that Patrick would indeed call him the next day after morning practice nothing went as Jonny thought it would. Patrick thanked Jonathan politely and stiff, clipped words that still slurred into each other slightly and having only hazy memories about the last 12h at best. He would more than drove his point home by furiously telling Jonny to fuck off and leave him to himself.

“I’m a fucking adult Toews! I can totally look after my own fucking ass. Did you fucking get it!” Patrick had huffed before hanging up on him, leaving Jonathan sitting in his car in the parking lot of the United Center, with a frown and guilty expression on his face, still staring at his phone in shock.

 

Jonny did get it, more or less. To say he was furious and disappointed would be an underrating. The underestimation of the fucking century. A part of him was running out of patience and literally yearned to put Patrick in his place, put him on his knees, force him to obey. It may or may not include choking him on his cock, while doing just that. Patrick had no manners at all, how to respect an alpha.

He didn’t even try to be nice to him.

Jonny didn’t allow himself to think that far though.  He swallowed the bitter pill of Patrick’s rejection and tried to distract himself by inviting Shawzy, with his mate Bollig and Duncs and Seabs over for some Mario Kart. Yeah Mario Kart was a great idea, it would help him wind down.

 

Maybe it was the better decision to stay away from Patrick for now. For his own fucking sanity. But he still missed the blonde and his thoughts kept trailing back to what Patrick was up to by now. If he was feeling better?

Well, the way he grumbled at him over the phone was making it sound like it at least. But the urge to go and see it for himself, with his own eyes, sneaking back into the hotel room, like he did the first time, never really went away, it lingered deep down in Jonny’s gut. It was something that couldn’t even be compensated by yelling at Shawzy for cheating and throwing a banana into Jonathan’s racing line, five seconds before he would have crossed the finish line as first and therefore would have won the game.

“Shawzy! You cheating asshole! I would have totally crashed you!” Jonny argued.

“Keep calm Tazer!” Andrew laughed. “Maybe you should release some tension! It would help you feel better.” he had teased before hiding behind Bollig and stealing a kiss from him, as they started the next Mario Kart tournament.

 

Patrick made his official NHL game debut on October 4th, 2007 against the Minnesota Wild, in Saint Paul on an away game, that had him sleeping throughout most of the one and a half hour lasting flight, before checking into the only single room they had. Coach had signed him into it, making Toews room with Duncs and Seabs and he didn’t look too confident about it.

His pre-game nap was doomed, but Patrick was still so tired and jittery, he didn’t give two shits. He was glad the doctor had cleared him for games after all. He had been going up the wall of his hotel by the second day and deliberately missed out on watching the pregame from the press box. He actually just slept through it.

But still suffering from the after effects of the additional shoot of suppressants, it wasn’t his best shift on the ice. Denis Savard had put him on a line with Toews and Patrick had it hard to concentrate. Their shots were connecting okay, but other then that the chemistry was strained.

 

Patrick had avoided talking to the captain since that morning on the phone. A cold shudder was still running down his spine at the thought of waking up next to Tazer’s well hand written note. Filled with neat Canadian handwriting and it actually caused emotional chaos in him like Jonathan’s deadpanned voice couldn’t do.

It scared him, to not know what exactly had happened, since he had left the rink and knowing, that somehow Toews had ended up in his hotel room, was terrifying.

He had an unbonded alpha in his room, while he was totally out of it, that equaled actually signing a suicide contract. What the hell had he even been thinking?

Or worse what if they did… what if Jonny kind of used him, he still had his boxers on but that hadn’t been much of a difference. Toews said they didn’t but, he could be lying, couldn’t he? Patrick had groaned in frustration and had tried his hardest to shut the thoughts down. He was overthinking this entire situation, he was almost crying just from thinking all those thoughts.

But the scent in the pillow had helped him piece himself together.

Toews scent - who else could it have been -  but still Patrick refused to acknowledge that tiny bit of information. That it had been Tazer giving him the towel in the gym, that it was Tazer who stayed with him the night before.

But he couldn’t lie about the comfort the maple scent was actually giving him. He could only betray himself to a certain amount and Patrick hated himself for giving into it, as he had hugged the used pillow closer.

Nevertheless he was close to freak out, but didn’t, even though it was very tempting to text his sister Erica about how he might have had sex with his team captain and couldn’t remember.

He would never hear the end of it, if he told her, left alone, that he didn’t know, if it was even true. Jonathan Toews had vowed he had kept his dick to himself.

But how much was another alpha’s word worth it?

His dad had told him he loved him always and forever too and where was he now? Nowhere to be seen, obviously.

 

“Pass the fucking puck Kaner!” Jonathan shouted at him more than once across the ice during their shifts in Saint Paul, placing himself next to Patrick on the bench, yelling in his ear angrily. Even the commentators could tell and didn’t hide their sarcastic comments, neither did their opponents, who had a feast of whispering into Kaner’s ear when they checked him, making sure the referees wouldn’t pick up on it.

Jonathan did though, but didn’t say anything. He did skate over to the referees but Patrick was too busy getting up from the ice, trying to hide the fatigue that was burning inside of him, to notice the exchanged words or if any penalties followed them.

The chirps on ice were so harsh, nothing compared to the insults thrown around in Juniors or midget leagues.

By the end of the second intermission Patrick felt like breaking apart. He desperately wanted to cry, curl up somewhere hidden and curse the entire world.

 

Coach Denis Savard - a beta, had stomped them into the ground, pacing the locker room as he went on, about how they should play the fucking game they had lined out before and how everybody had to sit through a triple video conference to analyze all the fuck ups the next morning, if they didn’t pull their shit together.

Minnesota was leading by one goal and there was just one third left to go into overtime and fight for a win. In the end, they lost zero to one. First game of the season and they lost it.

They fucking lost!

If Patrick would have played better?

If he would have passed the puck more often than not?

If he wouldn’t have let those fuckers intimidate him on the ice?

Maybe, they would have managed to pull it into overtime.

 

The plane ride back to Chicago was lulled into such an eerie silence, neither able to say a word and Patrick was glad that Jonny was sitting at the other end of the aisle and the seat next to him was free. He could see the captain next to Andrew Shaw,  who was snuggled into Brandon Bollig as his eyes swept the plane. He realized most of the bonded pairs were seeking comfort in each other and Sharpie was texting his wife furiously, obviously, no question it was Abby on the other end of the line.

Patrick just wanted to be left alone and he was left alone, thankfully. So he had enough time to go over all the plays from the game. If he was using it to analyze his own faults and realize, how much he fucked up, no one would ever know. The others were probably doing the exact same thing. Patrick just wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t actually snap at someone by accident, if someone dared to talk to him. His brain was going a mile a minute and it didn’t really lift his spirits at all.

Jonathan’s gaze was gliding over him every other moment or so, but Patrick was too absorbed in himself to really notice, how Tazer’s nostrils flared and a grim line replaced his small smile. Patrick was upset again, he could smell it and he didn’t liked it one bit, but his hands were bound and there was nothing he could do.

 

When they finally taxied down to their parking position at Chicago O’Hare, Patrick was the first off the plane, collected his suitcase as fast as he could bring his body to actually move forward and dropped off into his hotel.

He had an appointment with an estate agent later on and the promised video review was coming up for the following morning. By the end of the day he was dead on his feet and only wanted to sleep.


	8. The bridges I built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update before I leave for hospital and my 3 month stay there, therefore updates may get irregular :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my terrible french, it’s been years since I learned it in school and Google translate was not very helpful. All faults are my own. Special thanks to Niki for helping me fix it as best as I could and great explanations about Canadian French.  
> Also this novel is officially validated in Nanowrimo now since I broke past 50k. Nevertheless, that doesn’t mean I have 50k of chapters waiting around. I deliberately was purging scenes and drafting scenes in the last 20k words, scenes where the actual story still needs to get to. So there is a lot of work for me left to do, before it’s ready to read.

Patrick  had his first assist and first shootout goal, a game-winner, two days later against Dominik Hasek of the Detroit Red Wings on home ice at the United Center. The day he would remember as their first victory of the season. Kaner had scored the only goal in the shootout off Dominik Hasek, giving the Blackhawks a 4-3 win after they trailed 3-1 entering the third period. The goal horn was blasting, the fans on their feet, screaming and pounding their hands against the glass. The handle on his stick loosened and the rink barrier stopped his momentum of swing to the side of the net as he crashed into it. Patrick realised what just happened.

He had scored.

He had scored his first NHL goal and assisted Toews on another one, earlier on. He could still see himself flying down center ice with the puck, concentrated on the netminder, determined to nail it in there, shifting from backhand to forehand, hinting on the right side to confuse him. He beat Hasek with a backhand shot on the glove side in the end and before he knew it his teammates were over the boards crashing into him, pressing Kaner up against the boards screaming in his ear.

“You did it!” Seabrook yelled, tugging at his jersey.

“You fucking did it Kaner!” Sharpie screamed, patting Patrick’s helmet, before they skated over to the bench to fist bump the guys who were still sitting, except for Toews standing at the door, the first to slap Patrick on the back as he struggled off the ice. The scent of maple leafs making his head swim for a second with a longing, he quickly tried to stomp out.

  
  


The post game media scrum was almost blowing him of his socks. He hadn’t even had time to take a shower, still sweating and overheated he answered question after question and so did anyone else in the locker room. Patrick could feel Jonathan’s gaze on him, as if the captain was trying to make sure Patrick was still there, still okay.

  
  


“Yes, we were very lucky Kaner scored the game winning goal. He’s doing so good. It’s great to have him on our team and if he keeps up that sick backhand, he’s in for sure, aiming to get the Calder trophy.” Jonny just told one of the reporters lifting his cap a little to underline his statement. He said it loud enough for Patrick to catch it, who sat a few stalls down from him. Actually Jonny was hoping Patrick would hear it.

  
  


Patrick did and blushed an alarming shade of red, wishing for it all to be over. He was so done with the media today, they were like bloodhounds chasing after every sigh and every emotion just to edit it into his final soundbite. Patrick was told not to read his own press, but he did it anyway. and they never disappointed him. No matter in what great detail they talked about his hockey skills, his dynamic and assumptions, how it did infect his hockey and his relationship to the team, with captain Toews in particular, were overcasting everything. As much as it hurt him sometimes, it also drove him to do even better, to score even more, to show them all what he was made off and to show them all off as an omega on top of that.

His determination in going after the net never faltered.

  
  


As the reporters finally cleared out Kaner could snuck into the showers and wash of the sweat and filth from the game they just won. The heat was starting to become a real problem, he felt constantly on fire and couldn’t take enough showers during the day, something he tried to hide as best as possible. He didn’t really pity the poor soul who had to wash their used jerseys.

  
  


He had chosen the shower head furthest away from the door, but since this wasn’t home, nor did he fancy to run into Toews, who would most likely be waiting up for him at worst, he hurried through his routine. It was no help, that he scrubbed himself down three times in a row, he remained sticky and on the uncomfortable side of too hot, but it wasn’t important. Nothing he would bother the doctor with, no matter how much he had insisted to know if anything occurred, and there was happening a hell of a lot!

Rushes of sickness or dizzy spells, unexpected boners he had to hide in his game day suits as best as he could, overwhelming scents driving him crazy and making him avoid public eye. Crying fits he couldn’t control, stares that lingered because he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Jonathan, nightmares,  all consuming thoughts that distracted him and the worst: the always present tiredness and fatigue.

He was so screwed.

  
  


The estate agent, he had seen the other day, was already negotiating terms with Brisson and Patrick was so thankful, that his agent cleared it all up for him. Maybe he could soon call something home. The apartment they had shown him, was pretty picky but spectacular and Patrick wasn’t sure if he could afford it, but Brisson would work something out and he could still go and see his billet parents during the summer. He hadn’t even been looking for something out of the ordinary, he just wanted something closer to the rink and something that wasn’t a hotel room and didn’t require rooming with one of his teammates.

 

Sharpie already had adopted him for all he knew, but there was no way in hell he would stay with the Sharp’s or with Raanta, who was dating a guy he called Tooks, Takes or whatever. Patrick wasn’t sure, it sounded like the name had a couple of K’s and U’s in it and his last name was just as weird. He gave up wondering anyway, Finnish was such a strange language, for all he cared Raanta could have been dating a polar bear and no one would have been any the wiser. But he couldn’t actually say mean things about the other omega. Raanta was always distant with everybody and looking out for everyone at the same time. He had never been anything else but polite with Patrick but still rooming with Raanta sounded more than boring. He probably was one of those guys that went to bed at 8 p.m every other day, that wasn't a game day and would scold Patrick in putting the light out, probably an early riser as well, getting up at the ass crack of dawn.

Hell no way!

Of course there still was one worse possibility than anything he could have come up so far and management even tried to suggest it to him. It had Patrick calling his agent straight away, just to be on the safe side.

He would rather die than room with TOEWS!

Of all people Tazer, Jonathan Bryan fucking Toews.

The devil himself must be thinking Patrick was a sinner.

Getting along with the team and everything aside, he wouldn't let the Hawks front office force him into bonding with his alpha Canadian dream boy captain. For no money in the world.

Of course it would have been easier if they would have simply told him to do just that, it would have secured Patrick’s contract further because there was a rule brought up by the NHL, to not trade a player if he was bonded within the team, exceptions were only made if the player actually wished to be traded or his mate requested it, given full consent of his significant other.

Patrick doubted that there was so much consent involved for real. If your alpha was a control freaking asshole, he could simply bully you into giving in. Submitting was one of the omega's strongest streaks. Hopefully or thankfully, god had forgotten to install this specific trade into Patrick, for all he knew. Or at least his will was strong enough to not give into the urge, even though Jonny was making it particularly hard for him. Pushing boundaries to the absolute limit he was able to take.

He would rather live in Bowman’s basement than with Jonathan. Period.

Bowman had even offered, but Patrick knew better than that. Thank you very much but no thanks.

 

On October 19, 2007, Patrick scored his first NHL regulation time goal on José Théodore of the Colorado Avalanche on home ice. Patrick Sharp had given him the perfect assist as they both speeded down the ice and Patrick had put it in, catching the pass on his blade and forced it past the goalie in the top shelf.

He was on fire after the estate agent rang him up after morning practice. He got a nice apartment at Trump Towers, he could actually move in tonight if he fancied to and life just about felt great, Seab's and Dunc's had already volunteered to help him move his tiny two suitcases and a duffle, just to have a reason to gawk of course, curious as they all were.

Sticking their noses all up Patrick's shit and he was to weak to object. He needed to hand the spare key to someone anyway and both of those idiots were living close to Patrick’s new condo. So he had to suck it up and tough it out for a good cause in the end.

 

He was not needing a hand but it was nice to have a beer on that ratty couch they picked up at IKEA, while both of them complained that Patrick went for the ugliest thing on display and the most worn down as well.

“Seriously Kaner, you can do so much better than this!” Brent had whined.

“Kaner you can afford more than this ratty piece of shit common!” Duncan had huffed.

“Fuck you! Both of you! This is some nice shit right there!” Patrick had smiled and brought the couch anyway, even going as far as letting his teammates carry it into the car and into the elevator back in Trump Towers and into his condo. Because Patrick was just an asshole like this and he loved that couch already, even though he only owned it for a total of 30 minutes or so.

Battling the two afterwards on the Xbox, all three hockey players blissed out on it, didn’t raise any complains, so Seab’s and Duncs could go and fuck themselves, the couch couldn’t be that bad then. Patrick pressed in the middle a little tightly as they knocked into each other teasingly with their elbows, making goofy noise and dumb commentaries along the way.

 

“Kaner you suck so much at Call of Duty and you know it!” Seab’s laughed.

“You suck dick and you know it!”.Patrick laughed, getting a growl from Duncan who laughed nevertheless.

“I suck, dude but not for free.” Seab’s cackled.

“Hold your horses Kaner. Get your own toys to play with.” Duncs huffed, killing Patrick’s character on the screen with a snip of his fingers, while pinching his mates thigh playfully for the dirty comment he’d just made.

“You cheated!” Patrick exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Your mom cheated, Kaner.” Duncan joked, sending a jolt of pain through Patrick’s chest as the words hit closer to home than he wanted them to.

“He would never!” Brent shouted, looking flustered and a little angry as well on his mates behalf.

“Calm the fuck down! Both of you! It’s just a game. Everyone’s mom is fucking ace and mom jokes are lame as fuck anyway.” Duncs said with all the force of an alpha he could muster, they had obviously crossed a line with those mom jokes, because Kaner scent spiked into something ugly. Something that actually upset the alpha and made Seab’s nose scrunch up, without any further comment on the issue itself.

They lapsed into silence for another round before Brent decided it was better to get home.

He had clung to Duncan after the short argument, purring a little to ease the tension but he was an omega and he had needs, he nibbled at Duncs neck to get him with the program.

Also Kaner had been gone for almost 30 minutes after he had been shot yet again, no bathroom break took that long, so it was better to get a move on.

 

“Kaner in case you decided to drown in there, we’re heading out kiddo. Also your pizza is getting cold!” Brent yelled when they were in the hallway.

“Let the kid wank quietly.” Duncan had joked, before saying more loudly.

“See you at practice tomorrow morning. Hang in there kiddo.”

“Fuck off, both of you!” Kaner croaked from the bathroom, the wood muffling the sound, not making it obvious to his guests, that he had been crying, overwhelmed by his own emotions.

 

Reminders of his mom were something he couldn’t cope with, not yet anyway. The pain was still too raw, no matter how often Erica texted him saying: “Mom loves you too.”

He wanted to believe it, he desperately wanted to, but he didn’t know how. All those white lies. Simple lines in a mail, in a text message, she would always add it. Maybe it was pity, maybe she just wanted him to believe that his mom missed him as much as he missed her.

If Donna did, why did she not call him, or text, or said he could come home.

Patrick was not asking for forever, he just had gotten this new place in Chicago, he was not asking for his room back even. But a visit, any sign, even if it were just 2 hours tops, he would jump on the plane straight ahead.

When Patrick heard the front door of the apartment click close behind both of his new teammates, he released a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding in, as the purr forced it’s way out of his throat, loud and clear, echoing off the tiles around him.

He hugged his legs closer, resting his head on his knees, ignoring the flashing of incoming messages on his cellphone, that lay abandoned on the floor next to him, from when he had shot shit with Erica to distract himself, in an attempt to get a handle on the hurt that raged inside his chest, making it harder to breathe with every passing minute.

He missed the scent of maple leafs that got him to let go and relax. That scent that felt a bit like home, even if home had never smelled like this, not ever.

Patrick got to his feet slowly, before dashing over into his bedroom, searching for the shirt he had worn the last time in the hotel, when Jonny had been all but wrapped around him like a blanket. He made his way through the suitcase and then his hamper, throwing clothes everywhere until his entire bedroom floor was a fucking mess,  just to find it clean and washed in his closet, all scent gone and detergent stinging his nostrils. A sob escaped him as he sat down in front of his open closet, holding the shirt closer to his chest, rocking himself for some comfort.

Fuck momma jokes.

Fuck Duncs and Seabs.

Fuck laundry service.

Fuck Jonny and his stupid scent so so much.

 

A knock on his door rattled through the hallway. Patrick ignored it, sobbing harder, purring louder. He just wanted to curl in on himself and make the real world go away.

He wanted to be the good 5 year old boy again that his mom and dad loved and not care about dynamics, being alpha or omega, being good, behaving well.

He just wanted to be a kid again, play house with his sisters, pull at Erica’s hair and make Jessy shriek with laughter, when he pretended to kill her doll.

 

But he wanted a hug just as much, knowing fully well there was no one to lean on. He was rocking himself back and forth as his tears flowed freely down his face. Trying to hold himself together at the same time as the yearning crashed through him, leaving him in pieces. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it wasn’t.

Maybe Doctor Costas should have tested him further for depression or something. Maybe he had knocked his head badly during that one hit at the thursday morning practice. Maybe he was not suitable to be a hockey player, maybe the world would be better off locking him away into a mental institution like they did back in the days, when omega’s were nothing else but slaves for the alpha’s pleasure.

Fucking emotions.

He was so miserable, his own scent registered in his mind as burning as hot as fire and rotten as ash of a volcano. Deep flaming sadness. He was supposed to be happy after moving in, but one dumb ass momma joke got him into all misery.

He missed his mom.

He missed her and he knew he could call Dianne, but that wouldn’t be the same. Dianne was his billet mom and she really did her best to keep him together, but she was not his mom!

Not the one Patrick needed the most.

 

He was playing in the fucking National Hockey League now, he should be responsible and looking after himself. He shouldn’t need a mom, or her advice, or a hug, or any of the 5 million other things, Patrick’s brain happily suggested as a solution just to upset him further.

His purr was broken by sobs but still clear and loud as day, filling the entire bedroom as Patrick struggled to not completely lose it. The last bit of hope to get him to calm the fuck down.

 

“Oh Patrick.” the same soft voice, that pulled him into sleep last week spoke and Patrick leaned into the touch of a hand, he felt on his cheek. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was finally gone too much, gone insane, to a space where no one could reach him any longer and his imagination became reality. He would happily stay there, if it meant the scent of maple leafs in his nose, the soft hands on his face and back, the firm but calm strokes of a broad palm on his back and the warmth from a body beside his own, enveloping him like a cocoon, making Patrick get this floaty feeling in his gut.

The one that felt a bit like he couldn’t give two shits about the world and not even an atomic bomb could pull him away from it.

His purr growing more fierce and desperate. His entire body just screaming almost singing with the need of someone next to him, shaking his small frame in its entirety as he cried.

The blanket surrounding him held little comfort. He missed the scent of maple leafs even more, the strong arms holding him together, pressing his fallen pieces back together like glue. Fixing him, saving him from himself.

So pathetic, so needy. Patrick thought throughout the hiccups that made his throat feel raw and burned up.

“It’s okay Peeks, let it all out.” the soft voice said, rocking him, seeming to lift him up and onto something more comfortable, maybe it was his bed. Patrick didn’t even flinch, far too gone to even register, just clinging to that voice.

It was so familiar, sounded a bit like Jonny and even though Patrick would never confess it, but yeah Jonny being with him right then and there, would have been the best. Jonny, the alpha who might could hold him together, save him from breaking apart.

It was all about Jonny.

Jon.

Jonathan. The name whispered wordlessly over and over again. Jonny, the douche who made him feel so calm and composed, but made him so angry. Jonny, the asshole who’s passes connected with his own as if they were born for it. Jonny, who is always bossing him around in his ugly red sweater, with that glowing “C” as captain.

Jonathan Toews, the only unbonded alpha Patrick had ever met.

The voice in Patrick’s head was making cooing, soothing noises in his ear, babbling in something that sounded French. Patrick leaned into it, lost himself to it, but clung to it even tighter, mumbling Jonny’s name without even realizing, while his heart was going a mile a minute and his breath caught in his chest making it feel tight, to the point it hurt to breathe.

“Arrête de pleurer, S'il te plaît arrêter de pleurer. Ça va bien se passer. ça ira. Calme toi Patrick. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis avec toi. Prends une profonde respiration, grand respire, respire doucement.”

 

Patrick couldn’t  help it, slowly running out of air from the way the panic was crashing through him like a title wave. He shuddered, his eyes sliding shut as his fingers clench around the rough fabric of the red jersey he imagined.  Jonny moves closer to the omega.  

It’s the sound of his clothes rustling right next to him, the fabric of the jersey moving beneath Kaner’s fingers, the heat of Jonny’s body, suddenly right there.

Patrick opens his mouth, gasping for air and he doesn’t know what embarrassing sound he might be making, but one of Jonny’s hands settles more firmly on his back, pressing into his muscles slightly as it drifts across overheated skin, beneath his fingertips.

“Shh.” the Jonny voice soothes, Patrick can see his  lips so close in his mind, for one moment.

Then  the  next, his heart seems to lose its rhythm, as Jonathan presses them against the side  of Patrick’s face.

“Calme toi Patrick, calme toi.” Jonny murmurs, holding onto the shaking omega in his arms, lying on his back in Patrick’s bed, the comforter messed up under him, from when he had dragged Patrick onto it, with Kaner stretched out on his chest, as he tries to get him to copy the rhythm of his own breathing. Slowly in and out. Even though Jonny himself would like to have a moment to freak out.

Seabrook hadn’t told him, what exactly was going on, as he stopped by with Duncs earlier to drop of the key to Kaner’s new home with the words of: “You better take care of that captain. Kiddo’s miserable and might need someone to look after him. It’s not our responsibility.”

Fuck Brent anyway and Duncan too. They were the most selfish couple in the entire locker room. Jonny knew they didn’t do it out of spite, that this was their way of showing that they cared, by telling Jonny and letting him handle it, because Jonny was the boss, Jonathan was the captain. It was his fucking duty to look after everyone.

He just wished it would have been Patrick giving Jonny the key, showing Jonny that he trusted into him as his captain.

Hell, he didn’t even know that the right winger got a condo. Getting the keys behind Kaner’s back was not how Jonny had expected it to happen. Neither had he been prepared for what mess he was walking in, when he came over straight away, following the alarm in Seab’s voice, when he had pleaded with Jonny and the concern in Duncs eyes, who had been busy looking after Brent, so his mate wouldn’t lose his shit.

Finding Patrick hyperventilating on his bedroom floor, in all tears and muffled screams, with the agonizing buzz of a purr echoing from the walls around him, that the air was almost humming with the beat of it, was nothing someone could have prepared him for ever. Not even his mum or dad, who had given him extra lessons in always expect the unexpected, when facing an unbonded omega. No alpha class in school ever covered, what Jonny was finding himself in, left alone the fact of a purring omega, who purred without the traditional setting so to say.

It was a desperate sort of purring, buzzing in Jonny’s ears, making himself almost cry with the urge to protect and end the omega’s pain .

Pat is drifting in and out of it, from all the alpha could tell, pressing his face into the fabric of Jonny’s shirt.  

Patrick thinks he can hear Jonny’s heart, which is so fucking impossible, because Jonathan is not here, Jonny probably doesn’t even know that Patrick needs him, wants him right now. From all people in his life, Jonny is the next best thing on his mind after the loss of his mother, not that Patrick would ever tell anyone. This entire chaos is incredible ridiculous considering how much he usually hates his captains guts. This must be his hormones driving his brain nuts. It makes something inside of him feel brittle, like it’s about to shatter apart, leaving Patrick in a million broken pieces, unable to be fixed ever again.

The hand on his back slips beneath his drenched T-shirt, hot and firm against Pat’s skin, Jonny pressing Patrick still closer to his chest. Kaner doesn’t understand anything at all anymore. He wants it to be real, is so confused and feels like he is dreaming, because it actually feels way too real. Freaks him out even more, but Jonathan is not letting go of the shaking omega on his chest.

Patrick wants to sob even harder, purr even louder. He wants to pull out his hair. Jonny can feel it in the way the smaller guy moves on his chest just a bit, can smell it in the scent that is pressing into every corner, hot unwavering sadness of fire that is all consuming, filling Jonathan’s nostrils to the brim, overriding all his senses and setting his own nerves alight, pushing every button of his alpha instinct.

He doesn’t ask Patrick what’s wrong, keeps cooing soothingly in french, trying to get him to settle down, but he  says:  “Tell  me  what  you  need, please. Dis-moi! J'espère pouvoir t'aider.”  his hand is patting Patrick’s blonde curls, it’s only a brief moment but he can feel the omega shaking his head a little as if he would have understood. As if he would answer, saying: “You cannot fix me. You cannot help me.”  

Jonny groans in frustration knowing Patrick’s answer was probably not an answer at all. There was no way Patrick understood all the stuff Jonny only dared to tell him in French, knowing fully well, that there was no way in hell the omega spoke French.

The purr is slowly easing off a little, volume decreasing.

Jonny’s touching him right now, but Patrick can’t even focus on that, because there’s still the  fucking burning pain within his chest. He tries to adjust to the heartbeat and breathing his ear picks up subconsciously, his face still pressed on Jonathan’s chest, his hand curled around the alpha’s waist, clinging onto it like it’s the only life line he has, to not drown into the subspace of suicidal thoughts, drifting at the dark side of his mind. The other clawing painfully at the flesh of Jonathan’s right shoulder, just above his collarbone, fingernails digging into it bordering on painful, not that Jonny would mind.

There’s the burn behind Jonny’s  eyes and it’s the closest he’s come to crying in weeks. And it  isn’t fucking fair!

Patrick shifts, mumbling his name, voice almost gone, tears still soaking into the red jersey that is covering Jonathan’s chest, because even though Patrick is not fully aware of reality right now, he’s convinced Jonny’s right here, holding him together, which he actually is.  

 

“You’re alright. I've got you. Je t'ai eu. Je t'ai eu. Reviens s'il te plaît.” Toews says and Patrick  isn’t alright, but he thinks, that he could be,  if Jonny stays right here, if Jonny would be there the moment Patrick dares to open his eyes, but he is so afraid to find himself all alone, so scared to the core, that he can’t stop purring, not entirely, not yet. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes, burying his face deeper into the fabric covering Jonathan’s chest, clinging tighter, if this is even possible.

 

It’s only half-true. He doesn’t only want his alpha captain to be there. Patrick wants it all, needs it all, has always wanted it all, even as he told himself he’d be okay on the team with an unbonded alpha, back home in his room at the Verbeeks, when he had been so nervous about joining Chicago.

He told it to himself so often, tried to convince himself that the other alpha would not interfere with his game and now it was not really interfering with his game but Toews was fucking up his entire hormonal household and Patrick would take everything, would follow and go with whatever Jonathan was willing to give him.

Patrick is blinking into the red jersey, Jonny can see it out of the corner of his eye, from where he is staring at the ceiling of Patrick’s new condo, still keeping up the soft movements of his hands and the gentle chatter of french, pleading with Patrick to come back, assuring him that he is safe. Telling him that he will take care of him, that he doesn’t need to be scared. Jonny is saying all the right things a bonded alpha would say, a good alpha would tell his mate. He is not even fully aware of it himself, but his heart feels just as shattered as Patrick’s all consuming sadness.

Time was long forgotten and Jonny had no idea for how long he had been here, with Patrick sprawled on top of him, shaking, falling apart, sobbing openly and heart wrenching. The purr had finally stuttered to a halt and stopped. Jonny knew it wasn’t actually for him to hear and felt a little uneasy that he had been here the entire time.

All the rules he had set for himself, the moment the General manager had told him, that Kane would be drafted did no longer apply. Things were different since last week already, since Jonny saw Kaner getting drugged up by the team physician and saw him suffering through the first stages of heat in his hotel room. All the rules are different now.

Jonathan felt kind of committed, kind of responsible and his senses were just as wound up, he could feel a rut coming up, from the way his anger flared on the ice, he felt trapped and triggered by Kaner’s presence. Put off and turned on by the smell, as sad as it tasted on his tongue. As if the smaller guy was pushing Jonny’s limits, made him play better hockey, made him smile brighter, made his entire world tip over.

On the phone to his mom yesterday afternoon Jonny had been all false confidence, assuring her that he could handle it. That no Patrick was not affecting him at all. That he was keeping his distance from the unbonded omega.

“There, that’s my son. Je t'aime mon fils.” Andrée had said.

“‘Maman, tu peux me faire confiance.” Jonny had grumbled, it wasn’t a total lie, he was taking care of himself just fine. He just needed to take care of Patrick first.

And  here  they were. Jonny combing Patrick’s curls, pressing his thumb in the base of Patrick’s neck, letting his fingertips trail down Patrick’s spine. His heart aching for the omega.

“I wish you could find back to yourself Patrick. I wish I could help you. Please let me help you. I want to make you feel better. i want to make you smile. I want to see you smile. Want to see it light up your beautiful blue eyes. Want to know how you smell when you are bubbling with happiness.” Jonathan murmurs silently to himself. He could feel Patrick shift on his chest, adjusting his position. He broke off mid sentence.

Did Patrick hear him?

Did Patrick realize he was not alone, that Jonny was with him?

 

Patrick was indeed coming around, holding onto the voice and dragging himself to the surface like he would follow it like a rope, an anchor settled deep within him to guide him back into reality. His mind was still hazy and his head hurt, his eyes were itchy and he still felt alien and like he didn’t belong in this world. But there was Jonny’s voice, Tazer bubbling in stupid french, stuff Patrick couldn’t understand, but feel. He could feel the words Jonathan was making and they touched something within him, covering up the raw hurt like a band aid. Just for the moment, but it was better nevertheless. A Tazer band aid for a scratched up knee, even though in this case it wasn’t a hurt body part, it was Patrick’s soul.

What was Patrick supposed to do? He wanted Jonny to realize that he was listening, that he liked, what Jonny said, that he liked that he felt like he belonged somewhere, no matter if it was blunt lie, made up to make him feel better and drive him away from the edge. Patrick crawls closer to Jonny’s throat. He want’s to hear the vibrations Jonny’s voice is making, he wants more of this comforting safety it brings him. He wants more of this feeling that he belongs somewhere, that someone cares, that someone can hold him together.

Jonathan stops after Patrick settled closer and he rubs his nose over Jonny’s collarbone, wants Jonny to keep talking, to start talking again. Tazer makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his hands still as he feels Patrick nosing at his collarbone like a kitten. It would be cute as hell, if the situation wouldn’t be so awkward. Jonny doesn’t know what Kaner needs, what Kaner wants from him right now.

Patrick tries to laugh about the awkward silence that had fell upon the room, Jonny’ last words still fresh on his mind, but the sound gets stuck in his throat, making Patrick cough and his throat burn. Jonny holds him throughout, finally starts talking again.

“I’m so sorry.” Patrick whispers against Jonny’s throat, the humiliation cursing through his veins, waiting for Jonny to push him away, to tell him, that Patrick is pathetic and should have his shit together, to tell Patrick, that yes he might have been proud of him, but that he’s just a slut in the end, someone to use, a worthless omega. That he needs to pay Jonny back for all he did. He expects Jonny to say all these hurtful things a traditional alpha would say. Some of the words he had picked up from the booming voice of his raging father downstairs, back in time. He’s afraid Jonny might roll them over and get his hands down Patrick’s pants to get his will.

He can feel the panic of the moment bubbling up again.,

“Please don’t be mad, please don’t make me. I’ll be good I promise. I didn’t mean to. I can’t help it.” Patrick mumbles in the collar of the jersey, inhaling the sweet maple leaf scent, coming from Jonny’s body.

“Shh, I’m not expecting anything, you don’t have to do whatever horrible thing is on your mind. Calm down. Je t'ai eu. Personne ne va te blesser. ” Jonny says, rubbing the back of Kaner’s neck in slow circles.

“I’m...” Patrick starts again.

“No more. Pas plus, Peeks.” Jonny soothes. Patrick keeps his face pressed against Jonny’s throat, feeling the rumble of Jonny’s voice on his cheek. Slowly, his hand rises, clenches more of the fabric of Jonathan’s shirt between his fingers. There’s nothing but hard firm muscle underneath the material, strong bones and a comforting warmth beneath his fist, all covered with the scent of maple leafs. Patrick still hurts, but Jonny is here. Jonny’s got him. He’s right here with him. Tazer strokes his fingers along Pat’s spine, calluses catching against the still burning skin.

“You are such a mess, aren't you Kaner.” Jonathan whispered with a sad smile to his lips. He can feel Patrick nod and a few more tears wetting his shirt collar, dripping through the material and sliding over his skin, leaving burning hot traces behind.

“But I’ve got you, okay. I just want to help, I can see you are hurting so bad. Just give it a chance, let me help you. Let me be your friend Kaner. I promise I don’t expect anything from you.” Jonny pleaded, even though his voice was firm and serious with every ounce of alpha authority he could muster, without sounding threatening. The last he needed was scaring Patrick even more.

The blonde curled his hand tighter around Jonny obviously struggling with himself. Silence filled the condo after Jonny’s statement and for a second he was afraid, that Patrick might not answer his plea at all, would just ignore Jonny with all he could muster.

 

“I like the way you smell.” Patrick mumbled against Jonny’s throat, instead of answering the question some time later. He could feel it, that Jonathan was honest with him, that he meant what he said, but still the doubt was blossoming in his heart, making it hard to trust. Making it hard to trust anyone who wasn’t Pat and Dianne, who haven’t spent years on supporting Patrick’s progress, taking one day at a time and never judging him for every step back he took instead of walking forward.

 

“Good, that’s enough for now.” Jonny murmured, running his hands through Patrick’s curls, the scent becoming more prominent. He really wasn’t asking for much, wasn’t even sure what to expect, he only wanted to stop Patrick from being so sad and give him someone to turn to. And if there was no one left for Patrick to hold onto, it was Jonny’s god damn job to give him that as his captain. It was his responsibility and he took that shit serious.

 

“You care a lot about him, don’t you Jonathan?” his mom had asked gently, knowing him better than anyone. Jonny had denied her an answer, couldn’t find the words to express, what happened to him around the omega.

His entire senses just short circuited, the universe completely focussing on Patrick and his needs, something that usually just happened to him with hockey.

Seeing Patrick reject his advice sent him into rage so intense, he couldn’t even find it in himself to calm down, so close he came to his alpha instincts overriding his self control. A determination and control Jonny had spent years on building up to.

Patrick’s breathing had returned to normal and when Jonny dared to look back down to check on the right winger, he saw him fast asleep, all worn out and exhausted but obviously comfortable half on top of Jonny, if the slack smile across his lips was anything to go by.

Pride filled him, maybe they could walk this bridge he had built together. Jonny could do that, if he could do nothing else for Patrick he could at least do this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Arrête de pleurer, S'il te plaît arrêter de pleurer. Ça va bien se passer. ça ira. Calme toi Patrick. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis avec toi. Prends une profonde respiration, grand respire, respire doucement.” - Stop crying, stop crying please. It’s going to be alright. it will pass. Patrick calm down. You're not alone. I’m with you. Take a deep breath, deep breath, breathe slowly.   
> “Calme toi Patrick, calme toi.” - Patrick calm down, calm down  
> “Dis-moi! J'espère pouvoir t'aider.” - Tell me! I want to help you.  
> “Je t'ai eu. Je t'ai eu. Reviens s'il te plaît.” - I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Please come back.  
> “Je t'aime mon fils.” - I love you my son.  
> “‘Maman, tu peux me faire confiance.” - Mom, you can trust me.  
> “Je t'ai eu. Personne ne va te blesser. ” - I’ve got you. Nobody is going to hurt you.  
> “Pas plus, Peeks.” - No more, Peeks.


	9. Break me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody for reading and replying so far. It really means a lot to me I highly apologize for the stuck in updates but my hospital stay is very time consuming and I hardly get down to writing, as much as I wish I could. I try my best so bear with me and hopefully you will enjoy this so far.  
> The internet is for shit so excuse the hell of a lot of errors that might be in the chapter. (I couldn't really run a check up the way I usually would before posting.)  
> Happy reading anyway.

Throughout the next games Patrick seemed to stay consistent. He was not particularly getting worse from all Jonny could tell, but the urge to be around the unbonded omega grew stronger than what Jonny was really comfortable with. It was like a silent pressure on the back of his neck, pushing him on. A guide he didn't call for and that took every ounce of his self control to not spent 24/7 with Patrick just to make sure he was looked after and well off.

Jonny was so fucked and not even did he knew it, his maman knew it too and she made sure to remind him about it, every single damn time he called home.

 

Back off! It's not your place! He used to scold himself. It was on loop in his mind for every hour he spent awake and specially around Patrick.

 

Management wasn’t really helping ,setting up countless interviews and commercial shots with the both of them together. There actually wasn’t a day Jonny did not meet Pat at least once, even if they only spent 5 minutes tops in the same room in total in the end, he was still there.

The only time Jonny did not see him, was when he was hiding away on purpose at Seab's and Dunc's place, or when he visited the Sharp's which was strange for Kaner, who more or less was living in the right side pocket of Sharpie's jeans, with Abby mothering all around the rookie. It felt spooky.

 

The tension if you wanted to call it like that, wasn’t one sided, Patrick felt it too, could see it in the way they clicked on the ice, could see it at the way the puck flew back and forth like a competition about, who got the assist and who the goal. He could see it in the side glances teammates threw their way, little broken off soundbites when either of them was near enough to hear.

To say Sharpy had a fest chirping them wouldn't cover it, the guy obviously thought his birthday and Christmas had luckily fallen on the same day this year. Patrick could smell it in the shift of intensity in Jonny’s smell, that sometimes carried all over to him in the locker room during intermissions. A calming presence at the back of his mind, like a late autumn breeze. But more than he admitted, he felt it in his body's reactions.

They still remained kind of attuned to each other, Jonny causing that itching feeling under his skin and giving him a boner in unexpected moments more than Patrick felt okay with.

The bursts of emotions were something he rather ignored for the sake of it.

Most of all he could hear it in the way the chirping on ice changed, if they played any game – home or away there really was no difference to it, except for team practices and resulting scrimmages from morning or optional skates.

If it was brutal before, he didn’t know what to call it now, the name calling and insults almost seemed life threatening. It made him itch with the urge to fight, made him check opponents harder if it was needed - he wanted them to feel the pain - made him skate faster, to get out of the way, if they were singling him out for a vicious attack.

It was not, that he was expecting mercy on ice, but there still was a sort of respect within every hockey player, an unspoken rule usually to not only go after the weakest link of a team – which was always the unbonded player, not that there were that many to begin with - which was the reason, why the rule usually also included omega's in general.

 

Referees had to call dives and penalties in an amount that put the game itself to shame, when the Blackhawks were on the ice. Coach Savard thought he really needed to have a word with the both of them, since it fucked with the entire line combinations and their power play. He yelled enough to have a word with an entire army. What use were his team’s best players if they racked up penalty minutes faster than he could count on one hand or follow the seconds display on his wrist watch?

It was either one of them on the bench or Andrew Shaw, but then again Shawzy had been on the bench a lot before, it kind of was his job to stop the opposing team or interrupt their play at least. Some of the guys even called him the team enforcer just to fuck with him.

Shawzy didn't really like it and whined about it so much that even Bollig rolled his eyes more often than not, before ruffling his hair in affection and kissing his mate.

 

With a quick start to his rookie campaign, Kane was named the NHL Rookie of the Month for October on November the 2nd, 2007, after tallying five goals and eleven assists in twelve games, while Sharpy was currently the first on the scoring boards in goals for the team.

When November came around Patrick noticed with shock while packing his suitcase, that it had been almost four weeks since his last dose and the effects hadn't worn off but gotten even worse. He was needy all along and missed Jonny the second his smell was gone from the air Patrick breathed.

He had already showered for a third time since getting up, to go to the airport and he was already running late, but also dripping with sweat nonetheless. His skin felt raw and burned up like he would be sporting a bad ass fever to go along with the pounding headache that tortured him, even though he haven't been drinking at all. Sometimes Seab's, Dunc's and some of the older guys on the team would split shots with him and Tazer out of sympathy and out of the press view, so drunk rookies wouldn't be all over Chicago's morning tabloids, but still – it didn't stop his head from throbbing in its own beat.

He was so fucked! Maybe he should have talked to the doctor after all. He didn't really feel well enough to play a full game and was already thinking about a way to tell their coach to shorten his minutes on the ice. Not as if this hadn't already happened, the fatigue hadn't gone unnoticed and Kaner was grateful that they gave him a bit of room, but it seemed not enough. He needed more, much more than just that.

It didn't do it justice in the slightest. His body was demanding more and more and he didn't know what to do about it. Requesting rest was only available, if he went to the trainers and named what caused his problem so they would put him on IR.

Which would entitle talking about Jonny, about his feelings and how his body was all weird around the captain. It would also mean sitting out games, which wasn't something he was looking forward to. Hockey was all he had left to keep him sane and hockey was all what brought him near Jonny, he needed hockey to be with Jonny because he simply needed to be with Jonny. Period.

Of course he could go by his condo and spent some time there, or simply ask him to come over, if this would be something Patrick was brave enough to do, which he simply fucking wasn't. His omega instincts could be screaming bloody fucking murder at him and he wouldn't even dare to get three feet near Tazer's place after all.

He wished he would have more balls or actually go see Jonny and straight out tell the unbonded alpha that he was driving him up the wall. That Patrick wanted. He simply wanted, he didn't even know what. he craved, but he needed. He needed it so desperately that every inch of his five feet and a couple inches - inches that he always cheated about - body was actually singing with it.

Everything in him was screaming for it, a demand he couldn't ignore. No matter how hard he tried.

 

They were supposed to leave from Chicago O'Hare in under two hours, to play against the Blue Jackets in Columbus Ohio. It was home ice for their opponents in the Nationwide Arena the next day. Patrick wasn't even anywhere near the fucking airport, still fighting his carry on luggage, left alone the time for check-in he still needed, to get on the team charter in time.

Jonny would have his fucking head for breakfast the next day if he delayed their departure for longer then really strictly necessary. If the truck with all their gear would get stuck in traffic of busy Chicago that was one thing, but not if some player didn't get his ass going in time. The board full of selfish alpha's would get mad and most likely punish him - if they actually found time between all the being dickish kind of head office staff things they did - and coach Q would make him do back skates until his fucking legs would give out and his hips would feel disconnected to the rest of his damn body. He could be glad if he still remembered how to fucking walk afterwards. Savard would have had more sense for Patrick feeling miserable. He missed their old coach, was still trying to adjust to Quenneville, but the old fear of being reduced to his dynamic like back in juniours was still evident in every single one of Kaner's thoughts. He hadn't faced Q so much since he joined as the teams Head coach, which made it even more complicated to guess how important dynamics were to him. Whether or not he would hate Patrick for being an omega.

 

His cellphone went off as he struggled into his shoes and jacket at the same time. He patted down his pockets without success before rushing into the kitchen, gaze searching the counter top, from where the noise was coming, getting more agitated by the passing second. Grabbing for it blindly, he answered, while rushing back into his bedroom searching for his charger. Glad that he was remembered more or less on the last minute or his cell would have died before their plane had even touched down in Ohio, given the fact he would have remembered to take it with him in the first place if it was still in the kitchen. And he really didn't fancy asking someone on the team to help him out or go out in Columbus to buy a new charger for his cell. Given the fact that they would of course win and beat the fuck out of the Blue Jackets.

He shouldn't give a single fuck but he did. He didn't fancy having some other alpha than Jonny bossing him around or telling him what to do. The song kept repeating itself, signaling that whoever was on the other end of the line wouldn't let up all too soon. Patrick finally swept to the answering button putting the device up to his ear, hoping that his thoughts wouldn't get distracted once again. For example by the dampness of his boxer shorts and the way they were clinging to his thighs uncomfortably by now.

 

„Yeah?“ Patrick gasped into the receiver after retrieving the vibrating device from the kitchen counter, where he had left it as his billet mom had called earlier on to check up on him, still standing in the doorway to his bedroom, charger in one hand.

„KANER!“ Jonny's booming voice came through the speaker.

„Oh my god.“ he groaned in answer to his captain, who was all serious as shit and using his deepest alpha voice, all hard, rough like steel and almost demanding. God, Jonathan fucking Toews sounded like he had sucked dick for living all night long and it so did it for Patrick. If possible his underwear felt even more clingy and wet and just all throughout gross.

„Where the fuck are you?“ Jonny deadpanned, instead of making a big deal of Kaner's obvious embarrassment that filtered through his voice, once he registered who had called.

“Err... I'm on my way, more or less.” Patrick mumbled, shame lacing the words. He was not even out of the door yet and with every passing minute he felt less likely to actually really set a foot outside his condo. His entire body was flinching at the idea of leaving but he had a job to do, hockey to play. Plus he still needed Jon and Jonathan was at the fucking airport so he better got there.

“Kaner, where exactly are you? And don't give me shit! Coach is furious and everyone is just waiting for you.” Jonathan growled.  
“Home. But on my way out, it's just... look... it's difficult but I will hurry.” Patrick mumbled, taking his suitcase and his duffle, stumbling through the front door.  
“Have you overslept?” Jonny almost laughed.

“No.” Patrick trailed off, locking the door behind himself audibly, sighing as his dress pants scraped over his sensitive skin. He wanted to hiss out in pain at the obvious assault to his body by the damn fabric. He also wanted to rush back in, leave the damn suitcase in the hallway and get the hell out of his clothes and into the shower and maybe just maybe, it would help, if he would rub one out with Jonny's voice coming from the cellphone, he would leave it at the sink. He might also would pretend to answer whatever Jonny would ask and tell him, to keep the cover up. But yeah a little friction on his dick would surely help.

 

“Are you alright Kaner?” Jonathan asked next, sensing the tension in the omega's voice, who just left his condo judging by the background noise.

“Am on my way.” Patrick mumbled, as he waved the next best cabby over, hauling his luggage into the backseat, before dropping into the passenger seat and telling him to go to the airport at lightning speed and that he would actually cover any speeding tickets that would occur, he just would need to sent them to the Hawks front office. He rather had Bowman or any other chairmen yelling at him for a speeding ticket, than being even more late just because the cabby was all serious about the traffic rules.

“You sound off and weird buddy. But seeing you are on your way I expect to see your stupid mug within half an hour tops.” Jonathan joked, laughing at the end, hanging up on him. Patrick was grateful the alpha didn't ask further questions but knowing Jonathan he might as well just withhold them until he had Patrick in front of him in person just to start interrogating all over again.

The cabby was already giving him weird looks and as soon as he had put his cell phone away, he sure as hell was facing a gut punching comment, he was eyeing him suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

“You reek son!” Patrick flinched back at the words, trying to put them off and kept his mouth shut. He was pissed and confused, how did that cab driver dared talking to him like that. He might not be a big star in hockey yet, but his words were totally not customer friendly. Patrick's own nose was blocked up with, what he supposed was a beginning flu, so he couldn't actually tell if he smelled like anything in particular, but he did have had garlic last night, so the guy might as well have been commenting on that.

“I don't know how you professionals handle shit like that, but seeing you always pushing through the pain hurts, ya know. No idea how you can even stay up on the ice. I would lock myself away with my wife in the cabin for days until it's all back to normal.” the older driver went on. Patrick just shrugged off his comment in silence, watching the numbers on the price ticker rise steadily as they made their way through the traffic to the bustling airport, where the team charter and an obviously annoyed Jonathan Toews, including teammates would be waiting for him. He didn't feel like handling small talk now anyway and why should he care what the cabby and his wife were up to?

Patrick got more fidgety the closer they got to the airport. His body seemed to be humming with a nervous kind of energy, almost like arousal at the prospect of getting to see Jonathan again, not that Patrick would confess to that – of course not, but the yearning of his body was making him squirm just that tiny bit harder in his seat. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, when they finally pulled up in front of the airport and Patrick got to hurry off with his luggage, leaving an incredible tip behind, said cabby would tell his wife about in the evening for sure, but Kaner couldn't care less.

Forty five minutes had passed on the ride in rather silence, after the initial awkward conversation took place and the cool air felt like a soft blanket on his overheated skin as he stepped out, just to be crowded into stuffy O'Hare seconds later, rushing to the Check-in for his flight, where – of course - Jonny stood patiently waiting for him, frowny face full on, judging him so hard.

“Kaner, there you are.” Jonny sighed, eyeing him suspiciously as Patrick handed his papers over and his suitcase to be tagged for the destination, so it wouldn't get lost on the way to Columbus. The beta behind the counter glanced at the red “O” on his ID, then back at Patrick sporting a rather sympathetic small smile that was bordering on pure pity, wrinkling his nose in obvious acknowledgment.

Kaner wanted to frown or bang his head on the counter separating them but opted to fix his glance on his sneakers instead. Yes he felt like shit and probably smelled like it as well – thank you very much – but he didn't need their pity party.

He avoided looking at his captain, feeling hot all over from the intense gaze he was seized up with, before following him to their gate and the waiting area that was left in eerie silence, since most of his teammates and the staff had already boarded.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Jonny asked, in the same patient tone like he had during their phone call, as they strode through the hall towards their waiting charter flight. He hadn't missed out on the obvious spike in Patrick's scent and the sweat shinning on the right wingers forehead. The way Kaner seemed kind of drunk and his eyes not really focusing if he even bothered to look up in the first place and the light was good enough to make out a movement behind the thick framed sunglasses, he had pushed all the way close to the bridge of his nose. A tell tale sign that something was up. It made Jonny angry kind of. He wanted to yell at everyone, who glanced at the other omega for a second with even just a hint of interest. He wanted to crowd Patrick into his condo and save him from all those watching eyes – prying gazes that seemed to want to strip Kaner down naked. He wanted to take care of him, look out for him and also kind of wanted to pin him up the hallway wall and rub up against him, maybe even rub one out on him or god forbid coming inside of him, leave his scent all over the omega and might as well go to town on him while he was at it – but that was totally out of the options. Jonathan had no right to claim him and he couldn't really figure out where the urge itself came from all over sudden.

But he wanted him and it was all determination and years and years of alpha classes that helped him keep his distance from the vulnerable right winger.

 

“Am fine.” Patrick mumbled in a hushed voice, counting the stone tiles beneath his sneakers as they crossed the silent hall – the noise from the rest of the airport was just muffled white noise in the background. His voice seemed to echo of the walls and he could feel the headache slowly re-building its force behind his eyes that were still covered by his sunglasses. A steady pressure that seemed to spike into something ugly when Jonathan's arm brushed up against Patrick's, as they hurried over side by side to get on board just in time. Everyone was just waiting for them, the flight grounded but not yet delayed.

 HE'S MINE! every fibre in Jonny's body was singing.

The maple scent was evident and stronger than usual and so close, but didn't help the slightest against the nauseating feeling, that followed the pounding in the back of his skull. Obviously Toews was not the medication for everything in Patrick's existence – sadly! Patrick was wishing for the opposite if it would help him get through this flight and play a decent game the following day. But he felt like Tazer being this close was actually triggering the pain in his head to spike even more, but he couldn't walk away – he was locked on a charter flight with the other bunch of assholes he would call his teammates on a normal day and Captain Serious for the next 2 hours or what it would take – Patrick couldn't exactly remember the time they would arrive in Columbus.

When he finally flopped down into his seat on the plane he was feeling so dizzy, he wasn't even sure where they were supposed to be playing.

Patrick was thankful, to be sitting not that far away from the on board toilet and curled up in his seat against the window as soon as Jonathan stopped in front of the row, guiding Patrick with a hand on his lower back, his fingertips never really leaving the fabric of Patrick's coat until the omega had finally settled, knees drawn up to his chest, head leaning against the cool glass, eyes still covered by the hideous shades that seemed too big for his slightly ash like pale face. If Jonny looked any closer there was a tinge of red underneath it all. He also didn't miss out on the obvious interest and murmuring that started up as he and Kaner finally boarded. A couple of heads turning in their direction as the conversation seemed to start up again but more fervently than before.

“TOEEES!” Sharpie groaned, rolling his eyes and rubbing peppermint oil under his nose like he would suffocate any minute without it.

“Fuck off Sharpie!” Jonny growled low in his throat, a clear threat in the edge of his voice. Both their scents so strong that most of the bonded pairs seemed to draw even closer. Shawzy was nuzzling Bollig's neck, face tugged away silently purring, fingers tangled in his mates hair, Raanta was messaging Rask, if the pace his fingers were flying over the screen of his phone were anything to go by. Duncs was cuddling Seabs close whose nose was burried in the crook of his neck as he purred quietly, he was not the only one – others were heard more loudly keeping the rest of the alpha's on the team calm and composed but more than one was glaring at Jonny as if to challenge him. Arms were crossed in front of chests, flung around waists - a claim but also a statement. Silent but evident and it stirred Jonny's aggressive side to protect the omega for all he was worth it. Fuel to the fire burning in Jonny's gut.

If this would be the Dallas Stars charter flight Jonny would bet his Captaincy on Tyler Seguin sitting already half naked in the lap of Jamie Benn by now - he was sure he would make some money out of it.

Jonathan bundled Patrick up in a pile of blankets leaving him alone for a moment, to walk up the aisle and talk to Q, before they would take off. He stared everybody else down, who even made an indication to leave his seat to sit next to Kaner, for the time Jonny was busy.

 

“Jon.” Hossa hissed, taking the wrist of the captain as he passed by his seat.

“Not now Marian.” Jonny murmured, but the older alpha wasn't letting go off of him, he even tucked him down, forcing the younger guy to look at him.

“Jon!” Marian repeated seriously. “You fucking know, that Kaner's in heat don't you? He reeks all over the fucking plane. Why didn't you sent him home and told the trainers? You must have felt it just as I did. He was on edge for weeks now. Don't tell me you didn't see this one coming. It hit me in the fucking face as soon as you both boarded.” Marian whispered sternly. Jonathan's brows furrowed in concentration as he listened to the older alpha on their team. Having put the facts on the table like this without any gloss to cover over the sharp edges, made Jonny feel pretty dumb. The Slovak might have played for the damn Flyers before, but that didn't mean he had not seen enough unexpected omegas in heat or alphas going into rut before Jonny had even been playing in the NHL. Hossa was right, he should have seen this one coming, but his emotions were so all over the place, that he simply forgot to notice. And once Kaner had walked up to the Check in counter at the airport, nothing in the world would have been able to separate him from the other omega and leave him behind, now when he obviously was so vulnerable and needed someone to look out for him.

God damn it! Jonathan was the only one, who could do this for him and he would do it!

“Couldn't leave him behind, when he showed up in the state he's in. You wouldn't have left your Swedish bed time adventure either!” Jonny growled back all protective, shoulders widening as if he was ready to fight Hossa over it. He would fight everybody right now who even just looked at Kaner a little strangely.

HE IS MINE! Jonny thought glancing back to the suffering right winger.

Marian wasn't looking to fight him, he let go off Jonathan's hand and sighed heavily, his eyes burning into Jonny's own with sincerity. If he was offended by Jonny bringing up how Hossa had a wife, while still somehow managing to entertain one of his team mates all the time – he didn't let it show. Or Marian didn't care Jonathan could imagine that scenario just as well.

“You signed right up Tazer, don't you see it? Go and tell he coach before someone is loosing his shit over this.” he urged, eyes locked on him, shoving him forward in the direction, where Quenneville was already waiting for him.

Jonny wanted to turn away from the accusing nuance in the new trainers eyes. They weren't friends or as close as he had been with Savard. It was their first official game with the new trainer and his team. There was duty calling Jonny's name loud and clear, but there also was Patrick in the back whining in the blanket and fidgeting on the uncomfortable seat and Jonny only wanted to go back and help him ease, so he could sleep away most of the flight. But first of all he had some explaining to do. He wasn't very confident whether or not he would actually find the right words. Talking about Patrick was not so high on the list of things Jonny wanted to do right now.

 

After a not really comfortable conversation with the new trainer, Jonny's temper was on its peak. He was ready to snap at everyone and everything within a 10 mile radius. Death everybody's way, who even came anywhere near the unbonded omega.

He's mine! MINE!

The thought was constantly on the tip of his tongue ready to be aired in an angry shout any minute.

Jonathan had settled in the seat next to Kaner, who was squirming uncomfortably, rubbing his forehead against Jonny's shoulder, while the alpha murmured to him in French like he had the last time. Little praise and words of comfort to get Patrick through the flight.

Hossa's words were on a loop in his head and when he was down for the count he was in for the penny as well Jonny figured. Whatever it would take to look after Patrick.

 

Sharpie passed them on the way to the toilet, something close to concern on his face. He had been texting with his wife for most of the time, but it would be a lie if he didn't care about the rookie, who was shaking, with is head pillowed in the captain's lap, Jonny's fingers combing through the sweaty mess of blonde curls, carressing the heated skin behind Kaner's ear and back into the mess of curls again, scraping the skin of his scalp just lightly, making Patrick purse his lips and whisper into the fabric of Jonny' shirt, his nose pressed up just under Jonathan's navel where the fabric was shoved up for about an inch, trying to hide his face as best as he could. Seeking skin on skin contact like a newborn.

In other circumstances Toews would have felt crowded, but with Patrick literally trying to climb into Jonny's skin he just wanted to hug the omega even closer.

“Hold on and hang in there Peeks. We'll be back in the hotel soon enough, try to sleep meanwhile. I'm taking care of you.” Jonny mumbled silently, rubbing Patrick's back while thinking the most unsexy thought he could come up with to keep himself from getting hard.

Obviously Kaner in heat was really doing it for him and Jonathan was left almost ashamed of his own desires, by the time Patrick stilled under his touch. He was still shifting occasionally, rubbing up against Jonathan and his legs tangling on the seat in his sleep, whining into the fabric of Jonny's own damp shirt, but he was way too out of it to notice.

Jonny prayed for the journey to end so he could actually lock them into the hotel room and provide proper care for the omega.

 


	10. Hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silently updates and runs away... I'm sorry really sorry

The flight to Columbus seemed like a never ending torture to Jonny who was facing the music as Shawzy had murmured and everybody else on the charter. When Patrick was awake enough in his heat haze, he tried to undress Jonathan to no avail, since he was keeping his hands bound in a tight grip that never faltered, but was not painful either, even as Patrick’s puppy dog eyes did his best to get him to loosen up a little, when they had hit a turbulence. While the captain struggled to get him to drink enough water instead that his most urgent need should have been, seeking a toilet to take a piss. But Patrick was burning up so much, the water did little to his bladder, it more or less evaporated the second he swallowed it down, for all Jonny could tell. The heat radiating from Kaner was putting Jonathan in need of a shower himself. His pants felt clumsy and sticky, from where their bodies touched and his thighs wear worn by supporting most of the omega's upper body and Patrick really was a handful, when he tried to get into Jonny's underwear.

The occasional sniffles and whining moans escaping Patrick made some other alpha's flinch, even though he kept nuzzling into Jonny as close as possible. Reduced to the desire of his body, that was focussing in on Jonny and him alone. Other alpha's even though they were close, did nothing to face him. It was all about Jonathan Bryan Toews.

Patrick tried to rub up against him, tried to get friction of any sort, but Jonny wouldn't let him, even though Patrick could feel how hard the alpha was in his pants, the outline of his cock visible in the delicate dress pants Jonny wore on the charter flight. Patrick couldn't imagine it to be comfortable, but that was one of the weird captain things Jonny always did. Maybe he even got off in his business suit.

“ Patrick!” Jonny ordered in his low alpha voice all serious and shit. “Come on, sleep a little, we are almost there.” the omega whined low in his throat but stilled, submitting to his alpha's – Jonny's- command. He was not claimed by Toews but in that moment he would do anything to feel Jonathan leaving his teeth deep bruising in the flesh of his neck.

The captain wanted to sigh in relief when he felt Patrick melting into his touch, as he kept caressing his curls. The pressure of Patrick's palm on the bulge in his pants now decreasing, as he curled up more against Jonny's side. If they wouldn't been stuck on a charter flight, Jonny wouldn't even have bothered to undress himself but would've manhandled the omega to give into his desire. Every fibre in his body was screaming to get into Patrick, to feel that tight slick heat that was waiting for him, willing him to be filled up.

  
  


\- Think about Coach Q naked in a bikini, dancing tango on the kitchen counter- he ordered himself and felt his face flinch automatically.

Sharpie – the fucking asshole- cackled across the aisle, winking at him, as if he knew, what sort of depressing and utterly disgusting mental image just crossed Tazer’s mind.

  
  


When they finally touched down, Jonny had woken Patrick up enough to tug him in next to him and halfway carry him off the flight and into a cab. The guys would manage their luggage just fine. It wasn't the best to rely on his teammates like that, but that was the least they could do. Jonny couldn't help feeling a little pissed off. He knew omega's in heat were hard to handle, but the force of Patrick's scent and needs was overwhelming him and leaving him alone, on slightly shaky ground, with his rut close to just breaking free.

To be honest Jonny was totally out of his depth. Just going with his own instincts leading the way and directing his actions.

  
  


“ I'm going to make both of you regret that!” Sharpie mumbled, when he walked down the aisle behind Jonny carrying Pat down the stairs. The captain was glaring at everyone in a distance like he was 4 seconds away from committing mass murder, if one more word was directed at either him or the omega in his arms.

“ Fuck you, douche!” Jonny growled in response, before leaving with Patrick, who clung onto Jonny's neck as close as he could get. His tongue trying to lick every bit of skin, he was able to reach with his face tucked in.

“ Jonny!” Patrick complained, rubbing his cheek against the collar of Toews button down shirt. He had managed to undo at least 3 buttons before Jonny's strong hands and the command in his voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Forcing him to obey to the orders given by the alpha.

“ It's okay Patrick, we are almost there.” he soothed, with his lap full of right winger in the cab, while the rest of the team was going by bus.

Coach Quenneville wasn't very keen to “air the entire fucking bus off the smell of you both TOES! Take care of the matter right now.” as he had put it.

  
  


He dragged the mess that usually resembled his right winger into their hotel room 15 minutes later, barely managing to hang up the “do not disturb” sign, before Patrick was pawing at his clothes in earnest, pressing closer to him, that Jonathan's head started to feel foggy with lust and want, zoning in on the omega and forgetting all the best etiquette right along with it. Most of his brain suddenly comfortably situated in his own balls.

“ Jonny!” Patrick wailed, seeking more skin contact, his fingers getting tangled in the fabric and buttons of Jonny's flight rumbled shirt, staring at him through half lidded eyes, the blue orbs almost swallowed up by the black of his dilated pupils.

“ Shhh calme toi Patrick, je t'ai eu.” Jonathan mumbled, one hand tangled into Patrick's golden like curls and picking him up again with the other slung around the omega's thighs to carry him over to the bed. For once he was not mad about the double bed instead of the twin beds they usually got, but mistakes were appreciated this time around.

The moment Patrick settled on his hips, chest pressed flush against Jonny's and closed his legs behind Jonny's back, while his arms clung to his neck, face rubbing up at Jonathan's throat, they were as close as they'd never been before. Tazer's legs didn't butch under the added weight of the omega even though they felt like jello to him.

“ Joooonnnny!” Kaner pleaded, bucking his hips down in an attempt to get friction on his slicked up hole and rock hard dick. His pants so worn through and wet, that he felt like the fabric didn't even matter anymore, he could have been bare assd for all he knew.

Not that he was able to think clearly right now anyway. He was drunk on the scent of maple leafs that Jonny put out, engulfing him and high on want and hormones. All he wanted was for Jonny to finally get on with the program. Jonny's cock buried deep inside himself, he should say all those dirty french things, claim him. Patrick would do anything. He didn't even care, if he was agreeing to marry him as long as the end would mean, that Jonny would take him apart and put him back together right the fuck now.

  
  


The center pushed Kaner down on the bed, not even bothering to kick off the comforter – to hell with it. Kaner smelled like want and arousal, promising relief to his hard on.

Jonny felt like he was punched in the gut by the overwhelming scent of apple cake. Patrick smelled like the sweetest apple cake Jonny ever devoured. He had avoided to actually sniff Patrick for most of the time – unless you count the moments when Patrick's misery was so obvious that it penetrated Jonny's nose without permission – forced him to acknowledge it's existence and to call Pat out on it. He hadn't forgotten about the encounter in the United Center at the beginning of the season, when Patrick had flipped him off with: “Don’t fucking sniff me you asshole!”

Jonny groaned low in his throat at the memory.

“ Fuck Kaner! Just look at you” he muttered more to himself than anything, while the omega plastered himself up against the firm muscle of Jonny's chest, his fingertips digging into Jonny's shirt, roughing up the fabric in search of purchase.

“ I've got you! I'll take care of you.” Jonathan promised and tried his hardest to slow Kaner down, one of his hands pushing his hips flush against the mattress and the weight of his body pressing him further into the messy sheets. Everything within him screamed to restrain the omega, but Jonny didn't dare to pin Kaner's wrist above his head. The possibility of him getting scared or even worse tipping the omega into a panic attack was too close, given the fact that Patrick had no experience whatsoever. So holding him down was out of option, but thinking about it made Jonathan groan nevertheless, as he used his weight to hold Kaner in place, while his lips covered every inch of his face he could reach with butterfly kisses, before slotting their lips together again more forcefully, teeth clicking and noses bumping together with an edge of too much spit. Jonny revels in the push and pull of their mouths together, tongues curling around each other in a passionate dance, picking up every unexpected sound that leaves Kaner’s lips when they break apart for oxygen.

That didn't stop Kaner from begging underneath him, pushing all of the alpha’s buttons. He wouldn't be surprised if the omega would start to actually straight out wail into his ear, begging for Jonny to fuck him hard and fast, so he shut him up the only way he knew how to, with kisses and tongue, moving lower ever so slowly, as he nipped at Kaner's exposed neck, grazing teeth against the soft flesh underneath and resisting the urge to actually leave a claiming mark, even though everything within him was pushing to do exactly just that.

Instead Jonny distracted himself by undressing the right winger in lightning speed, fingers trailing the outlines of Patrick's adam's apple, before his hand came to rest on his chest, fingers splaying wide and open. An unspoken statement of trust that he would stop whenever Patrick asked him to. But before they would get to the point which required negotiations like that, it would sure as hell take some time, Jonny didn’t want to rush it, so he lazily pulled off his own pants and shirt to make it equal and even and to prevent Kaner from actually causing more serious damage to his button down - it was Hugo Boss, okay.

When Kaner's underwear came off, the smell of apple cake was threatening to overwhelm Tazer, clouding his senses, leaving both of them panting heavily in the silence of the hotel room. Jonathan felt like he just passed out for milliseconds.

“ Jonny!” Patrick breathed low down the alpha's neck, his blue eyes piercing and clear as crystal water as they locked gazes. His fingers somehow managed to got a hold on the waistband of Jonny's own boxer briefs, tugging impatiently.

“ Want you so bad.” Kaner slurred, the heat making him lose coherency, as he dragged the fabric down Jonny's strong hips, feeling him respond to the touch and leaning slightly more forward in an attempt to stop him, while he was grinding up against the omega’s V shape sharply, dick catching through the fabric on the skin at Kaner’s hip bone, his breath leaving his chest in a heavy exhale, the movement made sparks fire up his spine, rewarding him with a loud moan of approval by the omega.

“ Oui Patrick.” Jonathan couldn't help but whisper, all his English was about to leave him, the more heated things got between them. Patrick groaned, one hand slipping onto Tazer’s back leaving deep red scratch marks, trying to urge the alpha into some action finally.

Jonny felt the spark of pain briefly as Patrick’s fingernails scratched the sensitive skin and over his shoulder, down to the collarbone, sending his senses into a francy. His nature was taking over and he felt like running on autopilot, not even remembering when his hand wrapped around Kaner’s cock and started to fist him. If they were silent before they were definitely getting louder by the minute if Patrick’s moans were anything to go by.

Jonny didn’t even need lube, which was still in his suitcase, which hopefully was with the team somewhere in the hotel. Jonny didn’t even care, Patrick was so slicked up, it made him feel like drowning in a waterfall. Both their scents mingling together and filling up every corner of the room as his hands started to wander all over the omega’s body. Patrick breathing harshly as Jonny’s fingers lingered on his inner thighs, one thumb brushing down his balls, grazing his rim just briefly. All complaints faded under Jonny’s mouth assaulting the skin just above Kaner’s dick, before slipping lower, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of the omega’s cock back up to the sensitive tip. Patrick’s hand dangled in Jonny’s slightly grown out hair, a jumble of heat hazed words falling from his lips, when Jonny finally took pity on him, swallowing him down as much as he could, while his thumb worked its way around his hole, all wet and ready.

“ Jonny…” Kaner begged breath hitching at the sensation of drowning in the heat of the alpha’s mouth. His entire body was singing with the fire of heat, begging for relief and on the wrong side of painful already. Tazer’s mouth not enough to satisfy his needs, even though he would otherwise enjoy a blowjob and totally get off with it. But his hormones were fucking him up so bad that a bj wouldn’t be enough of a release for him obviously, his body refusing to let of steam as Jonny worked him open more hastily by now, two fingers buried up the omega’s ass scissoring them with every twist of his wrist, while the rest palmed the curve of his ass, kneading the flesh delicately, trailing back to his balls and the shaft of his dick in Jonny’s mouth, before repeating. Patrick had gone from panting to crying by now, one hand wrapped around Tazer’s upper arm, nails digging in deeply. He could hear Jonny pulling his mouth off with a wet pop sound, whispering soothingly into his ear, the alpha’s weight pinning him to the bed reflecting calmness, an anchor in the midst of hormones running wild and the drag of Jonathan’s fingers in him, that kept up the gentle but urgent pace.

“ I got you, so beautiful, so pretty all laid out and needy for me, Pat.”  Jonny whispered hushed, pulling his fingers out slowly and watching Kaner straight out pouting at the loss of friction, as he lined himself up, his own dick rock hard  ready and covered in Patrick’s warm wetness, as he stroked himself beforehand to make it easier. Jonny didn’t wait any longer, his hips moving on their own accord as he pressed his way in, making Patrick gasp, eyes wide as the head caught on his rim, slipping past the tight momentarily resenting muscle, making Pat arching his hips up further from the comforter, hands tugging on Jonny’s broad backside, urging him to go on. Indeed Jonny almost pulled all the way back out before snapping his hips forward sharply, bottoming straight out and making Kaner cry out loud. Probably half the hotel knew by now what they were up to, if they couldn’t smell it all across the corridor already, but neither of them was about to give a single fuck, too lost in the sensation and drunk on the energy between each other. Alpha and Omega attracting each other until firmly combined, just like every biology book taught them.

Jonny’s hand supported Kaner’s legs thrown over one shoulder, while the other had a vice grip on his hips, steadying himself as he picked up the tempo, until he was outright pounding into the right winger, fingers splayed out on the abs of him, feeling every contraction of muscle underneath as Patrick’s body almost convulsed under him in time with his thrust and the passion of the moment. Both their bodies running command to their hormones. Kaner couldn’t utter anything that would have made sense anymore, too lost and far gone he only hold on, one hand clenched in the sheets roughing them up, tightly balled up linen in the palm of his sweaty hand, the other clawing at Jonny’s wrist for support under the onslaught of rolling hips and the sheer force of Tazer’s slams into his all too willing body. The heat crawling under his skin, curling his insides in a tight ball of promising rush of relief, lighting up his closed eyelids with colorful fireworks on every stroke. Making goosebumps rise all over his skin and the omega shiver in pure delight. Patrick was lost to the feeling, not registering how thoroughly he was fucking keening for Jonathan’s knot to fill the void. It made Jonny’s thrust more punctuated, hitting Patrick’s prostate full on, until it felt like only pain was keeping the omega away from the edge. Tears clocking Kaner’s throat up to a high whistling sound as he tried to get more of Jon inside himself, legs widening further to get him to thrust deeper. The alpha shouldn’t hold back for him.

Sweat was dripping from Jonathan’s hairline down his cheek and further to his throat, before mingling down his spine. His knees were hurting from the strain of keeping them both up.

“ Gosh Pat.” Jonny groaned, blinded by his own need to come, he stilled for a moment filling the air between them with heavy breathing and Patrick’s soft hiccups.

“ Nee..eed you.” Patrick moaned, sitting up slowly into Jonny’s lap, feeling every twitch of Tazer’s hard cock deep inside.

“ Got you.” Jon panted. Patrick shook his head, he wanted Jonny to understand , so he wriggled off and struggled on his knees and arms, dropping his head between his shoulders to hide the flush creeping higher on his cheeks, by being so on display in front of the alpha.

“ Need… all… of you!” Patrick begged, as he felt Jonathan sitting up and getting into position behind him, his thick thighs spreading Kaner’s legs even wider, as he leaned forward over the smaller omega’s back, one hand curling into the nap of Patrick’s neck, stroking unknown patterns in the sweaty curls, while the other hold him upright, whispering gently: “Are you sure Peeks, sure you want it like this, all of it?”

“ Please!” he groaned in frustration nudging Tazer’s dick with his ass, trying to get back on the ride, his legs shaking underneath his weight, wet with his own slick and his cock angrily leaking precum all over his belly.

“ Just tell me to stop if it gets too much.” Jonny ordered, afraid he might have already hurt him, one eye checking over the crumpled up filthy sheets underneath them, for trickles of blood, indicating an injury, but not finding anything at all.

“ Just…. gosh just fucking put your dick back in there and knot me you controlling  Canadian freak show!” Kaner spat in slurred words, not knowing where that came from, but not wondering either since it got him all he asked for. Jonathan was filling him all up again roughly, not waiting for any feeling of adjusting before he plowed into him again, making Patrick scream in ecstasy as he finally felt the edge of Jonny’s knot hit his over sensitive hole. His entire body jolting under the force of it, his scent sparking into an even sweeter note than it already carried.

Jonathan could barely think straight among the red mist of possession that clouded his mind at Patrick’s blant insult, his body working on his own accord at the peak of his rut, as he went to town on the needy omega, getting lost in the zinging sensation of hard friction and wet pulsing heat pulling him further into Patrick’s willing body, inviting him inside, swallowing him up.”God Pat, you’re taking it so good. So good for me. Such a good omega.” Jonny babbled in praise, underlining each word with a hard shove of his hips, that made Patrick bite his plush lips.

One hand clenched up in Pat’s blonde curls, keeping him away from suffocating himself in the nearest pillow, head hung low and straight out keening the further Jonny’s knot slipped in, before swelling up to an amount, indicating that the rut was about to break and Jonny was just seconds away from spilling it all out into the wound up body. Which made Patrick’s torso jerk upward in reflex, as Jonny bottomed all out and his knot was pressing down on Pat’s prostate brutally,  literally milking every ounce of cum out of Kaner’s dick in the most intense orgasm the omega ever have had, his brain whiting out for a second or ten -Patrick didn’t count too busy floating on the feeling of bliss-  his muscles clenching hard around Jonny’s cock sending the alpha over the edge along with him, both going down on the messy sheets in a pile of trembling limbs and locked up muscles, breathing heavily and almost hyperventilating in case of Patrick. Jonny had enough sense to manhandle both of them on their sides, to get more comfortable, because it would at least take 45 minutes before his knot would go down enough for him to pull out. Another wave taking him under, as he shuddered through his own orgasm, hugging the omega close to his chest. Patrick whimpered at the sensation of Jonny filling him up again, knowing it was all locked up in him until Tazer was done. Not one drop of satisfaction spilled as Jonny continued to fill him up to the brim with cum, making him feel so full it bordered on overwhelming. Patrick’s first wave of heat was scattered all over his filthy looking front and he nuzzled back into Jonny and the scent of maple leafs happily, tilting his head up in an attempt to lick at the underside of the centers jaw, all pleased. His erection hadn’t gone down, despite the fact that he had just creamed himself up and it was aching slightly. The itch of heat not yet left, as their feet dangled together.

Patrick sighed, rubbing his head against the warm skin of Jonny’s shoulder. Lust still prominent in his mind.

Jonathan had his eyes closed, patting Kaner’s curls in exhaustion, as he felt him twitch and rub up against his skin, of course the omega was not done yet. He should have known one round of mind blowing sex wouldn’t do the trick - it might do for bonded pairs who’d been together for long- but they were not bonded and this was Patrick fucking Kane, Jonny knew about the circumstances of overall rejected heat after listening in on the doctor and Patrick earlier this season. So of fucking course things couldn't have been easy-going.

He couldn’t find it in himself to deny the omega any further attention, letting his hand slip from the soft curls to the prominent bone of his jaw, following the strong line to his rose like plump lips, fingertips trailing over the raw bitten abused skin, feeling Patrick eagerly sucking two of Jonny’s fingers into his mouth contently. While the alpha’s other hand loosened the hold on Patrick’s hip to start jerking him slowly, giving his full attention to the omega’s neglected cock.

“ Going to take care of it all, baby.” Jonny murmured in his ear, in between strokes and teasing twists of his hand that made Patrick moan loudly around his fingers.

“ Going to make it all better, going to make you feel so good! You’re so good for me. Such a great omega. You deserve all of it. I wish you could see yourself like this, all flushed up and sticky with your own cum. An entire filthy self portrait across your beautiful body.”

“ Jonny!” Patrick cried, still stuck on the knot and torn between thrusting up into Jonny’s fist and sucking on his fingers, feeling every shift of Jonny's knot within him, as it kept him in place pressing down on his prostate.

“ Come for me Peeks, do it!” Jonny murmured all velvet command with a thick layer of alpha above.

Patrick moaned loudly and raspy in the back of his throat – voice totally fucked up-, jerking in Tazer’s grip almost choking himself on the alpha’s fingers, as the tingles rushed through his body, spurting a second load of release all over Toews hand and his tummy. He felt the thrum of heat receding further as he came back around, but too drowsy to catch up on it.

“ I know you’re exhausted Patrick. Take a nap if you want to. I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Jonathan mumbled contently, withdrawing his fingers from the omega's eager mouth, that had gone lax around them. Patrick hummed in agreement, his head nuzzling against Jonny's throat as the alpha watched his eyes slid all the way close and his breathing evening out. The tension did drop a notch, but Patrick was still radiating heat in an amount that would have every blizzard back off. Jonny used the moment to get some rest himself, all worn out as he was but not fully asleep either. His ear trained to note every change in the omega's breathing, ready to react if necessary.

Taking a break also gave Tazer time to think rationally, with his rut not blinding his brain any longer and he felt like cursing all over, with a flush of shame tinting his cheeks red like a tomato the second he felt himself soften enough, to pull out of Patrick.

Theoretically he just wanted to rush into the en suite for a warm washcloth in preparation of round three or four that might occur as soon as Patrick would wake up, but he also needed some time to silently freak out about the fact, that he hadn't used any protection.

How often had his parents lectured him about safe sex, he couldn't count it on one hand, and here he was in a hotel room in Columbus realizing his rut had been so strong and his instincts had betrayed him so badly in the face of Patrick's heat, that he totally hadn't used a condom at all. The thought not even registering in his brain before.

Shit!

Fucking shit Shit!

Fucking horse shit!

He knew Kaner was clean, there were enough tests run on both of them to assure him at least that much, but Kaner had just been in heat and just FUCK! Jonny gave himself a silent peep talk in the mirror before getting his bearings enough to crawl back in bed next to Patrick, making sure to clean him up as best as he could without waking him, checking that there was enough water on the nightstand for the both of them and the service menu not too far out of reach either. Once the spell would be broken, Patrick was probably going to inhale half a cow on his own, to make up for the lost carbs. Jonathan prayed to god and all the Hockey gods that he was just overly concerned and nothing had happened before remembering that Patrick had been on suppressants for so long it was most likely impossible to have caused even just a dent in all the protective enzymes cursing through his system. As soon as he slid in next to Kaner, he felt the smaller guy snuggling up to him, one arm hugging around Jonny's waist and his face pressed tightly against the alpha's chest as he kept snoring slightly and clearly still out of it so Tazer dropped his panic strained thoughts right away. However it didn’t stop him from inhaling a lung full of Patrick’s scent, not detecting any change to it, which helped settling his nerves further. If Jonny's hand was any good of a reliable source the omega’s skin felt less clammy and less hot by now, but maybe he had worried himself sick so much that his temperature was just for shits. He kept playing with the right wingers curls, one hand stroking his back in comfort and tried to stop thinking about everything and nothing at all. His lips finding Patrick's soft hair in a small gesture of gratitude - pressing a kiss to the crown of messy curls. The fact that it was him in bed with the omega filled Jonny with pride of a sort he never had faced before.

_ He's mine, all mine. I made him! _

The voice low in his soul whispered with a manic edge to it, but Jonny kept ignoring it, like he always did.

He had helped out when needed, He had lent a hand – or his dick for that matter. He took one for the team so to say. He had no right to claim Patrick. Still a sense of calm rushed over him, relishing in the fact of thick apple cake scent around him indicating that Patrick the sleeping rapunzel was satisfied and happy and most of all well sated.

 

Patrick could feel the alpha’s warm breath fan the bridge of his nose as he breathed, coming out of the sub drop he had drowned in after Jonny had taken him apart all thoroughly.  He looked up into Jonathan's eyes drowsily and worn thin from the tool the heat had taken on his body and sighed. Jonny seemed asleep reflecting calmness and a steady point in the haphazardly thoughts of Kaner’s messed up head. Making the omega feel almost like a child in comparison to his height. He couldn’t help the small smile gracing his lips as he shuffled a tiny bit closer, laying his head on the strong alpha’s chest listening to the steady drum of his captain’s heart.

For the first time ever Patrick felt settled, like he belonged, as if he finally had found the place of peace he  always had been looking for.

He remembered the lecture of the doctor telling him about hormone balance and the effect of heat and suppressants on his heat cycle and despite the fact that his ass was feeling pretty sore and roughed up, and a distant memory of pain when Jonny had first entered him, he was sure he never felt this good when he had rubbed one out. If he was honest, he still felt lowkey horny and a distant longing, not as intense to get it up again but he wouldn’t mind getting his mouth fucked either -by Jonny of course. Yeah a mouth full of his captain’s dick was suddenly really important to him.

Toews felt Patrick stir on his chest, but figured it would be for the best if he ignored the slight mumble as the right winger obviously was contemplating stuff with himself. That didn’t stop him from recognizing the way Patrick was growing restless again.

“Drink some water first.” Jonny grumbled despite his better judgement. He was still tired and not sure if he was ready for more to come, but Patrick just smirked up at him.

“Drink the water, babe.” Jonny insisted, command obvious and watched Patrick obey before relenting and tugging him down to his own lips again. He got this and he would give his everything to make Kaner happy right now.


	11. On our own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you bear with me taking a few creative ways about the 2007/2008 season. I guess this is the part, where we go into full Alternate Universe mode so to say. Also that Deadspin article of course is totally made up by me.  
> Enjoy the update and feel free to leave a couple words once your done. It's always welcome, except for hate.  
> The hater on my latest chapter was the reason I struggled to finish this one up.

In the end it took two entire days for Kaner’s heat to break. Quenneville was fuming with anger, to put it lightly. Both of them missed the game and the only good side about not leaving the hotel room for the entirety of 48 hours was room service.

Sharpie and Burish had the room across the aisle and took care of their orders in advance and even guarded their teammates to prevent anyone from disturbing them. Sharpie stepped up big time as the Alternate captain as well, filling Jonny’s shoes during practice and the game itself. Despite the fact that the entire team was shaken by the necessary line changes and amount of resulting ice time to be covered, they managed to score two goals, even though they lost and had the Blue Jackets net four goals in comparison. At least they had tried with both of their first liners missing. Sharpie was proud of their team nevertheless, well apart from coach Q obviously.

The team had to move on to play Nashville the next day, where they lost in Overtime anyway with 4 to 5 and to Detroit yesterday, where the guys managed to pull a 5 - 3 win before moving on to Calgary and Edmonton, while Jonny and Patrick remained in Columbus, much to the staff and head boards dismay.

Between all the fucking, feeding and care taking, Tazer found 2 or 3 minutes to check both their phones each day, even though he himself was torn and drawn off all energy, he wasn’t complaining about being used by Pat like that. If he was honest he even liked it. Pat was demanding all his attention and the blissed out feeling of coming down on Jonny’s part faded to exhaustion, as if he had played a 60 minutes shift without a break for hydrating. He didn’t even remember what his freak out had been about the night prior.

The messages on Patrick's phone reached from scowling and dismay to outright hate and discrimination of his dynamic, while all Jonathan received was a mild: “Sorry to have you miss games, but be assured that we value your commitment to the team.”

Such typical alpha bitching behaviour. Jonny deleted most of Kaner's messages straight away without telling the right winger, to prevent him from getting upset. The only stuff he didn't check, were texts and voicemails left by their agent, knowing Brisson was an okay kind of dude, who wouldn't insult the omega that payed his wedges and the birthday wishes and random stuff from Kaner's sister and billet family. His billet mom had called at least 10 times in obvious worry of Kaner’s lack of response. She probably was a really caring person for all Jonathan could recall, remembering the conversation he had overheard in the icehouse during training camp. That didn’t give him enough confidence to answer her calls. He felt out of place to go this far, Kaner would take care of it, when he came out of his heat daze. At least he could say he fucked right through his 19th birthday. The team would give him so much shit for that.

When Jonathan woke up on the morning of the second day, when he was supposed to help the team take on Calgary, still curled tightly around his right winger, he felt the drop in body temperature instantly and sighed silently in relief. The worst was over. For all Jonny knew Kaner felt pretty normal, shifting a little restlessly up against him, nose nuzzling the center’s neck. Jonny stayed where he was, not daring to move much, as he tugged the blanket higher around Kaner’s shoulders, which made him press up more firmly against Jon, seeking the heat radiating from his body and murmuring sweet dreamy nothings. Jonny pressed a kiss on the crown of his curls. 

“ Is cold.” Patrick whined, blinking heavily before tumbling halfway out of bed in shock, taking most of the duvet with him in an attempt to hide in it. 

“Jon!” he sat on the hotel room floor in awe, high coloured cheeks flushed in embarrassment and eyes ripped open comically wide.

“Happy belated birthday, Patrick” Jonny dead panned calmly, not ready to have any of this shit right now. They literally banged each others brains out for the past 48h, there really was no time to freak out about it any longer.

“What the fuck! Oh my god!” Patrick muttered, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

“Jonny is enough, I am no god. Now stop freaking the fuck out and get back in this fucking bed or take a fucking shower, before I do and waste all the warm water.” Jonny smirked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge.

“You douche!” Patrick shrieked, getting to his feet, flinging the blanket at the alpha and racing him to the bathroom. A warm shower was a good substitute for well cuddling Jonathan again. No way in hell would Patrick admit that he liked it, before he was awake enough to register who was in bed with him, there was not much memory left about what they’d done, some fuzzy images and prickling feelings, but if his sticky self was anything to go by, then well - he was so screwed! 

Jonny gave it to him good, he still felt little tremors deep down in his bones but nothing he couldn’t ignore. There also was an all satisfying gloom under his skin, replacing the terrible itching he felt before getting into heat haze. 

He stepped into the cubicle and hit the tap on just as Jonny joined him. Patrick was standing motionless under the spray, matting his unruly curls to his forehead gaping at the well toned alpha in front of him. Picasso could go and fuck himself, Jonny was goddamn perfect for him! 

Not yours! - the voice in his head chided.

“Err…” Patrick gulped uncertain, Jonathan rolled his eyes at him, as he adjusted the temperature that wouldn’t make the omega shiver within a few minutes and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the little shelf on his left side. 

“Stop gaping, turn around and let me wash your hair.” The Canadian coaxed with a little hint of dominance underneath. Patrick obeyed instantly, remembering the way Jonny’s bed talk had gotten him outright keening, as the images flashed through his mind. His hard drive might be broken in some places, but oh god this just did things to him and he really couldn’t pop a boner right now.

He could hardly believe he literally let Jonathan Bryan fucking Toews fuck him into the new age. Patrick smiled at his own pun. Jonathan’s fingertips felt like heaven on his scalp and he couldn’t help but murmur low in his throat, about how nice it felt to be taken care of. Jonny was doing a good job in aftercare, he obviously had attended a few alpha classes in school, because nothing he did felt wrong in any way. Indeed it felt too good to be true, Patrick didn’t deserve that and the guilty feeling that his own emotions were blinding him in this moment, were enough to keep himself in check as he leaned further into the alpha’s touch. Seeking the safety Jonny provided.

“So good for me Patrick, hm.” Jonny hummed as he carefully washed the foam out of the omega’s curls, untangling them as he went, before soaping him up carefully. Hands wandering over every inch of skin he could reach, with Patrick pressed against his chest, head curled into his neck with eyes closed.

Patrick allowed himself to drown in the white noise and easy touches the alpha offered. Finding peace for the moment. Jonathan obviously was okay with the way half of Patrick’s weight leaned on him for support and nothing suggested that he was as freaked out about the past night as the omega. 

When Jonny had him all wrapped up like a towel burrito, tapping him on his ass to get him to go and get dressed, the distress Patrick felt, reared his head again, making the queasy feeling his stomach more prominent than before. Jonny could smell the tinge of change in the omega, closing his eyes briefly. It seemed like they were going back to how it was before Patrick went into heat. 

“What’s wrong Patrick?” Jonny asked carefully, staying on the other side of the room to not frighten the omega further.

“Urgh nothing Tazer, just ...yeah just going to get breakfast eh.” Patrick tried to joke, his tone not convincing at all. Jonathan crooked his head to the side, raising one eyebrow questioningly, which prompted Kaner to raise his hands in a protective but peaceful gesture.

“I mean we are okay, well..we...I mean you are not freaking out or..though… We are okay...aren’t we?” Patrick dared to ask, not glancing in Jonathan’s direction, as he clutched the door handle, ready to bolt if necessary. He shouldn’t have asked at all. 

“Of course we are, Patrick.” Jonny replied sincerely. “It was my duty and also my honour to help you out. One for the team and all, eh.” Tazer tried with a smile, seeing the smile tugging at the omega’s lips fade in an instant.

“Yeah. See you later.” Patrick croaked as he turned away, hurrying out of the room, missing Jonny’s faint apology as he tried to back paddle, since his words had obviously upset him.

Patrick didn’t care, though all this had just been a duty to Jonathan, which explained a lot why the captain was so calm the morning after. Patrick groaned in his morning coffee. 

He should have seen this one coming and it didn’t really help to know, that both of them had to leave for Chicago soon. The team needed them both back, also Patrick had to sit out a few games at least as it was protocol - nothing one of his teammates hadn’t done in the past. He would be lucky if he was ready to go and cleared for play by November 28th when they faced Tampa Bay on home ice, after the road trip. It was just precaution to give his muscles a bit of rest and his system time to adjust to the new hormone levels. 

Like wow, he didn’t feel any different to what he usually felt like, except for embarrassed as hell that he hasn't seen it coming on and stayed home. He owned some nice knotting dildos - thank you very much! Instead he got Jonny all up in his business, nice deal for real - if it would come without feelings attached, he would sign the fuck up right now. He actually didn’t agree to those confused feelings he got this morning after waking up next to Jonathan Bryan Toews though, that strong longing to cuddle closer, to touch every inch of skin he could, to drown in his Bambi eyes, to imagine waking up in Jonny’s arms every day, to have Jonny close, to have him touch and play with his hair and nose the soft skin of his neck - Patrick fucking stop it right the fuck now!

Patrick stabbed at his scrambled eggs, he was hungry but he didn’t really feel like eating anything at all, his mind flashing back to one moment of  Tazer feeding him pieces of banana and strawberries in between their sexual workout - all throughout calm, composed like he owned it, like fucking Pat’s brains out was on his daily agenda anyway, right next to his ridiculous workout hours and the penciled down Mario Kart appointments, ice time, prep and team debriefs neatly organized in his Iphone calendar, just to make double sure of course.

“Patrick!” Jonny ordered, forcing the omega to look up startled by the alpha’s presence. “Stop thinking!  Now eat up, okay. Plane leaves in three hours. I already got us packed up and called a cab.” Jonathan said, taking a mouthful of his own coffee. Patrick squirmed in his seat at the order, hating every second of Jonny addressing him like this and seeing his instincts taking over as he obeyed, clearly following the command, afraid to get Jon angry for going against his wish - where did he come from so suddenly anyway, popped up like one of those mushrooms in Mario64. The alpha was probably in a hurry to get back home so he could join the team in Edmonton the upcoming day or at least in Vancouver on the 25th November.

Patrick pouted for a moment, what if he wanted to have cake for breakfast? He missed his birthday after all, why was Jonny so bossy anyway?

The alpha rewarded him with a pleased hum in the back of his throat as they both finished their breakfast silently. Patrick was just glad Jonny didn’t attempt to take his hand across the table or even worse made him kneel beside his seat and feed him, like the tradition usually ordered them to do. 

The center couldn't help but notice the change within Patrick's scent, the sweet apple cake flavor almost gone and covered by the usually sting of a rainy evening. It made the alpha slightly sad as well, Patrick had been happy and content with Jonny during his heat obviously, but was avoiding him all the same, once the hormones left his system for good, so it was Jonny who made him feel uncomfortable in the first place he concluded.

Toews knew he had to work harder, had to do better, anything to keep the omega happy and the team balanced.

“I wish I could reward you with some birthday cake but time is tight Peekaboo. Also cake is not a part of your meal plan.” Jonny said, ushering them out to the already waiting cab. Patrick ignored the sidemark. Jonny could go fuck himself, it wasn’t his place to decide what he ate and what not. He would eat an entire fucking cake as soon as he got home, if he felt like it and there was nothing Toews could do about it.

Patrick followed Jonny's lead for as long as it took them both to get to the airport and as they boarded and it became clear that they wouldn't sit in the same aisle, hell not even in the same class! - those alpha board dicks had booked Pat into the economy class, while Jonathan was lead further down to the 1st class seats by the nice blonde beta stewardess - he could see Patrick shutting him out further. The omega dropped in his small seat, barely managing to get his legs into the cramped space at the window. Watched him curling in on himself, head facing out of the window and eyes hidden behind sunglasses while the rest was halfway buried in the pulled up hood of his hoodie. 

It almost caused the Canadian physical pain, making his own scent shift from maple to citron in an instant. The teams head board was such a bunch of cooksuckers it pissed him off. Patrick did not deserve to be treated like that.

Jonny wished he could change something, not only for Pat but for all Omega’s, his mind going through all sort of ideas while he settled in his seat. 

 

Patrick fiddled with his cell before take off, wondering why there wasn’t more commotion about his heat related absence going on, he was expecting a half blown up cell, cramped with messages, voicemails and social notifications, instead it seemed oddly okay like on any other business day, so he went on leaving a few texts to his sister and his out of her mind concerned billet mom, explaining the situation briefly and thanking them for their birthday wishes. Even Pat Verbeek had taken time during his season in Detroit to check in with him; to see his chosen families open support and well wishes soothed the edges of that raw feeling of hurt inside him for the moment, allowed him a few moments of rest, while they flew back to Chicago. 

Patrick was far from okay, all those other peoples scents were confusing him, his brain searching for Jonny’s unique sort of maple leaf underneath the mass of pheromones to no avail, keeping him on the edge of his seat for most of the flight, but he could deal for the time being. At least as long as it would take him to get home. When they touched down, he was out of his seat as fast as he could to get off the airplane, eyes tracking the other staircase without a hint of his team captain. Jonny by all luck was probably long gone and on his way home, or all responsible on his way straight to the United center to report to the head office.

It didn’t really help to take the edge off as Patrick stumbled into baggage claim with sinking shoulders, the emptiness once again putting a lid on his mood, making him more aware of the lonely feeling blossoming in his chest, pushing him to hurry up and get to his apartment. It still took him 30 minutes of waiting to spot his suitcase. The duffle was thankfully still with their team. Indeed the omega felt tired and worn down to his bones. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and pulled the hoodie a few inches deeper down his face, avoiding to look at people directly, to not raise attention and hurried out as fast as he could, grabbing the first cabbie he could find to get his ass home. He silently was praying that no one knew about their return. But then again stuff had been deliberately quiet the past days if his cellphone was a trustworthy source - little did Kaner know about Jonathan’s clean up of said device.

For a second Patrick was convinced he had seen Jonny waiting for his baggage as well, but that probably was just an imagination and even if, there hardly was anything Kaner could have done, because running up to the alpha, burying his face burning with shame into his neck in public view was out of his league and out of question. Jonny considered him a job done, so much of the message had come through at least. Given the normal procedure, Pat had told him in all detail about when he was still playing in the OHL, then Jonny got his stuff and passport control over and dine with right after checking into the terminal for business class anyway, so it wouldn’t make any sense for him to wait right where Patrick had been stranded, next to the family from 4 rows ahead with their two noisy kids and their every crying infant. Patrick really liked kids usually, but right now his nerves were as thin as the sheet of ice he used to play on. He just wanted to go home so he did exactly that.

 

As Patrick was finally able to shut the front door of his apartment behind himself, his purr rumbled out of his chest right on cue as if it had been waiting to fill the air and make its presence known. It was almost physically painful to let the sound purr out of his lips from holding it in for so long. His chest seemed to ache and he hardly could get air into his lungs as he felt himself letting go and dropping right into his bed, leaving his suitcase abandoned in the hallway as tears started to wet his pillow case.

He missed home, someone to lean on, he wanted a hug, he wanted everything right the fuck now!

Anything to fill this emptiness that was clawing away at his insides, tinting everything black as it went to consume him and his soul whole.

 

He remembered Dr. Costas telling him about empty nest syndrome and nest related depression and all those other things, that came along when your hormones hit a peak, but he was Patrick Kane! He had hockey, he didn’t need a nest, he didn’t need any nesting or home building family shit and he didn’t need anyone - he had no one, his family had abandoned him. He was a big boy now, he could swallow up his misery and kick some team’s ass while on the ice. He was perfectly content with that, he didn’t need anything else and he really didn’t need Jonathan Bryan Toews or his stupid maple scent. 

 

It took Patrick barely 5 minutes to work himself into a rage he never knew he held or was capable of before. He was mad and lonely and he wanted the scent of maple leafs and he wanted Jonny but he couldn’t have any of this. He hated himself for wanting it so much too and by the time frustration hit and his tears had dried, Patrick hit dial on his phone and rang his billet mom, to complain about how unfair the world was to him. Dianne might help she was the closest to family, except Erica he had and calling Erica was out of option - he was the older brother no fucking way would he go crying on his younger sister's shoulder for being the fuck up he was.

Dianne didn’t answer before the call connected to voicemail and for the first time Patrick didn’t leave a message.

 

_ What if they were sick of him by now? _

_ What if Dianne would call him childish? _

_ What if he already crossed a line? _

 

The thoughts piling on top of each other in Patrick's head were frightening, pushing him into a full out sobbing fit of anxiety. God he was such a mess, his feelings were all over the place and with the hiccups and sniffles Patrick lost count of time until his eyes shut close in exhaustion, allowing him some peaceful sleep for a while. He was too tired to fight the drag of darkness calling his name.

 

Of course Dianne called him back as soon as she could the next morning, which at least helped a bit. She didn’t pry for details nor pushed for them, but offered advice regardless - like any good mom would. She gave him a rundown on what to expect in the next 2 days, nothing that was all too scary, except for the bleeding that could occur sometimes. Bleeding, like seriously? That was the only thing scaring the shit out of him. Nothing Patrick couldn’t handle, he had enough Advil and Tylenol in his kitchen to sedate a horse for good measure and about the pads he didn’t have in stock, because why the fuck should he ever need those. If he had known he would need them anytime soon, he would have stocked up his closet, but he wasn’t dating any girls - hell he wasn’t dating anyone, so why bother - towels would do the job for sure. And all hell Patrick would make sure he wouldn’t need to go into heat all too soon again, because he wouldn’t go out buy this stuff - way too embarrassing.

He might as well should go and see the doctor today but he couldn’t bother to move much.

 

So Patrick found himself sipping ginger tea against his slightly unsettled and occasionally cramping stomach, while cuddling a dozen of pillows and being wrapped up like a burrito in his blankets, with a few old towels spread out across the linen underneath him. Just a precaution, because those cramps were really nailing him in the guts. Pat was following some daytime TV, before taking a long hot shower just to crawl back in his blankie nest afterwards. 

It was not ideal - it certainly wasn’t Jonny, but it was enough to help him settle and regain the grasps of his rational mindset. It made him feel better, but he still muttered: “God this shit sucks ass!” under his breath at a particularly evil stomach cramp. He was not bleeding yet and he was quite certain he wouldn’t start to in the upcoming 24h, that stuff was evil enough without adding blood into the mix - thank you very much! But ow fucking ouchie, he really was thinking about calling the doctor just to make sure, if this was “normal”, despite Dianne telling him it was. Dianne was a girl, for all Patrick knew girls were bleeding every other week anyway for whatever reason. Okay he didn’t really know because, fuck biology anyway - he sucked in this class spectacularly in particular.

 

After some more naptime around lunch, Patrick felt composed enough to face the current team situation, while he grabbed his laptop from his suitcase, that he had managed to drag into his bedroom by now. If he had to stay home and deal with his stupid irrational feelings instead of playing beautiful hockey, he could at least keep tabs on the stats and his team's progress. That he ended up asking Google all sort of shit about “Omega’s after heat” at first, was just for educational purposes - even though it didn’t really help him to understand, with all the complicated terms about pregnancy in the word vomit goggle showed him - before he took a look on the stat sheets and their recent slump in scoring. He couldn’t help but scan over some of the press coverage as well. 

And that’s when it hit him right in the fucking face, The Chicago Tribune had covered their road trip pretty fairly, but Patrick didn’t miss the lash out to Deadspin, who were running their mouth with an article about him, that was obviously going viral, considering the comment numbers, shares and favourites it got.

He really shouldn’t read his own press, but he needed to know, so he clicked the link anyway, trying to breathe through whatever shit that he would meet. Deadspin wasn’t the best source of all anyway, just Gossip juice - no one should care about. He shouldn’t care about it at all, but he did. He couldn’t help himself and whatever message chimed on his cellphone on the nightstand was forgotten the moment the headline hit him in the face.

 

* * *

**Patrick Kane coming home after a lover’s trip with his Team captain**

 

> _ Author: Jack Dickey _
> 
> _ Friday 11/23/07 3:05pm _
> 
> _ Filed to: PATRICK KANE _
> 
>  
> 
> **A** fter all the juice given at the 2007 NHL Entry draft day, we already covered, it obviously didn’t take Chicago Blackhawk’s rookie Patrick Kane long to hit up with his needs, that didn’t involve money for luxury apartments in Trump Tower, as we brought to you last month. What a conscience that it appears to involve unbonded alpha and Captain Serious himself - **Jonathan Toews**.
> 
> While the Canadian native team leader is known for his closet lifestyle, the rookie obviously couldn’t wait to hop on for the sake of the team. Blonde angel curls and blue eyes wooing the alpha just before they were supposed to hit the road.
> 
> Given the Blackhawks release from the _14th November:_ stating both **#19** and **#88** wouldn’t play due to illness, that never went further specified except for the coach saying: _ “We need to take it from day to day in both cases.”  _
> 
> and resulted in sending the original six-team on a losing streak during their still ongoing road trip, that comes to an end in Edmonton tomorrow night, we got news on the mystic illness that so suddenly descended on Chicago’s Omega rookie and our most favorite center.
> 
> So buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentleman it might get a little **HOT**  in here now - Yes exactly, according to sources from the team’s hotel, both Kane and Toews shared a room that obviously needed a lot of cleaning up and airing out after. We can confirm pretty certain that Captain Serious took one for the team, helping his new liney to deal with a sudden heat.
> 
> So after a proper fun night in with and properly on our Canadian dream boy in Columbus, both returned to their homebase Chicago yesterday afternoon, as captured in the pictures below, taken at O’Hare around 4 p.m. Both were seen leaving separately and if you look closely, satisfied doesn’t really match Tazer’s face on there. Indeed he seemed rather distracted and pissed off, witnesses told us.
> 
> Couldn’t be all too fun if you miss a game for gambling and need to stick it out with an omega, if you ask us. But the C on his chest comes with duty and responsibility for everyone..
> 
> We all remember Tazer’s consistent comments about proper bonding and love, we suppose Patrick Kane wasn’t in his cards.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you know more, or have anything to add, hit up the comments below,**  
> 
> Let’s hope the Captain finds his footing again to lead his team out of the slump and back to Hockey before another stove is on fire. We’ll keep you updated if Kaner’s booty calls are dialing again, to justify his place on the roaster and settle him down in Chi-town.

~~************ ~~

* * *

 

It was accompanied by two grainy photos of him and Tazer leaving the airport yesterday. The words tasted bitter as he mouthed along while reading, making him feel sick to his stomach and the bile rising up his throat, sending Patrick stumbling out of his bed and into his bathroom in record time to throw up. 

The author’s message clear for everyone to see. Omega’s should stay at home, omega’s shouldn’t compete in national sports unless they were bonded and what else.

Hate, that’s what it was. The familiar feeling he was facing ever since he continued playing Hockey after his transition.

You are too small Patrick, you are too omega Patrick, you are not bulky enough Patrick.

He sighed, washing out his mouth at the sink, before climbing back into bed, shutting down the laptop and cuddling into his pillow nest. 

Kaner’s phone beeped again, making him sigh and roll over to grab for it. There was an angry looking urgent message symbol right next to Jonny. How the fuck got Jonny’s number into his contacts? He never asked the captain for it. 

“Could this day get any worse?” Pat muttered, opening his text messages.

 

**Jonny:** It’s me Jonny.

**Jonny:** Avoid the internet.

**Jonny:** Don’t read your own press for your own well being.

 

Kaner was tempted to just ignore it, but he was exhausted and cranky, so he quickly answered:

**Patrick:** too late also WTF dude, lemme fuckin sleep!

 

Before setting the device to silent mode and pushed his head under the striped pillow next to his head. Fuck Jonny, fuck everything seriously. Also fuck feelings just for good measure. Patrick closed his eyes imagining plays in his head but soon stopped, it was giving him a headache from hell. This after heat sucked so much, he wanted to scream if it wouldn’t be so loud. Getting banged into the next universe was great, he couldn’t argue with that but the after effects were for shit. He could go without those. At least he was left feeling a little proud of himself for telling Jonny to fuck off. The alpha was properly pissed off right now and he wouldn’t see his stupid mug all too soon. For the first time Patrick was a little glad that Jonny had to play the last game of their road trip. It would keep the alpha occupied and give himself a little more alone time, to get his confused feelings under wraps. He really didn’t need to be all awkward around Jon in the locker room at his next game day, the chirping he was expecting was enough to give him nightmares. 

 


	12. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to focus more on Jonny's POV, I hope you don't mind. Thanks to everyone for being this patient with me. I'm literally figuring shit out as I go atm, so this takes a bit more time than I thought it would.

In the end it took Patrick only 2 days of feeling like death warmed over before he felt ready to face the music. Thankfully his body had foregone the bleeding, leaving him only in uneasiness for the most part, so the trainers and the doctor were clearing him for practice.

Getting back on the ice felt like second nature and apart from some weird looks by his teammates, the chirping that he had expected anyway - his captain seemed back to his usual asshole self. Not that Patrick was bothered by it much, but having “normal” Jonny back, was easier than having to deal with mother hen Jonny I’m - such - a - good - alpha  on a daily basis after their encounter. It didn’t take him long to settle back into his routine. But when he returned it didn’t take the headboard long either to call him up into the office to discuss his “escapades”. Patrick had just stepped out of the shower when Coach Q barked at him to hurry up and follow. It made him flinch and his eyes water in an instant, he felt like crying already, not knowing what he’d done wrong this time around. Since Savard was gone he just couldn’t fit in with the coaching staff at all. And since going into heat he was an emotional mess anyway.

The eyes of his team were on him immediately as Patrick hurried into his clothes, to avoid attracting even more interest. His shoulders slumped as he followed his head coach to the offices of the front, glad when he was left there with a curt nod. He just wished they would have held practice at Johnny’s icehouse, far away from the headboard, but they didn’t with the game later that night and to his dismay. It was bad enough to get chewed out for his performance, facing the headboard was the worst of evil for everyone, at least they trusted him enough that he could knock at the door all by himself. Maybe he hasn’t fucked up all too bad if he was still left to do this on his own. There were stories from former times when others were facing a disciplinary order, that left them at the mercy of everyone, not even allowed to knock on a damn door by themselves.

 

He took a deep breath before knocking on the thick wood and waited to be let in, keeping his head down, eyes fixed on his shoes.

“Come on in, Patrick.” The General manager said, opening and stepping aside to let him enter. Patrick followed the request, hated the way everybody was launching in their armchairs around the big oval meeting table, as if this was the most exhausting thing to do all week. Sometimes Patrick wondered if any of them ever received suicide drills, had back skated for hours until feeling like their legs would be dislocated from their bodies - he doubted it.

His eyes stopping for a brief second on the last chair, in it sitting was his captain - Jonathan Bryan Toews - usually there was no need for the team’s captain to join whatever headboard gathering, if it wasn’t an official penalty conduct. Pat’s heart missed a couple of steps, as he registered the alpha’s around him. Maybe he had messed up big time after all, if Jonny was joining, but he hadn’t enough time to get more lost in his thoughts as the Manager addressed him again.

 

“Down Kane. Kneel down.” Patrick was filled with disgust at the order. He didn’t want to go down without a fight, so he dared to raise his head looking the manager straight in the eye.

“I don’t…” he started to explain, but was cut short with the most dark glare he ever faced and half the board on their feet in a sudden eruption of rage.

“KNEEL DOWN!” The alpha barked angrily, the air so tense you could cut it with a knife. Jonny was the only one still sitting, the only one who looked rather hurt than pissed off. The only one not losing his cool in the room.

Patrick gritted his teeth, could feel himself slipping away, feeling the pull of the comment, his instincts yelling at him to obey and follow. He had done nothing wrong, why should he fuck up his knees on the goddamn carpet? Half the headboard was in an uproar, people shouting over each other. The room felt like it was set on fire, air around him suddenly radiating heat like a furnace, making him sweat, making his skin crawl and his chest feel tight, his throat feeling blocked up to the amount that it hurt to breathe. It hadn't been his intention to make them mad, he just tried to be polite enough without submitting to someone he wasn't bonded to, traditions be damned. Pat saw shit like that differently and so far no one had thrown such a fit like the heads of his organisation right now.

He was respectful always careful and never kneeled except out in public for official procedures, like his drafts.

 

“I came here to…” Patrick tried again to get a word in to explain himself, with all the commotion going on.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW! NO ONE ASKED YOU OMEGA! ON YOUR KNEES!” another one ordered loud and clear, the owner, a coach Patrick didn’t remember the name of at that moment with his mind going fuzzy from running a mile a minute. The comment felt like a slap to the face, humiliation hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water, making his scent shift from unease to terror so fast it almost made Jonathan recoil as he noticed it, sharp, unpleasant, all consuming like ripe chili peppers.

“DOWN KANE! DON’T YOU DARE MOVE!” The GM ordered firmly but emotionless.

“FUCKING OMEGA HAS NO RESPECT AT ALL!” someone else spat, driving the knife of shame another inch deeper.

“SHOULDN’T EVEN BE PLAYING WITHOUT A MATE TO GUIDE HIM.”another one muttered in disgust.

“Told you we shouldn't have wasted the first draft on a pathetic unbonded omega with no manners, all they are good for is sucking cock and breeding kids. I bet he's barren and can't even conceive, no wonder his parents kicked him out Stan. The Verbeek’s played you well for taking him on as the captain’s entertainment.” The guy next to Stan muttered while glaring at Patrick in utter disgust. With just a few feet separating them, Patrick could understand him perfectly fine and even though he pretended to not listen to the hurtful things they spat, the words managed to sink in deep, hitting home with such an impact, he only felt seconds away from drenching the carpet with the Gatorade he’d had during practice, throat working overtime to hold it in.

Kaner’s knees buckled and gave in as he sunk to the floor, head bowed to hide the tears in his eyes, nausea rolling in his gut. This was the worst meeting ever, hearing the board refer to his parents like that was the final blow that made his protest die on his lips. He was feeling so worthless from these comments jabbing away at his pride, he could barely contain the tears pushing forward, begging to be released. So all he could do to keep his composure was to retreat further into himself, until everything going on around him just reached barely as if someone wrapped him up in a comforting, noise blocking fog.

“You better stay put!” Someone else hissed violently, making Pat shiver with fear. They wouldn't dare to do anything to him, they couldn't - not with Jonny in the room and everybody else of the team around. Of course he had heard stories from other teams in the league and their method to establish discipline by punishment, with the Boston Bruins leading the subject of rumours. But the actual proof was still missing, though the NHL wasn’t taking action nor actually caring about the rumors at all.

 

“It’s enough now Stan!” Jonny’s voice echoed through the little office, carrying every ounce of mated alpha and power so strong and demanding, it made some of the other alphas in the room spun their heads in Jonny’s direction in surprise. Jonny was so done with their shit and he couldn’t hold back his anger any longer.

  
“Toews!” Stan’s voice carried a warning, a clear sign to back off, but Jonathan ignored it all the same. They could all go and fuck themselves for all he cared by now, but didn’t say.

“This was supposed to be a pep talk, as far as I was informed. So give it to him. If he kneels or stands for that matter is not important. You’re all creating an unnecessary drama. And if you don’t find it in yourselfs to give a normal message, without losing your traditional asses - I will do it! At least no one is going to freak out then.” Jonny spoke up, voice growing more fierce the longer he talked. by now standing right next to Kaner, one hand, pressed onto the omega’s shoulder, trying to offer protection and ease.

Jonny’s maple scent was blocking up most of Kaner’s oxygen input, but kept him from shaking apart in fear. The hand on his shoulder was shocking him at first, startling him out of his self induced stupor, but he soon recognized his team captain, not bothering to listen to what he had to say. Maybe Jonny was signing away all his rights to the headboard and would abandon him the next moment, Patrick wouldn’t know.

 

Jonathan’s presence was big enough to make a dent, most of the guys shuffling back to their respective seats at the meeting table and flopping down, still mumbling slightly, leaving Jonny and Stan the only one’s left standing to face off, with Patrick kneeling next to his team’s captain.

“Tazer, you know…” the GM failed to express what was lying on the tip of his tongue, Jonny’s death glare was piercing him, even a little intimidating, with the few inches the other alpha had on him.

“I know, that all of you act like a bunch of dickheads. I know, that you are stuck with your heads deep in tradition as it is and that you might even get a fuck out of it, but this is the rink! This is about hockey! This is not politics and it isn’t any of your businesses how any of us are dealing with certain situations. I know, that you are just riled up, because we are not reacting like everyone else around you, every little trained puppy you have is made to please you and your requirements, but we are no such puppies! We are hockey players! We are fucking humans!” Jonny growled.

“Jon! You know, that we pay your asses!” Stan finally grits out when he has a chance to get a word in.

“As if I wouldn’t know, but just because you are paying for us to bring this original six team back to it’s former glory, it doesn’t entitle you to belittle any of us for whatever fucking reason there is! I dare you to talk to any of the other omega’s on the team like that! You would never even dream about it, because you knew, their bond mate would go and have your fucked up head! So much for tradition, eh? Anyone else having anything to tell me about how to run my fucking team? What priorities to set with the rest of the guys? If you think making an example out of the rookie will get your ego’s brushed, you need to get past me! You might be paying my check at the end of the month, but it also means you wouldn’t have anything to pay us with, if we wouldn’t PLAY for you! Make money for you! Who is putting up out there? It’s my team, my guys fighting, getting bloody, while you sit here in your chairs throwing around numbers to please yourself. It’s us getting the shit out there! It’s us getting your pays, your fame. It’s us who make you match ends at the end of each season! So don’t you fucking tell me about responsibility or respect!” Jonny yelled.

  
“The manners you guys have on ice weren’t subject of the situation at all, and while this might be your team for the moment Tazer, it still means an unbonded omega needs guiding and some rules.” One of the suits pipes back, in the middle of Jonathan’s glare up with the General Manager.

“Have you even listened to your own fucking bullshit! I am guiding this team just fine and all of them follow the rules. Kaner did nothing wrong in my eyes and yet you order him in here and disgrace him like that. Does it get you hard, undermining someone without backup? Does it turn you on to use your dynamic to fuck up someone else, who has no one to come home to?  Just because we don’t come in here sucking your cocks, it doesn’t mean that we don’t show respect. Patrick came in here with his head bowed in respect, without any arrogance or cockiness, not even giving any words back and if you would have given him a chance to explain himself, you would have known, that he never ever kneels for anyone. And he doesn’t even need to! This is 2008 and not the fucking middle ages! He showed you enough of respect by the way he relented in front of you, so fight me on it!” Jonny spat, stepping a feet forward, his hand slipping from Patrick’s shoulder, as he braced himself in front of the clearly distressed omega, shielding him from the rest of the alpha’s in the room.

“Patrick is on my team and this means he’s part of my family, my pack and it doesn’t matter if he has a mate to me, because I will have his back, because this is my duty to my pack! So fucking watch me!” Jonny threatened, getting into fighting stance. He would take them all on, if it meant to keep any harm from coming his right wingers way. Hell he would even destroy half the furniture of the room to get his point across, just pure willpower kept him from actually taking the meeting table and smashing it against the wall for emphasis.

 

“Enough, drop it now!” Stan addressed his team of alpha’s, turning back with hands hold up placating calmness towards the enraged center.

“Now Stan, wasn’t there something to talk about left, something you had to tell Kaner?” Jonny said with controlled calm, for the first time recognizing how worked up he had gotten in the process. Some of the guys, were eyeing him suspiciously, others were just plain right ignoring him, muttering among themselves, which made Jonny fume and glare daggers at them.

 

“Patrick Kane!” Stan said, voice plain and rather emotionless. Kaner almost meowed in distress at being spoken to, all of his instincts telling him to flee from the room and get somewhere safe. Somewhere, where he could curl up in a tiny ball and purr to himself until he was ready to face reality again - which felt like miles and miles away.

“We have decided to suspend you from any team activities until February 14th, as a result of the disaster and hold up in game you caused us on the latest road trip. You will check in with the team doctors on the regular as always, but other than that, you will stay home and take the time to think about your mistake and how to prevent it from happening again. You can go now.” Stan turned his back on them, while Jonny turned around to help Kaner to his feet. He wasn’t even sure if the omega had processed any of the information given to him at all, by the way his eyes were clearly dilated from the dynamic shifts and implied fear during the meeting.

 

“Come on Peeks. I’ll drive you home. Get up buddy.” Jonny soothed, guiding him out of the room, with a supporting arm around the shaking omega’s waist, but he couldn’t resist throwing the door shut just for good measure. Fuck the headboard and all the alpha’s on it. An idea was meanwhile forming in the back of his mind, how to deal with stuff like this in the future. Maybe it was worth giving Sidney Crosby a ring to brainstorm on it.

He wasn’t prepared for what would meet him outside the office, as he stepped into the hallway, with Patrick clinging to his side.

Coach Q was standing there, mustache bristling, eyes big as plates and a couple of the guys were milling around too. All in different states of awe and concern on their face, as soon as they laid eyes on Patrick’s hunched stature.

“Good speech captain.” Duncs said, face earnest, with Seabs pressed up against him, looking at Patrick with eyes full of tears. It was evident the omega could feel the distress coming off his teammate. As well as Shawzy who took a tentative step forward with Sharpie in tow.

“You did the right thing Toes.” Sharpie mumbled, giving Jonathan’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Is he okay?” Shawzy asked, voice wobbly and uncertain, since Bollig was sent down to the AHL he had trouble keeping it together anyway, so Sharpie had taken the younger guy under his wing.

“He will be fine Mutt. Cap is going to take care of him, don’t you Jon?” Sharpie said, a challenge in his gaze. Jonny glared at the left winger, what kind of question was that even?

“Sure.” the Canadian said, nodding to everyone around as he tugged Patrick along with him, getting their duffels. He felt bad for leaving Pat in the hallway as he ducked into the locker room to retrieve their duffels, but the omega wasn’t alone. Sharpie and Duncs were lingering outside with him, everyone glancing back to the front office corridor as if expecting any of the suits to turn up and start a fuss all over again. Jonny’s words were still ringing in their ears. They all might be bonded but Patrick was part of the family, part of the pack like Jonny had made clear, though they all felt the urge to look after the kid, to protect hi at all costs. Shawzy was snuggling up to Kaner, who didn’t seem to mind, clearly still out of it and not really listening to the soothing words the younger kid whispered to him, but needing it all the same. Jonny smiled at Andrew thankfully, when he returned. Seeing the team react to his speech, even though he didn’t intended for them to hear what he had to say, was making him feel proud. He wanted Patrick to feel welcomed and not just a passenger tagging along. He meant all he said in this office and deep down he knew, there might be even more truth than he let on, but he was not addressing any of this in that moment. Now taking care of Patrick was his first priority, as it been a lot lately. Pat made him feel needed and that was really confusing all Jonny ever believed in. Of course there always was a certain pull with an unbonded omega close, but having Patrick close was something entirely different, something more important than the regular I care for my teammates stuff.

 

Patrick didn’t put up any fight, as Jonny opened the passenger door for him, after making it out to the car park.

“You’re okay with me giving you a ride? I think you shouldn’t be alone right now.” Jonny asked, just to make sure and give Patrick an out, if he wanted to. Patrick barely managed to nod, not really wanting to let go of Jonny, but needed to, as Jonny closed the door, before hurrying around the car to get into the driver's seat.

The drive over to Trump Tower didn’t take too much time and was spent in silence. Jonny didn’t even bother to turn the radio on, just sighed and let his hand linger on the middle console closer to the omega, in case he needed something to hold on to. Jonathan tried to imagine what life would be like without his parents, without Andree and Bryan and it made him shudder. When that asshole in the office used that information to shame Kaner, Jonny had literally seen red. It must be hard on the right winger and it made Jonny realize how depended on his billet family the omega clearly was, so now being away from them, playing in the NHL all on his own must be pressure beyond comparison, if you had no one to face it with. Jonny wanted to be there for him, wanted to face all those things with him, all the obstacles.

 

BECAUSE HE’S MINE! His alpha nature didn’t fail to remind him off.

 

When they made it up to his floor, Kaner seemed a little more collected, as when they’d left the United Center, but not by much, so Jonny opened the front door for him and watched the blonde, kick off his shoes, before waddling over into, what he assumed was his bedroom, if his memory was not making fun of him right now. The sigh and soft purr following the initial thud of Kaner dropping onto his bed, confirmed that.

 

“Do you want me to stay or want me to leave you alone?” Jonathan asked, but Patrick didn’t bother to respond, so Jonny took it up on himself, to dart over into the kitchen and get him some Gatorade, before settling on the edge of the bed, where Kaner had rolled himself up in a blanket burrito, most of his face hidden.

“I’m sorry, they kicked you out like that Kaner. You deserve so much better and I promise you, I will work on something to help you getting back on the ice faster, to work on something to stop them from doing this.” Jonathan murmured, patting, what he assumed was Kaner’s back hidden in the blanket burrito.

“Will you?” Patrick sniffled after a moment of silence, he was crying but obviously didn’t want Jonny to see, but it was noticeable in his voice anyway.

“I will Peeks I promise you.” Jonny said all earnest, settling in next to the little omega burrito before gently nudging him closer and hugging him. Fuck the blanket, he just wanted to offer comfort, so he made sure to not let his own sadness dampen his scent.

Patrick sniffled some more, before, opening his blanket nest up a little, allowing himself to settle his head in Tazer’s lap, eyes bright blue red rimmed and questioning, blinking up at the alpha.

Jonathan smiled reassuringly, letting his fingers trail into Patrick’s curls, scraping his head a little. They stayed like that for some time, until Jonny offered the Gatorade up to him, that had sat abandoned on the dresser.

“Get hydrated, Pat, because I’m going to not give a fuck on all orders and beat your ass at Mario Kart, and if you want, I would suggest you could call your billet mom. But if you don’t want me to be here, while you do this, I would understand. I could go pick up dinner in the meantime. Does that sound like a plan?” Jonny asked, while Patrick finished, draining half of the tonic drink.

“Would you? It’s Taco day...” Patrick trailed off.

“Jesus, Kaner I would even get you a Happy Meal, if it would make you smile.” Jonathan laughed, untangling his legs from the omega.

“So you would go get me McDonald's if I’d asked?” Patrick questioned, eyes crinkling in a smirk. “What if I want a burger now, Jon?” He teased.

“If you want I would let you get away with it.” No one cares, since you are out for the next few weeks anyway, is what he doesn’t say.

“Nah, Taco’s sound good. Surprise me alpha.” Patrick smiled, rolling a bit around on his bed spreading his scent. He clearly was content right now, that hint of apple cake was back in his scent and it made Jonny’s chest feel tight with pride.

“Okay. Go ahead. You rest and do all you need to do, while I go and sort out dinner Kaner. You’ve got about half an hour. Or do you need more?”

“Is fine.” Patrick said, shooing Jonny out of the room with one hand, before he rolled back in his burrito shape.

The alpha felt relief float his system, as he grabbed his car keys and made it out the door, catching Patrick whispering on the other end of the hallway, so he was obviously doing as Jonny suggested and already on the phone to Detroit.

On the ride to grab dinner, he had time to check a couple of texts on his phone, at a red stop light that took forever to turn. Most of his teammates wanted to check upon Kaner and he quickly replied to everyone in a mail, saying that the omega was holding up so far and he would take things from there, along with a quick thanks for the support. By the time Tazer hit sent, the car behind him was honking at him, because he missed the damn traffic light turning and was holding everyone up. He hurried up and picked up their Tacos, even getting Kaner’s special that he usually would only get on cheat days, but today called for drastic measures, so Jonny stopped once more to get Ben and Jerry's ice cream, not sure what Kaner preferred, he simply went with Vanilla Caramel Fudge, nothing could go wrong with that. With it being Fair Trade and economic friendly eggs and all and if for whatever reason Kaner didn’t like it, Jonny could still take it home.

 

When Jonny returned, Kaner looked a lot better and the ice cream made him beam like a loon. So they eventually settled down, with their food and played a bunch of Mario Kart until late and Jonny really didn’t want to go home, but figured he better do, until Patrick dared to ask him to stay over.

The minute Jonny started making excuses to leave, he could literally see Patrick closing off again, all sad eyes and getting silent, so Jonny stopped in the door, looking back at him, eyes gentle as if to prod him to just say it.

“You know Peeks, I told you, you could have everything.” Jonny said slowly, seeing Kaner fidget on the bed, before uncurling a bit, eyes a deep blue.

“Would you mind...like could you...stay over maybe.” Patrick whispered, long lashes fanning out over his delicate cheekbones. Jonny couldn’t contain his soft laughter, turning back, shoulders relaxing without further ado, as he smiled down at the omega.

“I can. Like where you thinking about me crashing on the couch?” Patrick’s gaze snapped up at that sharply.

“No you’re not sleeping on that precious asshole couch.”

“I’m having the exact same looser couch Kaner. I know it’s plenty comfy.” Jonny laughed as Patrick whined, halfway out of his blanket nest.

“But I want…”

“I know buddy, I know.” Jonny soothed. Undressing and getting under the comforter next to Patrick. “You’re such high maintenance men!” Jonny chuckled, holding the edge of the comforter up for Patrick to crawl under.

“Cuddle up I’m freezing.” Jonny smiled, feeling Patrick settle in, the apple cake flavor increasing, telling jonny that the omega was happy and content, making his chest ache with so much pride. Nevertheless he waited for Kaner’s breathing to even out after some time of Jonny chatting at him in French having figured out, that this really did it for the omega, before pressing a kiss on top of his curls.

Damn he sure as hell was losing control slowly.

  


 


	13. Listen to your heart

When Patrick woke up the next day, he was still curled up against Jonny, nestling a little closer to the warmth coming off of the alpha’s body next to him. Jonathan’s arm around his waist tightened its hold in the process, not letting go, fingers openly splaying across the smaller omega’s back in a protective almost unconscious claim. Patrick was pretty sure, that his Captain was still asleep, so he hid his face in the crock of Jonny’s neck and bathed in the maple scent coming off of him. 

He felt good right there, even if Jonny just saw him as a priority, indeed his whole body relaxed in response and he was thinking about going back to sleep for another hour or so.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Jonny whispered, eyes still closed, feeling Patrick jerk in his grip, but keeping a hold of him nonetheless. Patrick just pretended to sleep, humming inaudible in the back of his throat and rubbing his nose along the alpha’s neck, making Jonny laugh and his own scent flair up, clouding Jonny in a note of apple cake.

“Is okay, I know you like it there. Feeling any better that morning.” He asked, not having anything on Pat’s acting skills, fingertips drumming a little on Patrick’s right shoulder blade. The omega just huffed exaggeratedly in response, teeth momentarily scratching the soft skin of the alpha’s neck, a mock gesture for sure but it made Jonny’s head rush.

“You know I eventually have to go to morning practice.” Jonny said after a while, not really willing to leave the bed, but knowing he had to at some point, and better got Pat some breakfast before he left, because his mom raised him well and Pat deserved to be spoiled and cared for after the directors had mistreated him like that.

“Shit! Practice!” Patrick jumped at the mention of it. 

“You remember stuff from yesterday?” Jonny cringed as he checked up, just to make sure, afraid to have to explain it all over again, as he watched Patrick’s face fall in an instant, when reality dawned across his face.

“Yeah...I...I do.” The omega sighed, shoving his face deeper into the pillow, so the curls were hiding the rest of his face. He could go back to sleep, but that would be rather hard with Jonny gone, doing what Patrick’s body yearned to do - to skate hard, feeling the ice in the air, the tingle in his eyelashes from the cold slipping past his visor, feeling the cold breeze, reddening his cheeks.

“Well I really have to get going, but I will check in with you this afternoon, is that okay with you?” Jonny asked hesitantly, not wanting to crowd into the omega’s private space.

“Whatever.” mumbled Kaner in response and buried himself deeper into blankets and pillows, feeling Jonny’s arm lifting from his waist and the warm presence of his chest disappearing as the alpha sat up in bed. Kaner showed his back to Jonny as he heard the alpha sigh and get to his feet, to shuffle into the ensuite. 

By the time, Jonathan was showered and dressed, Patrick had fallen back asleep and didn’t hear him leave. 

 

Patrick’s dreams were filled with Jonny touching him, Jonny kissing him, cuddling him, Jonny taking care of him and he ached for it, when he woke up to realise he was all on his own. His chest felt tight and sensitive as he rubbed across the space his heart was hidden under. Frustration spreading as he realized that he actually managed to sleep through Jonny leaving him for morning practice at his stupid icehouse - okay Sharpie had told him it actually wasn’t named after their captain but anyway, Tazer had still a stupid fucking lake named after him! 

 

It would be hard to stay away from hockey, from the rink and with all the thoughts racing in his mind, he decided it might be better to stay away from Jonny too. The alpha who could have all Patrick wanted, a sore reminder of how fucked up things had gotten. But a part of him was still not shutting up, reasoning with him, that he shouldn’t shut the captain out, like he did. That he needed Jonny’s stupid Canadian ass and his stupid maple scent, while the rest argued, that Jonny would be gone on a road trip soon enough, with the holidays close too. Now that he didn’t have any indication to stay in Chicago, going up to Detroit to meet his billet family, seemed a nice option - he was locked up until February for fucks sake.

Patrick snatched his phone, ringing Dianne up without further ado and had flight details drawn up and booked in less than 20 minutes time.

If Jonny was gone, Patrick could at least be good to himself and spent some quality family time, with people who loved him. Next on the list was ringing Erica, she had to come over to the Verbeek’s, at least for a few days or a weekend. Yes his sister would surely help.

Kaner fist bumped the air in victory, when his sister actually answered his text with a string of curses and “of course Patty!” - It made him grin like a loon, before he finally had found enough courage to leave his bed and grab a shower.

When he walked into the kitchen, he had to rub his eyes to confirm he wasn’t hallucinating, but there was a note on the fridge in Jonny’s ridiculously neat handwriting - the fucking perfectionist - and inside, a plate full of fruit, ready to be eaten along with a nice low carb sandwich, sitting right next to it. Jonny had made him breakfast and Patrick couldn’t help himself but smile. This was such a kind gesture, something Jonny really hadn’t had to do but did nevertheless and it was warming Patrick’s heart, that even a few tears welled up in his eyes. He set the plates down on his breakfast bar, before starting the coffee machine, just to find it ready and set to go already, so all that was left for Patrick to do was press the button and waiting for the cup to be filled his nose started itching as the smell of coffee filled the small kitchen.

With his feet dangling, he sat down, going for the food at first, before eyeing his cup suspiciously. He suddenly didn’t really feel like having coffee, when other times he couldn’t get up without at least 3 of those. Something felt wrong about it, so he just ignored it and chugged it down the drain. No big deal, to start the day with orange juice instead, which was the way Jonathan found him an hour later glass in hand and channel surfing his DVR.

“Hi Kaner. I would have knocked, but wasn’t sure if you were up yet. Didn’t want to wake you sleeping beauty.” Jonny apologized with a grin. Patrick waved it off with a small smile and sipped his juice, flipping Jon of for the jab didn’t even cross his mind.

“So how are you doing? Anything you need? Anything I can get you?” his captain asked, lingering in the doorway a little awkwardly.

“Nah, am fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about stuff.” Patrick mumbled, uncertain if bringing it up with Jonny would help or make the alpha angry, the entire situation itself was beyond awkward.

“Oh, okay.” Jonny slowly made his way over to the couch, flopping down next to the omega. “What is it?”

“You’ll be leaving for the road trip soon, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I had totally forgotten about it.” Jonny scratched his neck shyly. He really had forgotten about the road trip, with his mind focused on Kaner’s well being.

“Well I… I was thinking about going up to Detroit for a bit, when you guys are away anyway and...I kinda already got it sorted.” Patrick mumbled, making it hard for Jonathan to understand.

“ So you’re leaving to what see friends?” Jonny asked curiously.

“Staying with my billets for a while and stuff, probably. Getting out of everybody’s hair, you know. Maybe spending holidays away from here, but I haven’t really decided yet. One way is fun.” Patrick said, fumbling with a stray pillow in his lap, suddenly very interested in the fabric.

“Oh...I guess that’s good then.” Jonny said, sincere and with a half smile. “Not the getting out of hair part though, but I think it’s a good idea to take some time off until things have calmed down. You know you can text and call me anytime, away or not.” Jonny said.

“Yeah.” Patrick mumbled, relief pouring off of him in waves, smelling like fresh sunshine on a spring day, now that he realized Jonathan was not about to flip his shit over the decision. 

“So when are you bound to leave?” 

“Like in four hours maybe.” Patrick swallowed, pressing his eyes together, ready to get hit by the sharp smell of Jonny’s anger any second now, because that was hell of a short notice. He hadn’t even told his agent, figuring he could leave that to his billet mom to decide, whether or not it was actually necessary to inform him about Patrick’s whereabouts.

“Oh. “ Jonny huffed in surprise. “That’s well that’s pretty…  close I would say. Do you like I don't know, want me to give you a ride to the airport?”

“Would...would you actually do that? I don’t want to bother you really. I can get a cab too.” Patrick insisted, eyes casted downwards.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I'm offering, eh.” Jonathan reassured, but couldn’t help himself by thinking that Patrick leaving felt like he was running away from things and the alpha part of Jonny clearly didn’t like that decision one bit. But if this was Patrick's way of dealing with things, Jonathan sure didn't want to get in the way. At least that option was better than Patrick going of on an unsupervised boozing spree -  heaven may help them, if it came to this one day.

 

Nevertheless, he helped Patrick pack a suitcase and a duffle, dropping him off at the airport with another promise to check in on the regular and a reminder, that of course Patrick should let him know, when he was getting back in or needed any help. 

The omega didn’t protest once, nodding along and even allowed Jonny to hug him, when he saw him off. Well to be honest it was more like Patrick shyly asking Jonny to hug him, but he sure as hell wouldn’t tell that to anyone, was just praying no tabloid was actually snapping a picture of the moment. There had been enough bad headlines already and he didn’t fancy having to attend another meeting as the previous one with the alpha’s of the organisation for ruining his captain’s alpha status.

 

Dianne and the kids were already waiting for him, when Patrick got into Detroit shortly before dinner time and he couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of them, waiting for him at arrival with open arms, he knew that he had made the right decision by coming back home. 

Of course the media did catch on his leaving and more likely than not, a few articles about possible trades surfaced and got blown out of proportion, as to be expected but nothing Brisson thought worth to forward to Patrick, so the right winger could spent his time off and away in peace, not having to bother about the crap gossip blogs bashed around. He even mailed back and forth with the Hawks front office just in case, even though he had no knowledge whatsoever about the latest incident. 

 

Erica joined Patrick at the Verbeek’s two days later and Patrick insisted on her staying in his room, just to shamelessly curl up to her and cuddle her. The familiar alpha soothing him, now that he started to miss Jonny. But he had gotten away to get over being weird around Jonny and most likely to stop being so needy in his captain's presence, even though Toews didn’t seem to mind. He knew he had always been a handful, but something inside of him was not ready to actually let Tazer’s hand be the one to deal with said handful, because team dynamics and stuff. Don’t bite the hand that is feeding you and shit. The front office most likely would kick him out of the NHL and to Canada and back, if he got too close to their precious team diamond or god help him emotionally invested. They’d made their disapproval quite clear that Kaner in Jonny’s bed was something they didn’t want to see on the regular, had put their foot down ever since the draft had taken place.

He was more confused than before with Jonny obviously still seeking him out, bringing him in close - Jonny going behind team orders for all he knew. Jonny caring for him, Jonny defending him. It was such a mess it made his head swim so he tried his hardest to distract himself. Played games with the kids, enjoyed some street hockey with the neighbours, dinner with the family, talks in Pat’s office during the weekend, dance offs with his sister.

 

Maybe the directors freak out had screwed with his brain more than he thought and Dianne, took her sweet time coaxing all about the encounter out of Patrick after two nights of watching him cling to his sister, Erica huddling them into a blanket fort, that took up most of Patrick’s bedroom and only saw he two leaving it for food and an occasional trip to the bathroom, just to be sorry on his behalf. 

It wasn't the best evening when the story about the front office meeting spilled out of him though and Erica had to actually take care of him afterwards, since he couldn’t stop crying once more, after retelling the situation in as much detail as he could remember. He could sense his billet mom's anger and Erica’s too, despite knowing it wasn’t directed at him, it still made him cry even harder. That night Patrick actually begged for Erica to sleep beside him in bed, not on the air mattress placed in his room and she did, cuddling him close without further questions asked. He really had the best sister, even if she tried giving him the “Let Jonny in” talk a couple of times, after realizing why Patrick’s phone was constantly buzzing in the worst moments. “ He is just looking out for you, screw the front office, you are allowed to make friends. Listen to your heart Patty. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

It didn’t help that Patrick actually purred after Erica had to leave again, but he hid it well enough, that Dianne didn’t catch on his antics.

 

There was at least one text every day, coming in from Jonny the possessive asshole. The messages differing from a “Hey, what’s up?” or “How is it going bud?” to little tales from Jonny’s own life back in Chicago. 

“Locker Room feels empty without you. Sharpie pulled shit on Shawzy.”

”Coach just popped a boner when we scored in OT I swear!”

“We totally had our power play on point, you should have seen it. Did you watch?”

 

Patrick didn’t answer all of them, sometimes he just plain right ignored Jonny’s text, specially the ones about whether or not he was watching the games. He hadn’t watched a game since he came back to Detroit, he watched Sabres highlights or went over old game tape with Pat, analyzing his own play and what he could work on to be better, but that was as far as he could do without feeling worn down on the edges, ready to break down, with all the confusing feelings still rushing through his head. He also felt lazy and tired, took more naps during the day than it would do him any good, but he told himself it was simply ignorance of exhaustion. Screwing with his sleep schedule wasn’t that bad if there weren’t any games for him anyway.

 

Erica skyped him during the holidays, managing to sneak his sisters into a room with her while all 3 whispered over the microphone, trying to not be too loud and attract his parents attention. Patrick could even hear his mom's voice at one point, when she passed through the corridor muttering about casserole and it was the nicest gift Erica could have given him. He spent the rest of the day with Dianne, Pat and their kids and even found it in himself to send a quick text saying “Merry Xmas loser.” to Jonny. 

 

But the more days past, the more tired he got and after new year he was more asleep than anything, that even Dianne fussed over him, coaxing him into returning to Chicago to see the team doctor, after he refused to see some local shrink. It has been six or seven  weeks or so, maybe one or two more give or take, since he had woken up next to Jonny in the hotel bed and he blamed his exhaustion on the heat. Heat were the worst and he was hoping not to get another one all too soon, if it made him feel so groggy for weeks. The tender feeling of his chest hadn’t passed either, indeed it felt like it had gotten worse so he really missed his soft shirts back home, which wouldn’t irritate his skin or hurt his nipples when the fabric stretched across his torso while he moved.

 

So Patrick found himself on a charter to Chicago on the 15th january after giving into Dianne’s concerns. He didn’t tell Jonny that he was coming back, knowing he was probably still in Nashville or doing his laundry for the trip to Denver, facing the Colorado Avalanche at Pepsi Center. He had checked the schedule before boarding, knowing they would be playing the St. Louis Blues on home ice, the next day, so even if Jonny was already in Chicago, he didn’t want to bother him. He would know soon enough, that Patrick was back in the city.

He actually didn’t expect to run straight into him at the airport. Jonny was frowning and deep in thought but jostled out of it, when Patrick accidentally knocked his carry-on in his heels, trying to get out of the mass of people around him, pushing towards the exit.

“Kaner.” Jonny sounded astonished and a little stunned. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Err.. Hi Jonny.” Patrick mumbled, eyes darting around nervously. It was typical for him to manage to bump into the only person in entire Chicago he wasn’t prepared to face. 

“Everything okay? You wanna ride back with me?” Jonny asked eyeing him skeptically.

“Uhm, I could grab a cab, you must be pretty busy. I mean with games and all and yeah you know I can look after myself.” Patrick stuttered in response.

“Nah, no big deal, eh. I mean we live in the same complex and all. The others have already left though, it’s not like someone is going to ask.” Jonny smiled, tugging Patrick along and out to the parking lot, feeling the omega follow reluctantly. 

Jonny’s attempts at small talk, where mostly short lived, when Patrick started fumbling with the radio, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind, keeping an eye on Patrick anyway, recognizing the dark circles under his eyes.

“Seems like you haven’t been sleeping too well lately.” Jonny said, knowing he probably didn’t look that much better.

“Urgh, no I slept plenty actually.” Patrick mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes and could feel himself close to drifting off again. He had slept most of the flight, not that Jonny would know, but it felt embarrassing.. 

“Oh, well sorry.” Jonny apologized as he pulled up to their apartment complex, parking his car and killing the engine. He watched Patrick getting out slowly, still looking an alarming shade of pale, that he found himself wondering, if his right winger was maybe coming down with something. All the glamorous shade of alpha, he got their luggage out of the trunk and took, Patrick’s suitcase too, even though he got a relatively weak protest for it in return as they made their way up in the elevator. 

“Thanks for the uber.” Patrick yawned, as the doors pinged open on his floor, dragging his suitcase out into the hallway, half heartedly waving at Jonny bleary eyed.

“No problem, take care.” Jonny smiled, resisting the urge to crowd Patrick into his apartment and fuss about him, instead he watched him trudge down to his door as the doors slid shut and took him further up to his own floor. He figured if something was really wrong Patrick would be responsible enough to see the team doctors about it. That didn’t stop him from worrying though.

 

Patrick needed a few tries to pry his door open with his key, missing the lock a couple of times, before he stumbled inside and crashed within minutes, face down on his bed. He struggled out of his clothes, dropping them to the floor in a haphazardly pile. He was tired oh so damn tired and he felt sick. He actually felt sick for a while, the nausea not really going away for the past week or so, but it had taken all his will power to resist the urge to throw up. 

Now that he was home, Dianne’s hawk like gaze no longer prominent following his every step, he felt as if he couldn’t contain it any longer, and rolled out of bed and into his ensuite in an alarming speed, before throwing up all his breakfast and the lunch he hadn’t had, since he got up a little late this morning, and hurrying to the airport in a rush.

Patrick hates being sick, it felt wrong and all kinds of bad and reminded him about how he wasn’t treating his body well enough. So when the retching finally died down, he wasn’t even surprised to find fat tears running down his hot cheeks and feeling his throat burn to an amount that made him want to gag again. This really sucked and when he was sure, there was no more dry heaving, he rinsed his mouth with water, brushed his teeth and crawled back into bed, passing out the minute his head had hit the pillow.

 

His sleep only lasted two hours and he woke up hungry but also queasy and ready to have another meeting with the toilet bowl, which was exactly what he ended up doing, before dragging himself toward his kitchen, feeling miserable. Maybe he should really see the team doctors, but not today. First things first and driving with constant nausea wasn’t high on the list of things he wanted to do right now. 

Eating wasn’t either because his stomach still felt so upset, but he managed to produce some oatmeal, to go easy on, hoping that it would stay where he put it, before crashing in his bed again. He would rather sit on the couch, but the way to the bathroom would actually be too long, just in case. So he kept busy with the latest novel he read, before aimlessly flipping through the pages, no longer able to concentrate.

 

He wondered what Jonny was up to and it took him an hour to come up with the courage to actually sent him a text, before he anxiously waited for an answer of the alpha. Well it took some time until his cellphone vibrated, but Jonny responded, that was the most important, fuck time anyway. He had plenty of time on his hands and Jonny had either been napping or doing captain stuff, or game prep stuff. It was okay if he didn’t jump on Patrick’s command.

 

**Jonny:** you okay? Want me to come down?

**Patrick:** holding up, you are busy you dick

**Jonny:** Never too busy to spend time with you. Are you sure you’re okay bud?

**Patrick:** Yeah mom, do your game things.

**Jonny:** I’m not your mom Kaner!

**Patrick:** duh busted

**Jonny:** You can come up for a change. I still got time for beating your ass some on Xbox.

**Patrick:** Srsl no you don’t! What’s with your stretches and yoga in undies and shit?

**Jonny:** KANER!

**Patrick:** yes mom?

 

Patrick was cackling to himself, watching Jonny getting riled up. It took his mind off of things, but not enough to miss the knock on his door, before Jonny unlocked it - the dick! He really should ask for his key back, but wasn’t actually bothered by it. Knowing Jonny would always be able to come and save him, had kind of an appeal to it. One that Patrick didn’t want to give up just yet.

“Where are you, you little shit?” Jonny asked the room at large, listening for any noise that would tell him, where Patrick was hiding. 

“Bedroom.” his right winger huffed loud enough for the alpha to hear, waiting for Jonny’s frowny face to appear in his doorway and his maple scent did nothing to hide the fact, that his captain was not holding a grudge at least, but rather content with walking into his private space just like that. Patrick wanted to keen in contentment at the observation.

“You know, you could have just said you wanted me to come down.” Jonny laughed.

“Pff, whatever.” the omega grumbled, tugging at his blanket and sporting a pout that made Jonny’s eyes crinkle at the edges, as he shuffled over to the edge of the bed and flopped down, next to Kaner’s knees. 

“So what’s wrong?” Jonny asked, tugging at Patrick’s blanket, noticing the slightly stench of sickness in the air, but not commenting on it.

“Nothin’s wrong.” Patrick mumbled scooting closer to the alpha.

“Were you feeling lonely?” Jonathan mused, crocking an eyebrow at him, eyeing the space next to Kaner on the bed.

“What!” Patrick squeaked affronted but blushed all the same. He was so helpless in the face of Jonathan fucking Toews. The captain already knew the remote to push all his buttons by heart.

“Kaner, you actually need to give me something to work with, you know, like use your words.” Jonny said.

“I want a hug.” the omega mumbled slowly stumbling over his words in a rush to get them all out at the same time, fingers fisting in the hem of Jonny’s shirt and tugging at it shyly with his big blue baby eyes peeking up at him through thick long blonde lashes..

“That’s better.” Jonny praised, knocking his sneakers off and sprawling out next to Patrick before tugging him close.

“So why didn’t you just said so, I could have been here 2 hours ago, now you only have one hour of cuddle time, before I need to go.” Jonny huffed, ruffling through Kaner’s curls, glad to feel the weight of the boy pressed against his side again. He really had missed the omega, but wouldn’t tell him of course. Patrick had already enough insider information and jokes gathered to mock Jonny into the next century with it, if he ever wanted to..

“Nghhh.” Kaner huffed in lack of answer, nosing along the veins of Jonny’s neck. With the alpha close he didn’t feel that much miserable anymore. Jonny was like a miracle cure for everything, his maple scent calming Patrick down and making him feel like he was on top of the world. Maybe Erica was right and his feelings were already more invested, than it did him good.

“Smells nice.” Patrick murmured as his eyes closed in contentment.

“Well better than you room.” Jonny couldn’t help but mention. “Should have said something about feeling sick Peeks.”

“Just a bit of a bug.” Patrick rumbled, feeling Jonny’s hand drifting up and down on his back, occasionally catching at the curls at the base of his neck, tugging slightly, before drifting away again.

“Well let’s hope it leaves you soon, are you going to see the doctors about it?” the alpha asked, already mapping out all sorts of emergency plans if needed.

“Am going if it gets worse. Now is okay Jonny.” 

“Mon Dieu.” the center muttered, eyeing Patrick’s pale face with unease, hidden halfway in his shirt collar. He really looked a little stressed out, so maybe Jonny should really tune down his second hand worry. It wasn’t like either of them had never had a stomach bug, stuff like this happened and passed around the locker room every now and again, it wouldn’t kill them,

“Okay. But you do go if it doesn’t pass or I’ll make you go!” Jonny said, putting a little alpha command into it, before going back to muttering in French under his breath. If he was cursing the world's existence Patrick wouldn’t know, but he actually eased down, whenever Jonny muttered to himself, body going lax under Jonny’s hands. Comforting the omega was slowly becoming a full time job, Jonny committed himself to and he couldn’t even lie about it. Looking after Patrick might be stressful sometimes but it paid back with so much more, if one compliment was all he got in response, it sure had some deeper meaning, given the fact that Patrick wasn’t someone who actually ever said: “Thank you!” or anything else close to it off - ice easily. So if he actually said Jonny smelled nice, and he did say that for the second time, without being fogged by heat and hormones cruising through his brain, it had the power to actually make Jonny’s heart beat a little faster in his chest, spreading a lazy warm feeling through the way too pleased alpha.

 

But the hour went by way too fast and Patrick clearly had no intention of letting Jonny go anywhere, protesting sleepily when the alpha left his side.

“I gotta go. You take care. I’ll be back soon enough okay.” Jonny muttered, fingers still lingering in Patrick’s curls, fingernails scratching his scalp in slow motion.

“Mhmmm-” the omega murmured, squinting enough to see Jonny leave. He was so screwed and obviously gone for this goon. He wanted to have Jonny around all the time, it was not even funny anymore, but it also scared Patrick, because the need to actually need someone else close, and that someone else being an alpha, was something even he knew clarified for bonding in progress or if not that far, then at least he had a major crush on his captain. So fuck him.

Also fuck Jonny just for good measure. It wasn’t fair that he was about to fall in love with the person he despised against his better judgement, but Jonny made it so easy on him. How was he supposed to resist?


	14. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future of : Set fire to the rain  
> I know not many are reading it any longer and I know I probably stretched the story out way too far. There is no apology for it and I know what is left to come is probably horrible or awkward at best, (I feel like I’m already wrapping up really fast because I failed to get the story where the initial idea was actually heading to, no matter which turn I take from here) but thank you all anyway, that you bothered with it in the first place.  
> I currently don’t know if I will even finish that story because I kind of hit a wall there… Maybe the challenge and standard I set for myself were too high after all… I think you already noticed that the chapters have decreased in word count. It’s not that flow anymore, like it used to have when I started in November last year. But I try my best to give it a good end. I promise. I'm just unsure how many chapters will come...maybe it's just a phase and it get's better...I don't know but support in all forms is much appreciated.

Besides Patrick’s biggest efforts to really go and see the doctor as he had promised Jon and even Dianne, he remained home until Jonny returned from the road trip. Fighting nausea for the most of every day and feeling like crap. When he wasn’t throwing up or trying to keep food down, he was asleep or softly purring in his blanket nest. He had lost count of the amount of Gatorade he have had to keep hydrated.

 

What a stupid stomach bug he had picked up, it felt like it was trying to actually kill him.

Of course Jonny kept asking, sending texts filled with concern and worry and Patrick wasn't straight out lying to him. Not on purpose, he just wasn't telling all of the delicate details, to not disturb the alpha, who actually needed to be on his best for the team's sake. He couldn't screw with Jonny's game keeping his mind of hockey just for being sick, coach and Bowman would have his head.

And he wasn’t actually dying, he just felt like it. It was this significant tiny little difference.

When the team was back in Chicago, Patrick got up early to ring Dr. Costa's down. He might as well get help with fighting whatever virus had adopted a second home in his stomach and the chances of Jonny coming by, before he had actually managed to visit the doc where little, since the plane had gotten in rather late in the early hours of morning. Chances were Jonny was still fast asleep. He tried to actually not think about, that their team.doctor was probably just as tired, but yeah if he didn’t fancy an early morning call from Kaner, he shouldn’t have told him, to make noise if necessary.

Because hell, it was more than just necessary, he was on the verge of desperation.

 

So after once again waking up and puking his guts up, he managed to get halfway decent, before hopping onto the El and turning up at the UC front desk, making his way down to the examination rooms, knocking firmly at the doctor's office.

To Patrick's disgust Costa's looked more than awake at this ugly hour, no trace of jet lag or sleep deprivation.

“Good morning Patrick.” the older man smiled, his gaze slipping over the omega.

“Morning.” Patrick huffed, voice still raspy.

“So what’s up? You’re sounding a bit rough.”

“I feel like shit man, and I’m sorry I haven’t said anything earlier, but I thought...you know it would go away eventually.” Patrick mumbled, dropping onto the examination table, facing the doctor.

“So what are we talking about, if you say you feel like shit?" Costa's asked, taking in the drawn look on Patrick’s pale looking face, the shadows under his eyes, lined with exhaustion.

“I guess I picked up some sort of stomach bug. I’ve been throwing up like on a daily basis and I’m just so tired all the time.” Patrick counted down the worst of the symptoms.

“Are you feeling sick all day or just like at specific times of day?” the doctor asked.

“What kind of question even is that? I don’t know. It starts when I wake up and sometimes it wakes me up during the night or it waits until lunch time to torture me all afternoon. It’s not like I can see a pattern there.” Patrick snapped, looking up in apology and sighed. He didn’t meant to be rude.

“Anything else besides that? For how long is this going on?” Costa's seemed unfazed by Patrick’s mood.

“I’m just tired and achey and sometimes my chest get’s like hypersensitive. My emotions are a bit messed up, but urgh I guess that’s more like something else.”

“So you mean you worry a lot?” Costa’s frowned at him.

“No, not like worry...I don’t know man, I’m just like overthinking and stuff and then I get all worked up over nothing, which is kinda stressing me out.” Patrick dragged the palm of his hand over his face in exasperation.

“Okay and since when are you throwing up? Did you eat anything specific, before the nausea started?”

“I had Sushi with my billet family and then it kinda went on from there, but no one except me was feeling shitty. So it’s been like 2 or 3 weeks by now.” Patrick mumbled, maybe forgetting to add one or two weeks extra. He didn’t want to make a big fuss. Costa’s was obviously thinking hard, with his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Okay, Patrick. If you want I can have a look at it, just lie down and lift your shirt.” He scribbled a few notes on his notepad, before coming over to the examination table.

“Could be a little cold.” he warned as his cold hands came into touch with the omega’s warm skin, pressing down on Patrick’s belly.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Costa’s asked, watching Patrick shake his head every time in response.

“Just cold.”

“Yeah sorry, not much I can do about it, but everything looks fine.” Patrick sighed, sitting up. He was hoping for answers, but so far everything seemed okay.

“Okay, I’m going to run some blood work, that might take a day or two. I can ring you when I get the results back.” Costa’s said, getting his equipment ready.

“Sure, go ahead Doc Dracula.” Patrick hated every minute of the procedure as usual, but didn’t say a thing. The doctor worked quickly, before labeling his blood samples and sealing them into an envelope.

“Any guess so far?” Patrick asked, already feeling queasy again.

“There are a few options Kaner. I don’t want to get you worried over nothing serious. Let’s just wait for the results. Can you hop onto the scale for me?” Patrick huffed in frustration and did as told, kicking off his sneakers, before stepping onto the scale, with Costa’s lingering to his left side.

“You lost some pounds.” the doc commented.

“Yeah, haha is this a surprise?” Patrick snapped, stepping down and getting his shoes on again.

“Try to keep hydrated and try to go easy on food. Low fat, small portions. Oatmeal and stuff.”

“I haven’t been doing much else these past days.” Patrick grumbled.

“I will ring you up as soon as I get the tests back, okay?” the doctor said, scribbling some more notes on his pad.

“Yeah, just I wondered if you need to tell the trainers or stuff? It’s only a couple of days until I am allowed to play again.” Patrick sighed. He didn’t want to sit out any longer.

“If it’s nothing serious and you feel up to playing, there is no need to bother the coaches with a bit of bowel issues.” Costa’s assured him with a small smile, seeing the relief clear Patrick’s expression.

“Good. Thanks man.”

“Take care.” Patrick gave a small wave, before closing the door behind him. A few days of waiting, he could do that.

He could totally do that, but at first he had to find the next best restroom and throw up all the cereal he tried to eat this morning, a reappearance of said food felt inevitable. Lucky Charms didn’t feel like the best idea after all.

 

When he made his way home, the train ride on the El made him just feel that little bit worse, even though he knew, there was no food left to get rid off, he still sat near the door just in case he needed to get off and to the nearest wastebasket. So if this bug or whatever was nothing serious okay, but it was persistent as fuck and annoying on top of that. Patrick leaned his head against the cold glass of the window, willing the train to go faster. The half hour felt worse than an entire shift on ice.

He made it to his front door without causing a public accident, just to meet Jonny who was leaning against the wall, obviously worried and waiting for him.

 

“There you are.” the alpha sighed, eyeing him up and down critically.

“Hi.” Patrick mumbled, unlocking his door and trying to not breathe too much in Jonny’s exact direction, afraid the vomit was still evident on his breath, because at least his mouth still felt disgusting and he really wanted to brush his teeth. The water from the rest room sink had done him little good.

“Everything okay Kaner? Where have you been to this early?”

“Just stuff you know, checking in with the doc.” Patrick couldn’t bring himself to lie to the alpha, both stepping into his condo, while Jonny closed the door behind them silently.

“So you’re not feeling any better bud?” Jonny asked, voice dropping in the low levels of pure concern. Patrick just shrugged, kicking of his shoes and discarding his shirt in the hamper, as he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush.

“‘s nothin’ serious.” the omega mumbled around his toothbrush, eyes cast down, ignoring the way Jonny made himself at home in his doorway like a creep, his gaze unwavering.

“Nothing serious?” Jonathan scoffed. “For nothing serious this is going on for a while now, isn’t it?” Jonny asked as Patrick rinsed his mouth and spat into the sink, before turning the water on, to wash away the foam.

“I will be better in no time.” Patrick mumbled, walking past his captain to flop down on the bed. He really needed a nap.

“Come here, you big dork.” Pat yawned, patting the sheets next to him, feeling the bed dip as Jonny sat down.

“What did they say?” Jonny asked after a while, his hand carding through the curls in Patrick’s neck, making the omega yawn some more. He could really fall asleep like that, right this second, if Jonny would stop asking stupid questions.

“Did blood, will call with result.” Patrick mumbled into the pillow ending it on a grunt sound, as Tazer’s fingernails got stuck for a second, giving him a nice scratch right above his left ear.

“Sorry.” Jonny was quick to apologize, getting comfortable himself, next to Patrick, who was sprawled out all over the king size bed.

“Nuhuh.” Patrick protested, pressing his head more firmly against Jonny’s palm.

“You...urgh you liked it?” Jonathan asked dazzled.

“Hmpf. No I fucking hate you fatass! Meh keep goin’. " Patrick whined. He really wanted to fall asleep like that, if Jonny would stop making things complicated.

“Rude, Kaner. Always so rude.” Jonny laughed, but obligated nevertheless. His face was doing things, he could feel it and was glad Patrick was still face down in the pillow. He had really grown font of the smaller guy, no matter how awkward times got between them.

“How about I make you something…”

“JONNY!!! I TRY TO FUCKING SLEEP!” Patrick snapped, his arm lashing out, smacking Jonny in the side.

“Ow!” the alpha protested.

“Sorry, you can do whatever you want, but lemme fuckin’ sleep now.” Patrick slurred, scooting closer, pressing his face against Toews chest.

“Always so lovely to your friends, you grumpy cake.” Jonathan smiled, tugging a bit on Kaner’s curls to get the point across, before resuming to scratch his head and neck, listening to the omega’s breath evening out into sleep next to him.

 

When he was sure, that Patrick was fast asleep and out like a light, he draped the comforter over him, before getting up, to inspect the right wingers kitchen. Hoping to find anything Kaner would keep down, once he woke back up and also washing his hands, just in case. He didn’t really fancy getting whatever Patrick was sick with. But knowing, that the little blonde guy had actually seen a doctor about it, calmed Jonathan’s nerves big time. If The doctors prognosis told not to worry, what could there be wrong, anyway.

While he was at it, he texted with Sidney back and forth. The idea Jonathan have had, was about to take form, if Sidney Crosby would come on board. He had spent the past weeks while Kaner was out, progressing and perfecting his opinions and points, to outline the brief idea that had struck him after that awful meeting with Bowman and his friends. Now he was ready to get it into motion and Sid as one of the rare omega captains in the NHL would help him out for sure.

There needed to be new rules for omega’s in their league, there needed to be a lobby, someone who would support progress and bring better conditions to those who joined their teams in the future. They needed to actually change the old traditional view and convert the entire punishment - obedience clause. No more defamation or kneeling, or god forbid team fuck toy status for omega’s upon entering the NHL.

They had to move on from those old days, they had to find a way and argue for the rights of all dynamics. They had a leading role that would help convert the rest, not only the way sports teams treated their dynamics but everybody should be treated equally. They had to reach a treaty and he would make this happen. Sid was actually really into this idea and Jonny wanted to fist bump the air in victory. A small step in the right direction.

 

Patrick woke up to an actually amazing smelling bowl full of oatmeal and devoured most of it under Jonny’s watchful eyes. And he felt fine, that was until the center suggested coffee. The thought of coffee was so unsettling to Kaner, that he couldn't help but glare at his captain.

“Jonny, I swear to god, if you drink any coffee, all this nice oatmeal will reappear straight on your lap.” The omega threatened, which okay in retrospect was very ungrateful but true nevertheless. Patrick's disgust towards the brown bean water had only intensified in the last weeks.

“Sure, okay. Not touching coffee with a ten foot pole.  Whatever you want. C’mere.” Jonny crooned offering a hug in apology. Kaner went for it willingly, melting against the bigger alpha. He couldn’t help but feel like coming home. Maple scent swallowing him up in a place of mind, where he felt safe and cared for. He was so gone, Jesus christ.

 

When Patrick’s phone rang the next day, while Jonny was gone for practice, the nerves got the better of him. He didn’t answer, even though the caller ID was clearly the UC’s doctor's office. The moment it flashed up on the screen of his cellphone, Patrick was overridden by anxiety of the possible implications it held. What if something really was wrong? What if the doctor would say he couldn’t play? He was scared of the verdict, so when it rang for the second time just a couple of minutes later, Patrick let it go to voicemail.

He really didn’t want to know. He wasn’t feeling any better this morning, but still he couldn’t stomach another ban of hockey. Next week he was supposed to join in for practice and nothing should get in the way of it. He was ready to play the game, he dreaded it, needed it. He needed hockey.

He rang his sister Erica instead, to keep the line busy.

 

“Patty.” Erica exclaimed right after picking up.

“Hey, how is my best girl?” Patrick smiled, voice a little tight.

“I’m fine. Just busy with school but you’re lucky I’m on break right now.”

“Always the best timing.” Patrick laughed.

“I doubt that Patty. How are you doing? Feeling any better?”

“Urgh… kinda.” Patrick sighed. He had totally forgotten about Erica still being at the Verbeek’s, when he had first been sick.

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” Erica warned.

“It’s tough. I went and saw the team doctor and he said it’s nothing serious, but they would run some tests, so it is fine?” Patrick tries to convince her, but sounding more uncertain by the minute. His sister sighed long suffering into the receiver.

“Patrick Timothy Kane. This was like what... 4 weeks ago and you are still sick?” Erica asked sarcastically but still concerned.

“I’ve only seen the team doctor like yesterday.” Patrick mumbled in protest.

“And he hasn’t given you any update on the tests?” Erica asked.

“Well, maybe. I…” Patrick stumbled over his words. He could feel Erica glare from miles away, and that was enough to shut him up. He couldn’t lie to his sister for the hell of it.

“What? Let me guess, you are too scared to actually answer your phone? You don’t want to know the result, because it could keep you from playing hockey? Oh dear, Patty!” she sighed.

“But, Erica what if…”

“Enough!” Erica interrupted him mid sentence, voice filled with authority. “Listen Patty, I’m sure it’s not nice to be sick all day and neither I like it, nor do you. But running away from the doctor is not going to help you. So don’t make me listen to your excuses.” she reasoned with him.

“I’m sorry, Erica.” Patrick sniffled.

“Oh Patty cakes. I didn’t mean to upset you. I only want that you look after yourself. This is going on for too long and god this is awkward.” Erica sighed.

“What?” Patrick asked softly.

“I hate to break it to you Patty, but have you considered all options? You’ve been with Jonny, does that ring any bells?” Erica murmured, voice shaking a little.

“What does Jonny have to do with all of this?” Patrick asked, snuggling further into his blanket nest, pressing his cellphone to his ear.

“Patrick, seriously? You’ve spent your heat with Jonny and now you are feeling sick for weeks. What if you know, what if something happened?” Erica asked, he could hear her biting her lips.

“I doubt Jonny gave me an STD, Erica.” Patrick giggled a little embarrassed.

“I doubt an STD is all you can get from that.” Erica deadpanned.

“Erica!” Patrick almost choked on her name.

“Patty, dear. I’m just saying it could be possible that you got knocked up.”

“But.. that’s but that’s…” Patrick stuttered.

“That’s well kind of a situation but a possibility. I know it’s scary and believe me, it scares me too! But you could just run to Walgreen's and get a test and be sure, you know big brother.”

Patrick didn’t answer, he needed a minute to freak out over this.

“Patrick?” Erica asked carefully after a few moments. “Is everything okay?”

“I… I guess I need to think about it.” Patrick mumbled pitifully.

“I know it’s a lot, but I’m always here for you. You can ignore the doctor for now and get the test, but you know whatever it is, it will eventually come to light. You can’t run away from this. But you’re not alone in this.” Erica reassured him, she was pretty certain, that Patrick was crying, even though he tried to muffle the noise.

“Okay. Will do. Thank you.” Patrick sniffled, before hanging up on her without warning. Erica must be joking, that couldn’t actually be true. If he thought he was screwed before, than he was all thoroughly fucked right now!

Pregnancy of all things? Knocked up by no one else but Jonathan fucking Toews? He was so dead if this would come true! It felt like a strange never ending nightmare to him. It was all a little much to process and take in.

Patrick scrambled off his bed to throw up again, the idea itself, now firmly growing in his head, from the seed Erica had planted was enough to shake him to his core.

He couldn’t actually have been that careless. He couldn't remember if they actually had used any protection, but Jonny was always so thoughtful with all he did, he sure had thought about using condoms.

Patrick rested his head on the cold porcelain of his toilet, head swimming with different scenarios and fears. No way in hell, he couldn't be pregnant. His entire career would be ruined and what even about Jonny? They were not even fucking dating! He couldn't pull off raising a kit on his own.

The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. It felt like a relentless itch under his skin, he had to make sure. He had to know!

Patrick staggered to his feet, washed and rinsed his mouth, before dragging himself to his dresser, getting into a pair of his favourite grey sweatpants, a good worn black shirt, that wouldn’t irritate his nipples and that was 2 sizes too big - it could also be one of Jonny’s - he didn’t remember. Overtime he had sneaked one or two of the alpha’s shirts and Toews had never complained, nor said a word. He probably didn’t even notice. Patrick pulled the rim of his baseball cap low, trying to shield his face, before realizing something important. He dropped his car keys on the kitchen counter again, there was no way of him going unnoticed if he pulled up in his ridiculous car. No matter which clothes he wore or how much he tried to disguise his unruley curls, the car would give him away in seconds.

“Fuck!” he cursed. He couldn’t ask any of his teammates to drive him either, because he didn’t want them to know, that he was buying that test - so the El it would be - again.

Patrick was gnawing at his lip in unease, only tolerating about 20 minutes, before he stormed off the train and into the nearest Walgreen's. He would rather fly to Colorado to buy a test, just to make sure no one would see him, but that was out of the question and the constant swinging motion of the train was making him sick again. Patrick really was about fucking done with being sick for the day. The pharmacy was out of options because he didn't want to have his name called from the pick up counter either.

Patrick slowly shuffled through the aisles, picking up some random bits and pieces to hide the true purpose of his store visit. Also ice cream, because diet or not, he really wanted ice cream right now.

When he finally found the right aisle for his initial need he couldn't help but gape, there was at least 20 different tests and he totally was out of his depth. Another girl was sorting through them and Patrick considered to ask her for assistance, but then again she seemed just as awkward about it as he did. He pretended to ponder over the stuff right next to it until she was gone, her heels echoing around the corner before he dared to look at the display. Thankfully the assortment for male pregnancy tests was singled out, so he only had to choose between three different ones. Each one claiming the accuracy of the result to be 95% trustworthy but t ó check in with a doctor to actually confirm. One was a digital test, the other two traditional ones, with one of those promising to detect the pregnancy as early as 2 weeks in.

Patrick was rubbing the bridge of his nose in thought. What the heck was he even doing, he could simply try all 3 and hopefully find out that Erica’s concern was total bullshit. But he couldn't buy three pregnancy tests and still believe the cashier wouldn't notice. He thought about texting Erica for help since she was the one, that suggested it in the first place.

“Take that, got my brother sorted out fine the last two times.” a guy passing him murmured, pressing one of the traditional ones in his palm, not paying him any more attention, as he grabbed some Axe spray and left Patrick alone.

He stared at his hand, heart racing in his chest, afraid that his cover was blown and the guy probably already tweeted about: “Ah yo suggested a preggo test to Blackhawks Kaner! #OmegaFuckUP”

But nothing happened. No snap of a camera, no people crowding the aisle and Patrick stuffed the test under his other purchases, before hightailing it to the cash register, paying and out in record time.

His items had been bagged without any comment or raised eyebrow and now Patrick only wanted to get back home, preferably before his ice cream melted into non existence.

The El ride back was torture and he kept glancing around, expecting someone to say something anything, like they could read his mind and knew exactly what he had bought just a few minutes ago. But nothing of that sort happened, instead he got another call from the office and his phone pinged with another voicemail of doctor Costas. The omega ignored it, he didn’t want to hear the result. He had to prove Erica wrong at first, before maybe finding enough courage to listen to the left voicemails and get a clue about what might be wrong. But knowing the Blackhawks policy, Costas had probably just said he should come to his office, asap. Which, okay, Kaner would not do, not before he went to practice at least. He was totally procrastinating and he knew it, but he was also afraid to no end.

 

Patrick kicked his shoes off and locked his door, just in case Jonny would pay him another one of those unannounced visits, that he usually doesn’t really mind, but that would totally be a disaster right about now, given what he was about to do. He stuffed the ice cream into the freezer for later - he might really need it. Wasted some more time packing away the other knick knacks, before taking the test into his bathroom. The package seemed to burn the palm of his hand by its sheer existence and he spent at least forty solid minutes reading the instructions over and over again. He had to simply piss on it, well that he could do. It was also advised to use a cup rather than trying to hit the stick by pure chance, which was weird, but not so much different from taking a drug test with the team doctors. He could pull that off. The explanation of how to read the result was more difficult to get and he still wasn’t sure if he got it right. There were 3 strips to watch out for, 2 blue ones and a red one and if he got it right then the red one was a sort of control stripe, claiming the test worked or if showing up as the only stripe that the test was invalid. One blue line would mean negative which he guessed meant not pregnant and two lines were the sign for positive which would indicate he hit the jackpot. The instructions also made him wait seven minutes after taking the test and that felt like an hour, when Patrick finally gathered enough nerves to give it a try. Maybe the worst was waiting for the moment to actually have to go because he didn’t feel much full, but then he had to pee much more frequently than he usually would, so it might just be his nerves fucking with him.

He set the alarm on his phone and left the cup of piss alone with the stick in it, to wash his hands and walk around his condo, picking up stuff and cleaning up, even though it was almost spotless. His hands were shaking as he started to sort the spices in his kitchen, and the coffee mugs in his cupboard, aligning them by size and color, which really had no real purpose.

He was just done, when the time was up and his alarm went off.

He puffed out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding before staggering back into the bathroom.

“Now or never.” he murmured, sitting down on the edge of his bathtub, picking out the test with shaking fingers. It felt kind of gross to almost touch his own piss, butt sacrifices had to be made and all.

Patrick was squinting at the lines, having forgotten all about their meaning in those 7 minutes of waiting, before his eyes watered as it slowly came back to him.

There was a red line and a blue one and another blue one. So the test was correct and positive which must be a joke. His legs gave way as he sunk further to the floor, hitting hard tile with his ass, before hiding his face in his knees.

He really had fucked up.

Pregnant, by Jonny of all things in the goddamn universe.

After crying for quite a while, the anger about himself, made him slap  the cup into the sink, the last contents getting washed away in the drain, as Patrick threw the stick into it too, hoping the water

would wash away his result. Would make it go away.

 

Couldn’t he just wake up from this nightmare?

Patrick slowly got to his feet and huddled himself into bed, getting the ice cream and inhaling the contents. Maybe he should ask Dianne for help, or just pray it would all go away. Maybe there was a way to take care of things.

Maybe if he pretended hard enough, that this was just a bug it would go away. He couldn’t bear a kit now. He had just started out in the NHL.

His phone rang, showing Erica on the screen and Patrick didn’t want to answer, but knew she would at least listen and help as best as she could.

 

“Erica.” Patrick sniffed.

“Oh Patty baby.”

“I did it…” Patrick wailed, pressing his face deeper into the pillow, muffling his crying.

“You did...oh Patty! You mean you did the test?” she asked softly.

“Yes...is positive...is three lines...I...I fucked up.” he hiccuped, before sobbing more.

“Shh dear, it’s okay. You are not alone in this. There is all kind of help nowadays.” Erica tried to comfort him.

“I don’t don’t want...don’t need help. Can’t be true.” Patrick cried.

“PATRICK! I beg you, you are not meaning what you are saying right now. You are just shocked. Go see your doctor. You still have time to decide what to do about it. You don’t even have to tell Dianne yet if you don’t want to. But maybe, just maybe tell the father. Tell Jonny.” she urged, voice soft.

“Fuck you Erica! I’m not going to tell Jonny!” Patrick sobbed.

“But Patty, he deserves to know.” Erica tried to reason with him.

“Like fuck he needs to know!” Patrick spat, hanging up on his sister angrily, before dissolving into tears anew.

 

“Patrick? Patrick what am I not supposed to know?” Jonny asked, suddenly standing in his bedroom door, face frowning, voice all sorts of alpha steel and Patrick really really wanted to die.

  


“Why are you crying?” Jonny asked more gentle as he approached the bed, wondering why the light in the bathroom was still on, deciding to switch it off as he made his way over. Wasting electricity was one of Kaner’s worst treads.

“DON’T!" Patrick screamed rather strangled and scratchy.

“Kaner what the fuck?” Jonathan stopped half way into the bathroom, arm outstretched to hit the light switch.

“Don’t go in there!” Patrick sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. It started to freak Jon out.

“What the fuck is up, Patrick? You sound like you killed someone in there, is there a dead body in your bathtub?” Jonathan asked, aiming for hilarious, as he stepped into the bath, gaze flickering around the room for anything out of the ordinary. There was a cup in the sink along with a color coded stripe, a test of some sort.

“Okay, no dead bodies. Good! Thank god! What test did you had to take that you are so distressed, Peeks?” Jonny asked, when he returned to the bedroom, tugging Patrick closer to his chest, to keep him from trembling all over the sheets.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Jonny crooned, adding a bit more french endearments, knowing it would do the trick.

“PH value level test.” Patrick’s voice was shaky at best, making him sound younger and uncertain. He was not looking at Jonathan while the lie slipped from his lips. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t ruined all they had. He didn’t even know what it was. A tender careful connection at best. Jonny had suggested the out himself with his question and Patrick had just latched onto it and run with it. Now all left was praying Jonny would believe him.

Jonathan was in doubt, but Patrick was so off, he didn’t say anything, just cuddled the omega closer, tried to calm him down again to the best of his abilities. The sniffling and tears lessened, until they stopped and Patrick sighed deeply, nosing at Jonny’s neck, body half on top of Jonathan’s chest.

“I want ice cream.” the omega murmured, sleepily but with determination and Jonny wouldn't deny him all the ice cream in the world, if it made him feel any better.

“It’s in the freezer.” Patrick murmured not moving an inch. He didn’t want to get up and he didn’t want Jonny to leave him, but he wanted ice cream.

Of course Jonny got him covered, leaving the bed in lightning speed, before coming back with a spoon and the last bit of Kaner's Ben and Jerry's haul.


	15. Hello you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everybody who offered so much help and support on the last chapter. You guys are truly amazing. I'm so grateful to be writing for you. After a lot of vocabulary struggle (yes this work still runs without an actual beta, because let's be honest: I'm a horrible impatient person to work with) and well English is only my second language, you will be harassed by a lot of mistakes probably... just hand wave it or be nice and tell me about it, so I can go fix it in the aftermath. Also lot's of hand waving on all the medical terms (even though I did research so fucking much, hours upon hours of research went into this fic, you have no fucking idea). I'm scared it turned into a complete disaster, but rest assured I tried my hardest! I hope you enjoy this part. It was supposed to feature one more scene, but it I would have added that idea as well, we would probably end up with a 15k update and I guess this will be hard to digest as big as it is. But do not worry, the scene will come up in the next chapter :) I just had to put a cut right there for now. Happy reading peers.

Patrick had no idea how he had managed, but when Monday rolled around, he still hadn't told Jonny and so far successfully avoided Dr. Costa’s. He had suited up for practice as always and while Jonny still frowned at him  asking “Are you okay?” every other 10 minutes, since he had caught him throwing up again that morning. Well things could be way more awkward at best. Sharpie was eyeing him skeptically, but other than chirping nothing left that big Canadian’s mouth and Patrick had one skate on the ice already, ready to go take a stride right to center ice, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

“What do you think you are doing son? You’re coming with me, right now.” the head coach's deep voice rumbled. Patrick felt like a bucket of ice water had been emptied out into his blood system. The fear that suddenly rattled his small frame seemed to be broadcasted through the entire arena, that Jonny’s gaze from the other end of the rink settled on him straight away, eyebrows raised in question and thighs tensing, ready to come over in one big stride.. 

Patrick turned towards Joel Quenneville with his head bowed, avoiding eye contact, trying to seem respectful towards the beta. 

“Okay coach.” Patrick whispered softly, almost choking on the words. He was terrified of yet another meeting with the directors of the organization. Last time Joel had approached him, for exactly that matter. Sharpie stepped off the ice from where he had been leaning against the bench waiting for his turn, his big hand coming down on Patrick’s shaking shoulder gently.

“Everything okay? Is there a problem coach?” the older alpha asked, filling in for Jonny, without being asked - authority clear in his words, as he exchanged a look with their coach.

“Don’t worry Sharp. He will be back in a few minutes, I just need him to talk to the doctor, since the paper work for his ice time today is still missing. But Patrick looks fine, so he will be back with all of you in a second.”

“Are you sure, that’s all this is about?” Sharpie pressed. He would wave over Toews without a second thought, just to get his point across and to have Kaner’s back.

“Of course.” Quenneville sighed, rubbing his mustache thoughtfully, eyes darting over the rink. He could feel Tazer’s glare burn through him.

“Okay, if it is.” Sharpie amended, directing his gaze at Patrick. “Are you okay with this bud? Should Tazer come with you?” Kaner nodded, still in turmoil, but having calmed down a fraction. “I’m okay, no need for any of you to follow, but thank you.” he mumbled honestly, feeling the other Patrick squeeze his shoulder once more before his grip lessened and disappeared as he let go of the omega.

He followed the coach back to the locker room reluctantly. He was so fucked. What if Quenneville already knew? What if the alpha’s in the office knew? What was he supposed to do then? 

“See you at practice in a few.” Joel said, leaving Kaner in the locker room to the doctor, who just stepped in and closed the door behind himself. Both of them listening to the shut of the door as the coach left and it was just the two of them left.

 

“Dr. Costa’s” Patrick mumbled.

“Patrick.” the doctor greeted, sounding a little pissed but not mad. “I couldn’t get a hold on you via phone, so sorry for making this uncomfortable for you. At least you had a chance.” he says, dropping into the stall to the omega’s left side.

“I was kinda busy.” Patrick lied, shrugging his shoulders - busy freaking out about being pregnant - he doesn’t add.

“Well, your test results came back and if I’m not mistaken, I suppose you were busy being sick, weren’t you?” Coast’s asked, salty as hell.

“Maybe.” Patrick argues, not suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. “Can you just sign my ice time, so I can go skate.” the right winger mumbled, looking down on his skates, ready to get up and leave right away.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy, Patrick. If I do this, I could actually lose my job.” Patrick frowned at him. What the fuck was he even talking about?

“But I want to skate.” Patrick protested weakly. It was all he had left to comfort himself. The doctor surely couldn’t refuse him that, there had been other players playing with an injury for months, because of looming playoffs or just because they wanted to deal with stuff in the off season instead.

“Patrick, I don’t know if I should congratulate you or if I should be disappointed with you. I’m not even asking how you actually managed it, but you are pregnant and I’m not allowed to let you take the ice in that state. There is too much at risk, if you get hit during the game or suffer any other injury.” Costa’s explained.

“What does it matter? What’s the worst that can happen? I was shaken up a lot in the past, it didn’t actually kill me.” Patrick argued, playing with the laces on his skates, in an attempt to distract himself. Costa’s sighed long and clear next to him.

“You don’t sound really happy about it so I assume you already were aware about that fact, okay. Do I actually want to know, since when you knew about your pregnancy and decided against better judgement to keep this detail to yourself? The worst that can happen is the risk of miscarriage obviously. And you might tell me right now, that you don’t care, but that doesn’t give me permission to let you proceed and take the ice.” Costa’s said. “You know the rules, the contract for omega’s. And I have no idea how much you know from omega class. Don’t look at me like that! I’m not going to lecture you right now, but I think you are underestimating the situation Patrick.” Costa’s told him, as firmly as he could.

“I know, I know about you having to report every tiny fucking thing. I know how the organisation expects me to...whatever! I don’t fucking care okay. It’s my decision. If I think I can take that risk I will fucking take it. It will be the last time anyway. The organisation is going to kick me the fuck out, the minute after you told them. And just for the record I wasn't hiding fucking anything. I only found out yesterday.” Patrick snarled, tears making his voice wobble on the words.

“Listen Patrick.” Costa’s said in that shitty gentle tone, as if he would care. “If you really want to skate so desperately, I can sign you up for no contact hockey. So you can at least practice. I will also have to refer you to a special OB GYN, to get a clear picture, about what we are talking about. I can only assume you are maybe about 4 weeks along from the stats of your hormone levels in the latest blood sample, but given your messed up hormones from the shot, the extra dose you got and the time of your last heat occurred, I would say it could be more. I can’t actually help you in any way about your obvious wish of getting this terminated, I can only tell you that there are 12 weeks of danger for your kit anyway and in those 12 weeks time you have the option to decide what you want to do about it. If we get past the 12 weeks mark, I will be forced to report this to management, if you haven’t by then and there is nothing you can do about it. Do you understand? I’m not doing this to piss you off, I’m just trying to not lose my job. Actually yes I would need to walk out that door right this second, but instead I’m giving you some room and time to think about it, putting myself at risk with this. It will also give you time to speak to your alpha about it. I don’t think you should make such a decision alone. So don’t you think I’m the asshole in this situation you signed yourself right up for. I’m already lying to the coaches, saying we are dealing with an upper body injury and I will call it like that, until the mark of 12 weeks is reached, for your own benefit, Patrick!” Costa’s lectured him.

“And what reassures me you are not going to run out that door and tell the captain and everybody else in a heartbeat?” Patrick laughed bitterly, trying to wipe away the stray tears that had managed to escape his eyes, despite his best effort to keep them in.

“Well I’m not supposed to tell you, but Toews actually came by my office this morning and he had a lot of questions, so at least take time out of your day to talk to him of all people. And as far as I know you spent your last heat with him, which you know… you don’t need me to elaborate on that Patrick, do you?” Costa’s huffed, as if a little overwhelmed himself. 

“I… I’m sorry… yes okay... I will talk to Jonny.” Patrick mumbled. “I’m just… I don’t know man, don’t take hockey away from me yet, please.” he pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes anew. 

“I can give you 1h of yellow jersey time as I told you. I will also ring my colleague and set an appointment for you as early as possible. So I fucking beg you, to stop by my office after skating, to actually get the appointment this time. And to actually get back to me once you’ve been seen by the OB GYN. Otherwise I will revoke all my promises and do tell the GM and coaches what’s going on. This is no fucking around now, Patrick. This is about your health and your career. I hope you take that into account the next time you choose to ignore me.” Costa’s said, getting to his feet with a sigh.

“‘Kay.” Patrick mumbled, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. He dragged his jersey over his head, watching Costa’s sign the needed paperwork and threw on the yellow jersey he had been given, before following the doctor back to the rink. His limbs felt like lead, as he finally stepped onto the ice and watched Costa’s talk to Q for a second, handing over the slips of paper, before disappearing.

He had one hour left, his last hour of all things probably. He couldn’t help but feel sad about it. His team mates glanced over as he took to the ice and the low murmur of wonder about his yellow jersey, was shut down quickly by a glaring Jonny. Of course, everyone would be worried, since the omega hadn’t made the impression of being injured before. 

Patrick could understand their confusion for the most part, but he choose to ignore it, instead of addressing it with a placating lie and went back to passing rebounds with the board on his own out of the way of the actual drills. The stick felt good in his hands, something he would truly miss. The smell of a fresh sheet of ice, the glide beneath his skates, the weight of the puck on his tape. It was almost enough to draw new tears to the surface. All his life Patrick had been working for this and one night with Jonny ended it in a heartbeat. Just because he had been careless.

Quotes his father used about omega’s and where they belonged,  were trying to invade his mind, filling him up to the brim with that bitter taste of failure. But this was his last time on ice, he wouldn’t let the traditional alpha ruin this for him, like he had ruined everything else in his life. Patrick stick handled aggressively, ignoring his Gatorade for some more time with the stick in his hand, for some more ice beneath his feet. There was time to hydrate later on. He really wanted to skate harder, faster, take the entire rink up, but couldn’t find the strength in his limbs - the exhaustion holding him back. “Can’t you just give me that!” Patrick murmured annoyed at himself, not really realising that a part of him was already talking to the kit - not treating it any longer like an IT, something he could pretend never happened - but accepting it. He hasn’t made up his mind yet, but the direction his unconscious mind was taking was leading him to a clearer path all the same.

 

“Patrick.” Jonathan stopped a few feet in front of him, giving Patrick time to stop his stride without crashing into his captain. 

Jonny was the last person he wanted to talk to right now and should be the first altogether. He could of course just bet on Jonny getting out of the way in time, if he wanted to be an ass about things, but the alpha’s expression was so gentle and Patrick felt so tired, that he actually stopped in front of Jonny, glancing up to him through his visor with big blue eyes.

“Yeah.” he wheezed, sniffling from the cold.

“Take a break, don’t forget about hydrating.” Jonny worried, shoving a bottle of Gatorade in his gloved hand, that was hanging limply to Patrick’s side, not holding onto his stick any longer.

“Thanks.” Patrick mumbled, sipping gingerly at the drink, afraid it would cause another round of nausea. Being sick at the rink was really out of the cards for today. He had other things to worry about, but he still felt queasy. 

“So what’s up with the no contact? What happened?” Jonny asked, eyebrows raised, worry lining the corner of his mouth downwards. Patrick took a moment to breathe, taking all his courage to be bold and ask his captain straight out. The implied threat of the doctor making the words feel clumsy in his mouth.

“Like, can we talk about this somewhere else? Later maybe. I mean, you can come over to my place or so.” Patrick said softly, voice almost fading into nothingness at the end.

“That sounds bad, I’m not going to lie to you, but of course we can talk somewhere more private.” Jonny assured him, arm reaching out for Patrick’s helmet, tapping it lightly, before his fingers lingered for a second longer in the sweaty curls at the nape of his neck, poking out from under his helmet.

“But you’re okay for now?” Jonny checked. 

“Need to, eh.” Patrick murmured bitterly, eyes cast down, afraid that the sudden rush of tears would show and make Jonny worry even more. The captain could still smell the sadness in the air.

“Whatever it is Peeks, I’m sure we will get through this. Hold on tight.” he whispered into the right winger’s ear, using his arm across the omega’s shoulders to pull him in for a quick hug.

“I promise, Patrick. Je t’ai eu, mon cher.” he said once more, before skating away. Patrick swallowed hard on the sob, caught in his throat. Jonny really knew how to push all his buttons and now that he had made the first step, maybe telling Jonny wouldn’t be so hard after all? But still, telling him would add so many complications on top of everything. 

 

Patrick only had time to take two more laps around the rink, before coach blew the whistle to signal a break for everybody, which also meant Patrick's hour was up and he had to leave the ice. The way back to the locker room made him flinch, he would probably never see it again in his life. No more exit through the tunnel on a game day, into the bright light of the arena. No more breathless intermission interviews right on the spot, after coming off a hard shift on the ice. He sighed heavily, as he crossed the locker room to his stall, careful not to step onto the Indian head in the middle, rubbing a towel Mike head given him across his face, before sitting down and starting to undress. There was Shawzy in the stall right next to him and Marian Hossa the Slovak veteran on his other side. Marian was one of the last to step into the locker room, when Patrick had already showered and was in the process of finishing getting dressed. He snatched his usual jersey from its hanger, stuffing it into his duffle. One last reminder that he had actually been part of the top league, before fucking everything up. The thought still bitter on his tongue, as he waved halfheartedly at the team, before slipping away to the examination room to get his appointment.

 

Costa’s glad that Patrick showed up as promised in the first place, had however managed to book him in right after his practice, leaving Patrick only forty five minutes to get to the OB GYN's office without being horrible late. At least he had a car drop him off, instead of having to take the El, but only when he entered Dr. Latta’s office, he realized that THIS was it! 

There was no going back now. It seemed friendly on first glance, the walls a soft yellow that bordered on egg shell and a few photos of kids placed along the corridor to the reception desk. Erica would recognize the photographer probably right away, if she would have been with him. To Patrick it looked all like Anne Geddes - babies in and around or even as flowers, dressed up like lady bugs and little ferries or bees, like right out of a movie, a couple of black and white shots too. A nurse was already waiting for him and the right winger was glad no one called his name out loud. The vibe of the office was making Patrick nervous, for a second it felt as if he would be walking on the green mile. The end of his promising career imminent. Nothing would be the same once he left after meeting with Dr. Latta. 

The nurse led him into an examination room, asking him to sit down on the table, before taking his blood pressure and a vile of blood too. “Just for the usual check ups, will be back from the lab, before your meeting is over.” She promised, before she left him alone to wait. 

Patrick felt giddy and nervous and he wanted to pace the room, but that would look awkward and as if he was losing his calm, in case the doc walked in on him, so he settled to play with his thumbs, waiting patiently.

 

“Hello Mister Kane, I’m Dr. Latta, I’m going to take care of you from now on.” Dr. Latta greeted him, as she entered the room, with a bright smile, her light brown hair tied in a long ponytail, swinging over her shoulder slightly. She looked fairly young, not older than 35 years tops and her voice was collected and gentle as her grey eyes assessed him. 

“Hi.” Patrick offered, kicking his legs a little. 

“Dr. Costa’s gave me all the details already so, I would say let’s have a look.” she smiled, motioning for Patrick to take a seat on the chair in front of her desk. Patrick staggered slightly to his feet and made his way over, flopping down in the chair.

He watched her pull up a file on her computer, pressing a few keys on the keyboard, before facing him again.

“So just to check back with you, you’ve been on suppressants since you turned 13, right?”

“Yeah, I got my last shot I think in october. I got two in october, though.” Patrick recalled for her.

“I see, though you haven’t gotten any hormone shots since october?”

“No.” Patrick replied honestly, now that he had it laid out like that, he could see it for himself, it had been four months since he had taken suppressants.

“Well and you went into heat on November 13th according to your documents, the team doctor forwarded to me. How long did it last, do you know?”

“I’m not sure, it was going on for quite a while before that day, maybe 2 or 3 days. I remember getting home on the 20th right after my birthday, so maybe it took a little longer. It still felt like just 2 days so.” Patrick mumbled. He was good with remembering dates and statistics, but with all the haze his mind had been in, he got kind of mixed up. He was no longer sure, when he and Jonny returned home or for how long they had been in that hotel room back in Columbus.

“That’s okay. It’s common to get confused, when heat strikes, don’t worry. It just makes it easier to have the exact dates, when it comes to calculating the day your kit is due.” Dr. Latta replied, tipping a few notes into his file, as she spoke. She didn’t miss the way Patrick flinched at her answer. He wasn’t dumb enough to believe, that both test he had undergone where sporting a false result, it just still felt weird to know, that he was pregnant. That there actually was a tiny human growing inside him.

“Did you and your alpha engage again after your heat? Is there any other heat related intercourse I need to know about, that is not already in your papers?” 

“Nooo!” Patrick exclaimed a little too loudly, seriously he wasn’t keeping tabs on when he got laid. Did someone even do this shit? But even if he and Jonny would have gotten down and dirty to business, he remembered enough from omega class to know, that he only could get pregnant during heat, with all the additional hormones needed for breeding being out and about crushing his system.

“Okay, that makes it easier to find the period of time you must have fallen pregnant. I mean I’m just assuming by now, but your blood results suggest it and we are running a few test on your last samples right now in the background, so I’m pretty certain, what we are dealing with here.” Dr. Latta smiled fondly.

“I took a test at home, two days ago though.” Patrick confessed.

“Well, do you mind sharing the result?” the doctor asked.

“It was positive.” Patrick mumbled, as Dr. Latta’s computer made a sound, signaling a new mail.

“Well, I think that was pretty correct. I just got your lab results of the  Antenatal Group Bloods  in and your hormone levels have increased since the last test taken by your team doctor, so I would say there is definitely a kit on the way. All your vitamin as well as iron levels are pretty low, which is another strong indicator. We really need to do something about that.” She made it sound, as if babies were the best thing ever and Patrick couldn’t help but smile a little himself.

“Okay Mister Kane, one last question and then we are going to get a look on your unborn kit. Just to make sure, everything is okay. Did you experience any bleeding after your heat broke?”

“No, I felt like crap for days, I had some really evil cramps that only were manageable with strong painkillers, but no bleeding.” he replied honestly.

“That’s a little unusual, but looking at your record I would say, you are down for an interesting ride anyway, since nothing seems to be the regular in your case. So could you hop on the table for me and lift your shirt, tuck your pants a little down too? I will get the ultrasound ready in the meanwhile.” Dr. Latta said, giving him a beaming smile.

Patrick went back to the examination table, lied down and pulled his shirt up. Well he looked a little bloated to his own eyes, but nothing really out of the ordinary. Sure his pants felt a bit tight on his ass, but there was a hockey butt hidden in there, okay.

Dr. Latta followed him, dimming the light as she went, pressing a few buttons on the machine to start it, getting the screen to flicker to life.

“Well it can get a bit cold now, but I need you to stay as still as possible, okay.” She instructed,  slathering the ultrasound gel on his lower abs, before putting the wand on it, spreading it a little as she moved around. Patrick tried really hard but shivered at the strange sensation nevertheless, before going still again. His fingers clenching at the fabric of his pants in fear. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to watch or not, but as he glanced over, upon hearing Dr. Latta mutter to herself, it wasn’t making so much of a difference. 

There was just lots of black and grey blobs and lines. Nothing that would make sense to him anyway. What actually was getting difficult, was the pressure she put on his bladder with the wand and he felt close to pee his pants, chanting to himself - Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! - unheard.

“It’s looking good, so far.” Dr. Latta smiled, guiding her hand a little over to the right side and pressing more buttons. “You seem to be about 13 weeks along from the look of things, compared to the data we have gone over before, which, well not much we can do about it anymore. It’s already a keeper, making itself at home. If you look over here, there’s the  umbilical cord, your baby's life line while in your womb. T hat right here is your baby's head, it’s a little shy right now, curled in on itself. Let me take some measurements.” She said, moving the cursor around, while Patrick watched in awe at the tiny grey blob. Now that she pointed it out he could see it. The little human inside him.

“It’s a little on the small side, for the time. About 2.3 inches   from crown to rump , while it should be about 3 inches by now, usually it will grow about a millimeter a day . I know that probably is hard for you to imagine but it’s about the size of  an espresso cup. Your baby's head will now start to grow more slowly while the growth of the rest of his body accelerates, and his face begins to look more human. So don’t be scared if you can’t make out so much yet. That little black spot in the middle is the heart. It’s going strong. Little fighter here.” she laughs as she presses a button on the machine, setting the doppler to work, as the little heartbeat echoes around the room.

“Wow.” is all Patrick can muster in surprise. He’s actually listening to his kits heartbeat and he can’t help but tearing up a little at that. It’s the sweetest sound he ever heard in his life, despite all fresh skates on ice, this is so pure it beats everything.  It feels so strange having it laid out like that.

“I can make a few prints for you, if you like.” Dr. Latta offers, moving over to the left, which made Patrick hiss, because: hey that hurt on his poor bladder!

“Everything alright?” she checks, concerned.

“Yeah, just a bit much on my bladder.” Patrick whispers, feeling his face flush as the doc laughs on.

“It’s actually good, that your bladder is filled, gives us a better view on things”. Patrick stares at her bewildered. Is she actually saying his baby looks better with some piss to cover up - like what the fuck.

“The fluid makes it easier, the  sound waves travel better through liquid, so a full bladder can enhance the quality of your ultrasound.  You won’t be allowed to pee before your next ultrasound either, so you better get used to it, Mister Kane. But if it helps to know,  as your uterus and the fetus grow, resulting in more amniotic fluid, a full bladder matters less. Something to look up too, isn’t it?“ She moves the wand around, eyes following the shift of images on the screen in front of her. Patrick doesn’t know what she’s looking for, but he finds himself desperately hoping that everything is okay. He realizes, that the prospect of having to endure this again in a couple of weeks time, is not something he really fancies. But he has so many questions going around in his head. Thirteen weeks pregnant, so it was Jonny’s kit he was carrying, as if there ever had been a doubt about it, anyway. But 13 weeks also meant, he was keeping the baby, his time was up and he had to tell the team. Patrick felt a little panic coming on by that thought.

“It’s okay, Mr. Kane. Don’t worry. Everything looks good so far. I ran the  nuchal translucency test, or NT test how we call it, which evaluates your risk of birth defects. In addition to your lab results you really have nothing to worry about. It all looks healthy. There was a bit of a shadow on the left, but after getting a few pictures of it I’m sure it’s just fluid shifting around, that’s why it took a little longer to examine you. ” Dr. Latta said softly, handing him some paper towels to get rid of the gel on his stomach. “Just hop on the scale for me, and then I’m going to answer all your questions if you have any.” She said, waiting for Patrick to get ready, buttoning his pants back up and pulling his shirt down, before he shuffled over to the scale, while she turned the dimmed lights back on.

“Well, you lost even more weight, we really need to do something about it.” Dr. Latta said, noting the result into his file.

“You might not feel the weight loss yet, but it’s there. I’m going to put you on supplements and extra prenatal vitamins to help your deficiencies and I have some pamphlets for you, that can help you organise your diet and help with the nausea too. So I think we have that covered, booking you in for your next sonogram at 18 weeks as usual, but if anything happens, anything that feels unusual or painful at all, you need to come in for a check up right away. I will assign you to one of our midwife's too, you can meet her right after this appointment if you like. See how you get along or if you would like to be assigned to someone else. You will see your LMC monthly from now on until you are around 28 weeks, then fortnightly until 30 weeks and after that, you will have weekly appointments. We like to keep a closer eye on the guys here. Since from experience you hardly ever carry to full term. We observed, that male pregnancy are also a little rushing of things, your kits are faster in development and therefore having your kid 2 weeks earlier doesn’t make much of a difference. Also I think you will start showing quite soon, with the growth going on and all. Your kit weighs about 0.71 oz by now which hardly is anything at all, but believe me, the rate will skyrocket soon enough.”

“So full term is like…?” Patrick dares to ask. Dr. Latta gives him a warm smile.

“Full term, means 40 weeks, but as I said you guys hardly ever get there. The average makes it up to 36 to 38 weeks.” Patrick is stunned into silence. He knew he would waddle around for some time but to hear the numbers still beats him to it.

“Any other questions?”

“I’m not sure, will my chest get even more irritated?” he mumbles, rubbing over one nipple, where the fabric of his shirt scratches.

“Well, it won’t go away, but the good thing is, that only 35% of carriers actually do lactate at all. It’s more a hormone induced thing with you guys. If you lactate it won’t be the same as with girls, so don’t be scared. You won’t grow 2 cup sizes of boobs in the next months. There might be a mild swelling to the end of your third trimester, to get the little milk gathered ready, but that’s about it. Your body will only produce enough for one feeding of your new born kit, it helps with the bonding and after that, the bottle will take over the job. But a lot of guys in the past told me, that while lactating in pregnancy was making them uncomfortable, they never wanted to trade the first moment their newborn latched onto them for anything. It’s supposed to be a pretty intimate moment.” Dr. Latta smiled, watching Patrick blush and squirm a little in his seat. For all he knew, he would be one of those 35% of people, which made him just that tiny little bit more special.

“What else can happen, that is actually normal? Just so you know, I do not freak out over nothing.” Patrick murmured.

“Well you should take good care of your teeth and gums, you might experience some bleeding of your gums, this is a result of increased blood supply and thickening in the gums. You also should check in with your team doc once a week for regular blood pressure measurements. Yours had been a little elevated and we need to have a close look on that. It’s a common pregnancy thing, since your total blood volume is increasing, but it can be trouble all the same. Your little one has mastered so much already with you. It has hands and arms and legs, even fingernails and fingerprints, is already growing hair. It’s the little details that make us fall in love with them, Mr. Kane. And there is no going back now. The risk of miscarriage is still there, it never really leaves, so I have to tell you, that you are banned from playing regular games or contact hockey at all.” Dr. Latta says. “You might find, that your level of tiredness will go down a little, that you have more energy in the next weeks, which is totally normal for the second trimester. You should start looking into things. Go shopping a little, it’s easier now, than later and you can still take up swimming to maintain a little of your physique. Walking is fine too, just don’t over do it.” she says, not even hinting that she would have expected Patrick to say no to the kit inside him. All the confidence and joy his doctor portraits is actually giving Patrick hope and he can’t find it in himself to resent the little life. There is no discussion whatsoever whether or not he’s going to keep this kit. Jonny’s or not. 

 

HE WILL KEEP THIS KIT!  IT’S HIS!

 

“Thank you so much.” Patrick chokes a little on the words, feeling overwhelmed all over sudden.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, Mr. Kane. Rest a little and I will see you soon.” she smiled, shaking his hand and handing over the pamphlets as well as the prescriptions.

 

Patrick does meet with the midwife, even in the face of tears and all, and she is such a friendly person, he loves her right away. She reminds him of Dianne, so he’s pretty sure, they will get along well.

The only thing left for him to do now is tell Jonny and Costa’s and he doesn’t know which is the worst as he climbs into the cab, making his way home.

Maybe talking to Jonny will be easier, because -FUCK- he only remembers now that he asked Jonny to stop by his place. He better got home fast now, to not let the alpha wait too long. He had spent what felt like hours at the OB GYN and practice must have wrapped up ages okay. 

When Patrick checks his phone, he finds, he’s luckily just on time, but asks the driver to hurry anyway. He really wanted a few minutes to himself, before facing his captain.


	16. Declarations

 

Patrick can’t help himself but sigh, as he gets to his front door, finding no one lurking around as he makes his way in and shuts the door behind himself, locking it in place just for good measure. 

He made a beeline for his bathroom, because fuck his life he had to pee again.

Also he really needed a warning sign, if Jonny would come in like he had grown used to, by just using the key without further announcement. That probably doesn't count as the purpose it was handed him for.  Patrick was way too much in his own head, to deal with an alpha striding into his place just like that.

Because fuck, he really was pregnant, knocked up, getting fat, bearing a kit, whatever he would call it it ended up the same. 

He was about to become a fucking dad and there was no way around it. No sudden last minute exit available and he deserved to freak out about it in peace. The sudden responsibility making the bile in his throat rise again nauseating him. But there hardly was anything left to throw up which left him dry heaving for a few moments, before he felt safe enough to leave the bathroom. His career as good as over, because he couldn’t picture himself nursing a newborn and playing hockey in the schedule the Blackhawks used, or any other team. He could be glad, if he ever made it back into a beer league showing off for 2 or 3 games a season at best. By the time the kiddo would be old enough to stay home alone, his best years of being able to play hockey would be over. He wasn’t as strong or sturdy like an alpha, not capable like Jagr, who still played with 3 kids at home. Well Jagr had a mate to watch over his litter but still. He was Patrick not Jaromir.

With his career on the line, he would be lying if he didn’t feel awful, because there was so much more to think about now and despite his own family, who had kicked him out for his presented dynamic. Which all things considered left him with his chosen family the Verbeek’s, who took him in abandoned and by himself, loved him like their own son regardless, and Erica, who had come back for him, he still treasured that little family he had. He couldn’t find it in himself to resent the life he and Jonny had created, if by accident or not didn’t matter. The unborn baby would be part of his family too.

 

Patrick slumped down on his couch exhausted, after getting a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and placing the prescriptions on his breakfast bar. Dr. Latta had given him the first few for free, it would last him for the next 3 days, so he could start right away, but she also gave him a recipe for the follow up, that Patrick would need to get. But he didn’t feel like going to the pharmacy today, it could wait until tomorrow at least.

His head was swirling with all kind of ways how to break it to Jonathan, but nothing seemed to cover the entirety of the impact, the news would have on them, on the team, on Jonny himself. He pulled the pictures out the doctor gave him, tracing the outline of the little blob with his finger. That was his baby right there. The life, that was actually turning his own upside down. He would need to tell Dianne and Erica, but first he had to tell the news to his captain, since he was affected the most by it.

Patrick shivered, when the thought crossed his mind, that maybe Jonny wouldn’t be happy about it, the cheer possibility of Jonny being repulsed by the baby brought Patrick close to tears. He couldn’t pull this off by himself. He needed Jonny’s approval, his encouragement. He needed Jonny to say, that everything was going to be ok. His emotions were all over the place and he was actually crying silently, when he heard Jonny knocking, before the key turned. Patrick startled and pushed the photos hurriedly under his thigh, sitting on his own hands to cover them, body tense with fear and still sobbing. At least his captain had knocked politely instead of storming right in. 

 

“Pat?” Jonny called from the hallway, sounding unsure as if he was weighing the options of whether or not the omega would be home and didn’t want to intrude. Always the polite Canadian that he was.

Patrick sniffled slightly, trying his hardest to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of his sweater, as he called out for Jon to join him in the living room. It didn’t take the captain too long to identify the tears that were covering his right wingers voice, making him sound choked up and even younger. Despite ice crashing through his veins making him shiver with the cold feeling coming over him, Jonny did not dash into the living room, but took his time to get rid of his sneakers and walk over in a human pace, to find Kaner sitting on his couch with tears running down his pale face. 

“Oh Pat, mon cher.” Jonny cooed, flopping down next to him and drawing him in for a hug. Patrick hiccuped at the endearment coming from the center’s lips, afraid that after he had broken the news, those sweet words might turn vile. But it made no sense to lie to Jonathan, he deserved better from him than that. Nevertheless Patrick took the moment for himself to inhale Jonny’s maple scent deeply, letting it calm his nerves, and snuggled a little closer to the alpha’s chest. Enjoying the way Jonathan evoked that feeling of safety within him, that he so desperately needed.

“Better?” Jonny asked after a while, when he noticed that Patrick had calmed down a little and the tears had stopped falling. He could feel him nod, his mop of curls brushing against Jonny’s jaw line, making him smile.

“I… I need to tell you something.” Patrick choked out. 

“I figured as much, from what you told me at practice, but take your time.” Jonny said, ruffling Patrick’s curls gently. He was curious, of course he was,  but he wouldn’t push for more, than Patrick was ready to give him.

“I… I fucked up Jonny.” Patrick mumbled, still pressed to his chest. “I think, I won’t play anytime soon.” Jonathan’s eyes widened in shock, a million worst case scenarios rushing through his head all at once. He was wondering how bad it was and also why he hadn’t noticed that something was wrong with the omega in the first place. He was scared at least a bit and also angry that the team doctors obviously needed so much time to come to conclusions too.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. I’m sure we can find a way somehow.” Jonathan tried to soothe him, feeling the distress coming off of Kaner in big devastating waves of his scent heavy summer rain like.

“Jonny…” Patrick trailed off, putting a little distance between himself and Jonny’s protective arms, even though he felt safe in the alpha’s embrace, he didn’t want to be crushed by accident, in case Jonny’s temper flared up upon hearing the news.

“Patrick.” Jonny replied softly, hoping to coax more out of the omega.

“I’m… I haven’t told anyone and I’m… oh god.” Patrick hiccuped helplessly, wiping his eyes again and inhaling loudly.

“Shh mon cher. It’s okay, whatever it is, it will be okay. I promise!” Jonny soothed him. Patrick didn’t dare looking at him as the truth was falling from his lips in a whisper.

“Jonny, I’m pregnant. And… it’s you know.” Patrick gestured helplessly, before hugging himself. Crossing his arms protectively over his not yet showing belly. He wants to cover his ears too, but he only has two hands and he’s expecting the worst from his captain after he dropped the bomb on him. There are a few seconds of complete silence, before Jonny draws in a breath and Patrick closes his eyes, scared to be yelled at, but he never expected, Jonny to sound all soft and in awe, and didn’t expect him to lean forward with tears in his eyes, hands outstretched hesitantly, as his voice cracks. 

“Can I?” he asks, waiting for Patrick to open his blue eyes, glancing up at him with so much fear that turns into confusion, before settling on something overwhelming, as he nods and feels Jonny gently tugging away his arms and laying his own bright palm over Patrick’s shirt covered belly. Jonny’s gaze is intense to say the least, Patrick feels like being x-rayed and he knows, there’s probably so many more questions Jonny would like to ask. At least they had the where and when covered. They were both in that hotelroom, while heat and rut made them stupid and careless, that moment when Jonny was the best thing Patrick ever had laid eyes on, when his whole world had only consisted of the alpha and the feeling of happiness and dopy high as orgasm after orgasm had flooded his entire being.

Jonathan’s palm is still resting on Pat’s belly as he looks up at him, amber eyes still glazed over.

“I… I don’t know... “ he whispers, seeing Patrick’s face fall at the words but rushes on. “I mean, wow Peeks this is so overwhelming. I mean we did this. I did this to you. You are doing this for me, for us.” Patrick looks hopeful again, watching Jonny’s eyes water a little.

“You tell me, huh.” Patrick smirks a little, he’s close to tears again, hasn’t been expecting Jonny to be so awe struck and approving. He had been prepared for the worst meltdown in the history of Canada but not this.

“Tell me… tell me everything. Have you seen a doctor? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?  Is there anything I can do? Oh my god, we need to…” 

“Jonny!” Patrick hisses in a wobbly voice. Jonathan stops dead mid sentence, looking at him, with his mouth half open on the last word.

“Easy, first things first.” Patrick says with a small smile, fumbling the pictures out from where he’d been sitting on them. Patrick hands one over, watching Jonny stare at it. He looks confused, probably has no idea what he is looking at, so Patrick gives him the rundown, with all the info Dr. Latta had given him. 

“It’s so tiny. And you’ve been carrying it all this time.” his captain whispers, tracing the outline of his baby, their baby. Patrick doesn’t know what to respond to that, so he just keeps waiting, can’t help the small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I… wow I need to tell my parents!” Jonathan exclaims a few minutes later, determination back in his voice and entire composure.

“I haven’t… haven’t told mine yet. No one knows except you and the doctors.”  Patrick murmurs, scratching his neck shyly. Jonny seems surprised at that, hugging Patrick closer, hands coming to rest on his tummy. Jonny usually isn’t that handsy with him, has never been touchy with him before, except for that one time when Patrick had a mental break down a few weeks ago, right after moving into his new home. But right now there isn’t one second where some part of Jonny is not touching him somewhere and Patrick doesn’t complain, he basks in this feeling actually. He wants Jonny’s hands all over his body, wants him to stand up for them, wants all of it. He wants Jonny to be his alpha, to be his everything. Their everything.

“We can do this together if you want. Calling your parents.” Jonathan offers politely, knowing Pat is referring to his billet family, still smiling into Patrick’s curls, feeling the omega snuggle up to him. 

“I also need to tell management.” Patrick cringes. “You know what that means.” he says sadly.

“I know it will be tough, but I will make sure nothing will happen to you, or to our kit. Screw them, just over my dead body!” Jonathan huffs, hands grabbing at the soft material of Patrick’s t-shirt, fisting slightly. Protectiveness is rolling off of him in thick waves, pushing every ounce of fear as far away from them both as possible. He’s broadcasting alpha to the entire building probably. Patrick rubs his nose along Jonny’s throat, in a gesture of gratitude. With Jonny by his side he could take on the world - maybe - most likely. Also protective Jonny made him hard as nails, but they were still talking - so priorities. Patrick could hold back, they haven’t even kissed yet, so climbing Jonny like a tree was off limits.

 

“So this is the only reason you wore the yellow jersey today?” Jonny asks, worry still evident in his voice.

“Yes, I wanted to skate so bad, one last time.” Patrick murmurs.

“You will skate more, mon cher. I will make sure of that.” Jonny assures him, squeezing him extra tightly for a few seconds. For the first time in ever Patrick feels the urge to purr for an alpha - for him, to show Jonathan, how much this means to him, but it’s only a slow rumble in his chest and stops soon after it started. Jonny doesn’t comment on it, maybe he had mistaken it for Patrick’s stomach rumbling, but it didn’t matter, the cheer fact made Patrick’s face flush a beautiful shade of red as he hid his face in the alpha’s neck, embarrassed about his own instincts. He would even bear his neck to Jonny, suck his cock, go on his hands and knees. Fuck those pregnancy hormones, he was feeling all of it!

“Can’t believe this was the reason for you being sick all the time.” Jonny smiles.

“Will probably be sick more, but Dr. Latta said it should get better now.” Patrick laughs.

“Beautiful stomach bug.” he jokes, making Jonny pout at him in mock disdain.

“Do you know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl?” he asks, still with the same awe and wonder in his voice, as if his heart is about to burst out of his chest with pride. Patrick sighs, muscles relaxing more, as he melts into Jonny’s presence.

“Not yet, but there is a chance to find out, when I have my next appointment.” Patrick says, staring down at their joined hands, enjoying the feeling of Jonny’s warm and calloused fingers against his own.

“When is it?” the alpha asks, the question to join Patrick for it unspoken in an afterthought.

“Soon, in a few weeks.” Patrick says, closing his eyes. He really want’s to call the Verbeek’s but he also really wants to take a nap, with Jonny solid and warm next to him.

“No falling asleep just yet, we still need to do some phone calls I assume.” Jonny scowls, poking Patrick lightly, making him grumble, but reopen his eyes.

“I know.” the omega sighs, digging his cell phone out of his shorts pocket, before thumbing through his contact list, hands shaking a little, before hitting dial and listening to the tone on the other end. He doesn’t put the loudspeaker on but Jonny is close enough to listen in, if he wants to. But his polite Canadian ass probably won’t allow him to - for this much Patrick was sure.

“It’ll be okay Pat, I’m here with you.” Jonny murmurs, with a hint of guilt underneath for being so pushy.

“I know.” Patrick sighs, his fingers playing over the soft skin of Jonny’s wrist, needing the touch to keep himself grounded while he made his calls.

 

Well telling Jonny had gone down better, than he had expected and telling Dianne, wasn’t as bad either. Of course she cried a little but Patrick was certain it was tears of joy. She didn’t show any disappointment in him, just said, that of course times were a little off, but she was certain he could handle it and that they would all have his back. If she cursed out and actually threatened Jonny to better step up now and get his fucking shit together! - Well she was not wrong but it didn’t set Toews off, who had heard her loud and clear enough even without loudspeaker. Mrs. Verbeek seemed to be a strong minded woman. So much he could tell, and hell would freeze over if he managed to disappoint her. Calling Erica was smooth sailing and did not take long since she actually still had classes to attend, but she was mocking away joyfully as she told Pat: “I told you so!”

All in all Patrick seemed content and at ease when he had hung up.

 

“See it went okay, mon cher.” Jonny mumbled, still holding Patrick close and running his hands through his hair. What had Pat done to deserve that? Management wouldn’t be that welcoming for sure, left alone when the media caught wind of it. Only god would be able to help him then.

“Stop thinking. You did enough today, we will take everything on, when the moment calls for it.” Jonny murmured, feeling Patrick relax at his voice, his scent easing back to that rich apple cake flavor Jonny was growing used to.

“You wanted to call your parents.” the omega murmured, poking Jonny’s chest with his finger before stilling his hand and splaying his fingers out, focusing on the feeling of  the alpha’s strong and reassuring heartbeat, right beneath his fingertips. He really only wanted Jonathan to speak more French and lull him off to sleep, but he wouldn’t tell him this.

“Yeah.” Jonny smiled. He still had trouble to wrap his mind around it, but the feeling of pride for Pat was unbroken and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops to whoever would listen. He was pretty sure he knew, why Patrick asked about his call, the way the omega melted whenever Jonny spoke French to him was more than obvious and the center had caught on soon enough. It was only a matter of minutes before Patrick was fast asleep, when all Jonny did was actually greet his mom as she answered the phone and do the polite dose of smalltalk, before bringing the big guns out. 

 

Andrée was shocked and so was his dad probably when she would tell him, because Jonathan extending his family at such a young age was a bit of a surprise, but they both knew how his heart had taken to the omega. So of course she told him, that they had been a little reckless maybe, but they would deal with it. Jonathan hadn’t been expecting anything else but his parents support. If he had actually considered to leave Patrick and the kit to themselves his mom would have kicked him up to Canada and back down to Chicago in a heartbeat, until his mind was running on the right track again. Not even a second thought necessary about that, it was clear as day. Through the entire talk, Patrick didn’t wake and somehow a part of Jonny was grateful for that.

“Mon fils, will you actually tell him that you love him now? And don’t tell me you don’t, you are going to have a baby, dear lord!” Jonathan groaned at that. The emotions talk was still up to be hold - true, but he didn’t feel like having that one all too soon.

“Maman, do you really think this is so important right now? I just want to look after him and the kit. I would do anything to protect the both of them, so I’m pretty sure Patrick knows that I love him. Why else would I bother anyway?” 

“Jonathan Bryan Toews, if you think that kid is a mind reader than dear lord help you! I raised you better than that!” Andrée chided him.

“Maman!” Jonny complained.

“You will have that talk with him, and you will tell him, or I will come down and smash both of your heads together until you get your stuff straight.” she threatened, making Jonny flinch on the other end of the line. He knew his parents took bonding and responsibility seriously and he also knew that she was right. He would need to tell Patrick better sooner than later. The upcoming months would be hard enough for the both of them.

“Ok maman I promise I will do.” Jonny gave in.

“Good. That’s my son! So now tell me all about your baby. I want to know everything about my petit enfant.” Anrée smiled and Jonny could feel the warmth coming off of her voice in an instant. Andrée already loved her grandchild, no matter what. So Jonny recited all Patrick had told him just as excited, grinning from ear to ear before their conversation came to an end, when his dad arrived home from work.

“Are you going to tell dad?” Jonny asked.

“Of course I will.” Andrée said and Jonny really wished he could be in Winnipeg with Patrick right now, because his dad was curiously inquiring already why his mom was in such good spirits. Despite the fact that his parents hadn’t meet Patrick yet, they still accepted and loved him all the same, because all they wanted was Jonathan to be happy and damn Patrick made him really happy. Jonathan snapped a picture of the ultrasound and sent it to his mom, right after having hung up, before focusing back onto the omega nestled into his side. Patrick was stretched out on the rest of the couch, knees drawn up a little and upper body leaning on Jonathan’s chest heavily. He gently manhandled him down, placing Patrick’s head in his lap, so he wouldn’t wake up from his nap with a sore neck. Before taking his phone back up from the coffee table to text with Sid, his fingers instantly curling into Patrick’s blonde mop of hair, to fondle at his scalp gently. Their plan to reform the rules in the league was now more important than ever. He wanted Patrick to be safe and his unborn kid was reason enough to move things along. 

Little did he know it would take him some more time, than estimated.

 

When they were cuddled up in bed later that same evening, not having parted for more than a few feet away from each other, Jonathan really wanted to steal himself away into restful sleep but his mum's words were running a mile a minute, keeping him on his toes.

Patrick was lying next to him, limbs a little tangled and head close to Jonny’s chest. He could feel his warm breath ghosting over his exposed skin and watched his eyes moving restlessly under closed eyelids with his beautiful cheekbones more prominent than usual. It was not hard to recognize that Pat had lost weight from being sick so much, but Jonny would help him through every step of the way and he had already asked his mom for tips. Jonny couldn’t help but sigh, which in turn made Patrick open his eyes, to glance up at him through thick blonde eyelashes like the little forlorn angel that he was.

“Jonny?” Patrick shifted a little closer, his arm coming to rest around Tazer’s waist.

“Pat.” the alpha replied all fond.

“Thank you. For everything.” Patrick mumbled, nuzzling his nose closer to his chest, bathing in Jonathan’s prominent alpha scent..

“Not for this Pat. I wouldn’t be doing all of this if…” He needed a moment to breathe around the big words that would follow.

“If what?” Patrick asked sleepily but aware, waiting for him to go on anxiously. Maybe this was it, the moment he had hoped for, the moment he could get some closure.

“If you wouldn’t mean so much to me. This is not just a thing about the team or responsibility or whatever the fuck those papers write. To me this is so much more.” he whispered, feeling Patrick tense next to him.

“I know you read all of that bullshit in the press, don’t even pretend you haven’t. I’m just so sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” he murmured, feeling his cheeks flame with shame. He should have been a better alpha in this regard, in so many regards where Patrick was his center of attention.

“Are we… are we talking feelings right now?” Patrick asked, voice soft around the edges as if he was amused but proud all the same, but also clearly underlined with an apprehensive sadness.

“Maybe we do. Name it whatever you want. It’s just I really wanted to… “ Jonathan sighs heavily, it’s so hard to find the right words, no matter what his mother had said.

“Jonny! Just say it.” Patrick  deadpanned impatiently. He had enough of waiting for Jonny’s diva moment to pass. This wasn’t a fucking media interview, where appropriate sound bites were needed, this was way more important and honesty was the only road to go..

“I… I think I love you.” Jonny whispered, voice laced thickly with emotions.

“You think?” Patrick urged, with a mock sarcastic edge to his voice. What kind of expression was that even. He either was in love or was no. There was no such thing as a little bit in love.

“I love you.” Jonny repeated, hiding his face in Patrick’s curls, suddenly afraid that this wasn’t what Patrick had been hoping to hear from him..

“I think I love you too.” Patrick murmured, pressing his lips right under Jonny’s beating heart in a soft kiss.

“You think?” Jonny laughed, he could feel his entire body shake with it, but it wasn’t a sarcastic or funny kind of laugh, it was more of a relief of tension his body had been holding in the past minutes.

“Oh fuck off, you dork!” Patrick smiled, poking Jonathan in the ribs to underline his words, which made him laugh some more and hug Patrick closer.

“I guess that was enough feelings for one night, huh?” Jonathan mumbled. Still high on that bubbling feeling in his gut.

“Mh, your baby needs sleep.” Patrick yawned.

“My baby?” Jonny teased, rubbing Patrick’s back in soothing circles.

“Ours. Yours and mine, let me go the fuck to sleep looser.” Patrick grumped.

“Sûr, mon cher.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s exposed temple, feeling the omega’s body go lax next to him, pliant to Jonny’s touches and soft murmur of french as he fell asleep. Jonny listened to Kaner’s regular puffs of breath, before drifting off to dreamland himself.

 

Jonathan had spent the night over at Patrick’s apartment, to get a live review of Patrick’s morning sickness in action, that hadn’t left yet. He tried his best to remain calm and composed. Talking Patrick into having breakfast even though he protested meekly: “No Jonny it’s just going to make me sick again.”

“I promise it will get better, if this is what it takes you to eat. Just think about nurturing another human. Our little human.” Jonny murmured with a smile, hugging him, watching Patrick pick at his toast. “Think about all the crap you are allowed to eat now.” Jonny laughs, even feeling a little jealous but he couldn’t wait for Patrick’s belly to show, wanted to see him all round and ready to pop, glowing pregnant with his kit. Patrick grumbled but obeyed, especially easy when Jonny bribed him with Lucky charms. That amount of sugar would usually freak the alpha out for sure, with Jonny being such an obsessed health nut and all but he kept smiling, remembering the ice cream haul. It all made perfectly sense now. He just was majorly blindsided to not notice the obvious.

But it didn’t matter now, now that he knew and that Pat had decided to keep it.

It hadn’t come up in their talk at all whether or not they would go through with it, they both just assumed more or less, but Jonny was pretty certain, that the way Patrick had smiled at the ultrasound photo and pasted it to his fridge door, was enough confirmation, no more words needed. 

“Jonny?” Patrick had munched around a mouth full of cereal, eyes still sleepy and his hair a mess, curls poking out in all directions,

“Yeah, love?”

“I’m so grateful you don’t drink coffee.” Patrick had yawned.

“Uhm, okay but why?”

“It just smells icky and it’s just gross.” Patrick explained, way more serious than needed.

“Well, okay. Thanks for telling me” Jonny laughed, thinking, that he got what Patrick was on about and taking another gulp from his green tea. It was probably a pregnancy thing, maybe he would ask Abby Sharp what else to look out for, to not upset his omega.

“Can we stop by the pharmacy after skate? I still need to fill my prescriptions.” Patrick had asked, after placing his bowl in the sink. 

“Sure. No problem. Now go take your shower and get dressed. We don’t want to be late.” Jonathan smiled, tapping Patrick’s boxer clad ass for emphasis.

“Always so bossy captain.” Patrick had stuck out his tongue before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Morning skate came around way too early, and Patrick was jittery and nervous all the way to the rink. His face still pale, resting against the car window, as if he was just waiting to push the button to throw up all over the bypassing street. But no such thing happened, thank god. Jonathan was glad the Lucky charms didn’t make a reappearance at least not for now. Things could turn at the rink within a heartbeat.

If Jonny had any chance, he would find a way to tell management without Patrick actually needing to be present. It was Sidney’s idea actually, to do this for him but Jonathan was full on board. With all those old traditional farts he wasn’t keen on a repetition of the last office meeting. Hell, he would even put his career up for fight to prevent something like this happening ever again. He would protect Patrick at all coast. 

 

HE’S MINE! NO ONE CAN TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME! 

 

Patrick could feel the possessiveness surrounding Jonny, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable, it just urged him to purr, to show Jonathan that he approved. 

 

I’M HIS EVERYTHING. I’M NOT GOING TO SHARE HIM WITH ANYONE! He thought and kept his hand on the middle console, feeling Jonny’s pinky entwine with his own. They could take on the world together. 

 

“I love you.” Jonny mumbled, and sealed his lips with a gentle kiss, after they had parked in front of the United Center.

“I love you too.” Patrick whispered against Jonny’s lips.

“Nothing will happen to you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, mon cher. I promise!” Jonny murmured, leaving a kiss on Patrick's forehead before getting out of the car and getting their duffels.

 


	17. Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I don't think it's necessary but I will warn for it nevertheless: there will be lot's of screaming (Capslock) and abusive, homophobic language + slurs in this part.
> 
> Also sorry for replying late, my phone broke in the middle of all this and then I had trouble getting to a computer or actually having enough time to be around one to write and so duh...I'm really sorry. me writing mostly on my phone is obviously also the reason for me being so slow.

They received a few awkward glances as they made their way to Dr. Costa’s office but Jonny didn't let go of Patrick's hand. He could feel the omega shaking with nerves next to him and glared everyone down, who even thought about making a comment.

Which worked pretty well, except for Patrick Sharp, because of course it would never work with Sharpie.

“Ohhhhh, TOEEESSSS. God help us what is that smell of bonded alpha? I thought I never would see that day. Cuuuuute!” Sharpie drawled mockingly, but wearing a blinding smile betraying his real impression.

“Shut up Sharpie!” Jonathan snarled, challenging him with one of his death glares from hell, Sharpie just laughed raising his hands in a placating gesture, shooing them both away. Patrick rubbed his cheek against Jonny’s shoulder grumbling to draw his attention back. He didn't want him fighting with their alternate captain and if he couldn’t purr he would at least attempt to soothe the center.

“It’s okay Pat. I wasn’t planning on fighting him.” Jonny smiled, basking in the trust the omega showed him, before knocking on the doctor’s office door and they both entered.

 

“Hey Patrick, oh hey Jonathan can you wait outside?” Costa’s asked confused of seeing both of them entering. Jonny frowned at him, right out glared him down in a challenge.

“It’s okay if he stays. I want him to.” Patrick mumbles shyly, already about to draw a hole into the ground with nerves jiggling his leg, until Jonathan lowered his hand, fingers digging into Patrick’s waist to keep him still and calm him down, maple scent soothing the omega next to him.

“Well in this case, have a seat.” Costa’s replied, looking a little uneasy. As a beta he had literally no idea what was going on between the both of them, the disadvantage of being scent blind.

“So uhm, have you seen the specialist I booked you in with yesterday?” Costa’s asked cautiously, trying to give away as little private information as possible, missing the way Jonathan rolled his eyes at that.

“Yes I did see the OBGYN you should have gotten her report already, she said she would be sending it over to you.” Patrick answered, sounding a little annoyed by Costa’s attitude towards Jonny. “You know, you can just say whatever you like, Jonny knows it already anyway.” Patrick smiles, glancing over to his alpha, missing the way Costa’s jaw drops to the floor at that, but seeing Jonny snicker in amusement.

“Hey doc, kits are not a gift from god, you know there is a certain procedure acquired to conceive them.” Jonny deadpanned, before laughing out right.

“So, err…” Cota’s finds himself at loss of what to say.

“If you are asking who’s responsible for this, we both are.” Jonny goes on all serious- business matter.

“That certainly does change a few things.” Costa’s says, flickering through some files at his desk.

“I don’t see what would need to change. But I know that Pat is dying to go on the ice, and if you don’t mind I approve of assigning him the yellow non contact jersey, for as long as he can.” Jonny interrupts.

“But..” Costa’s tries again, eyes wary, eyeing them both critically.

“There is no but in this!” Jonathan makes it clear again, glaring at the doctor. “If Patrick wants to skate and his OBGYN says it’s okay, he will skate. End of discussion.” Jonny says, feeling Pat rubbing his cheek over his shoulder to keep Jonny calm.

“That’s not certainly what I’m concerned about.” Costa’s says, sighing. “He should be past the danger zone of miscarriage according to Dr. Latta’s papers, even though this is not such a certain period of time, as it is in female pregnancies.”

“What then?” Patrick dares to ask, uncertainty tainting his voice.

“You know that with how far along you are, this needs to be reported to management and my concern is more that they won’t allow you to skate, given the circumstances.” Costa’s waves his hands around warily. Patrick’s face does a few things at that, including his hands coming up to cover his not yet showing belly, as if it would help the bad things from happening. The sadness and distress it sends him into is palpable for Jonny and makes him glare at the doctor even harder.

“Well if this is your biggest concern, I’m going to take care of that right the fuck now!” Jonny grumbles, pressing a kiss to Pat’s temple, mumbling a few calming french words into his ear, before leaving the room. The silence left is uncomfortable and Costa’s finds himself feeling sorry for causing distress to the omega.

“You know Pat, it’s not my fault, but those are the rules and I’m sure Jonny will be working it out for you.”

“You… you really pissed him off with this.” he whispers, trying to keep his tears at bay. A part of him was still scared, that Jonny would just run out of it, too angry to care.

“Well… that wasn’t my intention, but let him sort it out and we’ll go over the rest of the details in the meanwhile.” Costa’s offered, not being the best in comforting others. Patrick nodded and relented himself to more needles and blood samples, mind wondering what Jonny was up to.

  


Jonathan didn’t waste any time after leaving the examination room. He rather wanted to be with Patrick, who was feeling more than off obviously, but there were things to take care of - the directors. He would probably find himself facing half the Blackhawks organization’s front office, but he was so keyed up from Costa’s little fool play, that he would take on everyone who happened to get in his way. He was mad he matter even came up, Costas was the team doctor, he should talk about health and stuff, not about team interests and rules. He shouldn’t upset his omega - period.

This was about Pat, HIS PATRICK and HIS baby, THEIR kit. Hell would freeze over before he would let anything happen to them. He would take care of this right now.

Finding Stan’s office wasn’t a hardship, knocking therefore was. Everything in the alpha was demanding to walk in there without bothering about manners, but he knew he had to hold it together, if he wanted to get anywhere. He could lose his shit soon enough, since he wasn’t expecting the GM to take it nicely or to agree at all, given the latest encounter.

 

“Come on in!” the manager yelled, not even sounding anything close to relaxed, rather annoyed at being disturbed, but Jonny just couldn’t give two fucks.

“Jonathan?” Stan wondered out aloud, getting to his feet, waiting for the alpha to shake his hand and take a seat. He could sense the anger vibrating under his opponents skin.

“Mr. Bowman.” Jonathan greeted coldly, not taking the invitation to sit. He noticed that they were alone and a part of him was glad to be facing only one opponent instead of the rest of them.

“What brings you to my office today? Is there a problem with practice?” Stan asked, already back in his chair, fumbling with one of the pens on his desk, a pure image of boredom, at least to Jonny.

“I actually came here to talk about Kaner.” Jonathan said, leaning against the wall, opposite the manager’s desk.

“What’s there to talk about the omega?” Stan asked, managing to sound even more annoyed, as if he would be talking about a gum stuck to his shoe, rather than one of his team’s players.

“Some circumstances arose benching him for some time, but I came here to request that he is allowed to keep playing yellow at practice in the meantime.” Jonny tried to explain gently, thinking that maybe it would help to go easy, to get Bowman used to the bomb itself.

“Circumstances? Why does that sound like another one of the omega’s major fuck up’s to me Toews? And why do you ask me, isn’t that stuff the coaching staff handles usually? Seeing you stand here in my office, suggests otherwise. So what are we talking about exactly? Why is there no goddamn report from the team doctor on my desk then?” Jonny can feel the challenge filling the air between them.

“There is no report, because I asked Costa’s not to tell you yet, also time was needed to confirm the results, which only happened yesterday.”

“You asked the team doctor? Why? It’s not about you, it’s not concerning you what the omega is up to. Or is there something I don’t know as well? Your latest interest is surprising to say the least.”

“I don’t think my personal life is topic of this conversation right now, nor the reason why I asked, Stan. I asked, because I know how you are going to handle this. After last time I don’t want to pick up my teammates pieces once again, just because you couldn’t help yourself.” Jonathan argues.

“Watch your mouth Toews. I see it’s recently getting a bit big for your head.” the alpha snaps receiving a growl from Jonny as response. “So what the heck are you not telling me? You know I don’t have time for this shit anyway.”

“Kaner is out of the roster because he’s pregnant…” Jonny tries to explain, but the moment the p-word makes it past his lips, the manager in front of him, is out of his seat, only merry inches away from Jonathan’s face, eyes blazing and head getting red with anger. The center can even see the vein in his manager’s forehead pulsing.

“Repeat this right the fuck now? I must have misheard!” Bowman yells.

“Patrick Kane is pregnant and you are not going to…” Jonny stands his ground trying to get a word in.

“The fuck am I going to TOEWS! I’m not going do what? Put him out of his own misery? He’s is a fucking disgrace to this team, it’s what it is! I can trade who I want and why I want. You are not in any position to make demands captain! But you know what? Why should I make the effort of pulling up paperwork, if he can simply leave! There is no need for practice, when all he will be doing is sitting home and nursing kits! After all we did for him, this is his payback?” Stan starts laughing hysterically.

“You are not going to trade him nor are you going to kick him out!”

“The Fuck I give Toews! This is my team, you might be captain but don’t overstep your boundaries! I can draw up papers for his leaving within the blink of an eye and you have three guesses what I am going to do now!” Stan spat, walking back to his desk.

“THIS IS A FUCKING HORSESHIT FUCKING CALL AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KICK HIM OUT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TRADE MY MATE! YOU WILL SHOW HIM THE RESPECT HE DESERVES! IF YOU KICK KANER OUT I WILL LEAVE AS WELL AND SO WILL A FEW OTHERS! WATCH THE LEFTOVERS OF YOUR FUCKING TEAM THAN YOU FUCKING MORON!” Jonathan explodes, not able to hold back his anger any longer. Bowman stops with his hand in midair, where he was about to open his desk drawer and glares daggers at Jonny.

“You really think you can threaten me like this Toews? You are really going to such a length for a worthless omega?”

“I DARE YOU TO CALL MY MATE WORTHLESS ONE MORE TIME BOWMAN!!!”Jonny is 3 seconds away from flipping the desk over and against the wall, leaning heavy over the wood under his hands, knuckles turning white from where he has grabbed the edge, glaring down at the man he should feel respect for. His vision turning red at the edges with how angry he is.

“I FUCKING DARE YOU! INSULT MY MATE OR MY KIT AND THIS IS GOING TO BE THE FUCKING END OF YOU! YOU FUCKING GO AHEAD NOW!” Jonathan hisses, having forgotten all his best manners and Canadian politeness. His scent flaring up even heavier.

Bowman gulps down the retort he was ready to deliver, suddenly realizing that he is facing a mated alpha, without knowing and having pissed on said alpha’s entire parade. Well this was not in his cards and he feels a little lost. Eyes wide, staring up at a seething Jonathan Bryan Toews. The captain was known for his temper but ow fucking wow this was taking stuff up a nodge for sure.

“Jonathan, listen…” Stan tries to backpedal

“Oh I’m all fucking ear for more of your fucking bullshit!” Jonny shouts.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” Stan placates even though he is not, not one bit. But a fight in his office would be bad publicity and Toews was indeed a bit frightening.

“THE FUCK YOU ARE! YOU ARE A FUCKING JOKE!” Jonny yells, far from calming down. He is so deep in, that he misses the click of the door signaling Coach Q walking in on them, laying a calming hand on the distressed alpha’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard to get the basics of the argument, Jonny could be heard through half the rink by the volume he was going at.

“Calm down son!” coach says, glaring at their manager in disappointment. “We will sort this out, you yelling doesn’t help to move things along Jonny.” Quenneville mumbles through his mustache. “Stan.”

“Joel?!” the alpha replied surprised but relieved, expecting support from his staff.

“I couldn’t help but overhear what’s going on in here. Also I was just talking to our team doctor about the situation at hand. It might be unfortunate, but I think it’s nothing we haven’t been facing before. Not with you in the chair, but with others in your position and it always worked out.” Joel said calmly, still having a solid but comforting grip on Jonathan’s shoulder.

“I doubt that.” Bowman growls, making Jonny jerk forward in an attempt to get a hold on him and break free from Quenneville’s restraining gesture.

“Jonathan. Easy. This is not going to help. You will only scare Patrick more if you don’t calm down.” Joel said softly, locking gazes with his enraged captain, whose lips were pressed in a grim thin line, his teeth almost drawing blood on the flesh from the tension he tries to hold in. He’s waiting for Jonny to let go, at least a bit and it only takes a few moments, after Quenneville mentioned Patrick’s name, that regret replaces the anger in Jonny’s eyes. All the fight going out of him in an instant as a tortured sad growl leaves his chest.

“It will be okay, son. Can we talk like normal civilians now or do I need some of your teammates in here just in case?” the coach asks, ignoring the manager for the moment. Shame washes over Jonny’s features before his face returns to his usual blank collected facade. They shouldn’t need to involve more people but Joel turns to the door anyway, opening it to usher Sharp and Keith into the room. They don’t seem to be surprised, just composed and maybe eyeing their captain a little worried.

“Seriously? All this effort for some knocked up…” Stan couldn’t help but mutter, which in return made Jonny lose his shit once more.

“SHUT YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING TRADITIONAL MOUTH! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT MY MATE LIKE THAT! YOU PIECE OF..” Jonny screams, barely registering Duncs and Sharpie taking a hold of his arms and using all their strength to pull him back from the desk.

“Jon! Jesus fuck calm down.” Duncs murmurs in comfort, while coach Q is shaking his head at Stan Bowman, before taking the word once again.

“Stan can we please leave those disgusting degrading terms off the table. Otherwise this is never going to work.” Joel says, voice thick with disappointment. He wasn’t all that modern himself, but he had respect and Patrick Kane was a human being -fuck dynamics for once. Therefore he deserved respect. The manager huff in annoyance not helping at all.

“Okay, so the deal is, Patrick will be participating in practice with a yellow jersey for as long as he likes and it’s healthy for him and everything after that is unknown as of now, but won’t hinder his return once he’s ready for it.” Joel states the facts calmly.

“I don’t see a reason why I should keep him on the roster and keep paying him for that matter.” Bowman objects.

“Because we have a rule that prohibits trades of bonded pairs or one bonded party, for whatever reason. It’s set in stone by the NHL and you know it.” Quenneville answers easily, seeing Duncs and Sharpie nodding along in agreement, still not loosening their grip on their captain, who seems to be listening closely, even though his chest is still rising and falling way too fast from the anger coursing through his system.

“They are not even mated for all I care. The rule doesn’t apply to them and no one can force me to… to pay for IT!” Bowman argues. Jonny huffs.

“What is my personal life to you, Stan! It’s none of your business whether we are bonded officially or not.” Jonny hisses.

“Well, with all respect Mr. Bowman, bonds don’t need to be official to be effective.” Duncs mutters, reminding the manager about him and Seabrook being in the closet as well, but their contracts benefiting from the rules nonetheless.

“What and next week everybody will walk in my office saying they are bonded just to keep me from trading anyone?” Bowman spats.

“That certainly is not the topic right now. No one is questioning your skills to manage a team in general Stan, we only want to remind you of the rules that even you can not bend!” Sharpie says and underlines it with a pointed finger in the manager’s general direction.

“Rules that do not apply to that knocked up omega.” Stan huffs, not giving an inch as he watches Jonathan glare at him. He struggles to get free, straining against the grip of his teammates, but eventually get’s himself under control fast enough.

“THIS IS NOT JUST AN OMEGA! PATRICK IS MY MATE AND THIS IS MY KIT AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCK ME FROM TWO SIDES NOW!” Jonny yells, face still red with hatred.

Sharpie and Duncs both look surprised but don’t comment on it, just realizing that this is about more than they thought. They both look pissed at the manager.

“And how do I know you are not just telling me this, to get me to keep him?” Bowman snorts.

“Stan, please. Just because Kane doesn’t wear an official claiming mark, is not giving you permission to downgrade him. It’s Jonathan’s right to keep things private if he wishes too. Anyway a kit is reason enough to approve his request.” Quenneville argues.

“A kit is not a reason at all.” Bowman snarls.

“So are you implying that all kits in this organization do not matter? Seriously? Stan you’ve got two yourself.” Joel accuses, mustache bristling. The beta could feel himself getting angry at the stubborn behavior of his boss.

“This is a different matter.”

“Why? Are you hinting because you have a wife?” Joel scoffs. The manager remains silent at that.

“I swear to god, if this team is lead by a homophobic asshole I will sign for a trade right this second.” Patrick Sharp threatens. He feels disgusted beyond belief by the scene presented to him.

“I’m right with you!” Duncs growls.

“If someone will leave it’s Kane!” Stan spits.

“FUCK YOU! IF YOU MAKE PATRICK GO THAN YOU CAN LOOK FOR A NEW CAPTAIN TOO!” Jonny shouts, twisting in the arms of his teammates. Everything within him is dreading to get his hands around the mangers throat.

“As if I would let you go that easily.” Stan snaps.

“YOU DON’T FUCKING OWN ME BOWMAN! YOU KNOW WHAT GO FUCK YOURSELF!”

“JON!” Duncs interrupts his blinded captain, tugging on his bicep painfully. You don’t know what you are saying.

“I fucking mean it!” Jonny hisses, turning his blazing gaze on his alpha teammate.

“No one is leaving this team!” Joel interrupts. “Not you Jonathan, nor will your mate!”

“Since when are you in the power to do such decisions Quenneville?” Bowman asks mockingly.

“Since you obviously lost your mind, Stan. Can’t you see what you are doing to this team?” Joel asks.

“This is MY team. And I won’t tolerate this on MY TEAM!”

“You won’t be having a team left, if you don’t see sense.” the coach argues.

“I’m perfectly fine Joel!” Stan snarls.

“No you’re definitely not! You are so far stuck up your own ass, that it’s not even funny anymore.” Sharpie growls.

“Who allowed you to talk to me like this SHARP!” Bowman yells.

“I don’t need your affirmation to be a human being. You know what, my family does believe in traditions and so does Jonny’s, but all you are doing right now is destroying the future of your team, by being disrespectful to someone's mate. If this is the way you think about omega’s you should actually get out of this office and announce your retirement because you’re a disgrace to the entire NHL. Your believes are homophobic, old school and straight from the middle ages. Instead of creating this entire unnecessary scene right here, you should be supporting your team’s captain. He might not have been asking to become a parent this early, he might not have claimed his omega yet, but even a blind man can see how much he loves his mate. All Jonny wanted was your approval to keep his family close and all you’re giving him is shit for it. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!” Sharpie spits.

“I can’t believe I’m working for someone this hurtful and blindsided.” Keith murmurs, before adding his own two cents. “What would you have done, if we wouldn’t have intervened? Did you really think you could take on a bonded alpha in rage? Jonny would have destroyed you by now, if it wasn’t for us! And he’s right, if you separate him from his family, or from Kaner he won’t be the only one leaving! Neither me nor Brent will spend one more day in this organisation! Indeed I would make sure to launch a complain with the NHL to actually get the leftovers of your team kicked right out!” Duncs says, voice powerful and content, making Bowman recoil at the threat.

“You won’t dare to!”

“Want to see me and the others give it a try?” Duncan fires back.

“But what about the media?” Bowman plays his last card.

“I’m sure we can deal with that if the time calls for it. Jonny would you talk to the PR people if needed?” the coach asks, trying to deescalate the situation.

“Of course I would!” Jonathan replies, voice clear.

“So the media won’t be a problem.” Quenneville deflects.

“My organization is supposed to take this entire shitstorm upon us? Are you seriously asking me for this?” Bowman grunts.

“There’s no shitstorm if you don’t create one.” Sharpie retorts, which get’s him a glare.

“Sharpie is right, he already had a kit and Chicago was enlightened by it.” Duncs speaks up.

“I can’t believe you are forcing me to do this.” Bowman growls.

“We are just asking you to be a reasonable person, Stan. Punishing Jonathan or Patrick for that matter won’t give you any advantage.” Joel makes it clear, keeping his eyes on the manager.

“I will need to talk to the rest of the front office about this.” Bowman hisses, trying to buy time, feeling sure he will receive their backup on this.

“Your phone is right in front of you, so you can do it now.” Quenneville smiles, knowing that they have already won, since the rest of the front office was already informed - and well, they were not happy about it, but they were not as horrible as Stan either. Jonathan and Patrick might have chosen bad timing, but everybody knew that a bonded pair played harder and better on the ice and that kits would help solidify the bond itself.

 

Sharpie and Duncs loosen their grip on the captain, while Bowman makes his needed calls, looking more defeated by the second and every answer he receives.

“It’s going to be okay, Jon.” Sharpie reassures him, his hand lingering on the small of Jonny’s back, ready to grab a handful of his captain’s shirt in case he would explode and try to launch for Bowman once more.

 

“Well, okay for now.” Bowman grunts not amused, after he’d hung up.

“So Patrick Kane will stay here and he will practice as approved by the doctors. He will remain a full member of this team.” Joel says, wanting to hear the clarification once again.

“Yes, he will. Now get all the fuck out of my office.” Stan replies, watching them glare at him one more time, before leaving. Duncs leading Jonny out, chatting softly to him in French, keeping him distracted. He looks still a little wild around the edges.

 

“Hey Jon, what about we go see Costa’s and little Peekaboo?” Sharpie asks, already tugging the center along in the direction of the examination rooms.

“Can you just wait for a sec.” Jonny murmurs, turning back towards Q, who is about to turn and walk into the opposite direction.

“Coach?” Jonny’s voice cracks a bit, as Joel turns around to face him.

“Yeah Toews?”

“Thank you! Thank you for all you did today, everyday.” Jonny says, for the first time feeling grateful that his coach had been there to keep him from committing a crime.

“No big deal, son.” Joel mumbles.  “And Congratulations, now go look after your mate.” he smiles walking away.

Sharpie and Duncs pat Jonny on the shoulder as well.

“Yeah congrats Daddy Toews.” they both say in unison, making Jonny blush.

“There’s still time.” Tazer mumbles, as they walk over to Costa’s office.

“You can tell me about this if you wake up at 3 a.m. to a crying infant.” Sharpie laughs, knocking on the doctor’s door.

 

Patrick is sensing Jonny’s exhaustion from 5 feet away and get’s up to hug his alpha, rubbing his cheek in the curve of his throat.

“Pat.” Jonny murmurs, hugging his mate close.

“Hey doc, can you check on Tazer here for a second. He might need some valerian.” Sharpie says, before leaving the couple to themselves and the room. Costa’s nods at them, before mentioning for Patrick and Jonny to sit down.

“How are you feeling Jonathan?”

“Tired.” Jonny says, he really just wants to take Patrick home and crawl into bed with him. Today had been more than just a fight, today felt like war to him. There was no way he could skate an entire practice after this entire shitshow.

“Understandable. I would say you could both do with resting up after today. There was a lot going on, taking a tool on both of you.” Costa’s says gently. He runs Jonny through a few simple tests, to make sure he’s okay to drive a car, before dismissing them both from his office and excusing Jonny from morning practice.

 

“What about practice?” Patrick asks, as they are walking out to the parking lot and approach Jonny’s car. He sounds anxious.

“It’s all dealt with and okay. We can both come tomorrow and you can keep skating in yellow as the doctor agreed to, mon cher.” Jonathan yawns, feeling beat down for now.

Patrick is not mad that they are missing out of it today. He can see and feel how much Jonny needs rest and he hasn’t been feeling all too well himself. So going home is really the best option of the day.

  



	18. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong advice for tissues needed. I might tag warnings later but I don't want to give the surprise away.  
> A special thank you goes to rowdykitty for cheer leading me so generously through the update.  
> Also I tried to research a lot about 911 calls in general and the OEMC Chicago but take the rest with a grain of salt and lots of free authors will.  
> i was thinking about writing a new summary seeing that we have come this far with the story. But I'm not sure. Do you think it needs a new summary? Let me know in the comments below. thank you all so much.

They picked up Patrick's prescription on the way home. When back at their apartment building, the question where they were going to stay is not even dealt with. Jonathan follows Patrick to his place without arguing, since it seems the most likely option. All his medication and stuff is there and Jonny realizes he hasn’t spent much time at his own condo for some days already, even though he has the bigger place. So when Pat starts picking up some stuff Jonny is caught by surprise, that the little blond throws his toiletries in a duffel and asks if Jonny is okay if they move over to his condo.

“I know you miss your home, don’t even front.” Patrick smiles.

“Not really, I’m totally fine staying over if you want me to.” Jonny hedges. The omega looks thoughtful. It’s clear as day that they both know Jonny has the bigger condo and it’s not like they would need to walk very far, just ride the elevator up some floors.

“I don’t want to keep you from your own bed.” the right winger sighs, scratching his neck anxiously.

“And I just want you safe and comfortable in which bed we end up in the process is up to you. I just thought you would feel better at your own home.” Jonny smiles.

“My home is wherever you are.” Patrick mumbles shyly, gaze drifting out of his bedroom window to avoid Jonny a little.

“Oh Pat!” Jonny can feel himself tearing up a bit as he hugs his omega close.

“You’re such a sap, mon cher.” Jonny murmurs fontly.

“So can we crash at yours? I want to know who got the better mattress.” Patrick laughs, inhaling the thick maple scent of his alpha. From where he is pressed against him, he can feel the laugh rumble through Jonathan’s chest.

“Of course we can. As long as we get into a bed sometime soon.” Jonny yawns at that, to underline how tired he is. They grab a few essentials, including Pat’s prescriptions before heading up to Toews own condo.

Only then does Jonny realize, that Patrick had never been to his place before. They shared hotel rooms and Patrick’s condo, but Jonny had always gone home alone.

The assumption of him having the bigger place must have  been a happy guess. Well it wasn’t that much of a problem, so asking Pat about it seemed pointless. The right winger was too busy gazing at the apartment on front of him anyway.

“Damn! This is even bigger than I expected. You got so much more room!” Patrick marveled, heading towards Jonny’s living room in awe. Jonathan couldn’t help himself but smile. He was like a kid in a candy shop all bright eyes, dimpled cheeks and big smile. He loved to see his omega truly happy.

“Dude! You haven’t told me that you own the same couch!” Patrick exclaims, sprawling out over it all soft limbs and comfortable content. Jonathan can not help himself but laugh at that.

“I told you, your couch is great so many times Kaner. Why should I lie to you, if I don’t know it first hand.” Jonny smiles and yawns wide.

“Oh. Urgh you’re tired.” Patrick yawns as well. “So what about your master bedroom then?” Patrick flirts, blonde long lashes blinking slowly up at Jonny, a smirk tugging at the corner of his plush lips.

“You are so not subtle at all, mon cher.” Jonny smiles, grabbing hold of the omega’s hand and tugging him up and off the couch.

“I’m plenty subtle Romeo.” Patrick cackles, squeezing Jonny’s hand gently as he is lead of to Tazer’s bedroom.

“So this is where the magic happens! Kinky!” Patrick jokes, half jumping on the big king size with silk sheets that made him shiver as they touched his skin.

“This is where the magic happens.” Jonny deadpans yawning some more as he closes the door and the blinds, turning the room into twilight darkness.

Patrick smiles, sitting up to get rid of his clothes and snuggle up under the duvet to Jonny’s warm body, a welcoming contrast to the coldness of the sinful bedsheets around them.

“C’me here.” Jonny murmurs, feeling the mattress move, as Pat rolls over and rests his head on his alpha’s wide chest, feeling the warmth seep out from Jonny’s shirt.

“Hmm.” Patrick murmurs breathing in the maple scent deeply, feeling almost all his muscles relax, there still is some uncomfortable tugging low down his back but his alpha’s scent glosses over the uncomfortable feeling. Listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear is dragging him into slumber. Jonny just grunts softly, proud that he could make his omega content and happy, basking in the feeling how Pat’s body molds into him. Them both fitting together like two long missed puzzle pieces finally slotting into their respective place.

It doesn’t take them long to fall asleep like that, Jonny’s arms wrapped safely around the blonde right winger, feeling Patrick’s breath even out to a soft breeze over his naked chest. It’s enough for him to ease up enough to go to sleep himself.

 

Patrick wakes up feeling disturbed, at first he is not sure what dragged him out of the content darkness, quickly taking stock of his body. The pain in his back had come back with a bit more force than before, just bordering on that little edge between something to worry about and just plain uncomfortable. Maybe the baby was trying to make room for itself. It wasn’t that big to actually already need this, but Dr. Latta had talked so much about loosening joints and stretching skin, his body changing to help his baby grow, that Patrick wasn’t questioning the uncomfortable feeling plaguing him. Of course then he noticed, that it had been his cellphone vibrating with an incoming call. Patrick didn’t want to get up and he didn’t want to wake Jonny, who was still sleeping, but maybe it was something important he shouldn’t miss. Like the management deciding to go against better judgement and over Jonny’s head because of course they could. Or even worse his agent calling to let him know he was traded after all.

Not very happy he wriggles out of Jonny’s hold, missing his warmth immediately, picked the phone up from his pants pocket and answered quietly, tip toeing out of the room and down to Jonny’s living room.

 

“Finally! Patrick I was afraid something happened. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!” Erica exploded the second the dial tone stopped.

“Sorry Erica.” he murmured, trying to get comfortable on Jonny’s couch, despite the tugging in his back.

“So what’s keeping you away from the phone? Also you sound tired.” his sister went on.

“I’m tired, Erica. DUH! Guess what, I’ve been asleep before your call came through.” Patrick yawned, rubbing his eyes, he sounded more pissed than he actually felt, but yeah Erica could deal with it..

“Oh! Sorry Pat. So did you sleep alone?”

“What kind of question even is this? No I was not alone.” he confessed, listening to his sister giggle on the other end of the line.

“So who’s with you Patty?”

“Jonny is. But why even is this important? You probably didn’t call to ask me about him.” Patrick grumped feeling cold out alone in the living room.

“Urgh no, you got me. Sorry for waking you up. It wasn’t my intention to piss on your love parade.” Erica mocks him gently.

“Love parade? Erica what the...”

“Ah, no no don’t swear in front of the baby Patty.”

“Erica. I really love you but please don’t!” Patrick whined. Alpha or not, his sister shouldn’t talk about HIS baby like that. His sister shouldn’t do a full catalogue of stuff, but well, this was Erica and she always did what she wanted.

“Pat!” she exclaimed before sighing down the line. Something about the noise was making him squirm on the couch, it felt uncomfortable all over sudden, as if something bad was coming up next.

“How are the girls doing?” Patrick asks instead, trying to break the sudden tension. He really didn’t dread to talk about whatever was keeping his sister's mind busy.

“They are fine bro, don’t worry. Jackie is so excited about it, I guess she doesn’t yet get what’s really happening, you popping a baby soon enough, but her and Jess suddenly play a lot more house together.” Erica explains.

“Well, sounds fair so far.” Patrick murmurs, a hand stroking comfortably across his soon to be bump. The skin was already feeling stretched and tender to the touch.

“Well but you know this is not going to fly for long.” Erica mumbles hesitantly. She sounded rather stressed about the statement itself and it was confusing him.

“I’m not sure I get what you are going at with this, Erica.” Patrick hedges, his hand wandering to his back, trying to rub the ache out a bit, making him hiss a little. That really started to hurt like a lot. Maybe he was making things worse and should keep his hands away from it?

“You sure you’re okay?” She checked, instead, before dropping the big bombs.

“Just a bit hurting, nothing too bad. My back is aching a little, probably because I was sleeping in a weird position. So what about my sisters games not flying for long?” Patrick deflects.

“What I was trying to say Patty is, it won’t take too long for mom or dad to catch upon it.” Erica gritted out. She really didn’t want to make him worry, but they had to talk about it at some point. And that specific point could be now of all things, waiting any longer wouldn’t help ease the situation. Maybe this was Pat’s chance to come back home, not literally though. But it was definitely time to talk about those baby’s grandparents.

“So what?” Patrick snaps, sadness washing over him, making tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Erica had just ruined the rest of his day with bringing up his whatever they were! The Verbeeks were more of a family to him by now than his own parents had ever been.

“Don’t you like… haven’t you thought about telling them? I mean I guess mom would be happy about it. You know maybe you could come back.” Erica tries gently.

“Coming back?” Patrick sniffs a little, a sarcastic laugh clawing at his throat, begging to be freed. “You really think Tiki would like welcome me back in, when I went and did exactly what he predicted would happen? Don’t you think I heard him say all these… these fucking things about me, before mom drove me up to Detroit? Maybe I didn’t fully understand what he had been saying, but now I’m old enough to get it.” he huffs. “I’m not stupid nor deaf, Erica!”

“But, Pat! I know dad wasn’t on his best behaviour, we all are aware of it. But time has passed since then. It’s been so long already and you have come so far since then. Don’t you want to try at least? I’m sure it is a chance at least and I don’t want to keep sneaking out of the house, just to come visit you and your kit. I want to…” Erica tried to make a point, before getting shut down by her brother.

“I know you just want to be a great auntie. I get that, and I’m sure you’ll be the best aunt to my kit, but I can’t see that chance you are drawing up. Why should I try? To be reminded once again how my dynamic was reason enough to fuck up the family's pride? That it was enough to shove me at some strangers, who willingly took me in and treated me like my parents should have all along, just so they wouldn’t have to deal with me tainting their perfect social status? To get reminded about what exactly Tiki thinks an omega is and where his place is? You know there are enough assholes like that in the NHL, telling me this every other day. I don’t really need a reminder about it! It’s not like I would ever forget about it!” Patrick sobbed, now utterly upset and crying, fiercely rubbing at his eyes. He just wanted to curl up and purr, anything to make himself feel better. He should have never left Jonny’s bed, he should have ignored the call, instead of sitting alone in Jonny’s living room arguing with his sister, that he usually loved dearly. Bu at the moment he wasn’t even sure about that, with Erica trying to drag him back into the mess he escaped.

“No Pat, that wasn’t…” Erica tried to track back.

“Wasn’t your intention. Yeah I bet it wasn’t, but it doesn’t change the facts! the fact, Erica, that my family never even tried to win me back! I was not even allowed to visit you and Jessy and Jacky or even Grandpa. You have no idea how often I was pleading to go back home to see you, even if it would just have been for 1h tops, or hell even 5 fucking minutes! So why should I return begging at their feet, if they never loved me in the first place, Erica!” Patrick cried dropping the phone onto the carpet at his feet, to curl up instead. He didn’t want to talk to his sister any longer.

Patrick and Erica’s fight over the phone had been loud enough to draw Jonny out of sleep and at first he tried not to listen in, it wasn’t his place after all. But he couldn’t help but sense the way Patrick got more distressed as the minutes passed and when the phone dropped clattering onto the floor, he was up and out of bed faster than lightning, rushing over to his living room, to find a crying curled up omega.

“Oh Pat!” Jonathan murmured, easing his way onto the couch and hugging him closer to his chest, trying to comfort his distressed right winger, hands wandering aimlessly over his shaking back and carding through the thick curls at the nape of Patrick’s neck.

“Jonny.” Patrick sobbed, crawling closer to his captain, face pressed tightly into Jonny’s wide chest and fingers fisting in the fabric of his shirt.

“Shh, mon cher. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Jonathan soothes, still aware of a frantic Erica calling out for her brother on the other end of the line of the discarded phone. Jonny picks it up from the carpet, still holding Patrick secure, as he answers the device for him.

“Erica?” Jonny asks.

“What? Who is this, where is Patty? Is Patty okay? Did something happen? I didn’t mean to...”

“Erica! It’s Jonathan, Jonathan Toews and Patrick will be okay eventually, but I think he’s not really up to keep up with the conversation right now. He’ll call back sometime later, okay?” Erica was stunned for a moment, nothing else but steady breathing coming through the line. Jonathan’s voice was firm but calm, every ounce of protective alpha steel evident in his simple request.

“O… okay Jonathan. Take care of my brother and please just tell him to think about it. I really didn’t mean to upset him so much. I was just trying to help.”

“Okay, will do. Goodbye, Erica.”

“Bye.” she mumbled sounding teared up as well, but Jonathan hung upon her regardless, Patrick was his priority right now.

 

Patrick would be his first priority always.

Jonathan cuddles him closer, supporting most of the omega’s weight on his lap by now, but he didn’t complain. Patrick was softly purring into his neck, having dropped out of reach and Jonny knew he had to pull him out of the funk, before stuff went way too far. He didn’t really fancy a break down episode like the last time, when he first had come to Patrick’s condo, to find him freaking out on the floor of his bedroom, clutching one of Jonny’s old UND shirts closely - he still doesn’t remember how Patrick even got it, but never mind. Patrick could have everything to keep him happy, Jonny wouldn’t even mind selling his soul to the Hockey gods if Kaner asked him to.

 

“Hi Pat, mon cher. It’s okay now. I hung up the phone. You don’t have to talk to Erica anymore.” Patrick sniffled, pressing closer to Jonny, hearing him murmur in French close to his ear. It was good to know that Jonny didn’t stop touching him. That Jonny still wanted him. It took a lot of soothing, before he could stop crying and even more before he stopped clinging to every inch of Jonny’s body, but his alpha was patient and ever so perfect, prying Patrick from the grip of his own distress.

It broke Toews heart to see his omega like that and not for the first time, Jonny was running through options of possible therapy, but in the end he wouldn’t push or bring it up. It was Patrick’s decision to make. He needed to be ready and willing to let a professional help him. He would go every step with him, support him of course he would, but therefore Patrick needed to acknowledge that he had a problem in the first place, and one he needed a guiding hand to deal with at that. So far it didn’t seem like self soothing purring was on that list for Patrick, when for Jonny it was a clear sign of something deeply gone wrong. They would go down that road when possible, but not now. Jonny was sure he could teach Patrick to purr when he wanted, to let the sound rumble up in his chest when he wanted it to be heard.

 

Now Jonny only wanted him to calm down. All the stress wouldn’t do him and the baby any good. He didn’t need to be a doctor to know that.

“Jonny.” Patrick groaned after a while, feeling more in pain than he did before dropping out of reality for a moment and closing in on himself. He did feel embarrassed about Jonny witnessing his purring again but on the other hand, he had other things to worry about for now, like the twinge in his lower back.

“What’s wrong Pat? What do you need, mon cher?” Jonathan asked worried.

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know… FUCK!” Patrick complained, pressing his face back into Jonny’s neck, fingers tightening around the front of Jonathan’s shirt reflexively, sending his alpha senses into overdrive in response to Patrick’s behaviour.

“Are you in any pain Pat?” Jonny asked more frenetic now, picking up his entire weight, as he pushed them off of the couch, to carry Patrick back to his bedroom to get him more comfortable. Patrick just grumbled into his neck, he didn’t want to worry his alpha. It made Jonny’s scent flare with a tinge of citron and he didn’t like that. It reminded him of that one time he bumped into Duncan and Shawzy during training camp. But damn it did hurt pretty bad, worse than before.

Jonny lowered him down on the soft mattress gently, hand wiping the tousled curls out of Patrick’s face. He felt a little warm to the touch, not burning hot, as if he would be running a fever, but still a little unusual after all. He softly thumbed away the few stray tears that were still lingering, waiting for Patrick to respond.

“Pat, you need to talk to me. Let me make it better mon cher.” Jonny cooed.

“It’s not so bad.” Patrick lied, not really managing to look Jonny in the eye. Shouldn’t he be better than that? Know better than that? He really sucked at being a good omega, lying to his alpha about something so essential.

“Don’t! Don’t pretend for me.” Jonathan tutted, his thumb skimming over Patrick’s cheek, wiping away the leftover tear tracks.

“It’s just… it’s really not that bad.” Patrick tried to convince Jonny and himself too.

“So what is it?” Jonny pressed.

“Just my back aching a bit. Maybe I slept in the wrong position.” Patrick muttered, turning his face into the pillow to close his eyes.

“Should I ring Dr. Latta, just to make sure?” Jonny suggested.

“No it will pass. She said so much about the baby making room for itself and shit. It will be okay. You know it’s your overachieving baby, of course it would start with making trouble earlier than everybody else. Hell, as soon as it’ll exit the womb it’ll probably lying in the hospital’s new arrivals ward, staring down other newborns and mapping out the plan to be the first baby to go home.” Patrick snapped as another cramp tortured his lower back. He knew he was being a dick to Jon, but thankfully Jonny didn’t seem to care. He just huffed a laugh at Patrick’s antics and bad chirping. He loved the baby already that much was clear as day.

“Will you always get so snappy at me when you are in pain?” Jonny asked amused, mind going through the scenario that awaited him when patrick would give birth to their beautiful kit, fingers still lingering in his omega’s curls. He could already imagine the death threats coming out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Patrick mumbled, mouthing at the pillowcase, eyes down.

“It’s okay, mon cher. Just tell me if it gets worse, so we can do something about it. I just want to help you.”

“Maybe you warming me up a bit would help. It’s cold.” Patrick whined. Jonny frowned at that, Patrick feeling cold, when he was way too warm for touch was concerning to say the least.

“Anything else? You want some water or anything?” he asked.

“Water sounds good, tea would too. I don’t care either way.” Patrick groaned, eyes only half mast.

“Okay. I will be back in a few minutes, my grumpy princess.” Jonny mused, leaving Patrick to walk over to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He got the biggest mug he could find out of the cabinet and filled it with two tablespoons of honey and the ginger tea his mom had left him, for when he was feeling sick. Having researched that it was supposed to help with morning sickness too, even though Patrick thankfully hadn’t thrown up until now. He poured the water into the mug and carried it back to the bedroom, setting it on the nightstand next to Pat’s side of the bed, to let it rest for a while, before snuggling back under the covers to his mate.

“Let it steam for a few minutes, don’t want you to burn your mouth.” Jonny murmured, scooting closer to Patrick, spooning him, hand coming to rest on his belly, the other supporting Patrick’s neck, fingers back to scratching at his curls. Patrick made a sound in the back of his throat sounding pleased that Jonny was looking out for him so generously, body pressing closer to his alpha, basking in his maple scent.

“It’s better when you’re here.” Patrick slurred, sounding tired. Jonny could only guess, how tired he must be feeling after the exhausting fight with Erica and the commotion at the rink earlier that morning. His impression of Patrick’s sister wasn’t the best so far and Jonny couldn’t help but despise her for the moment. All he knew, was that she had upset his omega. Nobody should ever upset his boy.

Patrick was HIS and he was carrying HIS kit. That clarified him as a god or something equally impressive - at least to Jonny.

“Better.” Patrick mumbled, blearily reaching for the mug on the night stand.

“Let me get it for you.” Jonny soothed, sitting up to get Patrick the pot of tea, watching him sip at it slowly. He grimaced at the taste at first, stirring the spoon, before trying again, face smoothing out into a pleased expression. Jonny smiled.

“It’s not too bad.” Patrick amended.

“My maman told me, it should help with your morning sickness and it always helps me feel better when I’m sick.” Jonny explained.

“Your mum is a very… urgh sorry… wise women.” Patrick gasped, as the pain in his lower back was hitting him out of nowhere again.

“Pat, do you really don’t want to call Dr. Latta?” Jonny urged feeling the distress Patrick was in clearly.

“It’s nothing really. It comes and goes.” Patrick played it down, setting the cup back on the nightstand after he had drained half of it and snuggling back up to Jonny.

“Hmm.” Jonathan sounded thoughtful, he really was on the edge of manhandling Patrick to the doctor’s office, but that would cross a line or two certainly. On the other hand he trusted Patrick’s judgement of his own body. He would sure urge Jonathan to take action if it got too bad or was bothering him to an unbearable amount. Also Patrick’s muscles seemed to relax, when he was lying down, snuggled up against his alpha, as if Jonathan’s presence was enough to make him forget about the discomfort his back pushed him through.

“We can just stay like this? Watch a movie or something?” Patrick asked, voice hopeful, he clearly wanted to distract himself without boring Jonny to death for lying in bed all day.

“Of course we can. We could even cheat and order dinner.” Jonny murmured, fetching the remote from his own nightstand to turn the TV and DVR on. Screw the diet for once, everything that would make Patrick feel better he would do. They had slept through lunch, so it was really about time to play catch up with the food pyramid. They were big grown up hockey players after all.

It took a little persuading from Jonny’s side but they settled on something eventually, found an action movie they both enjoyed and had dinner like every other ordinary couple. Patrick seemed more at ease after having eaten and didn’t twitch as much as before next to his alpha. A part of Jonny was praying that the mysterious pain had just disappeared the same way it had come and really wasn’t anything to be bothered by, as he watched Patrick fall asleep 2 quarters into their movie. He made little snuffling huffing noises in the back of Jonny’s neck, one hand resting next to his slack relaxed face, the other cradling his stomach. He looked every ounce of innocent that it made Jonny’s heart falter. He turned off the TV as the credits started rolling, left for a bathroom break to get ready for bed shortly, before glancing at the clock portraying red numbers, that read 9 p.m. and deciding to go to sleep himself.

 

He didn’t sleep for too long though, Jonny woke up at 3 a.m. in the morning to Pat shifting next to him. At first he blearily didn’t think any of it. Maybe Patrick had repositioned himself in his sleep and the movement had woken him up, though Jonny closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, just to have his senses kick in hard, as he heard Patrick gasp and groan into the pillow, sound muffled by the fabric.

“Pat?” Jonny asked concerned, feeling for the lamp on his nightstand to dimly lit the room, enough that he could see, but not enough that he would feel like someone was trying to scratch his eyes out. Patrick just shifted back and forth on his side and whimpered again. Jonny thought that he might be having a nightmare, so waking him up seemed cruel but necessary.

“Pat, mon cher. It’s okay, wake up.” Jonny murmured, rolling closer to him, before stopping with his hand in mid air, arm hovering awkwardly outstretched over Patrick’s curled up figure. He had his arms crossed firmly over his middle, but that wasn’t, what made Jonny stop. It was the dampness of the sheets beneath the fingertips of his other hand skimming over the few inches of separating fabric, that woke him up with a start.

“Pat? Patrick!” Jonny tried again, leaning over closer.

“Jonny.” Patrick murmured, eyes squeezed shut, hands balled to fists, where he kept hugging himself. He sounded out of breath and teary and that didn’t help to calm his alpha down. Patrick was clearly in pain and it pained Jonny to watch. He was running on instinct rather than rational thought, as he pulled the duvet away to reveal more of Pat’s curled up body. The light reflecting on the sheets underneath his omega in signal red, making his worst nightmares come true. Something was more than just wrong, something was terribly wrong, because there was only one thing that could leave your body in red and that was blood. Blood that shouldn’t surround Patrick’s lower body at all - but it did! Jonathan was out of bed and at the phone within seconds, punching in the universal number for emergencies. He couldn’t waste any time with driving Pat to the hospital, even though every instinct in him screamed to do just that, pick him up and deliver him to the best care possible, and he didn’t even spare a thought that an arriving ambulance might make the news. All he was aware of was limited down to his pregnant omega being in pain and bleeding.

Fucking blood all over the sheets. The look of it send him almost into insanity. But he had to keep it together.

HE HAD TO!

If not for himself than at least for Patrick, who really needed him.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher's voice came through the line and it took all of Jonny’s nerves to not explode in a hysterical ball of yelling at the women answering his call on the other end. Patrick needed him to stay calm and composed, to handle this. Patrick needed him. PERIOD!

“My mate, he’s pregnant and he’s bleeding and in pain. I guess he’s having cramps. And he hadn’t been feeling well all day, but it’s really bad now. There’s just so much blood. He needs help.” Jonathan rattled of feeling terrified himself.

“Okay. Stay calm. What’s your address and name sir, so we can get the ambulance on the way?”

“It’s Toews, we’re at Trump Tower, 401 N Wabash Ave, 35th floor, Apartment K353. I guess, it’s at the end of the hall on the right from the elevator.” Jonny tried to explain, while kneeling down next to Pat’s side of the king size bed, trying to soothe him. He wasn’t even sure if he gave the correct number of his apartment, but the doorman would sure lead the way as soon as the ambulance arrived. He couldn’t bother to hang up and warn the front desk.

“Okay we got this sorted Mr. Toews. They are on their way. Help is coming.” If the dispatcher knew, who she was really talking to she didn’t let on, staying professional all throughout. “How far along is your mate and how old is he?”

“He’s 19 years old. I think it must be 15 weeks or so, I don’t know, the OBGYN told him he was starting his second trimester. We just found out a couple days ago. It’s just can you get someone here please, it’s really bad. I think he’s running a fever too, he hasn’t responded to me yet.” Jonny murmured, fear taking over the worry he felt.

He was holding Pat’s hand trying to offer comfort, while listening to the dispatcher's questions and trying to answer them as best as he could. It left him feeling stupid with how little he knew, but then it was all new to him too. They’d just been settling in themselves to the fact of their expanding family. And now it all seemed on the verge of being taken away from them again, something so beautiful, before it even had started. His eyes swept from Patrick’s face back to the drenched sheets, trying to make out if there was more blood oozing out, but the color was so sickening, he couldn’t really make out if Patrick was still bleeding or just in pain.

“It’s going to be okay, mon cher. They are getting here.” Jonathan murmured, seeing Patrick opening his eyes for a second to look at him, the crystal blue filled with tears and pain and most of all defeat. He could smell Patrick’s upset like a crisp winter storm surrounding them. He could feel his omega squeezing his hand back, but that’s all he did, before curling up again and groaning pitifully, but not letting go of Jonny’s hand. The passing minutes felt like an eternity to him. When were they finally getting here? He wanted to curse Chicago traffic and every car that might be blocking the ambulance’s way. If it would help the paramedics getting to Pat faster.

“I need you to get the door open for our EMTs arriving, they should be with you shortly Mr. Toews. They are maybe 2 minutes away if at all. Is there anything else happening or changing about your omega as of right now?” the friendly woman asked.

“He’s still in pain, as far as I can tell and he’s still curled up. I haven’t moved him. He looked at me earlier, but only for a few seconds. I’m not even sure he fully registers my presence.” Jonny tried to explain, his own tears threatening to spill, as he had to leave Pat to open the apartment door, for the paramedics.

He saw them rushing down the hallway towards him, from the elevator with a gurney in tow and relief flooded his system in the eye of help finally arriving.

“They are here now. Thank you.” he told the dispatcher who was still on the line with him, before they ended the call and Jonny lead the way to his bedroom.

Pat was shaking, his face looked more ashen in the unrelenting harsh overhead lights, one of the EMTs had clicked on.

They attended to Patrick immediately, checking his vitals and getting him to talk, but he wasn’t really answering just pleading with Jonny silently through his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks. Jonathan tried to answer their questions as best as possible, he was grabbing a few of their things, showing the EMTs Patrick’s prescriptions and trying to soothe his omega and himself all at the same time. He just wanted them to get Pat to the hospital as fast as possible.

It was agony to watch them strap Patrick onto the stretcher, but at the same time they were doing their job and if moving him meant, they were finally getting on their way to the hospital, so be it.

Jonny could deal with that. Pat had to, he didn’t seem too happy about it, but he was way too busy still doubling over and broadcasting fear all over the room. Jonny’s own nerves were frail at best. The thought of following the ambulance to the hospital without knowing if Pat would hold it together on his own, was enough to make himself feel queasy.

The EMT lifting the gurney, to get Pat out of the door, glanced at Jonny, who looked a little wild around the edges. He couldn’t even remember, where he had put his car keys, nor was he all too sure if he would be able to actually steer a car as of right now.

“You could ride up front with us, if this helps? He’s your mate after all. You can’t ride in back, because of his condition and we need all the room, but I can offer you as much.” the EMT said, voice calm and clinical. Jonny nodded, unable to answer, somehow his throat was closing in on him, from all the feelings rushing through him.

There was all the worries about Pat and his kit, sadness at the situation - he felt helpless. He wished his mother would be in town. Jonny never backed down from a challenge, but in the face of the most horrible awaiting news of his life, he wished his parents would be there to hold his hand through it, so he could be the rock to Patrick’s rocking sea. Patrick who had no family for back up except for his billets and Erica obviously. Jonny dizzily followed them down the corridor and down to the waiting vehicle, thinking about nothing but all at the same time. He didn’t notice a pair of flashlights going off, or otherwise he would have been warned, but it was clear that Jonny was suffering slight symptoms of shock as well. The few miles to the nearest emergency room stretched time even longer. Agony to not know what was happening to Pat in the back of the ambulance and terror of what was likely to come combined, raised Jonny’ stress levels higher than any final Stanley Cup playoff game ever could.

 

Patrick was rushed into a private room, straight away and the medical personnel was buzzing around him. Jonny could only sit close by, holding Pat’s hand, who was purring under his breath, probably his only defense left to cope with the situation. Luckily no one commented on it. He kept his eyes closed as the doctors fussed around him.

There were blood samples taken, ultrasounds and other tests, They didn’t let Jonathan  look at the monitor, just kept throwing around complicated medical terms.

It seemed to be hours, at least to Jon, until they moved him up to the maternity ward for further monitoring.

At 6 a.m. in the morning Dr. Latta came rushing in, hair wild and looking sleep deprived, her white coat askew, as if thrown on in a haste. Jonny had given her contact information to the doctors attending to Patrick, hoping it would help to get answers to all the questions Jonny couldn’t answer himself. Jonathan was half asleep in his chair but went to fully awake upon seeing her. Patrick had fallen asleep after the nurses had hooked him up with a sedative an hour earlier. He was as patched up as they could get him, laying on patch that kept him from leaking all over the place, even though the blood flow had tampered down. Jonny was hoping she would explain to him, what was happening around them and specially to Patrick and his kit. She introduced herself shortly, still fiddling with the papers in her hand, scanning them over hurriedly.

“I’m Jonathan, Patrick’s mate.” He murmured in greeting at the same time his cell phone started vibrating furiously against his thigh, trapped in the pocket of his pants. Jonny chose to ignore it, for the time being. Information about Patrick were more important.

“Hello Jonathan. Nice to see you. Is there any chance of talking to Patrick?”

“They sedated him, he only fell asleep an hour ago or so.” Jonny apologised.

“Ah, I see. Sorry. Well as you are his mate this will do. I’m just surprised.” She said gently, subtly implying she hadn’t noticed a claiming mark on Patrick nor had jonny been with him, when Pat had been in her office.

“I can’t prove it. You have every reason to be suspicious, but I have no reason to lie to you. I’m just worried and scared about Pat and our baby.” he answered putting all his honesty into the statement, as he was able to come up with, in the situation at hand. She nodded in understanding.

“Well there is good and bad news. Which one first?” she asked softly. Jonny shrugged helplessly, both possibilities sounded horrible to his ears, but maybe get the worst over with, just to rip the bandaid off.”

““The report says he was barely awake but awake never theless and very pale and shocked, when you got here.” she continued, “Patrick has lost a lot of blood, which is why they hooked him onto supplements. They are still negotiating whether or not to give him an additional blood transfusion. His irons levels hit very low as he lost a fair amount of blood so depending on the results he may end up having a transfusion.  But he’s stable as of now. If he stays like that for the next 4h, things are looking up. His life is not in immediate danger, but he will be monitored closely for at least the next 2 days.” Jonny nodded, had already resigned himself to another night in the chair next to Patrick’s bed anyway.

“The bad news is he lost a kit. The specialist was confused about the late termination, and the results that came back from the testings, they didn’t match to a usual miscarriage, that can occur at any given time during male pregnancy but usually the risk lowers as the pregnancy progresses.” she explained slowly, not commenting on the way Jonathan’s eyes teared up at that. He was still struggling to wrap his mind about his lost kit. Patrick would be crushed if they told him after waking. He could feel his own heart breaking just from thinking about it.

“However, as I said the testing results still came back positive. Which is why a surprise comes in.” Dr. Latta goes on.

“I don’t know if I can follow what you are talking about.” Jonny apologised, voice breaking, eyes fixed on his sleeping omega.

“What I’m saying is, Patrick is still pregnant.” Dr. Latta said, watching the confusion spread across Jonathan’s face. How could this be possible? She just told him Pat had lost the kit and now she was claiming the opposite.

“I don’t know how I was able to have missed this, when he first came to my office, but i was certain back then, that he was only carrying one child, since there was only one heartbeat. Well it turned out Patrick had been expecting twins and one of them didn’t make it. This also explains why his kit seemed to be on the smaller side. If there are two fighting for nutritions, one is going to get the other end of the stick. Statistics show that multi kit pregnancies have an even higher risk of miscarriage. It’s not common for them to be carried to full term, most make it hardly past mid term and complications line the way. I understand that it is sad news, but at the same time, the other fetus seemed to be well off. The heartbeat is still steady and going strong. You can see it over there.” she points to one of the many machines hooked up to Patrick. A steady rising and falling line of reassurance.

“The bleeding was most likely caused by the detaching of the twin. There are signs pointing to a mild placental abruption, but it could also be the natural body response to the lost twin. Monitoring will tell us more about it.”

“What’s an placental abruption?” Jonny asked worried.

“It’s where the placenta detaches itself from the uterus, it usually occurs past 24 weeks but with the news of the twins and how everything processed it’s not surprising we’re facing complications that early on. There also is a slight chance that he might be 1 or 2 more weeks far along then we counted. It’s hard to tell with multi kit pregnancies.” she continued.

“So the baby could die, too?” Jonny gasped, horror making his scent shift into something ugly. .

“It’s a possibility,” Dr. Latta said gently, “but we’re monitoring the baby’s heartbeat closely and it’s steady and strong and showing no signs of distress which is a very good sign. We need to do a scan to confirm that it is an abruption and to check on the severity in a couple of hours again. Just to be on the safe side of things, but Patrick needed some rest first.”

“There was so much blood,” Jonny whispered.

“I know, it’s a scary sight.” she continued, “but it isn’t an indication of the severity of the abruption. I’m just glad you called the EMTs straight away. There was little I could have done in the middle of the night. Coming to the hospital was the best decision. That you got here so fast, might have saved Patrick’s life and the one of your kit too. We are looking after them, and the monitors will send an alarm if anything changes to critical condition for Pat or your kit.” Dr. Latta told him.

“I get it.” Jonny answered, still baffled by the news. Patrick was still carrying a kit, he might have lost one but not all hope was gone. It was a miracle.

“I guess he will sleep for a while longer, with the sedative given. You should rest too Jonathan. You look pretty beat up if I’m allowed to mention.”  he smiled weakly at her. He felt like a truck had run him over.

“I’m staying. I don’t want him to wake up alone and scared.” he replied, hand petting Patrick’s curls.

“Well at least I think we can figure something out so you don’t have to get stuck in that uncomfortable chair.” She smiled gently before leaving them alone. Jonny dídn’t care, he would even sleep on the floor if it needed be. But one of the friendly nurses brought him an additional bed, setting him up next to Patrick. He knew it was an exception without having to ask about it. But everyone had noticed how distressed Patrick had been, when away from Jonny.

Jonathan thanked her, before lying down himself, still reaching for Pat and entwining their fingers, staying as close to him as possible before sleep pulled him under. He knew he had to tell management and maybe his parents and he had to break it to Pat but for now all this could wait, he was way too tired and exhausted to deal with any more onslaught. He hadn’t even bothered to check his phone, just turned it to silent.

“Overachiever.” Patrick had joked, and it looped in Jonny’s head. Overachieving enough to be pleased with the news of Pat still carrying a kit.

THEIR KIT.

Patrick was the most amazing omega he could have ever wished for. Jonny would make sure to remind him of that every single day and he prayed to every god available that his kit would make it through the rest of the pregnancy unharmed. He didn’t want to find himself in the same situation ever again.

  



	19. Bring on the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually aiming for updating on my birthday last Monday but then I just couldn't stop working on it. Special thanks to everyone for help, I bugged in the process, when I was unsure about the journalistic narrative. So here it is a little late. Enjoy. I love reading about what you think in the comments.
> 
> I tried to obscure the journalists names, I hope you still know who I'm talking about but I got a little scared, that someone would sue me for actually using their names in such a manner.

Jonny was out of it for a few hours, when a nurse came checking in on them at lunch he snapped to attention and realized he was still holding Patrick’s hand, despite his arm tingling from the dead weight and strain on his muscles from staying in the same position for so long.

“Don’t worry everything looks alright, I’m just taking notes.” she said gently, checking the machines surrounding his omega and scribbling the results down onto the file in her hands, standing at the end of Patrick’s bed.

“Has he woken up yet?” Jonny asked, yawning a little and getting up and off the bed. Worried that he slept through Patrick’s awakening and distressed him further.

“Not yet, but he should come around any minute now. The dose he got should be wearing off and be out of his system soon. The doctor will come check upon him and will run further tests once Mr. Kane’s awake and alert.” she explained, putting her ballpen away and closing his file.

“I see. Is it okay to make a few calls from here or will it be a problem because of all the machinery?” She smiled gently at his question and the way Jonny was gnawing at his lip at the possibility of having to leave Pat, just for a few minutes at all. He never wanted to leave him ever again. Never ever!

“If you keep it short and don’t distress him in the process, it shouldn’t be a problem. It’s not disturbing the machines or giving us potential false results, so you don’t have to worry about that.” she answered, before leaving them alone again and closing the door behind herself. Jonny sighed, petting Patrik’s curls, as he finally pulled out the phone. It had blown up in the meantime and maybe he should feel guilty about ignoring it but no not really. Patrick and the kit had higher priority than any other commitment he would ever take on. Patrick was his number one now, carrying his kit - making him a family - more important than hockey even Jonny could feel it deep down in his core.

There was a flood of texts from teammates, a skyrocketing amount of Emails and about 50 voicemails - 10 from his mom, a good couple amount from management and his agent Brisson as well as the rest filled with numbers he didn’t know and didn’t bother to check. He called his mom first before getting to the rest of it. It usually limited his amount of shit to deal with, because whatever was happening, Andrée would know.

“Jonathan!!! Oh mon dieu mon fils.” she answered straight away. He could hear her shoo his brother out of the room -  probably the kitchen from the noise of it - before dropping into a seat with a deep sigh. The faint sound of a spoon clicking in a mug indicated that she was having tea, which made Jonny smile.

“Maman. I’m sorry I haven’t called earlier.” he apologized.

“Non, don’t you apologize, just tell me what’s going on. There is all these horrible rumors around , the press speculating and writing downright horrible scenarios. Are you and Patrick okay?” she cut him off straight away, ever so gently pressing for information on the situation.

“We’re still in the hospital right now. Pat is sleeping off the sedatives they put him on.” Jonny couldn’t help his voice sounding so small. “He doesn’t know yet. I still need to tell him. But oh maman I was so scared. There was all this blood and Pat was in so much pain.” Jonny rambled, feeling his own eyes prick with unshed tears.

“Oh mon cœur, but they are taking care of him now. It will be okay. Don’t you worry. What did the doctors say?” Andrée soothed, feeling her heart break for the both of them. From the few things Jonny had said so far the outcome didn’t sound too good, so she feared there was more to the rumors Deadspin and Puck Daddy had picked up than she liked to be true.

“They want to run more test once he wakes up, to confirm their diagnosis. Dr. Latta said he lost a lot of blood and they still don’t know whether or not they will put him on a transfusion soon, he gets additional supplements as off now to help manage the deficit, but there’s not much painkillers he could easily take without putting the kit at risk. Something like that . They couldn’t even allow him to use a heating pad.” Jonny explains to her, hearing his mom gasp at the mention of her grandchild still being alive.

Jonny was holding on tightly to Patrick’s hand, that was lying next to his head on the pillow, the IV needle sticking out prominently against the pale skin of the back of his hand, running his fingertips gently across the skin to show his omega he was still with him, as he kept talking to his mother.

“They mentioned that Patrick had been carrying twins unknown to his OBGYN and that one of them didn’t make it, causing him all this pain. They are afraid there are some detached tissue issues that could risk the other kits life, but that’s just a guess so far and they want to look into that with more test after he wakes up. I’m just I was so shocked maman. I thought he lost our kit and then they told me all of this, I couldn’t believe it. It’s still hard to understand that he is going through all of this for me. For us. That we are blessed enough to still have a kit. I don’t even know what to feel. I feel all of it at the same time.” Jonny sighed, voice breaking on the last sentence from all the conflicted emotions going on inside of him.

“Oh, mon cher. It’s going to be okay. You are both such tough guys and of course the news were shocking. But as you said, there still is a kit to take care off and as much as the loss might hurt, you still have a chance. It will be fine,  mon fils. The doctors will look after both of them to the best of their abilities.”

“I really hope so maman.” Jonny whispered. It was good to hear his mother’s reassurance that they would come out of this okay.  

“Do you want us to come down for a few days? I could keep an eye on both your precious while you’re on the road and Patrick wouldn’t be alone. I’m sure dad would tag along as well.” Andrée suggested. Jonny wasn't entirely sure if that would be a good idea, but then he's looking at Patrick who is still snuggled half away under the hospital blanket, hand resting on his baby bump, appearing to be blinking awake slowly and reasons with himself to agree. Even though Andrée hasn't met Patrick yet, he was pretty sure his mom would take good care of his omega and so would his dad. Patrick could really do with some company after all and Jonny felt bad enough to leave him alone while he was away on the road. If someone would have bothered to ask him, he wouldn’t leave Patrick in the first place.  But Hockey was his job and someone had to stand up for the team and if Patrick could carry his kit, he could take care of the Blackhawks, until Patrick would join him on the ice again with their kit in the stands cheering them on.

“Maman,  I think that is a great idea, I want Patrick to be safe.”  Jonny murmured. He was glad that his mom was offering, but at the same time he was worried about his brother. He needed their parents too.

“It will be no problem, mon cher. Let me take care of the details. I'm going to book a flight down to Chicago and we will be there before you know it.” Andrée reassured him.

“But what about David?” Johnny asked, voicing his concern.

“Don't you worry baby, it will be taken care of. I will text you the details as soon as I have everything set up. Now look after your mate and your kit, while I organize everything.”

“Je t'aime maman.” Jonny sighed, clutching the phone a little tighter.

“Moi aussi, mon fils.” Andrée answered, as they said their goodbyes. Hanging up the phone to his mother, Jonny felt a little more relieved, knowing that was taken care of.

 

Jonny glanced over to his omega, eyes still filled with worry. Patrick was coming out of the clutches of the sedative slowly.  His blue eyes still a little blurry and unfocused at first, before his gaze locked with his alpha’s. Jonny could see all the sadness in there, the worry in the way Patrick was biting his lips almost to the point of drawing blood and the uneasiness making him look only half like the vibrant blonde angel than he usually would be. The fear hiding in the deep ocean blue of his half opened eyes.

“Jonny.” Patrick mumbled throat still sore and voice scratchy from lack of use and his screams earlier in the night, when he had been in so much pain.

“Shh, mon cher. It’s okay baby.” Jonny soothed, handing Patrick the cup filled with water from his night stand.

“I'm so sorry Jon.”  Patrick rasped.

“It’s not your fault, shh mon cher. It’s not so bad. I promise.” Jonny tried to assure him, while he pressed the button to call the nurse.

“But the kit.” Patrick mumbled, breaking his gaze, afraid of the disappointment he would see in Jonathan’s eyes. He couldn’t even take care of Jonny’s baby, he was such an awful omega. Couldn’t keep his kit safe. The shift in his scent was obvious to Jonathan, the tinge of thunder and rain filling the room slowly.

“The kit is ok.” Jonny murmured, his hand joining Patrick's on his baby bump, his fingers settling protectively over the slightly rounding skin, the home to their kit.

“But all this blood?”  Patrick said, tears gathering in his wide eyes as he looked up at Jonny through his long lashes.

“Don’t cry baby, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I promise one of our kits is okay. We are blessed. I’m so proud of you. You are such a good omega. You did nothing wrong, mon cher.” Jonny said softly, pressing a kiss onto Pat’s curls, fingers caressing the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

“One of?” Patrick asked, voice shifting into surprise, as the nurse came rushing into the room, destroying their moment together.

“Ah Mister Kane, how are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure. I just woke up.” Patrick mumbled, not focussed enough to take stock of his body yet.

“Well are you in any pain?” she asked patiently, checking the numbers on the machines surrounding him in the meanwhile, without disturbing them, where Jonny said close to Patrick’s side.

“It’s not so bad.” Patrick answered, honestly.

“But it’s still lingering?” she asked.

“Well it’s more of a pressure feeling. I know it’s there, but it’s not actually twinging and aching.” Patrick replied a little lost.

“That’s a good sign then. It shows that the sedative is still working, but it’s not strong enough to keep you asleep anymore. Your results are looking good too. I will tell Dr. Latta. She#s around to check on you.” she replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” Jonny said, waiting for her to leave and feeling the grip of his omega’s hand soften. For a second he was afraid, Patrick would break his hand, but even if Jonny wouldn’t have complained about it, as long as it helped him to keep calm, he would endure everything. He could imagine Sharpy saying something about: “Wait until he gives birth, a broken hand will be your least problem.”, but suppressed the thought as fast as possible.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Patrick, but he just smiled softly at Jonny, almost in apology.

“So…” Patrick ventured, to pick up their conversation where they left it, when the nurse entered.

“Maybe Dr. Latta can explain it better, she’s the doctor after all. But I’m not mad at you, mon cher. I’m just so glad to have both of you, still here.” Jonny said having heard the approaching footsteps in the hallway, indicating the doctor's arrival. Patrick seemed confused, about Jonny’s retreat, but as he caught sight of Dr. Latta in the doorway it all made sense.

“Hello Patrick.” she greeted him, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the room, to keep their conversation private.

“Hi.” Patrick offered, with a small smile.

“Good to see you awake this time. You gave us all a little scare there, but don’t worry.” she kept her voice soft and gentle. There was no need to get him worked up, now that the situation seemed to be under control.

“Well hasn’t been so long since my last visit.” Patrick mumbled, trying for a flat joke. Dr. Latta laughed a little at that.

“I don’t know how much Jonathan already told you, and we’re going to take another ultrasound to make sure, but the situation isn’t as bad as everybody thought.” she explained.

“Jonny hasn’t given anything away yet.” Patrick told her, anxiety still coursing through him despite her reassurance.

“Okay. We can work with that. If you don’t mind I would take you to the examination room now, so we can get that ultrasound on the way.” He nodded but glanced at Jonny fearfully.

“I’m afraid Jonathan can’t join us this time but I promise it won’t be long.” she offered, disconnecting several devices from Patrick, as she spoke. Reluctantly Patrick let go of Jonny’s hand.

“It will be fine.” Jonny smiled, kissing Pat’s forehead one last time and helping him sit up, as Dr. Latta helped to get him upright.

“I’m not sure if I can walk all the way.” Patrick worried, still holding onto the bed with one hand, with hs legs feeling like jello.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to. Just a few steps, over to the door and we get you sorted.” Dr. Latta encouraged, opening the door, to reveal a nurse with a wheelchair. Patrick sighed. It wasn’t nice to need a wheelchair if his legs were still working properly, but he knew it was needed as of right now. He slowly made his way over and sat down, grimacing at the twinge in his back as he did. His doctor observed him closely, taking notice of it and filing it away for later, since Patrick didn’t actively complain about being in pain, but she would prod him about it anyway as soon as they reached the examination room.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Jonny smiled, watching Patrick take off down the hall with a small sad wave. There would still be enough chances to see his kit in action, so he didn’t hold onto any hard feelings about missing out now.

 

It left him time to deal with the rest of the phone calls and to check the media his mother had mentioned. He rather read it himself and told Patrick about it while being able to offer comforting words, than have his omega read it on his own and get super upset in the process again. It was obvious, that Patrick wasn’t so good at dealing with his own press and the pregnancy hormones would only make matters worse.

Jonny called their agent Brisson next, this time it felt convenient rather than creepy. He didn’t need to explain it to a stranger, he knew Brisson long enough himself, has been working with him since moving to US to play hockey.

If Pat was surprised, he didn’t let it show. Jonny explained the situation as well as he had to his mother earlier, answering all of their agents questions patiently. Of course the media was wreaking havoc over both of them, he had expected that much from his mother's comments, even though he hadn’t read any of the articles yet. Pat told him about the few he had forwarded to Jonny via email and asked whether or not they should pull up a statement. Jonathan trusted Pat Brisson, had even told him about his and Sidney’s plans for the issue they wanted to present to the NHLPA, so drawing up a statement for his and Patrick’s defence came naturally. They wanted to keep things on the down low, there was no way around admitting to the situation at hand but a call for respecting their privacy needed to be done. Pat was on board with that, knowing Jonny for long enough to handle everything with care. There was not much they could do about all the bad press and speculation but they could at least attempt damage control. Jonny also asked Brisson to contact their management for agreement as well as handing over the draft of Patrick’s new contract they had been working on to keep him on the team, bond to Jonny but most of all to keep him safe. Jonathan wanted his family to be safe and Patrick shouldn’t need to worry about these things. He also asked for the number of Patrick’s billet family to keep them in the loop, which he promised to pass on.

Brisson promised to have the paperwork done, send over and delivered by this evening. He had a few lawyers from the legal department at hand if the Blackhawks decided to refuse and promised Jonny to keep him updated should any trouble arise. He also would issue at least a few days of rest for Jonny. Games to play or not, they needed him focussed and he could only focus if he knew Patrick was safe and sound and settled in.

“Just to make it clear Jonathan, you go take care of your mate and let me deal with Bowman and the rest of the gang. You don’t need to contact management on your own. I think it’s safer for you and Patrick this way. With all you told me about the board's meeting and everything,  that’s the least I can do for both of you. We’ll get through this. I’ll have both of your backs, I promise. Tell Patrick to get better soon and to tell his kit we already love it.” Brisson smiled as he and Jonny said their goodbyes.

It felt good to know they had their agents support and it .made Jonny breathe easier to not have to face Bowman or even listen to any of his rants for the next days at least.

He shot a text to Sharpy and Seabs to cover up their teammates requests and opened his browser to go over the provided links of Brisson. The first headline on Puck Daddy was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

 

**Patrick Kane blows up the Blackhawks by taking it all**

 

 

 

> _Gregory Brishynska_
> 
> _ Feb 25, 2008, 9:17 AM  _
> 
>  
> 
> The line for the Chicago Blackhawks might be changing soon and we are not just talking about their line up during games. According to several sources the Chicago Office of Emergency Management and Communications (OEMC) responded to a 911 call last night from Trump Tower allegedly made by no one other than Chicago Blackhawks Captain Jonathan Toews, who obviously was in need of an ambulance, that showed up around 3:15 a.m. according to eyewitnesses.
> 
> As photographic evidence on Twitter and other social media indicate, he wasn’t actually the one in need, but from the look of it his teammate Kane. Reports claim to have seen blood splattered across the paper cover of the EMTs gurney, indicating some serious issues.
> 
> Rumors about possible leaked audio footage of the call online provide the reason for the call was no other than complications of Patrick Kane’s pregnancy, while offering another bombshell, since Kane is referred to as Toews mate.
> 
> Well this is a first one, we weren’t expecting. If this proves to be true -we already asked the Blackhawks organization and contacted agent Pat Brisson for a statement - than the career of Patrick Kane most likely will only continue off the ice and back home. Up until this morning no statement was issued.
> 
> The aftermath of a wasted first round draft pick case will be one of ruin. Trust ruined. Faith in equity – and frequently in humanity, given the toxic nature of the debate over the Chicago Blackhawks and their star’s actions – ruined.  Lives forever changed.
> 
> This news comes in like a pane of soundproof glass being shattered, with thousands of previously muted voices suddenly echoing through the hockey world, speaking out about unbonded pairs on teams, while knowing what the backlash will most likely going to look like. Voices about trades grow louder and more energetic and people even pressing for a ban of Patrick Kane from the league all together.
> 
> Maybe the risk of putting Kane on the same team as Toews was too much to take. The alpha couldn’t be reached for a statement and we assume, that he is still in the hospital with Kane, observing the situation. We can only assume how furious he must be like, for having to share a line with a whore who get himself knocked up, after just starting out in the NHL. The market for available wingers in the middle of the season is small and the salary cap an all time issue even for someone as powerful as Stan Bowman. We’ll update you on the decision and solution of the Blackhawks as they surface.
> 
> Nevertheless we hope Patrick Kane comes out healthy and finds someone who will clean up after his mess.
> 
>  
> 
> ************
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Deadspin is running a similar story, but their tone even worse than the story before. Jonny feels ready to punch a wall by now. The disrespect for his privacy and his mate sends his blood boiling, he considers asking the head nurse for something calming like tea, before he rushes out of the room and beats the first reporter he finds into an unrecognizable pulp.

 

* * *

 

 

**Patrick Kane comes home with a surprise under his belt needs immediate care**

 

 

> _**Author:** Jack Dickey _
> 
> _Thursday 02/25/08 3:25 a.m_
> 
> **_Filed to_ : ** PATRICK KANE 
> 
>  
> 
> **R** emember last November’s lovers night? We certainly do. [Read more here: _Patrick Kane coming home after a lover’s trip with his Team captain_ ] This night we got the sequel for you, as one of Chicago’s 911 dispatcher’s answered a frantic call of our teams distressed captain from Trump Tower around 3.am. Chicago Blackhawk’s rookie **Patrick Kane** obviously in lots of pain and bleeding was in need of emergency care, the ambulance arrived and swept him off to hospital, with Toews in tow. The scenery straight out from a horror movie if the photos are anything to go by. Hold your stomach contents and proceed with caution in our photo gallery underneath.
> 
> But this was not a game injury, nor a lovers accident, leaked footage tells us all we need to know. You all remember the stories about the birds and the bees, that’s exactly the reason for all the commotion in front of Trump Tower tonight. Unbonded omega Kane got himself a little present from his trip to Columbus it seems.
> 
> The audio calls him Toews mate, so we are pretty certain there is some team building going on, but certainly not planned, given that there still is a kit on the way, with the gore show. Love and bond for Jonathan Toews came early it seems, with a side serving of blonde curls and blue eyes.
> 
> Rumor has it that they mated, but neither of their contracts suggests this news. So this either is one brilliant fuck up with a bland lie as cover or just some more fire on the stove of the drama in the Hawks locker room. Alpha **Toews** couldn’t be reached for a comment nor was any statement issued so far. But who even needs that, if the audio presents us with all we need to know.
> 
> The career of Patrick Kane was short lived, it’s unlikely he will return to the roaster **pregnant as he is**. We will make sure to keep a close look on his figure and hope he’s well taken care off at the hospital. He should have enough time in the future to remember the daddy’s name after all.
> 
> He certainly hasn’t let time go to waste founding a family, since his own has no use for him. We have reached out to the Kane family in the light of the breaking news and will update as soon as we have more for you on the case of Preggo Patty. He definitely beat his sisters over the first born, all stats considered.
> 
> The fire never seems to go out with **#19 #88.** Hopefully Jonathan keeps a cool head when he returns to the ice for the next game.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you know more, or have anything to add, hit up the comments below**.

************

* * *

 

 

Jonathan dares to scroll through the gallery after all, disgusted by the story Deadspin wrote and concerned, that Patrick’s family was contacted. The notes of well wishes could actually be ignored, given the amount of bullshit they spread about his mate. There are several pictures from outside Trump Tower, as they loaded Patrick into the ambulance. He was not more than a blurred point of blonde curls, lying on his side, face tugged down and obscured by the EMT at the side of his head. Jonny remembers the guy, softly talking to Patrick in a calm and steady voice, giving him instructions on how to breathe through the waves of pain. Some photos seemed to be taken from inside the hotel with reflections of glass, offering a higher angle on the situation, but still grainy and blurry.

Except for one that seemed to be taken by a professional, stark contrast of the blood on the paper cover and Patrick’s screwed up face in all it’s gory detail. The pain and tear streaks visible and sharp against the dark nights sky and in contrast to the uniforms of the EMTs, with himself following the gurney to the car, before riding shotgun. Thankfully his face was obscured by his cap, pulled low over his forehead, but Jonny remembered perfectly clear the desperation of the moment, as he had held the door to the ambulance, watching Patrick being loaded on, before climbing in next to the EMT who was driving.

The low whispered I love you, before Pat was out of his field of vision, the gut aching cold fear of the upcoming did made him shiver.

He really wants to find that photographer and punch all his teeth out, for shoving his lense in this private moment of their lives, for making money out of their angst and pain.

The rest of the gallery were screenshots of tweets on Twitter. Jonathan couldn’t help himself but read through every single one of them.

 

 

 

> **NHL Network(@NHLNetwork)** Line changes, Life changes for the @NHLBlackhawks - Baby Hawks in the making
> 
> **TMZ (@TMZ)** Blackhawks Star Patrick Kane’s career end - pregnancy
> 
> **Tim Grahoe (@ByTimGrahoe)** Blackhawks right winging Omega is out pregnant
> 
> **Tim Grahoe (@ByTimGrahoe)** 911 call concerning Patrick Kane says he’s mated to team captain Jonathan Toews
> 
> **Julie DiCat (@JulieDiCat)** Omega Kane kills his career for love with team Captain Toews
> 
> **Sports Mockery** (@Sportmockery) REPORT: Kane out knocked up and in hospital
> 
> **Hockey Captain** (@hockeycaptain) Blackhawks should suspend Kane for not keeping his legs closed! Pregnant omega on the run. Save our captain from trauma!
> 
> **Drunk Patrick Kane (@Drunk_Kane88)** BREAKING: Got a captain to love and babies to have, I approve. Thx to OEMC for tonight.

 

At least one person seemed to be positive about them, but still the underline of the reports was clear: They wanted Patrick off the team and he couldn’t let that happen. Jonny closed the browser with a heavy heart, checking his Emails again to see Brisson’s text sitting on top. It was time to talk to Patrick’s billet family, maybe they could help with the oncoming disaster of a possible comment by the Kane family. From all Jonny knew, they were supportive of Patrick.

He wasn’t mistaken at all, Dianne Verbeek was glad to get news, even if it was through Jonny. She seemed wary first, before the conversation rolled freely. Jonny couldn’t deny her that, she didn’t know him, nor his intentions. If she was surprised about the news of Pat’s pregnancy she didn’t let it show, running through the basics smoothly with Jonny, who assured her that he would look after his mate and that of course he was in it with his whole heart. Dianne always a good listener, knew that there was something else, that made Jonny call her and she didn’t let up, prodding at him, until he spilled the concerns about the Kane’s possible reaction, regarding the media coverage.

 

“Oh, I see the problem. There’s not much I can say about it Jonathan. All we know that Patrick gets along okay with his sister Erica. She’s the only one who reached out for him, when he was still living with us. I’m sure is sisters wouldn’t blackmail him, but I can’t say the same about his parents, dear.”

“I know, I’m sorry for putting this on you Mrs. Verbeek.” Jonny apologized.

“I can assure you, that we will be there for him, if he ever needs us. He should know this. I can’t come to Chicago, since it#s busy with our kids, two are sick, but otherwise I would in a heartbeat.”

I do understand that of course. Don’t worry I’ve got it covered. My mother is flying in and will take over, when I need to go on the road.” Jonny reassured her, listening to her laugh a little.

“I’m sure Patty will be fine and in good hands. He needs all the motherly love he can get. We always tried our best, but it was hard to get through to him sometimes. I’m sure your mother is lovely women and will take good care of him. Still don’t hesitate to ring us up, if you need more support Jonathan.” she replied smoothly.

“Will do for sure, Mrs. Verbeek.”

“You can call me Dianne, darling. If you are as serious about Patrick, than you are supposed to be about hockey I’m sure you’ll be the best that ever happened to him. But don’t think I wouldn’t take the time to come down to Chicago to have your balls in case you chicken out.” she threatens in a tense voice, making Jonny laugh. He wasn’t scared by her, but he took her words seriously, knowing she only had Patrick’s best interest in mind.

“Thank you for everything Dianne. I will tell Patrick to call you, as soon as he get’s back from the test they are running on him.”

“No problem. Keep your heads up, you’ll both make it through this. Goodbye Jonathan.”

“Bye Dianne.” Jonny ended the call, feeling a little safer after checking in with the Verbeeks. They had all the help they could get, if things would be coming down hard on them. He still felt uncomfortable about Erica Kane, but Dianne had assured him, she was good for Patrick and he loved his sisters dearly.

 

Jonathan had just put his phone away, as the nurse brought Patrick back, who looked tired but more at ease, than he had when they left earlier.

“Jonny.” he yawned, a little smile on his face upon seeing his alpha, as he made his way to the bed and back under the covers, having all the machinery slipped back on by the nurse, before she left them alone and closed the door behind her.

“Hi my love.” Jonny smiled, kissing Patrick sweetly, watching his eyelids flutter shut and the flush appear on his cheeks, tinging them a soft red.

“Glad you’re here.” Patrick murmured against his lips, content inhaling his alpha’s scent. The soothing maple he had missed, when Dr. Latta and the doctors had prodded away at him during the examination.

“How are you feeling, mon cher?”

“Better now that I have you.” Patrick mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Still exhausted?” Jonny checked worried.

“A little, and it’s cold. But that’s because they kept my shirt off for the entire time. I’m sure the baby is cold too.” Patrick complained, rubbing a hand over his stomach, pouting. Jonathan smiled, feeling his heart run away from him at the scene, as he slipped into the bed with Patrick, careful to not disturb any of the tubes and cables of the various machinery as he reached around him, to cover his omega’s stomach with his own warmer hands.

“So much better.” Pat praised, snuggling into Jonny as close as he could, sinking into the feeling of Jonny’s tracing fingertips over his exposed skin.

“Is baby still freezing?” Jonathan asked softly after some time, feeling Patrick shaking his head, the soft curls brushing against Jonny’s throat.

“Much better, best alpha.”

“And you are my best omega. Mine. So proud of you, mon cher.” Jonny murmured softly, fingers scratching Patrick’s neck, basking in the content feeling of his omega, feeling safe with him.

“Dr. Latta said, the kit is healthy and taking it well. If I’m good I can go back home tomorrow.” Patrick offered, looking hopeful.

“That’s amazing news, my love. You’re both so strong. Such a good omega, looking after our kit.” Jonny praised, laying a little alpha steel into his vice. He wanted Patrick to remember that always, no matter what the future held for them.

“The tissue is not bothering the little one, but they will keep an eye on it. Dr. Latta told me that I shouldn’t feel bad about the other kit. They are pretty sure it was already dead, before this happened, since they only ever had one heartbeat. She said it’s unfortunate it happened, but sometimes that#s just how multiple kits happen to deal with it. The strongest will survive.” Patrick murmured a little sad.

“I know, mon cher. I know you’re sad and so am I. But you’re such a good omega, taking all of this on you,  for us. And I’m sure our kit will be the best fighter. You’ve got a little enforcer right there in you. Just wait till he starts kicking everybody’s ass once he’s around to harass all the other kids at family skate.” Jon soothed, feeling Patrick smile against his collarbone, sniffling a little.

“You’re already so sure it will be a boy Jonny.” Patrick teased.

“Well I don’t know, it can be a girl too, I wouldn’t care either way as long as they are strong and healthy and as beautiful as you are my love.”

“I’m so flattered, stop it.” Patrick giggled happily, blooming under Jonny’s praise.

“Either way, we will have the best kit. I can already see him beating up Shary in the locker room for his bad dad jokes.” Jonny laughed.

“Jonathan Toews, you are officially the worst!” Patrick smiled, kissing his jaw.

“I know, only settle for the best Peeks and look who you got here - me.” Jonathan teased, a smirk playing around the corner of his lips, sending Patrick into another fit of giggles.

“Mine. my best alpha ever.” Patrick murmured, once he’s done laughing.

“Always yours, mon cher. You are not alone in this. I’ve made some calls while you were gone and we have an entire army ready to fight for us. Pat is drawing up your new contract and negotiating with the front office, he will kick their asses I promise. Dianne says she loves you and you should call her whenever you need something - she’s a great women, and will fight tooth and nail for us, and my mom is flying in tomorrow and looking forward to spoil you rotten. Sharpy and Seabs send you the best well wishes along with the rest of the team and I could hardly stop them from all showing up and crowding in here. And you know what’s the best, mon cher?” Jonny asked, voice genuine and full of love.

“What?” Patrick asks, voice wobbly, hearing about all the support they have and how Jonny had been taking care of him, even if he wasn’t bound to do so.

“Pat got me a few days off, so you won’t be alone and I can make sure, that both of my precious are well off. So once we are back home, we have all the time in the world to cuddle, snuggle and do whatever you want.” Jonny says, voice thick and fond.

“You’re the best alpha! I love you.” Patrick sobs, clinging to Jonny’s chest, spilling tears of happiness.

“And you are the best omega. I’m so glad I’m allowed to take care of you, mon cher.” Jonny reassured, kissing Patrick’s curls, thumb brushing softly over the soft skin of Patrick’s stomach.

“I wish you could claim me right now. Never want to let you go.” Patrick mumbles.

“Never want to let you go either. Won’t ever, I promise, I’ll claim you as soon as we are allowed to. Will make you mine.“ Jonny bends down a little to nose at Patrick’s throat, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin there. Patrick shivers in his arms, whining a little, fingers flexing on Jonny’s arms.

“Shh, I know my love. I’m desperate for it too.” Jonny soothes, nipping his way up Patrick’s jaw, before sealing his lips with his own, their breath mingling in symphony.

He couldn’t wait to have Patrick back home with him. Jonny wanted to buy him a house to nest into, wanted to be there every step of the way. He wanted to score a hat trick every game, Patrick was not on the ice with him, to make his omega feel loved and valued.

They had a long road ahead of them, but they had an army to fight by there side and Jonathan felt ready to take on the world for his family’s happiness.


	20. Home is where your heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special Thanks to Beth for ass kicking and all the help. I would have never made it through this without you. Thank you so much.

Jonny’s mother flew in late afternoon the next day and picked them up with his car, as Patrick was finally discharged from the hospital.

The omega was nervous meeting Andrée for the first time. He felt better, but Dr. Latta scheduled him an appointment in the upcoming week just to be sure that the tissue tear hadn’t gotten worse. She assured them that everything was fine but advised Patrick to stay on bed rest for the most part. Jonny had seen his mate’s face fall at the realization of no practice, no hockey and no work out, just stuck at home, but then again it was a small price to pay in comparison to what had been on the line for them.

 

What neither of them was prepared for was the storm that would arise soon enough.

Andrée wasn’t shy with Patrick at all, she fussed over him like every mom would and Patrick didn’t protest. It felt a little weird to have Jonny and his mom literally watching his every move, but as he got settled back in Jonny’s condo, he couldn’t have been more grateful.  The weather outside was rainy and dark but Patrick didn’t care, he had to stay in bed either way.  What he didn’t understand was why the curtains were drawn mostly all the way shut.

He was out in the living room, snuggled onto the couch with Jonny, rubbing his ankles, some documentary playing out on the TV in front of them, when Andrée joined carrying coffee, water and homemade cookies she insisted on baking, to Jonny’s groaning - because all the sugar really not in my diet maman – as he took one anyway.

“Jonny why don’t we pull back the curtains for a while, all this darkness gets really depressing.” Patrick had asked, watching his alpha frown and bite his lips, before switching on the lamp instead.

“Well, we can always lighten things up.” Jonny joked with a small smile, but he knew there and then, that Patrick wouldn’t buy into his shit.

“Jonny! Oh come on!” Patrick stubbed his toe against his alpha’s wrist, whining a bit for emphasis.

“Mon cher, it’s really not that bright outside.” Jonny hedged.

“Not bright my ass dude. What the fuck is going on?” Patrick complained adding a softer, “Sorry Andrée.” for cursing, which only made her roll her eyes.

“Tell him Jon, he deserves to know. Also don’t worry I’ve raised hockey players. It’s not like I’ve never been in a locker room full of swearing, cursing thirteen-year-olds.”

“Tell me what?” Patrick looked alarmed, muscles tensing up under Jonny’s hands immediately, the alpha glared at his mother. He had kept it from Pat for a reason, to not bother him and get him worked up, but now there was no way around it.

“It’s to keep the reporters lingering outside from taking photos. I don’t want them to splash you all over the front page of their next issue. I know we are up high here, but you never know where they linger to get a shot. There was some god awful press written about us. Brisson took care of most of it, but you know how it is Pat, once they smell blood, they never leave before they’ve finished the entire meal.” Jonny murmured, managing to look guilty for even having kept this from him.

 

Patrick sighed, loud and deeply, before slumping back boneless into the couch. He wasn’t surprised. Maybe he should have figured, but he was so busy with being good and looking after their kit, to make sure it was okay, having Andrée to distract him, that he had totally forgotten about the outside world and their prying noses.

“How bad is it?” he asked, tears already building in his eyes. He would never be a good enough omega to not make the news it seems.

“You don’t need to worry about it, mon cher.” Jonny soothed, shuffling over to hug his omega close.

“Bullshit and you know it.” Patrick sniffled.

Andrée made a displeased sound at Jonathan’s reluctance.

“Patrick, I believe my son only has your best interest at heart, wanting to protect you, nevertheless all of Chicago is watching both of you so closely they could tell you what you had for breakfast. They go to great lengths looking for stories, contacting all sorts of people. Not all of them might be friendly towards you. I think Jon just wants to protect both of you from any harm or distress.” she said, pursing her lips sadly.

Patrick nodded into the crook of Jonny’s neck before his body tensed up. They were contacting all people?

 

“Pat? What are you thinking about?” Jonny murmured into his curls, his hands flying over Patrick’s back, trying to get him to loosen up and relax.

“What if they contacted my parents?” he squealed, voice going higher at the end with worry.

Jonny glared at his mom a little, this was exactly the situation he had wanted to avoid.

“Even if they did, what’s there for them to say. They don’t have anything to say about this. It’s your family Pat. It’s ours. They can’t take it away from you.” Jonny tried to reassure him as his omega’s tears soaked into his shirt collar as Pat cried silently, breath hitching every now and again.

“But what if they want to take our kit away?” Patrick sobbed, afraid of the possibility itself.

“I won’t let them. Calm down, mon cher. They can’t do that. There is no reason to take our kit away. You’re a great omega. You’re not alone in this. You have us. Remember? You have my mom and the Verbeeks and everybody will stand up for you. We all will.” Jonny murmured, rocking Patrick a little back and forth until he stopped crying and was half asleep with exhaustion in his arms, not letting go of Jonny for even an inch of space.

Jonathan shuffled them down on the couch, to get more comfortable, already having resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to leave the couch until Patrick woke up again, but that didn’t keep him from making dagger eyes at his mom.

“I had my reasons for not telling him.” he hissed at her quietly. The “Look what you have done!” filling the air between them unspoken.

“I know Jon, but he needed to know. You weren’t going to wait until they came up to crush him, were you?” she questioned with a sigh.

“They have no reason to bother him. They can fuck off for all they did to him. It’s my kit, our kit. I won’t let them have it. Not even over my dead body! He’s mine!” Jonny growled.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Andrée soothed him. Getting her son more worked up wasn’t going to help the both of them. It felt endearing to her to see Jonny being so protective over his omega. She had raised him well.

 

The next days went by way too quickly, with lots of snuggling, back rubs and Patrick’s favourite food.

Jonny made sure to spoil Patrick rotten, even brings up looking for a house, which Patrick looks excited about but also is reluctant to agree to. He seems a little scared at the prospect of seriously settling down, as if someone would come and rip it away from them right after Patrick decided to give it a chance.

Andrée stays out of their way sometimes, running errands or simply taking Jonathan’s credit card for a shopping spree. She never shows up with bags, evidence of her outings, but Jonny sees the bills anyway and smiles. Andrée spends most of the money on baby stuff and stores all of it in the guestroom of Patrick’s apartment out of sight after Jonathan had given her the spare key.

Patrick rarely even goes to his condo anyway, prefering his alpha’s condo over his own, because here at least everything smells a bit like Jonny.

Andrée mostly just buys small things, nothing too big, but she takes her time to engage Patrick into looking for nursery furniture at the start of march.  Jonny hears them argue over color schemes when he gets back from practice one afternoon.

 

Eventually Jonathan had to go back to playing hockey, which also resulted in having to face the music of a press conference on his first day back with the team. Jonny would remember the 12th March 2008 for a while, that was sure. Much to Bowman’s disappointment Toews, as he now referred to him instead of Jon, had refused to answer any personal questions.  Nothing about his and Patrick’s relationship.  Nothing about Pat’s pregnancy.  Nothing about any other of their plans for the future.

He had stuck to Brisson’s statement without batting an eye, much to the front office’s dismay.  No matter how hard they had tried to pry information out of Jonny, even actively trying to turn Jonny against his own omega, he had blown them all off.

Patrick was HIS!

This was HIS kit!

That was no one's fucking business but their own!

One reporter even went so far as to quote Patrick’s dad, who obviously had stepped up to the plate to make his opinion known to the public about his ‘disappointing omega son’.  Jonny would need to check up with Brisson on that, in the end it could all just as well been a lie. It wouldn’t be the first time media made up their own quotes just to drive their point home or get an advantage of some sort.

 

So Jonny is completely exhausted when he returns to his condo one afternoon a week later.  He relaxes a little as he listens to Andrée and Patrick discussing color schemes for the nursery, Patrick arguing that he doesn’t want to wait for the gender to be known, and would just rather go with something light that fits either way.  Patrick sounds happy to him, eager even, about the pending arrival of their kit. With all the check ups after his hospital stint his LMC had postponed the 18 weeks sonogram a little, to give both of them room and to grand Patrick’s wish to have Jonny with him.

Jonny casually goes through the pile of mail he stopped and picked up at Pat’s condo.  His heart skips when he comes across a letter with a return address to a law firm in Buffalo, New York.  This isn’t going to help improve his mood at all.

It feels like he’s holding a lethal bomb that can kill all their efforts upon opening and cause more suffer and pain to his omega than Jonny is willing to face. But he knows that ignoring the inevitable isn’t going to make it go away. He places the mail into his small study, stalling a little more before joining his mom and Patrick in the living room.

 

They are crowded around the Macbook, scrolling through the internet chatting animatedly about a playpen Andrée thinks is good to get, while Patrick seems still unsure if they would need it this soon.

“It might just block up some space we need at first.” Patrick is arguing, his hands moving vaguely as he talks, which is so typical for him.

“But it’s important, when you guys travel, it’s portable and helps you out, when you are occupied. You can’t just use the pram or baby carrier all the time. And don’t look at me like that Patrick, the car seat is not an option either.” Andrée laughs as Patrick pouts.

“What about the bassinet or bouncy seat. Urgh there’s literally so much options.” he sighs, wringing his hands. “It’s making me feel light-headed and my legs hurt.” Patrick complains, stretching himself out more on the couch, pouting at his stomach.

“I know, we will get through it, don’t you worry.” she soothes, patting his hand gently, before smiling at Jonathan over his shoulder. Jonny is not sure if he’s smiling back it feels more like a grimace or deep frown, the way his face contorts. Patrick hadn’t complained much, but Jonny was good in observing his omega and if Patrick did actually say something, it made him worry straight away, especially after all they’ve already been through. His mom had told him a lot about how pregnancy makes you a little more sensitive to the pain and changes in your body, but it didn’t really help Jonny unclench.

He settles next to his omega, letting his hand close calmingly around the back of Patrick’s neck, thumb pressing into the tensed up knot at the side, Patrick always gets from sitting bowed over for so long.

“There’s still time to figure all of it out don’t you fret, mon cher.” Jonny says, feeling Patrick cuddle up to him.

“At least you are back.” Pat murmurs, rubbing his face against his alpha’s chest. He misses Jonny a lot when he’s gone, be it practice or game, it doesn’t matter.

“I’m here. But I need to borrow my mom for a moment. I promise it won’t take long.” he says. Pressing a kiss to Pat’s temple.

“If you need to.” Patrick whines, glaring at Jonny a little for leaving him so soon after getting home. Usually he would get at least one hour of pleasant cuddle time, before Jonny did anything else, no matter what was on schedule for the day.

“Why don’t you look up the bassinet you’ve seen on TV.” Andrée suggests getting up casually. She knew from the way Jonathan was holding himself so tightly, that there was something up he needed her help with to solve. Patrick’s smile brightened at that, and he turns his attention back to the computer.

“Yeah sounds good, you can show me then, we’ll just be over in the study.” Jonny says, kissing Pat one last time before making his way over, Andrée in tow.

 

His mother carefully closes the door behind them, before turning towards her son, who had slumped down in the desk chair, rubbing his face tiredly.

“What’s up, mon fils.” Andrée asks, eyeing him with concern clearly written all over her face.

“I picked up Pat’s mail on the way home and there was THIS.” Jonny sighs, holding up the letter from Buffalo. “According to the return address it’s from a law firm and nothing ever good comes from this.” Jonny sighs, turning the letter over and over in his hands.

“You won’t know for sure, without opening it.” she suggests gently, leaning against the desk he’s sitting at.

“I really don’t think Patrick needs more shit on top of what he’s already dealing with. I really want to tell him, at least include him but we both know that any stress or distress will not help him and the kit and I can’t risk both of them, maman.” Jonny sounds even more beat down, than he did the night Patrick had been taken to the hospital. All the worry and responsibility to do the best for his family was clearly wearing  her son down.

“I agree and I understand that this is no easy decision for you to make Jonathan, but remember you are not alone in this. Let’s have a look over it and contact your agent, he will know what to do and how to take care of it.” Andrée took the letter from Jonny’s worrying hands and opened it swiftly but carefully without wasting more time, before Jonathan would crumble the paper into dust. “Whatever it is, we will face the flood when it hits the shore.” Andrée murmured, placing the paper on the desk, so both of them could read over it.

 

_Dear Mr. Kane,_

 

_Pursuant to New York law regulating legal guardianship of un-bonded omegas, as well as custodial guidelines for children of un-bonded omegas, a petition has been filed in the Erie County Family Court by:_

**_Patrick and Donna Kane_**

**_Buffalo, New York_**

 _The petition was filed under NY Pub Health_ _§ 6221-b and NY Family Ct Act §§ 548-a; 565; 569, which state, in summary, that omega children remain under the legal guardianship of their birth parents until such time as they become bonded to a mate, or guardianship is transferred to another responsible party by court order due to the death of the parents._ _These sections also provide for determination of legal guardianship for any kit born to un-bonded omegas._

_The petition requests that the court a) enforce the section of the law regarding legal guardianship of un-bonded omegas, by reinstating full guardianship of Patrick Timothy Kane II to his parents Patrick and Donna Kane; b) declare you legally incompetent to provide adequate care for you and your unborn kit based on the findings listed, and c) grant legal custody of said kit to Patrick and Donna Kane upon its birth._

**_Court Findings in Support of Guardianship Petition:_ **

 

1\. You are currently an un-bonded omega, and no legal guardianship other than your parents has ever been established under the requirements of the State of New York,  
  
2\. You are currently pregnant and the paternity of the unborn kit is unknown, i.e. there is no non-omega parentage for the unborn kit on file,  
  
3\. You are financially unable to provide for proper pre-natal and post-natal care of your kit, for the following reasons  
  
               a) Your current employment status as a hockey player in the NHL is in question due to your status as an un-bonded pregnant omega, and your ability to return to that profession following the birth of your kit is doubtful,  
  
              b) You never completed even a basic high school education, which puts your ability to obtain gainful employment outside of hockey in doubt, as well, thereby also hindering your ability to provide for yourself and your kit financially,  
  
4\. You have in the past shown a propensity to mental instability and poor judgement regarding your own personal well-being,  
  
             a) Running away from your parents, i.e. your legal guardians as a minor omega, when you were just thirteen years old,  
  
            b) Denying your legal guardians any type of contact to which they are entitled to regardless of your age while you are still an un-bonded omega,  
  
5. Your legal guardians learned of your current pregnancy via media coverage of a possible miscarriage, which was undoubtedly caused by your current living arrangements, providing additional evidence that as an un-bonded omega, you lack the ability to properly provide pre-natal care of your kit.

 

 _As your parents’ legal counsel, I feel that the above conditions are more than adequate for a finding in their favor by Family Court.  In anticipation of that, and to meet additional legal requirements for the eventual custodial status of your kit, you need to report to my office by March 27_ _th_ _.  In addition, the court requires that you bring the following documentation with you._

 

_Official Permanent Residency Certificate – required of all un-bonded omegas_

_Official proof of your approved Maternity Leave Agreement with the Chicago Blackhawks_

_Maternity Passport and all other medical records, including proof that you have a current OB/GYN_

_All financial records, including proof of income and monthly expenses for the previous six months_

_A copy of your current contract with the Chicago Blackhawks_

 

_Respectfully,_

_D. Connor, Esquire_

  


Jonathan’s face had turned red while reading this unbelievable shameful piece of paper. There were so many lies within just one sentence it send his blood boiling. He needed to calm down for Patrick and his mom told him as much, as she hugged him close, murmuring soft French to him, as if Jonny would still be her little 5 year old boy. It was a lot put on both of them at such a young age and breaking down didn’t mean they weren’t ready for it. Anrée was sure, Jonny was more than ready to guide his own family, his leadership skills on the ice translated just as fine to off ice.

“It’ll be okay mon coeur. I know you are angry but you need to calm down, so we can take care of this. You don’t want Patrick to start worrying about why we hide out here so long, don’t you?”

“You’re right, maman. But seriously 5 days notice, that’s a fucking joke!” Jonny murmured, pulling himself together and grabbing the phone off the desk to dial Brisson’s number. He would take care of his family and they had an entire army fighting for them, there had to be a way to keep Patrick with him.

Brisson was in a meeting, his secretary told him, as she answered the phone, but Jonny frankly just grunted at her, that it was do or die and he needed Brisson right the fuck now. Andrée tutted at him for his language, but he ignored it for the moment, still riled up from the piece of paper in his hand, he really wanted to rip into shreds.

The waiting seemed to take forever, when indeed it couldn’t have been more than 3 minutes until he was on the phone to a slightly stressed sounding Pat Brisson

Jonny’s voice was still shaking as he filled their agent in, on what was happening. He wasn’t prepared for the anger in his agent's voice upon hearing the news. Outraged didn’t even cover it. Brisson hadn’t received any information about legal matters regarding Patrick or anything leading up to a possible court case. The attorney must have left him out on purpose it seemed, since it was Brisson’s job to take care of all of Patrick’s legal problems as assigned to him in his contract, Patrick and the Verbeek’s had drawn up, as they had taken to his service.

“Okay Jonny, calm down I know you are pissed, don’t even ask me. Get me a copy of this offending paper over here asap, E-mail, fax I don’t care. I will hand it over to our legal department, have our lawyers on it. We’ll work this one out. I will call the Verbeek’s too, they might have some documents we will need in the future or at least testimony about Patrick’s guardianship since he lived with them. Patrick couldn’t have finished college without a guardian, so at least half of the court findings are bullshit. I will ask them to draw up papers in your favor as his alpha too. But you know what that means?” Brisson asked.

“Yes, I know what that means Pat. It means I will need to claim Pat officially, which I would have done weeks ago! But it’s sort of complicated, when my mate is on bed rest and in danger of losing our kit, just because I couldn’t withhold my fucking temper. We are already looking for houses, I will hurry the process as best as possible. Just gosh, make this load of shit go away! No one will get my family! No one will get my omega or my kit! IT’S MINE!” Jonny seethed, even though it wasn’t Brisson’s fault at all.

“I know Jonathan, I’m on it. I promise. As soon as the papers are ready I’ll take the next flight to Chicago and we will go through the rest. Thanks for letting me know. We’ve got this.”

 

They had hung up soon after and Jonathan was feeling at least a little better, knowing Brisson would set stuff into motion. He had helped them with the Blackhawks, if Stan liked it or not and he was gearing up for them now as well. Jonathan had never been so glad to have picked Brisson as his agent. His fingers were shaking as he sent the fax through to Brisson’s office and the alpha felt even more exhausted and tired once that was taken care off. Would the day finally give him a break for now? Ever since finding out about Patrick’s pregnancy, he felt he hadn’t had any time to bask in the joy that came with founding your own family. Just a lot of people on his case to make sure every minute was a horrific nightmare and pissing on his parade constantly.

“Come on, mon fils. Get on that couch to your omega and I will set up the kettle for some tea. Then you better go take a nap. I will handle the estate agent and look through the rest of his offers, the ones you haven’t been over yet.” Andrée bossed him around and Jonny had never been this glad before to have his mother stay over. He could use some guidance himself after today's news, the ground he’d been walking on was swaying more than a sinking ship.

 

Patrick didn’t ask much questions when Jonny finally joined him in the living room again, he was just glad that he could snuggle back up to Jonny and sniff him up and down, filling his nose with the thick maple scent of his alpha. He shuffled the pillows aside and nestled against Jonny to support his aching back. Jonny was the best pillow anyway.

No words had made it out of the study and Jonathan’s secret was safe for the moment. Jonny knew he would need to tell Patrick, at least a rough draft about what was going on, it was about him after all. He would need him to sign papers too but the amount of detail would be up to Jonny to decide. How much he was willing to tell Patrick about his parents attempts of pure distortion. He couldn’t even bring himself to call them Patrick’s parents. He was so angry with the Kane family their value to him was as high as dirt stuck to the bottom of his shoes. He just hoped Erica wouldn’t call to tell Patrick about his parents attempts to destroy their family, whether she had good intentions by letting him know or not.

 

Jonny relaxed, while Patrick told him all about the long shopping list he had already saved for the baby and stuff they would need before their kit arrived. It warmed his heart to see Patrick blooming with the planning of his perfect nest. Jonny would buy him anything even the stars as long as it would make Patrick’s eyes sparkle with happiness and he would never have to see the fear and sadness, like in that one night in the emergency room.

They had settled in the bedroom after tea, for proper nap time so Patrick had room enough to stretch out on Jonny’s king size bed and they both could catch some comfortable sleep.

“We can go look at some houses tomorrow if you feel like it.” Jonny murmured sleepily into Patrick’s neck, spooning his omega, one hand resting on his baby bump, that had become more prominent now, that the weeks progressed. It rumbled a bit, but nothing Jonny worried about, since Patrick had been complaining about feeling gassy for a while. Another of those things his mom deemed totally normal. Well Jonny would deal with aching backs and sore ankles and even with a gassy Patrick, as long as his pregnant omega was happy and preferably didn’t fart in Jonny’s face. Not that Patrick would actually do such a thing, but you could never know.

“I would love to look at houses Jonny. As long as you can make it to Dr. Latta’s level 2 ultrasound appointment next week.” Patrick yawned, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Jonny huffed behind him, before pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple.

“There’s no way I’m going to miss out on that. We’re having a homestretch right now, so we better use it. And if anything gets in the way I will just say I’m sick. I’m sure Costa’s will play along.” Jonny mumbled, hugging Patrick even closer. He had marked the 24th March in red on his calendar ever since Patrick’s LMC had set up the date. It would be the day, they most likely would find out if it would be a girl or a boy, and Jonathan was as excited as Patrick about that.

“Good.” Patrick yawned, rubbing his curls up against Jonny’s throat as he settled to drift off, feeling protected from all evil in his alpha’s arms. Jonny was the best and Patrick was so glad to have him at his back. Pregnant or not, when he first started out for the Hawks he would have never guessed what fate had at hand for them.

 

After breakfast the next day, they both met up with Jennifer Ames from Coldwell Banker Residential, one of Jonathan’s most trusted Real Estate agent’s. Patrick was close to bouncing in his seat on their way over to Lincoln Park, to say he was overjoyed to get out of the house for once was an underestimation. He was looking out of the window of Jonny’s Mercedes CL63 AMG as if the roads they were passing were made of gold and the sky filled with rainbows. His excitement almost palpable as Jonny put the car in park in front of the address the retailer had texted him. It was a fabulous classic looking townhouse on a premier East Lincoln Park block, the front was open with windows on each floor. It was taller than anything Patrick had seen before, bigger than the Verbeek’s home in Detroit and bigger then his Buffalo home for all he could remember. It was posh and modern and bordering on overwhelming. Jennifer was waiting for them at the gate with a smile on her face, as Jonny helped Patrick out of the car. The bump had thrown his balance off center and the shift upright and on the sidewalk made him a little dizzy, but Jonny had a strong grip on his arm in support and Patrick smiled, despite his discomfort as they made their way over.

Jonathan looked a little stunned at the house in front of him and Patrick couldn’t help but recoil a bit. He had a feeling of rejection he couldn’t really place. It was inviting, nothing bad but he still felt odd looking at the house towering in front of them.

 

“Hello Mr. Toews. Mr. Kane.” Jennifer was polite and welcoming as well as she lead the way into the 6,400 square feet monster of a home. “Let me give you a short run down before we take the tour. This place was built in 2001 with a 4-stop passenger elevator. It offers a perfect blend of transitional finishes, dramatic ceiling heights of 11+ on the main & bedroom levels and comes with a thoughtfully designed outdoor space. The finishes include designer window treatments, custom lighting, and hardwood floors. The magazine published Neff kitchen and the sophisticated den with en suite custom office are both highlights of this home. There are 5 large bedrooms including a spacious master suite with dual closets and spa baths. Bonus rooms include a PH rec room with a wet bar, a gym and a catering kitchen. Ideal for entertaining if you plan any gatherings. There is an outdoor kitchen by the family room, a garage top deck with pergola and fireplace, and a roof deck with skyline views. The attached 2+ car garage adjoins a mudroom and includes additional storage. Home automation features include a Sonos audio system, a lighting control system and a state of the art  security system to assure your family's safety.” She rants while Patrick and Jonny take in the entry way with a huge staircase leading to the upper levels and the double doors to their right leading to a small office and a gym, as well as a door down the hallway ending in said mudroom and garage Jennifer had mentioned.

“The fun starts upstairs to keep your privacy.” She smiled as she leads the way. Patrick flinches at all the steps of the staircase and frowns, covering his belly protectively as Jonathan’s helps him climb to the next floor.

Didn’t she say that house came with an elevator? There was no way he was walking 4 floors on this staircase of hell and there was no safety whatsoever for their child.

Jonny was shooting daggers at her back too as she walked on. Patrick was panting by the time they reached the next landing that opened to a cozy living room area with a fireplace. It was all flooded with light from the huge windows, the walls painted in a light grey with an open dining area. The furniture on point and modern looking, but also really clean and impersonal. Jennifer showed the the huge wooden kitchen, with all it’s magazine glory but it didn’t really make up for having Patrick lean against Jonny just from a flight of stairs. He already was looking tired and annoyed, his gaze only scanning the room briefly, not really registering. All the mirrors in the hallway and placed on several walls didn’t help him to feel any more warmed up to this house. It was too bright. Not that Patrick wanted to live in a gloomy little place stacked to the ceiling with unknown shadows, but in comparison to his apartment this was more than just a shock. All this open place just on one floor, separating every area from the other. They would need a phone to find each other and the kids if they ever were in separate rooms of the house, or shut so loud it would anger the neighbours.

“Your guestrooms are on the next level and the master suite as well as the other 3 bedrooms are on the top floor.” Jennifer explains returning to the staircase.

“Well Jennifer, that sounds like it makes for a great view, but I think we are having a little trouble keeping up with all the stairs.” Jonny tried to interfere politely, which only earns him a blank stare from the estate agent. It made Jonny angry, to see the beta so ignorant towards his mate and his irritation was obvious enough but to no avail it seemed, since Jennifer just brushed him off with a short. “The elevator is currently out of service Mr. Toews.” Patrick looked at Jonny as if he was in pain. He wasn’t really keen on exploring the rest of the house, Jonny could tell and he remembered Dr. Latta’s advice not to overdo exercise and 4 set of stairs was a little much exercise for Pat after being on bedrest for so long. They wanted to look at some houses today not walk through a fucking mall. Even Jonny couldn’t deny his doubts that this place was high class and big but not really made for a family with kits.

“I’m afraid then we need to cancel this tour, because the stairs wouldn’t be good for my pregnant mate.” Jonny replied, all alpha and challenging her to get back at him. The side note obviously enlightened her blinded eyes as she gasps and quickly apologizes to Patrick for not noticing sooner. He just shrugs his shoulders in response, eying the stairs that lead down. He really wanted to get out of this upper class place. This couldn’t be a home for his family.

“Jennifer if you don’t mind I think we would like to look at something smaller, 4 bedrooms but not bigger.” Jonny tells her, while Patrick regains enough breath to feel ready to tackle the stairs.

“Smaller, you say. Well I have another object in the adjoining street that might meet your standards. It’s not as high class as this, but we could look at it, if you want to.” she offers, as Jonny helps Patrick downstairs.

“We would love to.” Jonny says, as he opens the car, to let Patrick take a seat and grab a few mouthfulls of the water bottle they had stored there.

“The address is  356 N Janssen Avenue. I will meet you there.” she nods in the direction of her car and takes off.

“How are you feeling, mon cher?” Jonny asks, as he gets into the driver's side.

“Exhausted but I hope the next house is better. I mean seriously Jon so many fucking stairs.” Patrick complains, rubbing his feet one over the other.

“I know, your ankles must be sore already. I’m sorry I didn’t know she would be this ignorant.”

“Don’t you think this was more of a show off house for singles or couples without kids? I mean it was big but it felt too big and not safe for kits." Patrick murmured, rubbing his eyes and closing the car door, so Jonny could follow the direction of their GPS to the new address.

“Yes Pat, I felt the same. It was almost too clean and impersonal. It was a little frightening.”

“I think as long as we have room for our bed, the nursery and a guest room for family we should be fine, eh?” Patrick jokes, watching Jonny drive.

“Yeah Pat, we will be fine as long as we are together.” Jonny smiles, patting Patrick’s hand as they pull up in front of what looks like the little American dream in the one way tree lined street. The 2 story house was covered in pale grey wooden panels with white window frames, a dark grey entrance door with a few steps up and a little patch of garden right in front. Jonny had chosen Lincoln Park because the UC wouldn’t be too far away and the schools in this district were better than average. Jennifer got out of her car upon seeing them, gesturing at the house with the same smile she had just a few minutes ago at the other property.

“So this might fit you better, it was built in october last year and offers 4,000 square feet for your family. We have a heated garage on site with space for 2 cars. We still have stairs but not as much obviously, so take your time.” Jonathan nods at that, following her up to the entrance with Patrick at his arm.

“What does your feeling say?” Jonny murmurs as they take step by step and Patrick smiles at him, blue eyes bright.

“It says this could be a possible home.” he pants back as Jennifer unlocks the door, stepping inside and waits for them.

“So this property has its own perks. One of those is, that the furniture you’ll see is just temporary so you can be free to decorate it all on your own and the house is built after a spacious floor plan. To start with we have radiant heat on the lower level, and 2 separate heating systems in the house with individual heating controls. So in general it’s zoned heating and forced air heating running on gas. But we don’t want you to get too hot in the summer so it comes with central air conditioning. Well this is the main level, The entire main and upper level have hardwood flooring. Here we have the 18x12 living room to your right side combined with a 18x11 dining room.” She steps into the free room with Jon and Pat following, taking in the small but cozy area with a fireplace big enough for their couch, or well if Patrick was asked, Jonny’s couch. He could already imagine his favourite piece of furniture placed right under the huge 3 windows. The room opened towards the dining area in a straight line another window offering more light and space for at least a table 8 people could sit at.

“Both fireplaces are wood burning with gas starters, the other one is in the adjacent open family room on the other side. The family room has a size of 18x18 and comes with custom built-ins providing a perfect entertaining space. It’s currently unfurnished, but I’m sure you guys can help with that.” Jennifer smiles.

“Pat imagine my couch right here in the middle.” Jonny murmurs softly as they gaze at the open place in front of them with the modern white cabinets.

“I already imagined your couch in the living room right under the window, moron.” Patrick smiles, as he takes in the white crisp walls.

“Of course you are free to repaint in whatever color you prefer, if you decide to buy it.” Jennifer offers as she leads the way to the kitchen.

“Your amazing custom chef's kitchen comes in 18x18 with a large eating area and a built in banquette. You got a breakfast bar and additional table space. We covered you with professional grade SS all stainless steel kitchen appliances, an oversized island, quartzite counters A butler's pantry as well as a walk-in and a closet pantry offer all the storage you might need. Among those things we have you set up with a double oven, an oven/range, a microwave, and the usual stuff you need like a disposal, a dishwasher, the high end refrigerator over here, a separate  wine cooler in your dining area and a separate bar refrigerator in the family room.”

“I think I like it.” Jonny utters, as they walk back into the hallway and down to the stairs leading up to the other floor.

“The kitchen is not too huge but really nice set up.” Patrick murmurs as he waddles aside Jonny.

“On the main floor we only have one room left.” Jennifer announces opening another door. “This is the mud room, porcelain tiled on 14x6, it leads to the rear heated snowmelt brick paver patio with a wood burning fireplace that invites for barbecues in summer and your garage.” she smiles having noticed the way Jonny’s face had turned really smug at the mention of not slipping up in winter on the iced walk to his car.

“So I assume the bedrooms are upstairs?” Jonny asks.

“The main bedrooms are on the upper floor but you also got a full finished basement. The entire basement comes with carpet flooring and 2 bedrooms with 2 ½ baths both are 13x11 in size and can be used as guest rooms or you could turn one into a gym if you like. There’s also a smaller room that can be used as a study or office and another one that can be turned into a storage room. The basement is also set up with a rec room with a wet bar, ” Jennifer explains, waiting for them to take a step forward indicating whether or not they wanted to explore the basement.

“Do you want to have a look Pat or do you want to go upstairs?” Jonny asks, holding Patrick’s hand lightly, feeling his omega squeeze back touched that Jonathan was looking out for him.

“I think we can take Jennifer’s word for granted and rather go upstairs.” Pat says a little sheepishly.

“Of course, mon cher. No problem. I’m sure the guestrooms are in good condition.” Jonny assures him, glancing at Jennifer who nods vigorously.

They take their time to make it up the stairs and Patrick is tired but as soon as they enter the hallway upstairs he’s almost breathless. The staircase wasn’t as huge as the other one, but it took it’s tool nevertheless. Jennifer brings him a chair over hurriedly, before they take a small break, making idle small talk.

“You can tell us a bit about the upper floor, while Patrick rests.” Jonny offers, rubbing Pat’s sore back and eyeing him with concern, but Pat gives him a thumbs up and a crooked smile so Jonny knows it’s okay.

“Okay. Are you sure you are feeling alright?” She checked once more.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry.” Patrick reassures her, leaning into Jonny as he listens to her talk.

“Okay. So as I said earlier the entire upper floor is laid out with hardwood flooring, except for the bathrooms. Upstairs offers 3 bedrooms with 3 en-suite full baths and a laundry including a washer and a dryer. Your luxurious master suite  comes sized 18x14 and with vaulted cathedral ceilings, a marble bath and two walk in closets.The other bedrooms are 14x11 and 13x12. Your master bedroom's en suite and the en suite of the bigger bedroom has a bathtub and a shower, while the other only offers a spacious shower.

“That’s not a problem, but a bathtub sounds amazing right now.” Patrick jokes as he slowly gets back to his feet to have a look at the rooms Jennifer told them about. The master suite really takes his breath away, with the huge windows covering most of one side with lake view and the vaulted ceiling. A king size bed sits in the middle of the room, but Jennifer told them, that most of the display furniture will be gone if they move in unless they want to keep it. Which no! Patrick wants his own nest with his own furniture and he wants to decorate and built their home with Jonny, not some role model catalogue shit some designer had come up with - thank you very much.

The bigger bedroom has a window facing their garden and away from the street and Patrick can’t help but be awed by it. It’s the perfect nursery, right opposite the master suite and close by so if anything would happen, Pat could be there in a heartbeat to chase the monsters away from under the bed. Jonny doesn’t miss Patrick’s gaze as he stands in the middle of the room, looking around himself in awe, with a hand on his baby bum, stroking soft unknown patterns. Jennifer gifts them a moment to themselves.

“You’re feeling good.” Jonny murmurs, hugging Patrick to his chest as their fingers entwine.

“Beautiful, it’s just so beautiful Jonny.” Patrick murmurs a little thickly. Jonny can see the tears gathering in his omega’s eyes and wipes them away softly. He’s touched himself that Patrick had obviously already fallen in love with the house. “This would be such a perfect nursery. You know, it’s not cramped up here but it’s not so lost and lonely like the other house. It’s just perfect. Have you seen the garden?” Patrick tugs him forward over to the window, both looking out on the garage and the garden.

“We could place a swing set and a sandbox right over there.” Jonny whispers against Patrick’s ear smiling and follows the way Patrick’s eyes light up at that. “We have enough room, for when our parent's are over and we have free range in furniture and painting the walls.”

“We have enough space for both our couches.” Patrick laughs as he presses his face into Jonathan’s shoulder.

“So what do you think Pat?”

“Depends on how expensive it will be.” he replies a little beat down.

“Price doesn’t matter, money is not an issue, so what do you think, mon cher?”

“I love it. I would take it right away.” he smiles.

“Then that is that.” Jonny finishes, feeling Patrick’s belly rumble a bit under his hand. “You’re feeling gassy again, eh.” he asks with a soft smile.

“No, like wow.” Patrick is looking at him wide eyes, grip on Jonny’s hand not giving an inch, as his eyes fill with tears.

“Pat, what is it? Does it hurt? Oh my god what’s wrong. Tell me what’s wrong!” Jonny urges, panic rising inside him.

“Did… did you feel that too?” Patrick asks still stunned.

“Yes I did. Are you in any pain? Do you wanna sit down?”

“No, no Jonny. Shhh. Wait.” they both stand there in silence as it happens again, the softest of rumbles. “It… it kicked.” Patrick beamed.

“It.. it kicked? Are you serious?” Jonny asked baffled.

“Yes I could feel our baby move, Jonny.” Patrick is full out crying into Jonathan’s shoulder by now, with how happy he feels and Jonny has a few tears himself.

“So baby, do you like the house, should we get it?” Jonny asks, stroking Patrick’s belly softly waiting to be nudged again. His kit goes commando and kicks as if it would say: "Yes you idiot go put in an offer right the fuck now.”

Jennifer chooses that moment to enter the bedroom, frowning at the both of them visible teared up.

“Is everything alright?” she hedges.

“Everything’s great.” Jonathan smiles. “We actually would like to put in an offer. We really would like to buy this house.” Jonny tells her, voice thick with how proud he is right at that moment.

“Of course. I can draw up the papers today and we could close the deal at the end of the week. How does that sound?” Jennifer asks, business as usual but also happy that they both enjoyed this house much more than the other one, were she obviously went a little too much out of the window. High profile clients or not.

“Perfect.” Jonny and Patrick say in unison, laughing as it echoes around their soon to be nursery.

 

They part ways with Jennifer Ames shortly after and Jonny drives them home back to their condo’s to spend the evening with Anrdée who sounds genuinely happy for the both of them. She’s leaving at the end of the week for Winnipeg but that doesn’t tamper their mood down. Patrick’s feet are swollen and sore and his back is actually killing him, from having done nothing but walk evil stairs that day, but Jonny takes his whining like a champ and just kisses it away, massaging Patrick’s feet and helping his omega to some of his favourite ice cream and an extra helping of dinner even though they had ignored their - or at least Jonny’s diet- earlier on by having lunch at Taco Bell. But Jonny wouldn’t deny Patrick anything as long as he was content and happy. He never stopped touching his belly for more than 5 minutes after the first kick either and his eyes gleam with pride when he tells Andrée about it, who just coos at Patrick’s baby bump in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of hope when I finally made it through writing this, seeing a push forward, developement. Now I'm just feeling drained. Full of doubts and bursting with how much it seems to not be good enough. How much I must be boring ppl to death. It's been like 2 weeks since this update and I couldn't write one more word so far. I'm sorry this story is not what you wanted or hoped for ...


	21. It's a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long tearful battle to write this, a hard triggering road because I don't really enjoy writing sex, even though I love reading it. Two pair of weird shoes right there. It had been discouraging to see so much hate pop up after the last update and people throwing a fit over my wording and other things. While I love each and everyone of you who leaves a reply it's sometimes hard to stay polite. I'm not saying I don't want critique as long as it's justified but if you only stop by to shit on my front lawn, then I politely ask you to leave and let me be. My life is hard enough without your hurtful words. - Thank you very much!
> 
> Another thing that came up is I got a call from my hospital asking for me to come in early. I couldn't make it work this time, but they might be asking again, specially with Christmas coming up, so I might have to leave on short notice for my 3 months lasting treatment before my scheduled stay starting 27th February. I will leave a short note if this happens and I can only beg for your understanding. We once made it through 3 months of rarely any updates together, I hope you will be patient and staying with me this time around again.  
> Enjoy this super long update as an apology.

Patrick was clutching Jonny’s hand tightly as they entered Dr. Latta’s office for the level 2 ultrasound appointment. His heart was beating up in his throat with nerves, his palm sweaty against Jonny’s colder one. His alpha was all collected but just as excited. Today he would see his kit for the first time. Today they would find out if their family would be extended by a boy or a girl. Not that it mattered much to Jonny either way as long as their kit would be strong and healthy. It was theirs. They made it, it would be the best anyway with their both genes combined. He was not god but damn did he feel like it. It was a pretty close call if you would have asked him. 

Jonny helped Patrick to sit down on the examination table, observed the nurse as she went about her normal routine, taking the omega’s blood pressure and drawing a few blood samples, before leaving the room and rushing off to the lab with it to get it tested. Patrick couldn’t stop bouncing his leg with the pent up energy and Jonny’s hand on his thigh did little to make him stop the movement, as annoying as it probably was.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Pat. You’re doing so good. Being so good for our kit.” Jonny soothed, nosing along Patrick’s throat, his scruff tickling the sensitive skin. Patrick made a whiney sound, hidding his face into his alpha’s neck. He loved it when Jonny praised him, loved to have him close by, but they hadn’t actually shared anything except kisses and cuddles since he got pregnant. Jonny hadn’t claimed him yet and his hormones were all over the place. A hard on on top of all was no help, even though he wore one of Jonny’s larger soft sweatpants, that could contain his pronouncing belly without digging too much into his hip bones or was rushing to his feet with every move. He was about to see his doctor, arousal didn’t actually fit into the proceedings, knowing there was a chance she would brush against it while moving the wand around during the ultrasound.

 

He had struggled with rushes of arousal for the past few weeks now, they almost felt a bit like another heat and there was little he could do about it, since he was either in pain or too scared to take care of things after the hospital, than to just sit it out. He didn’t dare to ask Jonny for help, since his alpha hasn’t made any move in the direction at all. Did Jonny even want him like that? Was he just looking out for the kit Patrick was carrying?

The doubt kept him awake at night sometimes, specially when Jonny was gone for games.

 

“Jonny don’t!” Patrick protested, wiggling a little next to him and thinking unsexy thoughts to will his body to cooperate. Jonny just smiled at him, his hand softly petting the side of the little bump Patrick was hiding away in one of his old well worn Sioux shirts. It was a little tight around his middle but loose enough for Patrick’s liking.

“Sorry Pat. I just can’t help it. You look so tempting in my clothes.” he laughed.

“You’re such a dick! You know I don’t want to wear those ugly maternity pants Erica mailed me. They are pink, Jonny! Pink! With Snoopy on them!”

“I know Pat. Batman would have been so much cooler.” Jonathan sniggered as Dr. Latta entered the room, greeting them cheerily.

 

Patrick felt the tension in the room ease as she took a seat on her swivel chair and rolled over to him.

“So how have you been doing lately Patrick?” Dr. Latta asked, they had dropped the Mr. Kane some time earlier this month, because it made Patrick feel awkward.

“Better, the nausea has eased, it’s not entirely gone but not as annoying as it used to be. I barely throw up at all. I just get dizzy sometimes. Me and Jonny have been house hunting and I needed to sit down after a flight of stairs because it was so exhausting. I feel like my back and feet hurt all the time.” Patrick recalled for her, telling her all about the house they had picked out. She smiled gently at that, it wasn’t all new information, since Pat’s LMC had already filled her in about their latest meeting with him.

“Anything else? Bleeding gums, increased appetite or something unusual?”

“No bleeding gums, urgh.” Patrick shuddered at the thought of that. “But yeah I’m kinda hungry all the time.” Patrick smirked, feeling Jonny laugh next to him.

“Oh don’t you laugh you asshole.” he chided.

“I’m not. I’m just thinking about your love for Ben and Jerry's lately, especially late at night.” Jonny mused, making Dr. Latta laugh too.

“Well that’s a good thing. You lost a lot of weight, no wonder the baby is claiming it back. Just try to keep it balanced for your own sake. Sugar rushes are good but can make you feel depressed, once it’s crashing.” Patrick nodded at that, he had already experienced that - thank you very much for the late advice, someone should have told him sooner.

“And I felt the baby kick.” Patrick beamed as he recalled that for her.

“Oh that’s nice, so you are past the gas and bloating.” she laughed.

“Not entirely but yeah it was confusing. But it was such an amazing feeling.” Patrick told her, the enthusiasm filling his voice, made Jonny smile with pride.

“So let’s take a look at the little one, should we.” she suggested. Patrick moved further onto the exam table and reclined, while Jonny took the chair to the side, as the doctor turned the lights lower and started the machine. The humming noise was making Patrick anxious but it also had a sort of calming effect, knowing he would see his kit soon. He pulled his sweats a little lower, fastening the paper towel Dr. Latta handed him, as she squeezed the cold gel onto his exposed belly and started to move around, explaining what she would do.

“We’re going to measured your kit from crown to rump, around the middle, around the head - and that's just for starters. We’ll take a look at the four chambers of the heart, as well as the kidneys, bladder, stomach, brain, spine and sex organs. There’s a good chance we find out the gender of your kit today, just tell me beforehand if you don’t want to know. A survey of the organs, including the umbilical cord, ensures that your kit is developing normally and to identify any potential problems as soon as possible. I will also be looking at your amniotic fluid levels, the location of your placenta, and the fetal heart rate. And while we are at it, we make sure that the tissue tear hasn’t gotten worse. But I see you’re progressing good, you already gathered a few tiny stretch marks, it’s nothing bad and they are not huge or very much noticeable. They might expand as your body adjust to your baby bump, but once your kit is born, they will fade. So look who we have here.” Dr. Latta froze the screen, clicking away as she took her measurements.

“It’s beautiful.” Jonny whispered, seeing his kit for the very first time, unless you count the sonography of the little blob Patrick had shown him. Patrick felt overwhelmed as well, but he was also a little annoyed for Dr. latta pointing out the stretch marks, he wasn’t sure how he felt about them yet. On the one hand they showed he was carrying Jonny’s and his kit on the other hand they were a reminder of how his body would be ruined after the pregnancy. 

“That’s your kit, daddies, a little shy, but enough for now to take all the necessary measurements. It scores 9 and half inches long switching from crown-to-rump to crown-to-heel length. A little on the small side, like a little carrot we have here. It should be between 10 and a half to 11 inches, since you are closing in on the 22nd week mark. But that’s okay, given the tough start you had and with everything that happened.” She didn’t address his miscarriage directly, mostly because she didn’t want to upset Pat, but also to keep him happy and relaxed and not tensing up on the exam table, since this would make the ultrasound so much harder, if he started to close in on himself. But also because she wanted to be gentle, not knowing how they both had processed the latest happenings yet.

“According to the numbers your little one at least scores a hattrick on the weight, weighing in on 12 ounces, next week it can go up to cross the one pound mark, which will be a milestone all in itself. Just remember how heavy that is the next time you take a trip to the grocery store. Hold a one-pound bag of sugar in your arms and expect people to ask you why you're grinning from ear to ear, because that’s what your kit will be by then.”

They both laughed at that, trying to imagine the scene. Jonny knew the second Dr. Latta had made the joke, that Patrick would so be doing this and he would so record this on his phone to sent to his mom. It also helped to keep the mood happy and not heavy. The kit kicked on screen and Patrick smiled as he felt it move. Their little one obviously wasn’t too happy with the press of the wand to his home. Jonny’s face was pure fascination as he watched the screen and his kit moving  around. They mostly got a good view of it’s back and butt, since it obviously wasn’t too keen on being seen, still shy.

“But don’t worry your developing kit still has a great deal of room in your womb - though like anyone who lives in one space for a long time, this tenant will soon begin to feel cramped. Until those uterine walls start closing in, however, there's plenty of space for twisting, turning and even an occasional somersault.” she went on, as she moved the wand around.

“So that's what I’ve been feeling last night!” Patrick exclaimed, looking down at his exposed belly in wonder. “Are you practicing for the Olympics, eh?” he joked, fingers resting on the upper curve of his little bump.

“I know with all that belly dancing going on, it's hard to believe your kit is getting any shut-eye at all. But believe it or not, your fetus sleeps as much as a newborn.”

If only he would get some sleep, Patrick thought a little bitterly.

“Your kit’s getting coordinated. It’s pretty much able to choreograph Matrix-like moves by now. Arms and legs are finally in proportion, the neurons are now connected between the brain and muscles and cartilage throughout the body is turning to bone. All these upgrades combine to give your kit more control over limb movements, which explains all that kickin [ g ](http://www.whattoexpect.com/pregnancy/ask-heidi/week-21/baby-movements.aspx) , stretching and bodysurfing or rather bellysurfing you may have started feeling.”

“Bellysurfing sounds neat. Our kit will surf at lake you in the future.”  Patrick smiled and mocking Jonny all the same.

Getting everything explained in detail put his nerves at ease and made it even more real, but it was scary all the same. 

“The organs are all looking well developed, so far nothing to be worried about. The umbilical cord is alright and everything else too. There is no sign indicating any heart problems or similar.” Dr. Latta went on, pressing a few buttons, before their kit’s heartbeat filled the room, with a steady sound. It echoed slightly in the semi darkness and made Patrick’s eyes well up with tears, but Jonny wasn’t far behind, both clutching each other's hand as they listened to the steady reassuring sound. 

This was THEIR kit!

“Sounds perfectly strong and healthy. No abnormalities. The tissue tear is still the same, no worsening of the condition or any indication that it bothers your kit at all. So that’s really good news. I’m confident it will stay like that and that you can carry your kit to the end. No need to be angsty or worried about it. We’ll have a good eye on it, every time you come back for a check in. We’ll monitor it closely.” she reassured them, knowing that repeating this might hurt a little but was necessary to keep their mind from going stir crazy with the possibilities of what if not. She handed Patrick another paper towel to dry his eyes to keep him from littering his paper gown with snot and tears.

From the images she had on her screen, the other twin must have died really early as they already suspected at the hospital, there was no other visible fetus or remaining tissue, other than the small detached tear they had seen, when Patrick had been brought into the emergency room a few weeks earlier. There was no indication or symptoms of inflammation or any signs that it caused him a great deal of unease, the kit might be a little on the small side, but that was not too concerning. Dr. Latta moved the wand around looking at his amniotic fluid levels, that were okay and perfect.

“We were speaking of carrots Pat, if you eat one this week, there's a good chance your baby will taste it too. That's because your kit swallows a bit of amniotic fluid each day - not only for nutrition and hydration, but also to practice swallowing and digesting, skills your kit will need as soon as it arrives in your arms. And keep this in mind: The taste of the amniotic fluid differs from day to day depending on what you've eaten. Spicy enchilada one day, sweet banana the next. That smorgasbord of flavors won't be lost on your baby since your little one has very developed taste buds already. In fact, researchers have noted that kits who were exposed to certain tastes in utero via the amniotic fluid were more eager to eat foods with those same tastes after birth. Want your peanut to eat their broccoli later? You better eat yours now.” she explained with a laugh.

“Wow.” Patrick was lost for words. This was actually really interesting to him but Jonny’s face went through a lot of expressions during Dr. Latta’s explanation.

“No Jonny our kit won’t grow up a kale addict!” Patrick muttered, squeezing his alpha’s hand for emphasis. 

“Smart ass.” Jonny sniggered, nudging Pat’s elbow with his own. As if Patrick was eating a lot of kale nowadays or actually ever had. He hated it and Jonny had found out soon enough as he witnessed Patrick painting their toilet bowl green right after.

“Kale is not too bad, but your diet shouldn’t be taken too serious right now, because your kit needs all the nutrition it can get to keep growing. So don’t hold back on anything. If you want bread sticks and Oreo’s at 3 a.m happily go for it. Your kit will thank you later, believe me.”

“I told you.” Pat smiled in triumph doing a little fist bump at the forecast of torturing Jonny in the middle of the night with cravings.

“So what’s happening next?” Jonny asked curiously.

“Your kit’s grip, vision and hearing will be getting stronger. By this time next week, your sweetie is making more sense of the world as it develops its sense of touch. In fact, your little one's grip is quite strong now, and since there's nothing else to grab in utero, they may sometimes hold on tight to that umbilical cord, but don't worry - it's tough enough to handle it. See no little hand prints left.” she froze the screen to show Jonny and pat before unfreezing it and continuing. “The sense of sight is also becoming more fine-tuned. Your fetus will perceive light and dark much better than before, even with those fused eyelids. But remember unless you're shining a flashlight over your belly, which you can do, by the way, it'll be mostly dark for your kit inside that cozy womb of yours. The little one will also be able to hear your voice, your heartbeat, your gurgling stomach and the whoosh-whoosh of blood circulating through your body.” Dr. Latta told them, smiling all the while, as she tried to coax the kit into a position, that would allow her to take a look at the gender.

“Oh my fucking god. That’s ace!” Patrick sniffled still overcome by emotions.

“So you better start watching your language, he can actually hear you.” Jonny teased.

“Yada yada you french freak. Our kit won’t know who you are once it’s born and hears you talk in English. Because believe me Jonny you sound so much different. Also what makes you so sure it’s going to be a boy Mr. Overachiever?” 

“I will keep this in mind Mr. potty mouth.” Jonny didn’t take any offence, just brushed his thumb over his omega’s knuckles, a soft smile playing with the corner of his mouth.

“Well gentleman I think I can help with answering that at least.” Dr. Latta said, amused about their banter. They both looked back to her guiltily, after having been absorbed in each other for the moment, eyes wandering back over to the monitor. God help their competitiveness. Patrick flinched with the feeling of the kick their kit gave him, as if to say: Pay fucking attention!

“So do you want to know?” she asked to make sure, she wouldn’t give anything away in case they changed their minds.

“YES!!!” Pat and Jonny replied in unison. She laughed at that and moved the wand a little to the left, counting that the kit would turn a little with the movement. At first it didn't work, but the angle was good enough to show the kits face for the first time, eyelids still shut but nevertheless breathtaking. 

“Could you take a picture at this angle?” Pat asked shyly, fascinated with the little face on the screen.

“No problem at all.” she said, pressing a few buttons before nudging the same spot with the wand again. This time their kit granted them a good look at the crown jewels. 

“Well congrats you both. There is no doubt that you’re carrying a little healthy boy. He’s a bit shy but I annoyed him long enough that he gave up hiding.” Dr. Latta laughed as she froze the display on the latest body image, little face and all, before cleaning and putting the wand away, handing Patrick a few paper towels to clean the gel from his stomach and allowing him to dress back up.

When they both had taken a seat at her desk, still grinning like crazy with pride, she went over the latest test results, noting that Patrick’s blood pressure was a little higher than usual, but not too concerning as of yet. If they kept an eye on it, it should be fine without putting him on more meds. 

“So your LMC will watch out and refer you back to my office in case your blood pressure elevates even more. You know the usual protocol. If you feel uneasy, discomfort or experience any other symptoms that concern you, apart from the regular alarm signals that should make you go to the next hospital, let me know and we’ll deal with it. Do you have any other questions so far? Anything else you want to discuss?” Dr. Latta asked, looking up and tugging a stray hair back into her bun. Patrick blushed heavily at the attention, trying to come up with a way to ask for what he was impatiently wanting to know, without putting Jonny in an awkward position. She smiled knowingly at him, while Jonny was piercing his shoes with his glare, trying to hide the way he was blushing himself.

“Well if you worry about getting intimate again. There’s nothing stopping you. By how far along you are Patrick, I wouldn’t be surprised if you feel a little riled up lately, like another heat is coming. It’s pretty common at this point of male pregnancies. Take it easy and roll with everything that feels right and you are safe. So yes you can put a final claiming mark on your omega.” Dr. Latta said, waiting for Jonny to meet her eyes, who looked a little shocked and dazed from her direct approach to the subject, spluttering to come up with a reply, while Patrick coughed a little to cover his own surprise.

“Sounds good.” Jonny finally finds his words, replying slowly but at the same time his voice seems to come from a distance like he isn't sure that’s what he actually wants.

“Well in this case, out of my office and finally do what you are both craving to do ever since will you? Have fun.” Dr. Latta cackled, watching them blush again before rushing to their feet and out the door with second hand embarrassment. 

 

Hopefully the little kick in the right direction was enough to make them bond probably. Deep in her heart Dr. Latta was still a little traditional after all. Also kits of bonded pairs were scientifically proven to have an easier birth, than those of unbonded omega’s and dear god Patrick really needed all the support he could get. The media coverage hadn’t gone unnoticed by her. She was hoping he would get through the next months without risking his pregnancy, giving the pressure he was under and the attention to his persona in general. She always had the best interests of her patient at heart.

 

Patrick was literally bouncing with every step to the car, his pent up energy just mounting, by the implied possible outcome, now that the coast was clear. Even though he didn’t know, if Jonny actually wanted to bond him. But even if not, he was so going to get dick tonight. He deserved dick tonight. Period! Hell, he would even settle to wank one out in the shower, as long as he could get the edge of. Therefore he was a little preoccupied on their ride home, mind spinning possibilities of how he wanted to get laid.

 

As they made it to their condo, Patrick’s feet were already hurting again, so he waltzed over to the living room without preamble and fell into an ungraceful heap down on Jonny’s couch, lifting his feet up to get the kinks out and stretching enticingly slowly, with his shirt riding up exposing his belly. Jonny’s maple scent was literally everywhere around him and he basked in the feeling of home and safe it gave him. Jonny had abandoned his car keys in the bowl on his hallway dresser where he always put them, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat, before following Kaner into the living room. The air was thick with the rich apple cake smell Jonathan had grown used to. He loved his scent like Patrick loved his mint chocolate ice cream after dinner. His omega always so teeth breakingly sweet, helping him cool down on days that were just too much to take. Pat, whose scent came in a bunch of different flavors as well - a rich variety ranging from anger like hot coals and ash to utter sadness like a thunderstorm, a soft summerbreeze when he shared advice and the soft flower note of charm that surprises Jonny each time all over again. Every time he sniffs and discovers a new flavor of his omega, is like a punch to the solar plexus and it warms the alpha’s heart.

The rich apple cake scent something that seemed to gain intensity with every day of Patrick’s pregnancy, something that was just Patrick, meaning he was content and happy and most of all HIS! 

Jonny couldn’t help the possessive growl coming from deep within his chest, rumbling in the silence around them. 

Patrick was his and the way he was stretched out on the couch made Jonny mad with desire. He wanted to claim him so badly it hurt. 

 

NO ONE SHOULD EVER DOUBT WHO PATRICK KANE BELONGED TO.

 

The omega blinked up at him innocently, smirk hidden just slightly visible in the way his dimple started showing. He bared his throat to his alpha and Jonny just snapped.

Within seconds he had jumped over and up on the couch, settling on Patrick’s spread thighs, caging him in with his own, lips nozzing along the omega’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly over the tendons there, before kissing up his jaw and sealing their mouths together. 

He tried to pull away from those plush sinful lips, to get the rut he felt coming on under control and the blond whimpered and tried to snuggle closer. Jonny’s heart traitorously warmed at the action. God he loved Patrick so much already, would take on the world for him.

“Jonny!!!!” Patrick almost wailed in his mouth with how hot he felt, sinking his teeth into the alpha’s lower lip as he tried to lift his hips up from the couch. He had been so good lately, was so deserving this, he so needed this. Jonny had to give it to him. Patrick had been waiting for it so long, Jonny needed to know, he must have known how much it too Patrick to keep his desire to himself.

“I’ve got you mon cher, I’ve got you. MINE!” Jonny growled, grinding his hips down into the V of Patrick.

“Yours’ All yours. Always. Make me… make me all yours!” Patrick literally begged between kisses, feeling Jonny’s hand settling into his neck with a firm but not hurtful grip, dragging Patrick’s head up from the throw pillow to mash their mouths together. Hungry in a way he hasn’t felt like for a long while.

“Going to make you all mine. All mine Pat.” Jonny promised. The couch wasn’t the most beautiful place in the world but fuck that! His alpha senses had been on high alert for what feels like forever and he couldn’t wait long enough to take this show to the bedroom. Patrick was all flushed and hot hard pressing up against him, mouth open wide and gasping, begging for his touch, anything, literally anything at all.

They were wearing way too much clothing for Jonny’s liking so he just dragged Patrick’s shirt higher and up over his head, discarding it to the floor somewhere near them, without watching where it landed, before his hands roamed freely down to do the same to his sweats and boxers alike. 

“Jonny!” Patrick panted, eyes demanding. He was content to be naked but to make it work Jonny was still dressed which no fucking way, would never work. Patrick started clawing his way up Jonny’s back, rucking the alpha’s shirt up as he went, before getting it tangled in the attempt to lift it over Jonny’s head, restricting his hands in the process. The growl echoing in their living room was impatience at its best as Jonathan hurried to get his own shirt off, lifting up a little to not be crushing Patrick, as he struggled out of his pants. The feeling of their skin finally touching was sending electric little shocks all down Patrick’s spine, making him moan out loud and grabbing for Jonny’s hair before he attacked the alpha’s mouth hungrily again. Their bodies rubbing up against each other, sweat making it an easier slide.

“Want you so bad.” Patrick groaned with his eyes closed. He really needed to come like yesterday if possible. He could feel the slick trickling down his thighs, making him squirm, more firmly planting his body within Jonny’s reach as he did. He felt on fire from the inside out, not as intense as he had felt while in heat but it was a close call. All he cared about at that moment was to get on Jonny’s dick. To get his alpha’s knot filling him up to the brim, making his eyes cross and lose his mind. That’s literally all he wanted. 

Jonny knocked his knee against the coffee table, hissing as he tried to get better leverage of the omega’s almost seizing body in his arms. The friction against his dick deliciously evil and promising. But he soon figured, that there wasn’t enough room on that damn couch and he wouldn’t bend Patrick over it, putting stress on his pregnant body that they didn’t need to. 

“Move your legs Pat. hold on to my waist, mon cher.” Jonny almost ordered him, as he raised the smaller omega off the couch and carried him over to their bedroom in wide broad strides. Pat’s ass brushing against his crotch teasingly as he went before laying him back down on their soft mattress and covering the body with his own as he bent over, arms moving the comforter out of the way, leaving a scratching sensation down Patrick’s back, before they finally kicked it to the feet of the bed.

“Look at you Pat, so beautiful all spread out for me.” Jonny praised, kissing him, before moving over to lick and suck his way down from Patrick’s ear to his neck and collarbone, further south, hands mapping out the willing body, feeling the tingling sensation of Patrick’s scratching nails up over his shoulders and neck, before resting gentle fingertips on Jonny’s scalp, playing with his hair that had grown out a bit.

 

“I’m going to make you all mine, all mine and mine only.” Jonny whispered against his belly button before his head disappeared between Patrick’s raised legs. This close, with Patrick taking loud, gasping breaths, tensing and waiting for Jonny to do something, he can’t help himself. He lets the saliva pool in his mouth, bathing in the rich scent of his omega before he spits, right down Patrick’s crack, and Pat jerks like he’s been physically struck, letting out a shaky exhale, choking on Jonny’s name before almost screaming with the sensation of his alpha’s tongue licking broad short striped across his leaking hole, thumbs brushing up against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, spreading his cheeks further for Jonny’s attack. Patrick tried to contain his arousal but couldn’t help but moan loudly as he felt Jonathan opening him up gently and ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly, worshipping every inch of his body, showering him with attention and focus that made Patrick’s eyes cross from the intensity. He yelped as Jonny’s teeth closed around a patch of skin on his left cheek, leaving a little bruise, that was showered with gentle kisses, as he worked his magic, easing finger after finger slowly into his mate, working him open properly, the taste of Patrick’s slick fresh on his tongue, addictive like a drug. He wanted everything, inhale that scent, convert that taste to memory, burn the image of Patrick’s pleading body into his brain forever and always.

By the time his lips sealed Patrick’s, they were both sweating and achingly hard, his own dick almost purple with the strain of holding back. 

“Please Jonny, please stop teasing.” Patrick babbled, brain already fuzzy with impending orgasm. The attention being given to his ass is more than enough to make him come but he knows that’s not the way this is supposed to end. Just when he’s ready to beg Jonny to stop and fuck him fucking finally, his alpha pulls away, brown eyes fixing Patrick’s own blue ones in earnest but still ever so font.

“Won’t, I won’t make you wait any longer, mon cher.” his alpha promised submitting to the press of Patrick’s hips hauling him closer, little feet digging harshly into the dimples of Jonny’s back to urge him on. The tight heat and press of Patrick’s body almost threatening to short circuit his brain and make him shoot right there and then, but he bites his lip as he pushes in. He took his time to let Patrick adjust to the girth before sliding in all the way down to the hilt, arms settled to the side of Patrick’s face, their gazes locked, never straying far other than a few blinks, or Patrick closing them for a few seconds to drown in the feeling of Jonny filling him up, hands tightly clutching the bed sheets below for control as Jonny started rolling his hips slowly, while they kissed. 

“You’r so beautiful, all mine.” Jonny moaned teeth pulling at Patrick’s lower lip as his tongue invaded the omega’s mouth over and over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around their bedroom, while Jonny made love to him. The bow of his back and roll of his hips snapping into Patrick all the omega could concentrate on. Patrick is so hard he could pound nails, his dick curving up and Jonny reaches out to fist it, running his thumb along the tip, dragging a strangled moan out of him yet again as the switch made Patrick white out for a second as he comes hard and all over Jonny’s fist from just a single touch. But he knows he is not done yet, can feel his deep in his core that he needs more, more Jonny, more of his alpha., needs his knot, keeping him full and he better be stuck on it for hours. Jonny stills for the moment feeling Patrick tense up as his orgasm overrides his senses, but picks up the pace again, when the omega’s body melts into him again, moving slow, one hand caressing Patrick’s pronounced baby bump. But Patrick is moving, too, shifting onto his side, while Jonny settles in behind him, adjusting their position to not crowd Pat up too much, whose hips are thrusting back even as small, broken sounds work past his lips. The wordless pants eventually resolve themselves into pleas.

"Jonny. Jonny, FUCK, please, please alpha, make me yours put another fucking kit in me..." Patrick’s choking out in the heat of the moment and it's the plea to carry Jonny’s offspring again that undoes him.

The alpha slots his hands into Patrick's hips and starts moving in earnest, fucking into Patrick as fast, hard and eager as he dared, still a little scared of disturbing their kit. Pat just whines with it, keening and his back bowing, shoulders pressing into Jonny’s chest, ass pushing as close and as much of Jonny inside him as he can fit in their position as he curls his legs up a little, making more room for his alpha. It’s so good, such good friction and Jonny can't do anything but roll his hips deeper, catching Patrick’s prostate in the process to reduce his omega to a mumbling moaning mess with closed eyes, totally at his alpha’s mercy, han seeking leverage in the bunched up bed spread around them, soaked with their scent and drenched with their sweat. He can feel his knot swelling at the base of his shaft, the muscles in his back tightening as his orgasms threatens to overwhelm him. He buries himself deeper into Patrick, feeling him shoving down as well as Jonny’s knot slips past the already red stretched rim and settles, while his teeth catch the side of Patrick’s neck and claim what’s his. While he falls apart, flies apart at the seems with want and “MINE! MINE! MINE!” Repeating over and over again in his head as he rides the feeling out, while Patrick is chanting ” YOURS! YOURS! YOURS!” almost sobbing with every syllable and the feeling of Jonny’s knot buried deep inside him hot and pulsing, promising mine and safe and forever and family. 

They both come down eventually, Jonny sucking gently on the bite at his omega’s neck, where his teeth had left imprints in the taut pale skin, drawing blood to the surface, that would not fade for a long while, before scarring into an everlasting claiming bite over time.

Their bodies are both loose and relaxed, muscles burning with exhaustion as Jonny curls around Patrick more, to hold him into his arms, while they wait for Jonny’s knot to go down. Patrick comes a second time, as they lie their just from the sinking feeling of mate and safe, Jonny painting unknown patterns on the stretched skin of his stomach, where their kit is still safe and surprisingly calm, after being rocked so much.

“You put him to sleep with your dick.” Pat joked, laughing a little, while Jonny kisses his jaw and chuckles.

“I hope you never say that again once he’s born or I will need to call the cops on myself.” Jonny wheezes breathlessly. His abdominal muscles aching with the motion of laughter over his mates joke.

“You’re always so serious.” Patrick teased, entwining their fingers. He knows he’s terrible at jokes and that might not have been his best, but Jonny loved him anyway. The feeling of Jonny around him standing out as their bond settles in time with Jonny’s knot going down. He would always be able to sense when Jonny was close by, would be aware of his alpha at all times, his home and it made Patrick jittery with happiness, so he just gave in and started to laugh happily, with tears streaming down his beautiful face.

“Pat, mon cher?” Jonny asked baffled by the reaction of his omega.

“I just love you so much, my alpha. Best alpha.” Patrick sobs, turning his face to snatch more kisses from Jonny’s lips, in between the giggles.

“I love you too, mon cher. My omega, Best omega. Just so earth shakingly beautiful all full with our kit.” Jonny praises as he showers Patrick’s face with butterfly kisses all over.

They make out like this for a long time, before they can finally go and take a shower, once Jonny slips out of the tight clutch of Patrick’s ass. They trade even more kisses under the water spray and Patrick get’s another round of mind blowingly sex before they finally get clean and to bed, cuddled up close together, sharing each other's breath as they fall asleep big and little spoon. Sleeping with Patrick was like sleeping with a needy octopus, when they woke up tangled into each other, hot puffs of morning breath across Jonny’s chest and the claiming mark standing out in stark contrast to the gentle rays of morning light, highlighting Patrick’s curls.

 

The next morning Patrick can’t stop touching his neck with a surprised impression, feeling Jon’s teeth close in on it every time his fingers brush up against the dark bruise and imprints of Jonny’s teeth. It makes his face split in half with a smile, every damn time and Jonny lingers close by, even grants Patrick breakfast in bed, trailing kisses along his neck every now and again, as if to make sure his mark was still where he left it the night before, while feeding Patrick. It was one of the easy mornings they rarely had, with no appointments rushing them out of the comforting warmth of their sheets.

 

Well this is that until their doorbell rings.

Patrick and Jonny both frown, before grabbing for their phones and fuck Jonny’s life. He had missed messages from Brisson so he was pretty certain who was waiting on the other side of the door. He got out of bed with a guilty expression, before putting on some sweats to let their manager in. 

If Patrick was surprised to see him, he doesn’t let it show, just comes out of their bedroom in one of Jonny’s shirts and another pair of old sweats from his alpha’s time at UND, heading for the kitchen, to slaughter some more of the grapefruit juice Jonny kept buying. He really had it in for that shit recently but Dr. Latta had allowed him to eat whatever he liked and if Brisson wouldn’t be here right now, Patrick would ask Jonny to get him Thai or take hi out to have some, because Thai sounded delicious to him right at that moment.

Jonathan and Brisson wander off to the study to deal with whatever they needed to, Patrick wasn’t concerned. Just raided the living room shelf for some hidden cookies, he knew Jonny kept somewhere in there. Their talk seems to go on forever and while flipping through channels Pat’s patience was wearing thin. He wanted Jonny close, he wanted to snuggle up to him. Why was Brisson over anyway? Couldn’t he email or phone or fax or whatever else to solve whatever problem he had? Why was he taking up Patrick's precious time with his alpha? He could have at least allowed Patrick to join in, even if it wasn’t about himself. He just wanted to sit in Jonny’s lap, maybe rub his curls against Jonny’s throat a little and have Jonny touch his belly. Their kit was just as impatient, kicking almost angrily as if to convey: Hey I’m super pissed too! Give me my papa back.

Patrick paced through the condo and after half an hour had gone by with the voices in the study rising a little from time to time, but not enough to be able to be heard from the living room, Patrick wandered over to the door, ready to knock and disturb whatever was going on inside, to claim time with his mate.

 

Standing right in front of the wooden door, was close enough to understand the conversation going on inside though and it kept him rooted to the spot the second his brain snapped to attention. They weren’t talking about Jonny obviously, they were talking about him and behind his back.

“Jonny you need to tell Patrick about it. At least give him a heads up. They are pressing to have him down and showing next week and threaten to even get here and make him go. Do you want to wait for the bomb to go off? I’ve seen you’ve done as best as you could. I saw the claiming mark right as I entered. We have the papers signed to help with transitioning, but we can’t keep him locked away from the public eye forever.” Brisson was pressing and the urgency in his voice made the hairs on Patrick’s neck stand up.

“They won’t get their hands on him or my kit. I won’t let them.” Jonathan threatened. “I rather sent him up to Canada to live with my mother in peace until he gives birth than make him go down to fucking Buffalo!”

He was supposed to be in Buffalo? Go to Buffalo? The city alone made his heart seize with pain and Patrick’s hand rushed to cover his belly as if to block the noise of Jonny’s voice and what he was implying to come from their kit.

“I can’t hold them off for long, if they put in a court order to come get him, they will win. Do you want police to show up here and fetch him away from you out of the blue?” Brisson asked briskly.

“OF COURSE I FUCKING DON’T WANT THAT!” Jonathan yelled, loud enough that Patrick flinched back from the door. Whatever it was that made Jonny turn almost hostile, he need to know, because every fibre in his body pushed him to go in there calm Jonny down, sort this out and get back to snuggling with his mate. Patrick forgoes to knock and just simply pushes the door to the study open and enters. Feet already aching from standing up for so long without moving, but he is determined to not let it show. Brisson is sitting in the arm chair, Patrick dozes in sometimes after reading a good book and Jonny is facing him in the desk chair, that he seemed to have been sitting in prior to getting to his feet, with his fist balled up tight to his side, ready to pounce on his agent just from the hot rage he felt. 

 

“You don’t want what to happen? Don’t want me to know what exactly? What’s going on Jonny?” Patrick asked, even though his voice wobbled a bit. He was scared of the answer, didn’t really wanted to know and wanted to know it so bad just to have it over and done with in equal measure.

“Pat!” Jonny sounds pained at the sight of him, seems pained to actually have betrayed him, Patrick can almost feel it so pabale it is thickening the air around them with a tinge of pumpkin.

“I want to know what’s going on and why you are talking behind my back. “ Patrick said, voice cracking at the end. He leveled his blue eyes on Jonathan before gazing at his agent.

“Tell him Jonny.” Brisson encourages the alpha. 

“I tried handling this for you. I didn’t mean to go behind your back. I just didn’t want to get you worked up. You were recovering and you’re doing such a good job of looking after our kit. I didn’t want to put you at risk by distressing you.” Jonny tried to defend himself, eyes pleading with Patrick for forgiveness.

“I appreciate you looking out for me Jonny. You know I do. But tell me what’s going on right now. Why do I ...why do i need to go to Buf… Buffalo?” Patrick demands even though his heart aches and his eyes fill with tears just from saying the word. Jonathan walks over to him, taking Patrick’s hand, stroking it soothingly before leading him over to the desk chair he had occupied to sit Pat down. 

“I’ll tell you, mon cher. But I need you to stay calm okay. There’s... there’s a situation... trouble with… with your parents. But we are handling it. We are doing all we can to keep you safe. To keep you with me.” Jonny emphasised.

“Why should I be leaving you? The Verbeek’s never complained about you. Diane is… Diane likes you.” Patrick argues, confused.

“I know she does, my love. I know she does. And she and her family support you support us. It’s not about them.” Jonny points out gently, still squeezing Patrick’s hand in an attempt to comfort him for the oncoming blow.

“I don’t know what you are worried about then?” Patrick deflects too scared to acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

“Your parents, your real parents. They filed in court. They try to reinforce control over you and our kit.” Jonny tried to deliver as gently as he could.

“They what?” Patrick couldn’t control what was happening on his face, his emotions were all jumbled up, the old hope of getting his family back, of being loved, being safe and cared for but then again the rejection, the resentment, the hate and utter despair as they abandoned him, it all flashed in front of his inner eye. He felt like they had been talking about the way he’d put his heart through a fucking meat grinder over his family and served it up with a heaping portion of Fuck you! When they left him at the Verbeek’s all alone by himself, before he found Jonny without even knowing how much it hurt him. Jonny who took him in, who made him his, Jonny who loved him like a good alpha loved his omega.

 

“Pat. Pat! Mon cher, stop okay. It’s okay. Easy, breathe easy. We are taking care of things. They won’t get you!” Jonny assures him, hugging his trembling pregnant omega to his chest, feeling the hardwood floor digging into his knees from where he was kneeling in front of the desk chair. Observing the way Patrick tried to suck oxygen down into his lungs but not getting enough, curling in on himself.

“Don’t panic. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, mon cher. You are safe.” Jonny murmured softly, waiting for Patrick to stop shaking and hyperventilating. He didn’t want him to pass out, but his mind was already contemplating to call an ambulance regardless or Dr. Latta at least to make sure Patrick and the kit were safe. His eyes locked on Brisson over Patrick’s shoulder, despair clearly written all over his face. He hated to feel helpless in the face of Patrick’s pain.

“Patrick. It’s okay. Jonathan has been great in your interest. My legal team has it covered and we are not going to force you to go anywhere you don’t want to. We will be holding it off and postpone it for as long as we can. If we can make the court drop the case you won’t need to go anywhere anyway.” Pat Brisson stepped in, patting the top of Patrick’s curls fatherly. “You’re pregnant Patrick, you only need to be close to your mate and your doctors at the moment.” Brisson said with a soft smile.

“What did they claim?” Patrick whispered from where he was squished into Jonny’s neck. He wanted the full truth to get to terms. He wanted all options on the table.

“A lot of bullshit, no real purchase for their claims.” Jonny and Brisson said in unison. 

“The Verbeek’s handed me your graduation papers, the legal papers they received from your mother Donna, when she left you to their guardianship, as well as any other documents we needed to prove the claims to be wrong. Jonny signed up for your guardianship and I’ll hand that in to court today, to have your guardianship transition to Jonny as well as filing for official mating papers that we need you to sign as well. Those might make the news, if they leak, but we will deal with that if it happens. It will just benefit you after all. If you get an official mating certificate from the court of Chicago, Illinois, all your rights are written over to your alpha. Jonny practically owns you then, which sounds like slavery rather than marriage, but you guys know how it goes. They can literally shut every other claim down. Your doctor send me all documents we need to proceed and thankfully filled Jonny in as the legal father of your kit, so that highers the stakes for Donna and her husband to even get the tip of a finger on either you or your offspring. The mating papers will further strengthen this too. At the moment we are in control of the narrative if they don’t bring anything else forward.” Brisson counted down, raising a finger for each point he had come up with to reassure Patrick without actually quoting any of the disregarding words the official court letter read.

Slowly Patrick peeked out from where he had been hiding and listening closely. Jonny and Brisson alike had open and truth written all over their features. They wouldn’t lie to him. 

“We all have your back Pat. I will sent you to stay with Andree if I need to, to keep you safe. I would jet you to the other end of the world and back just to keep you safe.” Jonny whispered, peppering Patrick’s face with tiny kisses. “You’re mine! Mine, Pat. They can’t have you!” he emphasised.

“I’m yours. Don’t want anyone else.” Patrick whispers back, voice thick with tears as he cries silently into Jonny’s shoulder.

“Come here, mon cher.” Jonny soothed, lifting Patrick up to sit down and drag him onto his lap, under the protest of the chair, as Patrick curled up around Jonny as best as he could, inhaling the maple scent of his mate and thinking. “Mine. I’m all his, All his. Safe. Home. My alpha.” 

It took Patrick some time to collect himself, but he started moving from Jonny’s hug the moment the kit started kicking him, to face Brisson who had observed and occasionally surfen on his phone in the meanwhile. If he was in a hurry, he didn’t let on, just sorted out some of the papers, spread out on the desk and clicking the biro to lay down next to a red marker X, waiting for Patrick to sign the forms for official mate certificate of the state of Illinois.

Patrick signed, barely keeping himself from adding the 88 he used in his signatures on the ice, because he was so used to it. And set the biro down, nodding firmly.

“You got it.” he said, sounding still a little like he sniffled.

“We got this. We’ll work this out. I have my best lawyers on the case to have your back. They’ll handle all they can without involving you and bothering you, unless they really need to.”

“Can Jonny… I mean can Jonny take care of decisions if possible?” Patrick asked shyly. He wasn’t a coward, but he felt better when Jonny was in control of things.

“You mean if I can keep Jonny updated on the process without bothering you?” 

“Yeah sort of.” Patrick sighed., he felt drained and tired from the blow to the guts, the news was to him.

“Of course I can. He’s your mate. I’ll grant him the same privileges as any other bonded alpha.” Brisson replied smoothly, leveling his gaze on jonny questioningly.

“Okay, then that’s a deal.” Patrick emphasised, leaning back into Jonny.

“I’ll take care of you.” Jonny promised yet again, hugging his omega close.

“We’ve got this, remember we’ve got the army at our back, mon cher.” Jonny whispered, kissing Patrick’s temple, hands protecting his omega's belly. This was his family and he was taking charge just like his maman taught him to. They shook hands with Brisson shortly after, who congratulated them on their official bonding before he left.

Jonny made sure no one would be coming for them today, before taking care of Patrick who had had fallen silent after the meeting. Going over everything in his mind and trying his hardest not to start purring over the exasperation he felt.

They were finally coming for him, trying to rip his life apart once again, trying to dig a grave between him and his alpha. An alpha who truly wanted him, who cherished him, took care of him, attended to his every need. Someone who finally loved him even though he had a hard time loving himself. They wanted to take that all away from him. Patrick couldn’t help but cry for a long time on Jonny’s shoulder afterwards, cuddled back in bed, until he passed out from exhaustion to Jonny softly whispering in French to him, trying his hardest to make it all better. To keep Patrick from slipping over the edge again. He wanted to strangle his omega’s parents. They would never get him, not even over his dead body!

Once Patrick had fallen asleep, Jonny left the bed for a moment to call his own mother. He need reassurance too and if he had to turn to Andrée to get that closure he never hesitated to do exactly that. She had taken to love Patrick like her own son, in the short time they spent in his condo, with Jonny on the road. She would understand, would help him to make a plan for Patrick’s escape if needed. He knew Patrick would be safe with his family, even with the Verbeek’s, but they had 4 kids themselves, he couldn’t put that on their shoulders.

Andrée didn’t miss a heartbeat to catch her son over the phone. She would fight tooth and nail for him and his mate and their kit. 

Jonny really had the best mom. It where moments like this, he wished Patrick would have been granted an equal loving upbringing and not such assholes that claimed to be his parents and only made him miserable.

  
  



	22. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for that cheesy scene at the end, that shamelessly was borrowed off the "Power of a goal" video

After leaving Jonathan and Patrick to their own devices, Brisson left Chicago Court with all the papers he needed, heading over to the United Center. The court had granted his wish and filed the mating certificate right away, transferring all of Patrick’s rights including his guardianship over to Jonathan Toews, his respectful alpha and now legal mate. The judge in charge and his witnesses didn’t let him wait too long, given how high-profile his clients that applied for a certificate were. The paper, complete with every needed watermark and seal, was tucked away safe in Brisson’s briefcase. The clerk in the judge’s office in charge of filing the document smiled gently when Brisson left, assuring him that she had no doubt the papers would go through without a hitch. 

Filing these documents with the courts in Chicago was the next to last step that Brisson felt needed to be done before they took on the Kane’s in the New York court.  Having the final sale papers on the new house would help, as well. Nothing was amiss. Brisson was feeling confident as he made his way to the UC and a meeting with the Hawks’ GM.

The final piece had to come from the Blackhawks, and despite having informed Stan Bowman several weeks ago about the importance of the papers he needed from the Blackhawks organization for the proceedings in court against the Kane family, nothing had been forwarded to his office yet. He was a little surprised, knowing both of his clients weren’t Bowman’s most positive add-ons since their story broke, he had at least expected the GM to stay professional and let them deal with the fall out as it arose - no such luck obviously.

Brisson, however, was not a quitter and he was known around the sports world for vehemently representing his clients in all aspects of their lives. So it would be no shock to anyone that since he was in fucking Chicago anyway, Brisson had just decided to walk right into the office of the man in question to get what he needed. The element of surprise was a powerful weapon, so why not use it to his advantage, and it worked when the girl at the front desk ushered him into a free conference room regardless of the fact he didn’t have a set appointment.

“Mr. Bowman will be with you shortly, he’s got a phone conference and I will let him know you’re here as soon as he is done.” the young lady told him before asking, if he’d like to have a water or coffee for the time he waited.

Brisson declined and settled into one of the chairs opposite the door, so he had a good look through the window onto the passing hallway. He wanted to be prepared for Stan’s entering that would be dramatic as per usual. What he didn’t expect was Coach Joel Quenneville who passed the window,glancing at him before stopping and entering the room.

“Pat?” he seemed surprised to see him.

“Joel.” Brisson greeted.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you. What brought you here, today?”

“No you’re not. I’m waiting for Stan actually. There is something I need from him, that he didn’t manage to send over to the office yet.” Brisson grumbled, clearly pissed off.

“I think I know what you’re looking for, and I could have told you that he wouldn’t be overly cooperative. I’d be lying if I say it’s a surprise that he acts like a dick, but it’s not. Since Jon took time off, he has taken to the alternates with an aggression that pisses my entire team off. Let alone the fact that we’ve lost half of the games we played since. I mean Jon is back but it’s not the same, obviously, his mind is a bit elsewhere, which is understandable given the circumstances.” Joel said, running his hand thoughtfully over his mustache.

“Well I’m afraid you’re the only one seeing it like that. Apart from the parties involved. I’ve just been over at Pat and Jonny’s this morning. Things are not ideal but we are working on it. Well given that Stan graces me with his presence and helps us to push the process along.” Brisson said, eyeing Joel with renewed interest. Of course he couldn't give away much information, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that a simple “Hello.” was all that brought Joel to meet with him today.

“Well I only heard rumors about what’s going on at the moment but I might be able to help you. Since I want to help Jonathan and Patrick. It’s not only me though, the entire team is looking for a way to help actually, but there is little they can do other than field the press. Patrick and Jonny have kept to themselves and no one has actually been over to see him since he got back from the hospital which is a pity if you ask me. But I understand that he needs to rest and doesn’t want to see anyone.” Joel told him, taking a sip from his water bottle he had brought along.

“Without my client’s consent I can’t tell you any details Joel, I think you know that, but I respect your offer. Is there anything you think I need to know?” Pat asked calmly, even though his gut feeling told him, there was something big coming his way, that might change everything in the future.

 

“Well, I can tell you that Bowman makes shitty decisions, but you’re already aware of this. What you probably don’t know is, he doesn’t make these all by himself. He’s on the phone right now and guess who he is talking to? It’s not that hard to guess if he keeps you waiting. It’s not the other assholes from the board though, we all know they are a little old fashioned to say the least. It’s his buddy Patrick Kane, Sr and his wife Donna. I only know because I once walked into one of their phone calls by accident. Of course, it’s none of my business but I can tell he’s biased when it’s clear as day, as in this case. He wants to keep Kane and Toews apart, because in his opinion that would benefit Toews. He was getting on me to not put them on the same line, even though a blind man could tell the productiveness of their line was far and beyond astonishing. My first interest is the team winning and that everybody works together. I care that the dynamics work, not so much about who you think should and shouldn’t be together. If I see a puck in the net when Toews and Kane take the ice, and I see my team scoring goals and winning games, then this is what I care about most. Period. Ever since signing Jonathan, Bowman has been crazy with the stuff the kid could do, gave him the captaincy early and everything and now Pat is literally shitting all over Stan’s plans with the pregnancy and making Jonny play like shit - to say it with Bowman’s words. He signed Pat as a number one draft to please Verbeek who told him all those amazing stories about what a good winger the kid would be, ever since planning to play Kane on the second or third line for stability as he names it. Playing him on the first line with Toews was never in his cards and he never took into account the possibility of what happens when you’ve got an unbonded alpha and omega on the same team. Verbeek is a Stanley Cup champion, his words come with a certain weight to them, so getting recommendations is never a bad thing. Stan went with it in the past. Needless to say, the press surrounding Kane ever since joining Chicago was a disaster at best. Don’t look at me like that Pat. I’m not blaming Patrick, because he did nothing wrong, he just happened to be an unbonded omega in the NHL. We both know the media are like wolves, latching onto the weakest link to tear it apart. I hate to say it but maybe Pat happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, simple as that. It will be hard to get Bowman off his case unless either one of your clients leave. So now you tell me, what we can do to keep Patrick on the team? Because it seems to be in the interest of Patrick’s dad to get him pulled from NHL ice and back home. I don’t really want to repeat the words he used, that day when I overheard them talking.”

Brisson had been gaping at coach Quenneville in shock in between his long explanation, this news was like Pat Brisson’s personal version of hell, his biggest nightmare, but it made sense. So many pieces of the puzzle finally slotting into place.

“Well Joel, I’m a little speechless to be honest with you.” Pat glanced outside again, afraid Stan would walk in on them any minute now. “What I can say is that I just got the mating papers of Kane and Toews filed in Chicago court this morning, that will hopefully shut down most of the trouble. It also grants Jonathan guardianship of Patrick and the kit and it will save Patrick’s spot on the team, unless Stan wants to trade both of them. We all know the rules of bonded pairs. I don’t think there’s much else we can do at the moment.” Pat stopped in the middle of the conversation, glancing over Joel’s shoulder, seeing Bowman approaching the door.

“Oh well, if you need me, you know where to find me. I need to go watch over game tape anyway. It was nice to see you, have a great day Pat.” Joel replied, having caught on, as he heard the door closing behind them and Stan observing their interaction.

“Mr. Brisson, what a surprise to see you here.” Stan snarled, unfriendly as always. The polite tone he used on the phone vanished into thin air upon seeing them both together in the conference room.

“Mr. Bowman, thank you for taking time to meet with me. It’s been a little hard to get a hold of you in the past.” Brisson replied, all smoothly and bitter sweet.

“Well a team isn’t run on it’s own, Pat.” Bowman replied dryly, before shaking his opponent's hand and taking a seat, watching Joel Quenneville’s retreating back down the corridor with a scornful look.

“I am a busy man so why are you paying me a visit?” Bowman cut right to the point, not even holding back how annoyed he was, at Brisson showing up on his doorstep just like that.

“Well I figured I waited long enough for the requested papers and since I was in town I decided to pick them right up. It’s in both of our interests I assume to get the best outcome for both of your players and to avoid much more media coverage as long as we can lead the narrative, Stan. Isn’t it?” Brisson asked in that same tone of voice.

“I’m not sure whether we have the same interests at heart Brisson. Of course, I want to draw the attention away from our team’s captain but it proves rather difficult and I still need to talk to him, before I can help you any further.” Bowman blocked him right off.

“While I appreciate your concern, I’ve just meet with Jonathan Toews this morning. He is not aware of any talks that would still be needed but is rather interested to get the fuss over and done with. So, he as well as I rely on your commitment and cooperation to make it work. I don’t see any harm that would arise from drawing up the papers in question.” Brisson said, shifting a little in the uncomfortable seat.

“Well I see a lot of problems right there for instance.”

“I assume this stems from your recent interaction with my opposing party, doesn’t it? Well in this case I highly question your commitment to either of my clients.” Brisson hinted with venom in his voice. Bowman was such a traitor lying straight to his face.  It really got his hackles up.

“Excuse me, I’m not sure I know what you are referring to Pat?” Bowman smiled, all fake confidence and dominance, projecting the image of a man who thought he’d already won the faceoff.

“Let me enlighten you, Stan. How about your relationship to Patrick Kane’s family back in Buffalo, who happen to be the accusing party in this court case, and their opinions darkening your decision progress. I hate to point out that you seem biased, but that’s what it looks like to me. I’m aware, there have been several discussions with both of my clients that always ended in a disadvantage for one or the other of them. As a team’s GM shouldn’t you be thinking about the grand picture rather than your own personal interpretation of a player's life or chosen way of living?”

“I don’t know how you happened to come to that conclusion and I refuse to comment on it, but to answer the last of your question I am looking at the grand picture as you called it. A pregnant unbonded omega was not what I signed up for, nor what I want in the grand picture of my team's future.” Bowman grunts raising his voice ever so slightly. He obviously was getting agitated.

“Then I may enlighten you further that the court of Chicago, Illinois, granted Jonathan Bryan Toews guardianship of his official mate Patrick Timothy Kane II this morning. I assume you are familiar with the NHL rules regarding contracts of bonded pairs and how to proceed with them, so I’m afraid whatever has been keeping you from handing over the requested papers no longer holds any power now. Jonathan Toews is legally bound to be informed and in charge of all of Patrick Kane’s interests and therefore signed me as his manager to proceed in his interest, which means - well let me put it this way. He doesn’t give a fuck what you think about it.”

 

Bowman was not pleased to say the least but there was little he could do. Brisson had the better cards, or the better documents to prove hs point, so he had to hand over the necessary papers, that he rather would tore into pieces. At least it got Brisson out of this conference room sooner than later. Nevertheless Bowman wouldn’t give up just like that, he might be bound to alternating the rules, but he sure wouldn’t give it a rest. He made sure to call the Kane’s right after, they  would find away to deal with it. The contract was for shit and Stan refused to accept any of the bound rules, didn’t even spare a thought on how to enforce them. For him Patrick Kane was no longer part of this organization and nothing would change that. Period.

Or so at least he thought, because it wasn’t even an hour later before a very angry Chicago Blackhawks team entered his office with coach Q in tow. 

Coach Q kept his smirk hidden behind his mustache as all three of his alternate captains, took forward, looming threateningly over Bowman’s desk with all the intimidation of an angry bunch of hockey players, ready to take him down in a fight, if it needed be.

 

“What the hell?” Bowman huffed, leaning back in his office chair to get some space between him and the rest of the team, that seemed only hold back by the heavy oak desk in between them. Most of them, were still dressed in their practice gear, he wasn’t even sure if they took their skates off or were cutting his expensive office carpet into pieces.

“What the hell? Is this all you have to say?” Keith spat, on the right next to Patrick Sharp, his gaze burning fire, ready to melt the entire office into ashes

“I don’t even know what this is all about!” Bowman defended himself, sniffing displeased. The room was charged and filled with a thunder like smell of pending disaster. Every alpha and omega on the team seemed fucking pissed off. Their scents mounting into something overpowering.

“Oh he doesn’t know, like fuck do you know!” Seabrook mocked him, standing to Sharp’s left. 

“Who even gave you the right to talk to me like that omega!” Bowman hissed, trying to hold his ground.

“You are one to talk here! Don’t you disgrace my omega like that!” Keith threatened, index finger shamelessly pointing at Bowman’s face. If possible the defenseman looked even angrier now, ready to throw the desk against the wall and involve fists. 

 

“Are you all mad? This is fucking ridiculous!” Bowman spat.

“The only person being fucking ridiculous right now is you Stan! You think we don’t know how you treat Toews and Kane. You think we don’t care? Well, guess what? We’ve got news for you! It’s your fucking lucky day because we do care! And if you don’t stop being a pile of rotting shit to our teammates and act like a fucking human being, you will leave this office today and we'll make sure, you’ll never ever return! Gary Batman himself would be ashamed of your existence!” Patrick Sharp took the word, his voice loud and final.

“I don’t think any of you has any say in how i lead this team.” Bowman scoffed, barely containing his laughter.

“Oh you think we don’t?” Keith challenged.

“No you don’t gentleman! I can have all of you fired within the blink of an eye!” Bowman threatened, pulling up his contacts on his desktop computer as if wanting to make a call.

“Try us!” Saader spoke up from behind. 

“You treat omega’s like shit, you treat all of us like slaves and this is the fucking 20th century.” Shawzy roared, from where he was standing right next to Brandon Saad and Teuvo Teräväinen, all three omega’s holding hands to support each other.

“You could have been a role model for the league but instead you go behind your own players backs!” Saader shouted.

“I don’t know what you are even talking about, didn’t you get disciplined by your alpha properly!” Bowman huffed in disgust, he wouldn’t let that 20 something year old omega, override him like that.

 

“We are sick of your little games Bowman!” Patrick Sharp addressed him again. “The entire team knows, that you disrespect, the captain’s mating certificate, that you even went as far as trying to destroy the family he is forming, by drawing him and his mate into court to get their kit taken away from them. You should be the role model, everyone expected you to be. You should have stepped up and taken that opportunity to make a change for every future omega in the league. Your responsibility should have been to have their backs, to support them unconditionally like every other team would. But instead you opted to be a medieval dumbass instead. You only have one option. You either start sorting this out and give Toews and Kane the respect and support they deserve right the fuck now or you will call the director and get yourself fired right this second. We’ve had enough of your shit!” Patrick Sharp barked, hands clenching around the wood of the table to keep himself in check. He wanted to draw blood badly and only his good upbringing was keeping him in check from attacking Bowman straight on. 

 

It wasn’t the first time they faced of like this, but it would most definitely be the last time. 

“Stan, I warned you about this, weeks ago.” Coach Quenneville spoke up from where he was watching the shitshow go down from the sidelines. He wouldn’t hold his team back this time, if all he even felt proud they all took a stance for Pat and Jonny. 

“And I remember telling all of you, specially you Sharp and Keith, that this is my team and my rules and Patrick Kane is no longer a part of this team so quit this embarrassing protest, you are all making fools of yourself and your behaviour in my office will have consequences!” Bowman boomed.

 

“I think this is enough for now.” someone in the back who had just entered the room spoke up. The players parted to make room for chairman Rocky Wirtz and Blackhawks CEO McDonough

“Rocky, John.” Stan smiled brightly in greeting.

“Stan.” both returned the gesture with stony faces, not even the hint of a smile gracing the corner of either of their lips.

“We couldn’t ignore the turmoil and felt obligated to join this - party of sorts.” Rocky spoke up, his gaze wandering over the team piled into the small office. They bowed their heads for the both of them respectfully.

“Well I’m sorry for the fuss, there were some misunderstandings…” Bowman tried to explain just to get shut down with a hand gesture by the president and CEO MCDonough.

“From what has been brought to my attention, this is far more than a simple misunderstanding, Stan. We’ve left you to deal with the mess for long enough, but you didn’t seem to be able to get over yourself. Apart from the team speaking up, this is not the first time, I was consulted about the issue at hand, so deal with the consequences. You had your chance! I want you to vacant your office by the end of this afternoon, you are suspended without pay for an infinite amount of time.” John spoke, calmly and clearly, not letting any question unanswered as of what he was expecting.

“WHAT!” Bowman all but screeched in shock.

“You’ve heard me, Stan. In the ongoing weeks, we will sort out and take care of the rest.” the CEO said, before turning his attention back to the team, who had witnessed the exchange.

 

“In the name of the Blackhawks organisation I want to apologize to all of you, and will do so in person to Mr. Toews and Mr. Kane for the complications in the past weeks and the way the case was handled. We will take immediate action to support our team’s captain and his mate, as well as handle the ongoing narrative of what is going to happen in the future. As part of the NHL we respect the rights of a bonded pair and the complications that can arise from said bond. Of course we aim to be a role model in this case as you pointed out gently Mr. Saad.” Rocky nodded along with the CEO, backing up the decision. The grim faces of their team seemed to soften a bit as they all acknowledged that and left the office one by one, leaving coach Q behind, who bowed out of respect for the leaders of the Blackhawks organisation. 

It had only been a matter of time, before Bowman’s games would come to an end, but he was glad it had been today. Maybe he shouldn’t have underestimated someone like Pat Brisson, even though the guy was just an agent, he was one of the biggest in the industry and he was not afraid to take on a shitty GM, obviously.

Bowman was still gaping like a fish in disbelief.

“I would say you should start packing up your desk.” Q couldn’t help but mention, as he turned his back to them and returned to his team’s locker room with a smile on his face.

 

Karma was a bitch and it always got back to those who deserved it. Bowman was on top of that list at the moment. 

 

The team was huddled together, when Q joined them, hushed voices plotting something and from the sound of it, it wasn’t the defense for their upcoming game that night. They were sitting with Meghan from Community relations and some other people from BHTV, their camera’s abandoned in one stall, waiting to be used again.

Some heads snapped up, as coach Quenneville entered, but no one stopped mid conversation, so Joel joined them, listening in on what was coming up. 

He couldn’t help but smile pleased when he caught up with what was going on. His team wanted to do a short video for tonight's game, in honour of Jonny and Patrick - well without Jonny obviously - who had been a healthy scratch for the night, but they would make sure, their captain would see it playing out on the jumbotron in front of all their fans.

 

Now that Bowman was no longer a threat, they could go through with it, the conversation whatsoever didn’t stop there. Keith and Sharp had dragged in one of the portable white boards, they usually used for mapping out and explaining plays to plan a baby shower for the next weekend.

Once all that was done, everybody got ready to shoot their part with the BHTV guys, who would have a hard time, to get it done and edited in time, but no one faltered under the pressure. Everybody was on board and for the first time in month, Q had the feeling no one except Bowman in this organization despised of their new bond addition to the team.

  
  


Jonny and Patrick had settled into a routine by now, and they paid a visit to their new property in the afternoon to observe the few workers that were setting up the place, with paint and the electricians who installed the new lamps and other stuff that had to be altered and done, before they moved in.

They had thought about painting the nursery themselves, but in the end settled to leave it to the professionals. None of them was skilled enough to handle the control it would need to set accurate borders in different colors. Settling on a color scheme hadn’t been a hardship, Jonny was fascinated with Patrick’s ideas for their new place and didn’t find anything to complain about. They went with the pastel yellow and green Patrick had choosen with his mother, regardless of knowing they were having a boy.

“I won’t burden our kit with the traditional setting for genders, Jonny!” Patrick had insisted and he was right. Jonny was so proud of him, for taking a different approach, then what he had been raised in. It became clear, that Patrick had his own head and views of things, didn’t follow the tradition that had been drummed into him ever since. It was a step into freedom almost, to watch him put their nest together. The only thing they argued over had been Patrick’s ridiculous baroque era chair, the heavy wood with red padding was ugly as hell to Jonny. He didn’t want Patrick to give it up, but there was no way in hell, they would set it up in the family room, as Patrick intended to, maybe they could find a dark corner somewhere in the attic for it, far away where no one would ever see it again. 

In the end Patrick settled to leave it behind in his apartment and dragged Jonny into the next furniture store to get a new cozy chair. Jonathan didn’t protest, just guided Patrick’s interest to a not so noticeable extravagant chair on display, that would fit in with their new family couch, they had already ordered. It was a soft beige color with white accents.

Patrick was suspicious at first, but Jonny helped him sit down for a test. He could see the way Patrick visible relaxed and had sunk back into the cradle of the material, content and happy with a bright smile, before exclaiming: “Oh my god, this is the fucking best Jonny!” Jonathan had just been left smiling and proud. Patrick and their kit being comfortable was his main priority. They had found a few more pieces, for their guestrooms mainly, before returning back home. Patrick was tired from walking so much and his feet hurt and he didn’t waste a second to tell Jonny exactly that in all detail.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at him as he got Patrick settled on their living room couch, before starting on dinner.

 

Both of them didn’t expect anymore guests and were surprised all the same as Rocky Wirtz and McDonough graced them with a visit. Patrick visible hid further under the duvet, Jonny had brought him to warm up under, his shoulders hunched and his hands cradling his baby bump protectively as he pretended to watch the show on their TV intendly. But for the love of it he couldn’t turn out their voices in the hallway. Jonathan was surprised and glad he had put the food off the oven, because he was pretty certain it would have burned otherwise.

“Good afternoon, Jon. Do you guys have a few minutes for us?”

“Of course Mr. McDonough, Mr. Wirtz, just come on in.” if the captain was nervous he didn’t let it show, but he could sense Patrick’s distress. So he hurried over to the living room, to draw Patrick into his side, soothe him and wait for what would be coming up next.

“Please take a seat, gentleman.” Jonathan motioned to the other end of the couch, not wanting to hide this conversation from Patrick. They had talked a lot about that this morning, after Pat had recovered from his nervous breakdown on the news of the court case. It was hard for Jonny to stick to this promise, to let Patrick in on what was happening, because he worried his omega would get too worked up and might put himself or the kit at risk. But he could understand Patrick’s worries of not wanting to be left out in the dark. This way he could decide by himself whether or not he wanted to join the conversation and listen inasmuch as he felt okay with and tune it out otherwise. One of Jonny’s hand was cradling Patrick’s neck, scratching the curls at the back of his neck to get him to relax a little. 

 

“Jon, Patrick.” McDonough nodded gently to both of them, before taking a breath and continuing. Patrick was hidding his face in Jonathan’s neck, inhaling his alpha’s scent deeply to keep his wits together.

“First of all we are sorry to interupt your day off without announcing our arrival earlier. Please don’t worry we don’t want to bother both of you for long, but something came up, therefore we felt obligated to come talk to both of you immediately.” McDonough explained patiently, not missing the way Patrick was blinking suspiciously at them, from where he was hiding his face in an attempt to look uninterested in the proceedings. His hands never gave up their protective hold over his middle and he could feel Jonny’s fingers trailing down and back up his waist slowly, to soothe his obvious distress. The gesture offering an unspoken agreement of MINE and you are safe with me. 

“Okay. well how can we help you?” Jonathan offered politely his eyes never leaving their uncomfortable looking gazes. The CEO and chairman seemed nervous to an extend that made Jonny wary of them.

“We wanted to apologize in the name of the entire organization for the complications you had to face in the past weeks. It had come to our attention, that the both of you were treated not accordingly to your status on the team, nor with the respect needed for a bonded pair founding a family. Today the entire team stood up for you and your agent contacted us as well this morning and we took action on this regard. We are really sorry one of our employees had been giving you both such a hard time. The person in question had been removed from his position and place among the Blackhawks front office altogether.” McDonough explained calmly. Rocky elaborated further. “ For the future we aim to support both of you to the best of our organization’s abilities. The Blackhawks are not as setback as it seemed. We of course want to be a role model in the league and we are bound to the rules laid upon us by the NHL. Our aim is to support both of you going forward in the future. To which extend you like to be involved in this support network is of course up to your choice, just rest assured that we will do all we can to lead the narrative for you, to keep both of your privacy intact. These past weeks that hadn’t been the case at all and we are deeply saddened by what happened.” Rocky explained, remorse written all over both their faces.

Jonny could feel Patrick gasp slightly against his neck. This certainly hadn’t been what the both of them had expected to be the outcome of their bosses visit.

“So you are telling me, Stan Bowman is no longer the General Manager, nor is he holding any responsibilities affecting our position on the team’s roster?” Jonny asked just to be sure, because that seemed otherworldly to him.

“Exactly. Mr. Bowman has been suspended without payment for an infinitive amount of time, starting today. Further consequences will follow, but be assured, that he will no longer threaten your place on the team or be involved in anything regarding the future of your bond. We as the Blackhawks organization do not tolerate such kind of behaviour. We are very aware of the rules for bonded pairs and certain complications that can arise from such a bond. That it happened to both of you was certainly a surprise, but we are sure, that our team will profit from this change rather than be threatened by it. Congratulation’s on your family Mr. Toews, Mr. Kane.” McDonough said, offering his hand to them to shake. Jonathan nodded slowly before returning the gesture. Patrick tentatively reached out and was surprised by the gently press of the other alpha#s hand. Rocky followed up next and both bowed their heads in respect for them.

“If you ever need help in any regard, don’t hesitate to reach out to our staff. We are very grateful to have you two on our roster and we are not looking to change that anytime soon.” John emphasized.

“Also Patrick you are welcome to watch the games from the press box anytime, if you feel up to it. We will of course take care, that none of the media will bother you up there.” Rocky affirmed.

“Thank you.” Patrick whispered, looking uncertain. 

“You get free range to travel with Jonny on the road if you please and as long as it’s safe for you of course. We grant you the same advantages, any other bonded omega holds on our team.” McDonough added, smiling gently.

“Thank you.” Patrick whispered again, he felt a little overwhelmed by all this and really needed some time to process all this information. Jonny patted his curls gently, a fond smile playing at the corner of his lips as he felt Patrick blush.

“Thank you Mr. McDonough, Mr. Wirtz. It was very nice of you to take time out of your day, to inform us about this. We will consider it in the future.”Jonny concluded.

“It was a pleasure to meet both of you. An apology was the least we could do, given the circumstances. We wish both of you all the best for your kit and the future and we’re looking forward to see you play for our team again Patrick.” both alpha’s noted, before leaving the both of them to their own devices, with Jonny leading them out to the door and watching their backs disappear in the elevator. A breath he hadn't even been aware he had been holding leaving his chest in an audible whoosh sound, as he returned to Pat. This certainly had been a surprise. But Bowman was gone now, Brisson obviously had taken charge and Jonny couldn't help but feel happiness bubble up inside him. It was their show, they would get through this and just fuck everything else.

 

Jonny returned to making dinner once he was assured, that Patrick was content and relaxed as he heard his cell phone ping in the living room.

“”Patrick could you please get it?” Jonny shouted towards the living room, busy with finishing dinner.

“Sure!” Patrick yelled back, grabbing Jonny’s cell from the coffee table seeing a message from Sharpy blinking on the screen. He slowly got to his feet and waddled over to the kitchen, he could smell, that dinner was ready by a mile, so he could as well make his way over. He settled at their kitchen knock slowly, watching Jonny move around the oven, getting their plates ready.

“It’s a text from Sharpy.” Patrick told him.

“What does he want?” Jonny asked, putting the finishing touches to the salad., he had prepared earlier and just got out of the fridge, where it had been resting meanwhile.

“He says we NEED to watch tonight’s opening of the game. Exclamation points on need.” Patrick said, after reading, smiling stupidly to himself.

“But that’s like in ten minutes!” Jonny groaned, getting a tray and putting their plates on it.

“Do you want me to help? I can carry the salad if you want.” Pat offered, but Jonny just shook his head.

“No thanks, just go get comfortable on the sofa. We better be watching this game opening if Sharpshooter insists.” Jonny laughed. He didn’t approve of eating on his coach that much, but this was about Hockey so he could deal.

They settled onto the sofa in silence, while Patrick went through the channels to find ESPN and the game. The announcer had just finished introducing the players one by one, as they cut to the Jumbotron. 

“Tonight is a special night in Chicago” the announcer said as the video clip started playing. Jonny and Pat both watched intently.

 

Sharpy was the first on screen, his face earnest and eyes open. “It can motivate you on a bad day…”

“And keep you going long after the day ended.” Seabs continued with a serious expression.

“It can give you strengths like you’ve never known.” Duncan’s says into the camera, as he steps up next to Brent and rest his arm around the omega’s waist..

“And the safety of a home that you never fear.” Corey goes on.

“Without it you’ll never know how far you can go.” Coach Q follows, from the middle of the ice.

“It forms you.” Shawzy smiles.

“Contains you.” Saader affirms, taking Shawzys hand.

“Saves you.” Teuvo continues, all three of them holding hands in support of each other.

“It allows you to take a break.” Antti follows up

“And gives you the confidence to fight for yourself.” Hammer says, standing back to back with Raanta.

“It helps you prepare for the future.” Marian goes on, a soft look on his face.

“And achieve things you never thought possible.” Q says, crossing his arms and nodding firmly.

“A few things in life are as powerful as love and a bond.” Seab’s, Sharpy and Duncs point out in unison.

“We know our captain has found that in Kaner, and we approve. Because Love and a bond is more than you can ever wish for.” the entire team shouts, as the scene fades out into a heart with the usual one goal slogan from PR.

 

Jonathan and Patrick both were teary eyed, gaping at the TV. They never thought something like this would happen. It felt a little bit like being outed to the world but at the same time it was a gesture of respect and gratitude just the same. The entire United Center was on it’s feet, people pounding on the glass as the camera panned back into the arena to the sound of loud clapping and chants of “1988!”

The entire team had their sticks raised, before the routine of a game day returned.

 

Jonny hugged his omega closely, both sharing a searing kiss before they finally got to town on their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Nanowrimo is coming up again so I will try to work on my draft I have on the burner for forever. I might work on a bit of "Set fire to the rain" as well, but it's possible that the story takes a backseat for November so I can get shit done. Don't be disappointed if it needs longer for an update to come. i just really enjoy the competition that is Nanowrimo. After all this story is my last year's nano project. So It's possible something amazing is produced in the meanwhile. Something to look forward to when "Set fire to the rain" comes to an end at some point.


	23. House warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry I was in treatment and I tried my hardest to get somewhere...but I have some sad news. i estimate we have about 2 or 3 chapters left including the epilogue before this baby comes to an end. I dunno how many people are even left to read this but I hope if you get this, you will enjoy it and maybe let me know in the comments that you are all still here. Thank you for your patience.

With Bowman gone and out of power, life indeed got easier. Patrick didn’t feel as anxious when Jonny left for the road but he was still hesitant to come along, promises or not. He rather stayed back home with Abby Sharp, who came by every other day to check on him, just in case, the advantage of having a trained nurse on the ready soothed Jonny's worries and the rest of the team's obviously, if the possessive glint in Sharpy's eyes was anything to go by - the fucker.

Well Patrick would make sure, that there was no such “case” any time soon, but the more his pregnancy moved along, the more he suffered with dizziness, shortness of breath, dry eyes and heartburn among other things. He couldn't even eat his favorite spicy taco's anymore, thanks to the heartburn he was stuck with Greek yogurt and all sorts of milk to soothe it. Patrick hated milk by now.

 

Why had no one told him how exhausting it was to carry a kit to term? He didn’t remember any of the teachers ever saying a word about the backaches, swollen feet and the disaster that is taking a shower if you can’t see you own willy without literally straining your back to the maximum it could take, feeling like someone is about to break your spine into pieces just from trying to actually peer around the swollen lump in front of him, that had once upon a time been pretty amazing abs – thank you very much!

Seriously it was hard to stay positive. He loved their little boy more with every passing day, but he looked like a fucking whale washed ashore and it was doing things to his mind set, that would be kind of disturbing, if he would actually talk about them to someone, not even his LMC knew about the fears and doubts - Patrick hid well behind a small smile and a simple “I'm fine.” when asked how he was holding up.

But Patrick couldn’t talk or better said he didn't dare to tell. He knew he should talk to Jonny or maybe call his sister Erica. But he couldn’t disappoint his alpha by voicing his doubts to someone else. He didn’t want Jonathan to get mad at him by annoying him with this unimportant stuff and he was whining enough as it was. Didn't want to betray his unwavering trust by going behind his alpha's back, no matter how much Abby kept prodding at him to finally spill the beans.

Calling Erica was out of question, their last conversation still vivid in his mind. The way she had pressed him to get in contact to his parents. The way he had ended up in the ER that night in the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life yet. Taking into account that his own parents currently dragged him in front of court to take his kit away, made him wonder if Erica hadn’t known about their intentions from the start. The way she had been positive about, how Patrick needed to get home. The way she wouldn’t let up, as he let her down over and over again by declining any ideas of even joining her for a conference call to settle the sides and arrange some sort of truce between him and his parents - well and now the letter. It was all a little much to deal with and to make sense of. He needed more time to process what was happening around him and he didn't feel ready to face this demon yet, when he was busy looking after his kit and being a good omega for Jonny. Because Jonny was his mate and even though there was a slight option of their bond breaking, Patrick had never really heard of many cases when it did happen, but still it could happen and he had just found Jonny. He needed Jonny!

 

After the hospital he had been too concerned with taking things easy and to be good to his kit and for Jonny, who finally had claimed him. He had been busy with accepting the fact that one of their kits had died, even if the doctors kept telling him it wasn’t his own fault. That there was nothing he could have done to avoid it from happening. Sometimes there was nothing to be done to change fate. The kit probably wasn't supposed to survive – multiples were so rare within male pregnancies, that there hardly was any documents about twins carried to term without ending in death for either one of them, or both of them being stillborn or premature to a point that survival was out of question. Or even worse the carrier dying while giving birth.

It was his kit and his kit died so it was his fault – the logic was simple as that, a cheer fact that kept him up at the nights Toews was out of town. He could have given Jonny twins but couldn’t manage to keep himself together for long enough. Jonny always reminded him, that he didn't blame him, told him every day how much he loved him and their kit and how Patrick was his best omega, but all the words in the world couldn’t make that ache fade completely and to drown it in alcohol was out of question obviously!

The ache that it had been his fault their kit died and the other was in constant danger ever since, because he couldn’t look after himself properly. His parents playing that card in front of court to get their will was all of the confirmation Patrick needed. These awful people had raised him, abandoned him and now still pretended to know better about what was good for him. Instead of being better he just proved them right – he was such a bad omega. He sucked all along the line. He didn't deserve kit's and he didn't deserve Jonny and sometimes it was hard to even look at himself in the mirror, because why was Jonny putting up with him, if it wasn't for the prospect that Patrick was carrying his fucking kit just about now? Otherwise Jonny would have never looked at him after their encounter ever again. For all Patrick know, Jonathan would be dating some hot blonde omega chick with big tits and a fine ass, someone who came without commitments, who didn't need a lot of attention, or was fussy all the time – not such a disaster like him. Fat with baby, dirty curls and not very useful in general.

But here he was, sitting in Jonny's condo, on Jonny's couch being pampered by Abby Sharp.

He liked Abby Sharp, he really liked her, even though she was Sharpy’s wife and well he wasn’t like the biggest of friends with one Patrick Sharp yet, despite their team's best efforts. But whenever Abby came by, he couldn’t help but think, how she was babysitting him for Jonny, for the time Jonny was away playing hockey. The hockey Patrick should be playing but couldn’t, because he was busy being a big fat pregnant omega, sitting on his wide ass back home on the couch. Useless to the team, useless to making his alpha's hockey beautiful and sick with longing for being close to exactly said alpha. A lost case his own GM had given upon. Making Jonny proud was all he could do by bringing this to a happy end, but with every passing day he felt farther away from accomplishing that simple task.

Not even Brisson's best efforts and reassurances that for the time being Stan Bowman was not coming back or how supportive the entire Blackhawks organization suddenly was regarding his case – nothing was good enough to help him feel useful. He picked at Jonny's biggest yoga pants that were still a little too tight to be comfortable but no way in hell would he buy maternity clothes. Abby had tried bringing some around after recognizing how uneasy Patrick moved around the apartment if he left the bed or couch for that matter at all. But he thoroughly refused to even try them on. The green UND shirt was almost ripping at the seems to contain his bump but it would do a little longer, even though it got a little cold when he was standing up, since it wouldn't cover him all the way down to the sweatpants, but hey he and Jonny had fluffy blankets and they were doing a great job so far – thank you very much! He loved hiding in them and napping on their big couch and he napped a lot these days, even though it was uncomfortable due to the short stabbing pains he got every now and again in addition to be forced to sleep on his side. The first time it had happened he almost freaked all the way out.

Jonny had been down in Dallas and he was all by himself as he found himself kneeling on the living room floor, as Abby came by, worry edged in her face. She assured him it wouldn't be too bad but Patrick had insisted on going to see Dr. Latta, who told him all kind of things about Braxton Hicks contractions, which eased his mind for no reason. He was just preparing to give birth to their kit obviously and should take it more easy. They occurred every 20 minutes or so, and lasted around 20 seconds. It was feeling like a tightening across his bump and he absolutely hated it. Their son was thankfully very active despite that, Patrick was sure the kicks he felt were getting stronger with every passing day and it was obvious that their kit started to react to sound and touch. He spent hours just prodding his tummy to feel a little feet kicking him exactly in that spot.

When Jonny had found out about it, he had insisted on reading a french fairy tale to their kit each night he was home, because apparently it was very important to get him used to their voices. As if their kit would even be able to resist the Canadian monotone of his dad's voice for just a second. Patrick just rolled his eyes at that but let Jonny do the reading anyway, because his alpha's voice was comforting and lulling him to sleep faster than any tea could.

 

When he had his LMC appointment, he had to give a urine sample, so they could run checks for sugar, which could be a sign of gestational diabetes, and were looking for protein, which could be a sign of pre-eclampsia. The time he had to wait for the results to come back had been the worst, because he was sure, they would tell him the most awful news ever – that he had fucked up again!

But it didn't happen and Patrick cried with happiness, ringing Jonny up at the UC the second he got the results and sobbing down the line in relief. For once he had done something right, even though it took Jonny a few minutes to understand what exactly the good news was, with Patrick hysterically crying indicating the absolute opposite. He was out of danger of two things at least it seemed.

 

Abby kept him from doing too much about their new house, which sucked major ass, because Patrick could literally go crazy with Jonny’s or his own credit card for that matter. But it still got boring pretty fast to be stuck on the couch. He didn't trust the movers to assemble the nursery for their own god damn life's – seriously they would get it all wrong and just no, NO!

The only good thing was that they had their new house already child proofed, Jonny had taken care of it on a rare day off in between games. The experts had covered electrical outlets, removed choking hazards, updated the smoke alarms and blocked off the staircase with safety doors, just a few steps among other things. Abby told him that a few locks had been exchanged and the basement was already done, as well as most of the new furniture had been delivered.

While that made Patrick smile, there was little else he could do. Jonny would have the task to assemble all the pieces of their nursery, when he returned home after another exhausting day on the ice, with the playoffs just around the corner, but from the looks of it, their team wouldn't even make it for a wild card spot and this made Patrick even more depressed. They could have been so good, they could have made it. He had promised Jonny that they would fill the UC up, that they would bring Hockey back to Chicago and he owned it to their fans, yet he was stuck at home, pregnant and not very useful to the team or their stats per se. And Patrick was really good with numbers, numbers were comforting, something he could control, something that made sense to him – well and their numbers were for shit. Their Power play was even worse and the shoots on goal were a living disaster waiting to tumble down on them. There was absolutely nothing Pat could do about it, he couldn't score goals, couldn't help to set up plays. He couldn't do anything!

He was allowed to attend games and sit in the box, something he still refused to do , because seriously, not even he was that deluded to give the beat reporters any more ammunition to shoot against him. They did this anyway, whether he was there or not. It made no difference at all, so why bother? The articles kept coming and Patrick couldn't resist but read every single one of them.  


He was napping again, when Jonny returned home from locker clean out on the 1st June not looking all too happy about an early summer, but still a small smile left on his lips as he watched over Patrick's sleeping form, cuddled up in the fluffy blankets despite the first heat waves he was freezing all the time, which in turn made Jonny worry. What if there was something wrong with his omega? What if the baby was putting too much stress on Patrick's fragile young body? What if there was something wrong with their kit? But he tried his best to stay positive. Patrick had just been to a check in with Dr. Latta, who told him everything was fine. Pat was 30 weeks along and this was just the exhaustion and that he needed to rest as much as possible with the upcoming birth. It still felt strange to Jon even though they had been to a couple of Lamaze classes in between games and therefore were prepared for the worst case as best as possible. It still scared him, that he could lose Pat. His file was already marked as a high risk pregnancy due to the earlier complications but this was Pat, his omega, his so strong omega carrying his kit and Jonny needed to be firm with himself and believe that he could pull this off. Patrick would handle the birth just fine, they had a C-section scheduled for the 28th July already and there still was so much left to do, with moving places and settling in. Maybe an early summer wasn't too bad for the both of them, it gave them time to adjust to their new life, to their family once their kit was born. Patrick deserved something good after all the shit he'd been through, even though Brisson checked in with Jonny about the court proceedings regularly, there had been no settlement reached so far. Patrick’s parents were still pushing for custody regardless and the court was processing slow, due to whatever busy circumstances. At least Patrick didn’t had to show up in Buffalo so far and Jon would make sure he didn’t need to at least until he gave birth. Testifying while Patrick looked like ready to pop couldn’t be good for his omega or his kit either, so Brisson and his lawyers office tried to delay the disaster for as long as possible.

With all this on his backhand Jonny was determined to start setting up the nursery furniture the next day to do something good for Pat and to distract him from boredom and the depressed mood he nurtured for weeks now the closer the birth date was coming.

 

He just was not prepared for the text Sharpy sent him during dinner which simply stated: “Be at your new house tmrw 2 p.m. Bring Pat.”

Like What the actual fuck? Nothing good could come out of a Patrick Sharp ordering his captain around and since when, was it Sharpy’s business what Jonny did with his new house after all? A part of his alpha instinct kicked in hard, making the jealous thoughts rise to the surface and driving him to claim Pat all over again. Maybe it hadn’t been too good to have Sharpy’s wife looking after Pat for so long in a row. Damn the away games, but no matter how hard Jonathan had tried to get Patrick to come along, he refused for good enough reasons - Jonny knew this, deep down he did.

But Patrick was his and his only!

Patrick could smell the change on Jonny, when his thoughts turned to a darker shade of possessiveness and he wondered what had happened, to make him like that. It was a little scary still, but not enough to send him into almost a panic attack, because he know Jonny loved him - Jonny was not a threat to him or his kit. He just was stupidly into Patrick for some unknown reason.

Patrick sighed, rubbing his cheek against his alpha’s throat to get him to relax, before venturing forward to find out what got his hackles up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Urgh, just Sharpy sticking his nose in my business. You know what he is like.” Jonny tried to brush it off, knowing fully well that Patrick did not know what he was talking about. Therefore he and Sharpy were not close enough, yet.

 

“Is he being a dick to you again?” Patrick tried later when they had moved to the bedroom, playing with the hairs at the nape of Jonny’s neck.

“No just his usual Sharpy self, but I think we better find out what he is up to. He wants us to come to the house tomorrow afternoon and I was planning on taking you there anyway. I was thinking we could set up the nursery, so it’s ready before our kit decides to make an appearance.” he explained, bathing in the comfort he got from having Patrick snuggling up to him, as they got ready for bed and settled in. Patrick was curled up next to him under the duvet and already yawning, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“We could do this.” he whispered in between yawns, twining his fingers with Jonny’s who were cradling his baby bump, as his alpha spooned him gently.

“Okay, love you baby.” Jonny murmured, rubbing his nose along the line of Patrick’s neck, lips lingering over his claiming mark, ready to fall asleep.  


The next afternoon the silence in their car was not uncomfortable as they made their way over to their new property but it was heavy enough to make Patrick anxious and Jon’s grip fidgeting on the steering wheel, while he navigated them through Chicago traffic. What would be waiting for them? Jonny had a restless night, with Patrick getting up every other hour to pee or simply waking up, snuggling back into Jonny after what felt like a little nightmare - one more of those things he didn’t tell Jonny about, adding to the list of things that made him worry about his omega. Patrick hasn’t closed off entirely but it felt like it was only inches away from happening and Jonny felt helpless, because he had no idea what to do to make it better. On the road he had stayed up researching every night, reading about post natal depression and other things, but it never actually covered what was going on with Patrick.

Jonny knew he wasn’t actually helping by putting them both into a situation neither one of them knew what was coming up, but fuck Sharpy anyway and if he wouldn’t oblige, there would be hell to pay. One Patrick Sharp was a sour loser and he would annoy Jonny for the rest of his life if he turned down the invitation.

Patrick fiddled with the radio stations halfway there and Jonny let him, because why not. He was just as nervous. What if Sharpy had painted their house in all Blackhawks colors just to fuck with them, or worse? He could live with the Blackhawks colors probably and there was always an option to get the job redone anyway but any other things were simply out of question. Patrick had tried his hardest to built a nest for the both of them, to make it a home he and Jonny could enjoy - so Sharpy better not have fucked with it. Just the thought alone made Jonny mad again and he stomped the feeling down as best as he could. It was no help to get angry, it would only make Patrick more uneasy.

 

Nothing is looking out of the ordinary as they arrive, there is Sharpy’s car and Jonny is not sure but one of the cars ahead looks like Duncan’s but other then that, nothing terrible on first glance. Their house has not been re-painted and there were no obnoxious signs in their front yard or balloons tied to the stair case, so it looked pretty decent.

Patrick’s eyes seem to check over the front too, coming up empty handed they both just shrug and get out of the car. Better face the music while it’s still playing. Patrick is struggling a little with the high curb, but refuses Jonathan’s offer for help, as they step up to their house. It looks a little lost and empty from the outside but Patrick is sure this would change if he and Jonny would finally move in and have their kit wreaking havoc all over the place.

They make it up the stairs, where Jonny watches Patrick intently, ready to catch him, should he struggle, with his center being all off with baby bump and Jonny is just about to unlock the front door as a grinning Patrick Sharp opens up for them.

“The fuck!?” they both exclaim a little shocked, but Sharpy just laughs.

“Ah there you are. Abby got me a key while she was looking after Peeks.” Sharpy explained, still smiling.

“Uh yeah nice.” Toews replies sarcastically, looking anything but fine at this information.

“So what exactly are you doing here?” Patrick asks skeptically, trying to look past Sharp who still made no attempt to step aside and let them in.

“Ah Peeks, you’ve got so huge since I last meet you.” Sharpy croons in reply and Jonathan feels about ready to snap and punch his alternates teeth out.

“Great answer Sharp. So how about you make some room, before Patrick is falling back down the stairs from having to wait a fucking life time!” Jonny snarls, glowering at him, as he pushes the door open some more.

“Oh sure, I’m sorry. I’m sorry my bad!” Sharpy sing songs and finally steps aside to let them pass. Jonny’s eyes scan the hallway and the way up the staircase, looking for anything out of the usual.

“Just so you know I’m not trusting you for shits.” Jonny grumps as he checks every single room over quickly, to see if any furniture is upside down or destroyed - but everything looks fine and the movers did a decent job in fact, nothing seems out of place, before glancing down to the basement. Sure Sharpy wouldn’t have bothered to fuck something up down there. Sharpy watches Jonny amused while Pat just drops onto a chair in the kitchen with a big thud, thankful to be sitting and meanwhile telling Sharpy exactly and very colorful how much he hates him for this entire mess - for just THIS! - fucking everything.

“Aww, Peeks stop complaining, you will thank me for it. Also you guys did a decent job with the interior design, it looks great I must admit.”

“Yada, yada.” Jonny huffs as he joins them, he still needs to check upstairs, but he didn’t want Patrick to have to deal with Sharpy on his own longer than strictly necessary.

“I’m wounded you’re so ungrateful TOES!” Sharpy announces, rubbing his hands together as he makes his way to the patio doors. “I think some fresh air will help the both of you.” Sharpy sing songs, waiting for Pat and Jonny to follow him outside. The pair shares a confused glance and Jonny helps Patrick to his feet, even though the right winger protests slightly, just to lean on Jonny even heavier than intended. He was already annoyed and tired.

Fuck Sharpy anyway!

 

Their backyard was a surprise whatsoever, decorated with balloons, tables set up and a loud chorus of “WELCOME HOME!” greeted them as they entered, suddenly surrounded by a lot of people, friends, teammates - everybody-  and it was overwhelming them both.

Patrick was holding onto Jonny shocked as he tried to get over the initial shock and took in all the people gathered in their backyard. There were his teammates with their families, every single one of them, even the rookies and coach Q and his wife. The kids were running around Artemi, who was smiling like someone hung the fucking moon, next to a happy Pat Brisson and some staff from his office, Patrick and Jon had meet over time.

Shawzy was sitting with Hossa and Raanta and their respective others, all smiles. Like goddamn Tuuka fucking Rask of the Boston Bruins was sitting in his backyard! - what the actual fuck!

There was a huge cake on the patio table, guarded by some people Patrick couldn’t recall the names of yet, but they made Jonny smile so bright, it were probably friends of him.

The crowd, parted after the shouting of greetings and ‘oh my god!’ died down and Patrick couldn’t help the tears, seeing Dianne and Pat Verbeek with their kids holding a “Welcome home Pat and Jonny!” banner right next to Jonny’s mom and dad. He almost missed Erica who was standing off to the side, looking at him sadly but also kind of longingly and Patrick didn’t know if he could handle all of this. He needed a minute to sit down, their kit was doing somersaults inside him and his head hurt from all the emotions battling within him upon seeing her.

Brent who was closest to them, stood up quickly, offering Pat his chair as he observed how pale the omega turned and Jonny guided Patrick over, holding his hand protectively.

He was overwhelmed himself. That certainly was one hell of a surprise. Their families approached them one by one, offering hugs, smiles and well wishes.

“I got ya Tazer!” Sharpy smirked, bumping Jonny’s shoulder friendly, while Abby offered Pat some water and a tissue, who accepted thankfully, still a little shaken up and staring around in wonder, clinging to Dianne the longest as best as he could with his baby bump in the way and absorbing all the strength they offered him. Every hug and touch was like a craving within him being served.

“You’re looking good mon cher.” Andree cooed, kissing both his cheeks making Patrick blush in the process. Jonny’s mom was the fucking best! Jonny blushed even harder as his maman hugged him to her chest. Pride flooded him upon the touch, like he finally did something right and his hilarious friends just kind of made it to the top with this. Never would he have imagined them, arranging such a gathering.

“Well thank you guys, seriously. Wooooow!” Jonny finally found his words, standing next to his omega, still holding his hand.

“We kind of took it a bit far.” Andree smiled, stepping into the house as Jonny and Patrick followed her inside for a moment after most of the welcoming crew had come and gone, gathering in little groups around the yard holding chit chat with each other and giving the bonded pair some minutes to themselves.

“How far maman?” Jonny asked confused. Wasn’t it enough that his parents came all the way from Winnipeg and the Verbeek’s made it from Detroit, even bringing Erica, which Jonny felt wary about and Patrick had kept his distance so far, sticking to Jonny’s side and following him in with his mom, rather than staying outside with their guests and his sister. He hadn't even let her come close to saying hello to him. Not one word had been exchanged between the siblings so far.

“Just follow me upstairs sweetheart.” Andree replied vaguely, patiently waiting for Pat and Jonny upstairs. Despite Jonny offering to carry Patrick, he refused and struggled breathlessly up the staircase, followed by concerned looks from everyone around.

“I can walk some fucking stairs!” Patrick snapped under his breath, but holding onto the banister as if his life would depend on it.

They made it to the nursery without any accidents and Patrick’s heart was beating staccato in his chest from exhaustion. What did they do? What kind of surprise was waiting for them up here?

 

“You did not?” Jonny asked overwhelmed, as he slowly opened the door to their kits nursery.

“Yes we did, mon coeur. You both are so busy with everything going on around you. We thought you would appreciate some help in setting everything up. We got everything covered that your boy will might need, in the kitchen and so on.” Andree soothed, letting them both enter first and take in the room. Patrick was stunned and so was Jonny. It was fucking perfect, there were no words other than that. The furniture fit in with the color scheme, making it look sunny and positive in all the right places. A little Tommy Hawk plushy was sitting in the crib, there were a #88 Kane and a #19 Toews jersey folded at the changing table among other things. Patrick couldn’t help himself and just cried into Jonny’s collar, letting himself be hugged by his alpha and Andree, because it was just so heartbreakingly perfect and they got the best friends ever in the whole damn world.

The only thing missing in their nursery was their kit now and by the action and kicks going on in his belly, someone was impatient to start running around in here as well. Jonny smiled helplessly, his hand following the movement of their kit and his own eyes a little teary as he held Patrick close and basks in the feeling of home. This was finally THEIR home and the nursery flooded with warm sunlight and the first breeze of a summer as 3 was promising a future yet unknown.

“You guys are incredible. It’s perfect, so beautiful. I love you guys.” Jonny says with feeling, as his mom squeezes his hand in understanding.

“There’s a little more so.” Bryan adds from, where he is leaning in the doorway, having followed them up almost unnoticed.

“Are you serious? You guys already did so much.” Jonathan whispers, his hand indicating the entire room and everything.

“Well, while you guys will stay with us and your guests downstairs, most of the rookies and some of your teammates are already over at your condo’s and pack everything up. You guys will be sleeping here tonight. That’s your new home, didn’t we make this clear?” Bryan states with a smile. Patrick and Jonny gasp at the revelation.

“Oh my god!” Patrick exclaims into Jonny’s shirt, feeling his alpha holding on tighter.

“Thank you, thank you so much guys!” Jonny breathes, awe written all over his face.

“You’re welcome lovely’s.” Andree replies a warm smile playing around her lips, feeling just as touched.

“Do you want to stay up here for a while or do you want to come down with us?” Bryan asks, smiling as well.

“I think we might need a minute, but we will be down shortly.” Jonny promises, guiding Patrick over to their master bedroom, where their new bed is already waiting, fresh sheets draped invitingly over the mattress.

 

Patrick sits down heavily on the bed, he can’t stand any longer, his legs are shaking so much and there is so much going on in his head right now, he feels like he might pass out.

Jonny helps him lie down and cuddles up to him. The confusion in Patrick’s feelings make his scent really strong. It’s not entirely something bad but it got a note of citron going that shows he’s not as content as Jonny would like him to be.

“I know it’s a lot mon cher. I know.” he soothes his omega, scratching his curls and the nape of his neck slowly, trying to get Patrick to relax and let lose. Patrick sighs heavily, groaning at the headache that is now acting up even more and burrows his face into Jonny’s neck and closes his eyes.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Jonny asks, feeling Patrick’s pain as a dull ache through their bond. Usually Patrick keeps it shut, so Jonny wouldn’t suffer from Patrick feeling unwell, but his senses are so on overload, that he can’t shut Jonny out and just holds onto his alpha.

“It’s okay, mon cher. Take your time. It will pass. I know it’s a lot to take in. I’m overwhelmed too. I would have never guessed they would go as far out of their way as they did. No one will be mad if you stay up here for a while.” Jonny goes on switching to French midway through his rant, knowing it will lull Patrick to sleep. He stays until he feels Patrick breath even out, before covering him up with the blanket and joining the people downstairs for a while.

 

He could do with some coffee as well, feeling the exhaustion nagging at his awareness. But even though he did not arrange this gathering, he’s the host so there is no time to take a nap. Andree pats his cheek knowingly as he tells her in a hushed voice about Patrick being asleep and she understands that Jonny cares and that he’s worried.

“You could take a nap as well, mon coeur.” she assures him, tapping his butt to get him to go back upstairs.

“But maman.” Jonny whines.

“We can handle all the people and everybody will understand that you need a moment to digest everything. No one will be mad. Go join your love. You’ve already done so much in the last weeks. You need to rest too. Just remember once your kit is here, there will be no more sleep for a while.” Andree winks, waiting for Jonny to go back up and disappear into the master suite.

 

And his mother was not wrong as always, when Jonny emerged with Patrick an hour later, both felt way better. Except that Patrick was still jittery about meeting Erica, but that was forgotten at first, because he was hungry, he craved food - or their kit craved it and Patrick was all too happy to stack up at the buffet outside, lounging on one of the deck chairs, making small talk with everyone who stopped by and stuffing his face happily. Andree had made his favourite cake and he could literally drown in it. It was delicious and even though it was uttermost Canadian, he loved every single bite of it.

 

Erica took her time to make her rounds and stayed with the Verbeek’s mostly. She felt bad about ruining Patrick’s great day - after he had disappeared for almost 2 hours straight right after saying hello and seeing her, but she had hoped he would be glad to see her. Ever since the incident she had worried about her pregnant brother and when she had come across the court letter on her parents kitchen table, her insides had turned into knots, because even she saw right through their bullshit.

She had a horrible feeling about Pat and she wanted to be there for him, but she had to play it safe - she knew, so she kept in touch with the Verbeek’s, even spend a weekend over in Detroit talking to both of them in great detail about what was going on back home and what she could do to help Patrick. But she needed to tell Patrick all this and he was so fat with baby it was the worst point of all time to bother him with it.

She approached Jonny first, who was talking to his brother and some of his friends. She was afraid of his resentment but maybe it was the better way to go if she could talk to him first, before screwing Patrick’s entire happy day up into a fucking mess and causing another incident like the last time. She shuddered at the thought of that as she tapped Jonathan’s shoulder lightly to get his attention. It took a moment for him to notice but he turned towards her, eyes wary and posture awkward as if he was unsure what would be the better protocol right now.

“Erica.” Jonny greeted her politely, wondering what she might had to talk to him about.

“Jonathan, can I might have a minute. I… There's something I need to talk to you about.” her voice was a pitch too high, betraying her nervousness as she waved over towards the kitchen, where they would be out of earshot.

“Uhm, yeah sure. No problem.” Jonny was confused as all hell but followed her willingly enough inside, to hear her out. Patrick was busy with Shawzy and Abby and did not notice him leaving, so if it would not take too long, he would be around soon enough, without Patrick worrying where he had disappeared.

Erica, closed the patio doors behind them to muffle the noise from the party going on outside, before nervously glancing up at the other alpha.

“So?” Jonny asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the room.

“You probably… you probably wonder what I’m doing here and Pat might as well. It’s not my intention to make you angry or to ruin your day and I… I might need to tell Pat all this but I’m afraid he might not take well to the news, so I thought… I thought it would be better to tell you first.” she finally started hesitantly.

“Okay. So what kind of news are we actually talking about here?” Jonny inquired, feeling nauseous all over sudden.

“I’m sorry for the drama I caused both of you and I'm sorry for all the mess, even though it's not my point to apologize. I swear I had no idea what my parents were planning. I only found out a few weeks ago, because they left a court letter open on the kitchen table. It made me sick just to read their accusations against my brother and I was scared to reach out to him and to you. I thought you might conclude that I was in on their little shit show, which I swear I was not. I really was not. I feel so guilty and so bad about what happened to Pat the last time we spoke and when I found out that my parents are currently threatening him I just wanted to cry. But i didn't know what to do to help. I really want to. I want to help you guys out, even though it might mean going behind my parents back and getting kicked out of home. I spend a weekend up in Detroit with Dianne and Pat  trying to come to terms with what was happening and to come up with a plan and I know you guys have a strong defense going for you.”

“Okay. Hold on a second. I accept your apology and I understand that this is a very difficult situation for you Erica. I’m glad you told me all that and to hear it from you, that you were never a threat or danger to my omega, but I doubt there's much you can do to help with the court proceedings. And I don’t want to put you at risk just to get you involved, even if it's on your own wish. Pat wouldn’t want you to be in danger of getting kicked out of home.” Jonny interrupted her.

“I know, but I think it is important, because there are things you guys might not know. I spied on my parents ever since finding that letter and I think I figured out what they are planning or what their goal is. I know you guys are probably delaying the hearing at the moment with all the circumstances at hand, which I’m grateful for, but I’m afraid it might not be enough to make them stop.” Erica said, fidgeting helplessly and turning the glass of water in her hand over and over again.

“Wait are you implying that there is more to this entire court case then the actual hideous declarations of fake truth put out at the moment? Because I and Patrick are officially bonded and therefore your parents have no claim on him.” Jonny pointed out.

“Well that’s good news, i did not know that. I'm just scared that they may find a way around this. I saw dad pulling up fake documents of some kind the other day, he had one of those assholes from downtown over, one of those tricksters you usually turn to if you have stuff to do that is barely legal or not legal at all, you know. And I saw him pay for the documents. I don’t know the content of said documents but it might just add to their plan.” Erica explained.

“Okay, well uhm sorry but I think we need to add Brisson to this conversation to be honest, this is getting a little much and you are right it's a bad point of time. Nevertheless we have to deal with the punches as they come and I appreciate your honesty. I would be grateful if you don't tell Patrick about whatever fucked up masterplan your parents are pulling up but I’m sure he will appreciate that you have his back. Just take it slowly and give him time. He will come around to you I’m sure. But for now, we might need Brisson in on this, before we continue this conversation.” Jonny explained, unease filling him from head to toe as he ventured over to the patio doors and fetched Brisson, before taking him and Erica to the study.

 

They made the meeting as short as possible to not attract attention and the outcome couldn't have been any more devastating. Patrick’s parents had a sick plan and it would be a hell of a deal to keep them from following through.

Erica told them about how possessed their father was by the idea of actually owning Pat’s kit and making it a better impression of society than his fallen son. He had no intentions of treating Patrick carefully or even with respect upon his return to home, he just wanted to gain control. He wanted that grand child and Donna wanted it too, even if her intentions might slightly differ, because she actually missed taking care of her son and wanted to do better with his kit than she had done with Patrick himself. All Pat Senior wanted was to have another alpha son, a better son, a more worthy son than that “pile of shit” Erica quoted with disgust he considered to be his son at the moment. But to get their grandchild they needed to get through Patrick and therefore they would pull every trick in the book to get to it.

Jonny was sick, he was so angry and mad afterwards he really wanted to break something. Erica was in tears but regained control quickly before leaving to apologize to Patrick Jonny assumed as he was sitting in the office chair of his study, trying to not break every available surface in the room and waiting for his mom and dad, Brisson went to get. He couldn't hold back with this news, not even for a second and he wanted his parents to know, but more than that he had a plan. A plan to save Patrick from the evil that was waiting for him and he would break every rule and go to jail if he had to, to keep his omega safe. Pat's parents wouldn't get their dirty paws on his offspring or his mate for that matter.

It took a while to get his parents approval for said plan but in the end they swore to do as he ordered them to and they would do anything they could to protect Patrick and his kit by their life.

For now that had to be enough and Jonny had a strong pull of his beer before joining the party again. Assured that he would get Patrick out of this mess should the situation come head to head.

Patrick however had no idea what was going on behind closed doors and that might work in their favor for now. Jonny was only thinking in Patrick’s best interest and everything that kept Patrick and his kit safe and far away from his evil parents was his omegas best interest.

 

As dinner time drew close the rest of the rookies joined them, having completed their task to pack up and get over all of Jonny’s and Patrick’s shit, right in time to go heavy on the food and beer. The mood was content and Patrick had snuggled up in Jonny's lap,  plate balanced on his belly and a big smile on his face as he chatted with Erica back and forth. They obviously had figured out everything they had to and Jonny was no longer jealous, indeed he was grateful for Patrick to have a sister like that because without her, he would have never known what was ahead of them. But for the rest of the night, he wouldn’t bother to poke sleeping monsters. He could deal with them, once they broke out of the closet.

When the night had fallen and most of the party had moved to the living room, with some guests already having left to get their kits into bed, Patrick was almost half asleep on Jonny’s lap and it was about time they called it a day. They thanked everyone who joined for their effort and help, before saying their goodbyes and getting ready for bed.

The Verbeek’s and Erica would share the basement with Jonny’s parents for the night, before returning to their own respective homes the next day and leave Patrick and Jonny to adjust to their new house.

After all it wouldn’t be long before the soft cries of a newborn would fill the walls with joy.

 

The night was uneasy at best, because Patrick was just as restless as Jonny but they managed somehow. They had some free weeks all to themselves, with no playoffs coming up, so they took their sweet time to decorate and re-arrange their home the way they pleased, while Jonny and Brisson were corresponding back and forth in between to set everything up, should Jonny need to pull the imaginary STOP card in regards of the court trial. Jonny even managed to sell both their condo’s without further ado in record time, not that they would be in need of money but it was one more thing off his hands.


	24. This is not happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go big bang Part 1

Jonny woke up slowly from his slumber, opening his eyes only a fraction in case it was already morning and to not get blinded by sunlight, as he felt Patrick fidgeting next to him. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to drop back off to sleep and not to worry about his omega, as he realized it was still in the middle of the fucking night. His arm was tingling unpleasantly from being squished between the mattress and Pat’s blond curls during sleep, because his alpha was obviously better than any pillow they owned - which speaking of those, were all stacked up on Patrick’s side of the bed, even though he barely had any use for them at night. The blood was rushing back into his arm a little as he tried to adjust his position without jostling his pregnant mate too much. It was a beautiful disaster at best.

 

Patrick had been cranky and outright bitchy for most of the day, hell the entire past week, while Jonny was up in Canada for promotional stuff with Canadian Tire, complaining nonstop about his sore feet, aching back and other things every time they had skyped.

“I’m already so fucking huge Jonny I can’t even touch my own fucking dick for fucks sake!” he had grumbled angrily this afternoon not for the first time, after Jonathan had returned home and was through the door for barely 4 minutes tops and Pat sighed heavily whenever remembering that he had at least a few more weeks to go, before their beautiful kit would be born.

The surgery was the lot less scary option for the both of them, even though Dr. Latta had taken much time to explain that a natural non-surgical birth would heal faster for an athlete like Pat and be more beneficial performance wise, in hindsight of when Pat could return to the ice. But Patrick wouldn’t actually have it, he was so scared of the pain and the endless hours it would take to get that kit pushed out, in addition with all the horror stories he had consumed over the internet ever since the date drew nearer, he just wouldn’t have it, so they had the C-section drawn up. Jonny was fine he thought or as fine as he could be, because even his maman had tried to talk Patrick into giving natural birth, just for safety reasons and all.

 

He felt Patrick fidgeting for a little while longer, baby bump pressing into Jonny’s hip before he rolled out of bed.

“Again? Seriously?” Jonathan mumbled grumpily, sleep slurring his words. Patrick’s constant peeing at night had gotten worse as the days went on and today just took the fucking top of the list of horrible nights, so far.

“Sorry.” Patrick whispered in apology.

The alpha sighed as Patrick slowly waddled out of the room and into their en suite, careful to not bump into any furniture in the darkness, for what felt like the 20th time already since actually going to bed, huffing under his breath about having to fucking go again. And well yes Jonny would sign this any second, because he actually felt like he had just laid down and drifted off before being woken up again. He laid there waiting for Patrick to return, knowing that he'd be disturbed again upon his omega’s return. Jonathan rubbed his hand over his nose with a sigh, stretching his arm out to get the blood flowing again in the meanwhile. He glanced over at the clock as he debated whether to take a painkiller as a precaution for his upcoming headache or not, deciding to just sleep it out rather than risk it being worse in the morning, because he actually got squished into the boards in the promotional shot on accident and kind of hit it hard, given his latest game had been in april he sort of was a little off anyway. He had passed the concussion tests at the end of the season with flying colors, even though they had failed to make it to the playoffs for the 5th season in a row, but Pat’s latest antics really ran his nerves into the ground - not just literally. By now Jonny himself felt ready to have their kit pop out if it would help to settle Patrick at ease or at least it would stop him from being such a bitch. To add to all evil they had the Hilton convention coming up and he was not looking forward to attend the fan convention without his mate, who had to stay put, if he wanted to or not as a precaution.

While Patrick had never actually asked for much other than a few handy’s or a blowjob, which okay Jonny could understand, the big wave of passion and need to get laid while preggo, everybody was raving about had never come - or not yet. But by now Pat was so huge with baby, Jonny couldn’t imagine him getting anything up at all, without hurting their kit in the process.

 

He felt his tiredness and jetlag catching up with him, as he continued glancing at the clock on their nightstand sighing frustratedly with each minute that passed. He couldn’t help it as he started to drop back off to sleep, jumping slightly as he heard the toilet flush. The alpha  groaned in annoyance despite his better judgement, as he heard Patrick slowly making his way back into their bedroom.

“Are you done now?” He couldn’t help but snap as Patrick closed the door to the en suite a little too noisily as if he wanted to say: ‘Yes I’m fucking done with this shit too!’.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Jon.” his omega mumbled quietly, sounding tired himself. Jonathan rolled over onto his left side feeling guilty for acting like a dick, his back facing Pat as he slowly climbed back into bed again. He tried to relax enough to fall asleep with Patrick snuggling back up to him as best as he could with his belly in the way. Jonny had just started to fall asleep again when Patrick started to move around behind him, baby bump shoving Jonny in the back in the process. The alpha rolled onto his back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly as Patrick continued to fidget before climbing out of bed again.

“For fucks sake Pat! You seriously can't need to go again, it's like the twenty fucking fifth time already!” Jonny complained voice thick with demand and order.

“Sorry.” Patrick mumbled quietly.

Jonathan looked over at him, seeing his omega’s silhouette in the dark, edges illuminated by the little light of the street lamps streaming into their bedroom through the big window, with the curtains only drawn shut fifty percent of the way, the light softly cradling Patrick’s oversized bump. It was quiet in their room and no noises from the street were heard, only Pat’s nervous breathing, where he stood at the dresser, looking back and forth between his alpha and the en suite door guiltily.

“Jesus fucking christ! It's bad enough you've spent the past 3 hours since you climbed into bed tossing and turning and that's without the constant getting up and out to go to the fucking bloody toilet!” Jonny growled, pressing his face into the soft pillow to muffle the growl emanating from his chest, he couldn’t control.

He could hear Patrick sigh long suffering. He probably knew that Jonny was equally annoyed as well as sleep deprived as hell from traveling back and forth so much the past days, but that didn’t stop his eyes from watering. His alpha was annoyed with him, because once again Patrick wasn’t a good enough omega.

“So either go to the fucking toilet and stay there until you are fucking done for real or get back into this bed! Because fuck me sideways Pat, but I would like at least some bloody fucking sleep tonight.” Jonathan sincerely lost it at that, snapping angrily, his eyes burning with the need to get a few hours of rest.

Patrick let out a small whimper, his tears close to spilling over. He didn’t want his alpha to be mad at him. He never meant to make Jonny angry with him. He wanted to be a good omega, he had tried so hard.

BUT HE COULDN’T FUCKING HELP IT!

Their kit was playing fucking tetris on his bladder and his back ached with the weight he had to carry. The fake contractions Dr. Latta had explained to be normal by now didn’t really contribute to make him feel better either, because it hurt, it fucking hurt okay and he couldn’t actually get comfortable no matter how hard he tried.

“Look I'm sorry, baby.” Jonathan sighed slightly calmer, realizing that his anger wouldn’t help, nor would taking it out on Patrick. His omega didn’t deserve to feel bad about carrying their kit. Fuck his life what had he been thinking in the first place? He could actually smell how upset Patrick was, because it was all over the place and irritating his nose. “I didn't mean to snap at you like that mon cher, but I'm tired and I've got another meeting with Stan the asshole Bowman coming up and my eyes fucking burn like coals.” Jonny tried his best to apologize, nausea hitting him at the thought that Bowman had found a way back in the Blackhawks organization, even if he no longer held as much power as before, the tramp was back and they had to deal with his ugly ass.

 

He saw Patrick not moving.

“Come here baby, I didn't mean to be a moody asshole to you. You don’t need to be afraid of me. You’re the best omega Pat.” Jonny cooed gently. “I promise not to snap again so go to the toilet and then come and get back into bed and snuggle up, mon cher.” Patrick wanted to, but it was hard to concentrate on what his alpha was saying because dang that was a pain stabbing from hell for a second and it took all his breath away and made it hard not to fold in half from the force of it.

“I… Jonny! I think my water just broke.” Patrick whimpered quietly, voice cracking as he felt wetness rushing down the inside of his thighs. Because no, he hadn’t peed himself, that would be different, given it actually happened a couple of times already, when he was not fast enough to get out of bed.

“Oh my god! What?!” Jonny gasped as he sat up and reached over, flicking on the lamp on his night stand, on high alert all over sudden as Pat’s words rang out in the air.

“Are you sure, mon cher?” he asked, looking at Patrick, eyes scanning over his body, trailing over his huge bump all the way down to the clear liquid running down the inside of his thighs mixed with the omega’s slick gathering in the small puddle Patrick was standing in at the dresser, the fabric of his boxer briefs soaked through and clinging to his trembling legs.

“No I just pissed on the hardwood floor for fun.” he mumbled angrily, the chirp failing to be funny as he looked at Jonny, gaze heavy with fear and gripping the dresser for support as another stabbing pain rushed through him.

“Tabarnak!” Jonathan muttered, quickly getting out of bed and to his feet. He started pulling his clothes on frantically as Patrick stood there, his one hand still holding onto the dresser, the other cradling the underside of his baby bump unsure of what to do,  looking down at the slowly growing puddle around his feet.

“I'll get the car keys and your bag.” Jonny mumbled running out of the room in his sweats while pulling on his top from earlier.

Patrick stood there for a moment, his bottom lip trembling slightly, not knowing what to do. Sure Jon would come back and know what to do, because this wasn’t in the book. He was not ready yet. Their kit was not supposed to be born yet. He still had a few weeks left, but yet here he was, feeling helpless and afraid all over sudden.

“Sorry.” Jonny said with a small smile as he walked back into the bedroom and over to Pat, resting one hand on his bump as he gently stroked Patrick's cheek with the other to comfort him.

“You got this mon cher. Let's get you sorted out and get to the hospital. How are you feeling?” He asked gently, as he pulled out some clean boxers and sweats from the dresser, along with a shirt.

“Are you in any pain?” his alpha urged, voice projecting calm as he got Pat a towel from the bathroom, to prevent him from leaking all over the place, despite his new clothes. Patrick shrugged his shoulders, before nodding and clinging to his alpha’s arm for support as another contraction - yeah that’s what it was - ripped through him, making him clench his teeth.

“I'm just so scared and it hurts Jonny, it hurts.” he whispered, tears flowing freely now. “I’m… I’m so sorry. So sorry.” he cried.

“It's alright, I'm here Pat and soon our son will be too.” Jonathan smiled softly pulling his omega into a hug and rubbing his lower back in soothing circles, to help ease the discomfort.

 

He helped Patrick slowly pull on his favourite UND top before helping him to get out of the soaked undies and back into clean clothes so he could take him to the hospital.

“Let's clean you up. Can you hold that while I get your boxers on? You can lean on me, mon cher. I got you. I got you!” Jonny said gently wiping the slick and water from Patrick's legs with a towel, ignoring the puddle on the hardwood floor for now. They could clean that up later, now other priorities came first.

The omega nodded and held the other towel Jonny had handed him against his bum, balancing most of his weight on one of his alpha’s shoulders, he refused to ease his grip on. He felt touch deprived somehow and touching Jonny was comforting, grounding in a way Patrick needed right now.

“Lift your foot for me, mon cher.” he murmured softly.

Patrick carefully put his foot into the boxers, repeating his action with the other leg as another contraction faded.

Jonny slowly pulled them up. “Okay, you’re okay Pat. We’ve got this. I'll just put a pad in for you, so you don't soak the car and then we can finish dressing you.” Jonathan assured him, feeling glad his mom had stocked a few pads as a precaution in their bathroom, for after the surgery. But they came in handy now.

He quickly helped his mate finish dressing before gently squeezing his hand.

“Let's grab your bag and get you to the hospital.” Jon smiled.

“Yeah.” Patrick sniffled quietly, allowing his alpha to help him down the stairs, where they pulled their coats and shoes on. Jonny carried his duffle bag to the car, chucking it on the backseat and helping him into the passenger side, before dashing back into the hallway to fetch the car seat they got from his parents during the housewarming party and back out, locking up their house and booking it to the hospital as fast as the traffic allowed them to go.

Patrick was panting all the way there, trying to breathe through the contractions the way his LMC taught him. Jonny tried ringing her up, while driving but got no answer, just the voice mail informing him, that Pat’s LMC was on holidays and to contact Dr. Latta’s office in case of emergency, which shit out of luck. The dashboard told him it was something like 2:30 a.m in the fucking morning.

“You’re doing fine, mon cher.” he murmured at a red light, that forced them to stop. He looked over to his omega in the passenger seat, resting his forehead against Patrick's for a second to comfort him.

“We'll get to meet him for the first time.” he smiled.

His omega gave him a small watery smile and nod, before hissing from the pain of another contraction.

“Fuck yeah!” Pat whispered breathlessly, clinging to Jonny’s hand until they pulled up into the hospital parking lot, Jonny grabbing a free spot closest to the entrance and helping Patrick out of the car and inside.

He held him tightly as they slowly walked towards the desk on the maternity ward as fast as Patrick could, who was holding his bump protectively as if to say: ‘No babe you’re not allowed to come out yet.’

“We're nearly there. You’re doing so good Pat. Such a good omega.” his alpha said gently, adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder, but never letting go of him.

They reached the reception desk which Patrick quickly leant against using both hands for support as another contraction made him pant into Jonny’s shoulder, trying to find comfort in his mate’s maple scent that he loved so much.

 

Jonathan addressed the nurse behind the desk, “Hi, this is my mate Patrick Timothy Kane, born November 19th 1988, Buffalo NY. His water broke about 20 minutes ago, give and take a few.”

“The second!” Patrick murmured stubbornly into Jonny’s neck, making his alpha smile.

“OK, hey Patrick. Let's just pull your records up.” the nurse smiled friendly before tapping on the keyboard.

The omega groaned loudly and leant forward, resting his head against the desk as he struggled with another sharp stabbing pain, making his legs shake dangerously.

“It's alright,  mon cher. Just relax and try to breath deeply. You got this. I got you.” Jonny soothed gently rubbing his back, waiting impatiently for the nurse to be done with checking his charts on Patrick.

“We tried to contact his LMC but she’s on vacation.” Jonny added, wanting to help the nurse along, who was still scrolling through the files on his desktop.

“OK, sorry I've finally found your file Mr. Kane. I'll just book you into a room and get someone here to see you.” the beta behind the desk mumbled after another moment. He pressed a red button before quickly typing on the keyboard again.

“You called, Brad?” another nurse appearing out of a door behind the desk, rolling his eyes a little amused, questioned.

“You've got some customers.” The nurse Brad at the keyboard asserted. “This is Patrick Kane, he's 32 weeks pregnant with a minor placental abruption, suffered a partly miscarriage at 16 weeks, red flagged so I'll call the doctor when I've checked him in.”

“Thanks Brad, call and pull his notes up as well.” the other nurse smiled, his voice indicating English was not his mother tongue, but he couldn’t place the accent just yet.

“Yeah, will do.” he said as he finished typing. “Got you booked into room 8.” Brad added, turning to Jonathan and Patrick with a smile as he reached for the phone on his desk.

“Thanks Brad.” The other nurse replied politely, coming around the desk and approaching the couple, holding his hand out to Jon in greeting.

“Hi, I'm Henrik, I'll be your midwife, Patrick.” he smiled as they shook hands.

“I'm Jonathan Toews, this is my mate Patrick.” Jonny smiled slightly, suddenly really sick of instructions, because hello his omega was panting and groaning right next to him, why not shift your attention to the task at hand, rather than exchanging pleasantries back and forth. His lack of sleep didn’t help his tone of voice which was obviously annoyed. Patrick slowly lifted his head, sighing deeply as he cast a glance at his midwife - fuck his life the beta was looking like some super model right from the Vanity Fair cover.

“Let's get you settled. Are you okay to walk or do you want a wheelchair?” Henrik asked softly, all the time smiling at Patrick.

“I can fucking walk!” Patrick snapped breathlessly, gaze accusingly glowering at the midwife as if he was to blame for the pain Pat was in.

“Well, let's get you to your room.” the beta laughed, not offended one bit, by Patrick’s lack politeness, walking around the other side of him. He put one arm around Patrick's waist as his alpha had, who was supporting him on the other side.

“It's just down here.” Henrik mentioned as they slowly started walking, with Patrick groaning in between them, stopping every other couple of steps to pant in frustration. It fucking hurt - okay. Why couldn’t they just put him under and get this C-section started right away instead of letting him suffer along? He really hated everybody at that moment.

 

They slowly walked into their assigned room #8 and over to the bed as Patrick carefully sat down on the edge of it, sitting seemed to make the pain a little more bearable, was taking most of the strain of his back.

“Okay, you've got this lovely gown to wear right here, so if you'd like to put it on while I go and get your notes and then I can check you over and see how far along you are.” Henrik offered.

“Thank you.” Jonny replied with a small smile. At least something was happening now. They watched as the midwife disappeared out of the room, before Jonny picked up the folded pastel yellow hospital gown on the bottom of the bed.

“Let's get you undressed, mon cher.” he said gently, carefully pulling the omega’s top off, after Pat had nodded dully and he held the gown out for him to put his arms through before tying it loosely at the back.

“You can stay there while I get your shoes and socks off.” Jonny murmured, quickly bending down in front of his omega to do as he said. He quickly undid the sneaker laces and pulled the socks off Pat’s feet and put them over by the chair near his bed.

“How about the rest now? I need to you to stand up for a second, mon cher.” Jonny directed. Patrick carefully stood up as his alpha pulled his sweats down, quickly holding onto his boxer shorts as Jon tried to pull them down as well.

“They're going to need to come off as well, Pat.” Jonny chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“I don't want to leak everywhere. Please don’t make me.” Patrick begged sniffling.

 

“Yeah, alright. I understand, it’s no problem for now. Don’t you worry, mon cher. You can leave them on just until Henrik returns, I assume.” his alpha soothed, not wanting to upset his mate further, he was already scratched raw from fear it seemed.

 

“How are you doing in here?” the beta asked still smiling as he walked back in, closing the door behind him, carrying Patrick's notes on one arm and flipping through them with the other hand quickly scanning the pages.

“It's so cold.” Pat complained, wrapping his arms around his middle as best as he could in an attempt to warm himself up.

“I'll turn the heating up a bit, no biggie. I can imagine it’s freezing with half your clothes off and just the paper to cover up. You’re not the first one telling me this.” Henrik laughed lightly, adjusting the dial on the wall.

“Thanks Henrik.” Patrick mumbled quietly, eyeing him as he approached the side of his bed with deliberate steps and a confidence like he totally got his shit under wraps, rubbing thoughtfully at the shadow of a beard he sported.

“You can put your clothes in here, you'll be here for a little while anyway so you might as well get comfortable.” Henrik explained, opening a cupboard to his left and motioning for Jonathan to put Pat’s clothes and duffle in there.

“Alright” Jonny nodded picking up Patrick's folded clothes and putting them neatly away  in the cupboard.

“Right, now that we got this out of the way. Let's get a bit more information first and then I'll check you over.” Henrik went on pulling up a swiveling stool and sitting down to Patrick’s left beside right in front of the small window. The omega nodded in acknowledgement, not looking forward to it at all and feeling queasy as hell.

“When did your water break?” the midwife inquired again, pen in hand ready to scribble down some more notes should he need to.

“About 35 minutes ago.” Jonny answered for his omega. Henrik looked at his watch.

“So about 2 a.m.” he checked back again, before writing it down in Pat’s file. “Have you been having any contractions at all?”

Patrick shook his head in denial. He was not having fucking contractions, his kit was not going to be born right now! He had a few more weeks and the entire scenario at home was probably just a horrible nightmare. Surely he would wake up any minute in the cradle of his alpha’s arms. But Patrick did not wake up.

“I've just been really uncomfortable and had a back ache that keeps coming and going, a stabbing pain from hell, as if someone would actually try to you know. My ass and stuff.” Patrick mumbled embarrassed as the beta kept leveling him with a patient gaze, waiting for his answer, having hold his hand up before to keep Jonathan from answering for his mate.

“That sounds like contractions to me after all, Patrick. When did they start?” Henrik chuckled.

“Earlier, like before I went to bed, maybe.” the omega groaned, curling up a little tighter in obvious discomfort, clutching Jon’s hand for help.

“Why didn't you say anything, mon cher?” Jonny asked a little taken aback, before remembering how little they had actually talked before crashing into bed, with Jonny just gotten home from the airport and knackered. There hadn’t really been time for lot of conversation, before they had hit the hay.

“I thought it were just Hicks you know, like Dr. Latta said. I was just uncomfortable on the sofa while watching that chick flick and then you came home and you were so grumpy and tired. I… I didn’t mean to...” Patrick started crying halfway through, his hormones all out of whack. “I thought it would pass.” he sobbed, feeling so guilty for having kept this from his mate.

“Aww, Pat it’s ok, mon cher. Nobody is blaming you. It’s alright. Calm down.” Jonny tried to comfort him, wiping his tears away with the tip of his thumb. Henrik gave them a few minutes before he went on with gathering all the necessary informations. Noting down Dr. Latta’s name so they could ring her up.

 

“How often have they been coming?” the beta questioned, after Pat had calmed down a bit and was no longer crying.

“I'm not sure, I don’t know.” Patrick shrugged helplessly, looking at his alpha for help.

“Well you had one as we got ready, a few in the car on the way over, and then at the front desk so about 10 minutes? It’s hard to tell because you seemed to be in pain constantly.” the alpha counted. Patrick nodded his agreement.

“Something like that.” the omega said quietly.

“Alright, it’s not too bad if you don’t know for sure, we will find out soon enough, that’s what CTG is for. How long have they been lasting for?” Henrik went on.

Patrick shrugged. “Not long.” he tried.

“Oh no bullshit.” Henrik laughed, making Jonny smile sadly at Patrick’s words. It was obvious as day that Patrick was putting up a show, that he was in denial somehow.

“Well we'll find out anyway, after I've checked you over, I'm going to attach a couple of sensors to you. One to keep track of the baby's heartbeat and one to register your contractions, so we can monitor how your kit closely and will detect whether your baby is responding well to the stronger contractions or not. If the test shows that your baby's heart rate is decreasing too much with the contractions, the doctor will give you a drug to lessen their strength. If this doesn't help, well we’ll find out if we get to it. Nothing to worry about for now.”the beta explained patiently.

“Right. I know what a CTG is.” he mumbled, averting his gaze and tried to get closer to Jonny and further away from Henrik quietly.

“So let's get this show on the road, shall we. If you want to get on the bed and get comfy.” The midwife advised watching Patrick shuffling back slightly, still out of his reach but he was doing as told by the beta, even though he was still clinging to his alpha and not too welcoming towards Henrik. It wasn’t like he didn’t like him, he was polite and forthcoming and smiling all the time but he rather deal with Dr. Latta than with any of the hospital staff.

 

“Well, time is up Patrick. Those boxershorts of yours will need to come off, now.” Henrik pointed out, trying to pull a joke, that wasn’t funny at all.

“I don't want to get the bed wet.” Patrick stalled, blushing with embarrassment as he tried to avoid eye contact with the beta  and got up again, legs shaking and seeking Jonny’s touch.

“It's fine, don’t you worry about it. There are worse things than just that. Plus we have precautions dear.” Henrik laughed as he pulled back the blankets of the bed and walked over to a cupboard on the other side of the room, opening it and pulling out a blue square mat.

“This is to protect the bed and we got enough of those stocked right there, so that’s dealt with. If you want to get the boxers off and onto the bed now, we can start to sort you out.” he smiled as he placed it in the middle of the bed sheet, before raising the head of the bed slightly with quick hands. Patrick was still following Henrik’s every move with growing unease and rather leaned on Jon than making any motion to actually climb back on the bed as Henrik ordered him to. No one had told him, that this was necessary for the C-section. Couldn’t they just do it like Dr. Latta had explained it to him at his last visit? Nothing was going as planned and Patrick felt out of his depth.

Jonny hugged his omega briefly, talking quietly in French to get Pat to ease up and comply. He got him sitting on the edge of the bed again keeping a string of reassurance going as he carefully began pulling his boxers down under the gown causing Patrick to blush. He pulled the pad out of the boxers.

“Is there somewhere to throw this?” Jon asked.

“Clinical waste is in that bin.” Henrik replied,  pointing over the yellow bin by the door.

Jonny made quick work of throwing it away before walking back over and helping his mate to get settled on the bed.

“Okay. Now what I'm going to do Patrick, is have a feel and see how dilated you are.” Henrik commented pulling on a pair of gloves. The omega flinched at the snap of the rubber gloves against skin, fidgeting on the bed before quickly reaching over grabbing for Jonathan’s hand to hold on tight.

“Can you lay down on your side please and pull your knees up as far as possible.”  Henrik instructed gently. Patrick carefully laid back, admitting defeat to the beta before slowly rolling onto his side facing his alpha as he curled his knees up as best as he could. He felt exposed and vulnerable like this and not seeing what Henrik was up to, wasn’t helping much. He wanted to run off right then and hide away somewhere. This felt wrong on so many levels and he couldn’t help the tears watering his eyes.

“Thanks, so there’s no need to be afraid. I will do exactly just what I told you and I promise this won’t hurt.” Henrik said, locking eyes with Jonny for a  second to get the alpha’s approval. He lifted the gown at Patrick’s back before squeezing some lubricant onto his fingers.

“Just relax, Patrick it might be a bit cold. Sorry about that.” Henrik murmured soothingly, gently placing one hand on Patrick's hip to keep him from fidgeting, before finding his entrance with skilled lubed fingers.

Jonny squeezed Patrick's hand reassuringly as his omega blushed, knowing how embarrassed he was. He heard him let out a small gasp followed by a quiet whimper as Henrik pushed his fingers in.

“You’re doing so good. Such a good omega, mon cher.” Jonny praised with a soft smile.

Patrick was biting down on his lip hard, to the point that he almost could taste blood and nodded, as his scent shifted into slightly fear.

“Okay. That’s it for now.” Henrik smiled. pulling his fingers out carefully, but Patrick winced nevertheless. He really just wanted that hand on his hip to be gone too. Jonny was allowed to touch him like that, that was Jonny his alpha, his mate and that was okay, but Henrik was a stranger and Pat didn’t like it at all.

“You're about 4 centimetres dilated at the moment, so you're definitely in the first stages of labor but it means you've got a while to go yet.” The beta pulled his gloves off and threw them into the yellow bin as Patrick rolled over onto his back.

 

“Let's lift you up a bit, buddy. But don’t go flying.” Henrik joked, walking back over. He waited for Patrick to sit up before lifting the head of the bed to a 45° degree angle.

“That should feel a bit better.” he smiled gently as he pulled the blanket over Patrick's legs. Pat nodded, a shy smile playing around his lips, before he screwed his face up again in a wave of pain.

“Now, we’ll get these sensors on you, so we can see what's happening inside that lovely bump of yours.” Henrik explained, fiddling with the belts and cables of the CTG machine. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out 2 small round pads.

“I'm going to need you to lift your gown for me once more.” the beta instructed, peeling the plastic off the back of one of the pads. Patrick blushed again and pulled the blanket up further whilst trying to pull his gown out from underneath it.

“Alright, we're going to need one about here.” Henrik pointed to a patch of skin as Patrick's bump appeared. He gently stuck one of the pads on Patrick's stomach, close to his belly button, securing it with a belt and connecting the cables with it.

“And the other one goes right down here. So we’re all ready set to go.” Henrik smiled, pulling the plastic off the other pad and sticking it low down on the omega’s stomach, fastening the other belt and getting the cables in place. Patrick pulled his gown back down quickly, as soon as henrik’s hands had left him.

“Let's make sure they're working properly.” Henrik winked, switching on the machine next to his bed. They both stared over at it as the beta pressed a few buttons on the machine.

“Here we’ve got the baby's heartbeat, and this line should register your contractions so we can keep track on how long they last and how regular they come.” his midwife said pointing to the line on the screen moving up and down, indicating their kit’s heartbeat and the other that was currently flat and supposed to monitor the contractions.

 

“I think there's one coming.” Patrick hissed leaning forward slightly. Jonathan frowned at the line that wasn't moving.

“Yeah sounds about right, buddy.” Henrik asserted, watching as the line began to spike slightly. Jonny stared at it fascinated, leaning closer to his omega to rub his back soothingly as Patrick started moaning quietly.

“You’ve got this, mon cher. Just relax.” Jonny whispered gently, drawing circles in the skin of Patrick’s lower back with a soft pressure to help him through.

“Everything seems to be working just fine. Your contractions last about 20 seconds at the moment.” Henrik explained, looking at the print as the flat line returned. Patrick sighed in obvious relief and laid back against the bed again.

“All that’s left to do now is to wait. We’ve got this.” The beta assured them.

“Urgh great isn’t it?” Patrick bitched a little.

“Yeah, I can imagine it will be a little tough on your part though. The doctor should be here soon, she'll probably want to check you over as well and will decide how we proceed from there on.” Henrik mentioned.

“Nice.” Patrick whispered sarcastically.

“For now feel free to wander around the room a little, just don’t disconnect the machine or we’ll rush in on you because it sets the alarm off.” Henrik stated. “You’ve got a private bathroom through that door over there.” Jonathan  looked over as Henrik pointed to the door opposite the bed.

“And we set you up with a coffee machine just over there, because it usually will be a long run and you can get tired halfway through. We don’t want you sleeping through the birth of your kit. Believe me I witnessed that happening and the outcome was heartbreaking. Just don’t ask me how they managed to sleep through all the commotion going on.” he pointed to the right side of the room next to the entrance door.

“Oh well for anything else we’ve got you covered with a vending machine just down the corridor or the cafeteria downstairs.”

“Alright, thanks Henrik.” Jonathan offered.

“No coffee for you though, just stick to water so you don't dehydrate.” the beta admonished Patrick softly.

“Fucking great.” Patrick grumped, rolling his eyes.

“I'll be able to monitor you from outside so I'll be keeping an eye on you. But for now you don't need me hanging around, so I'll leave you to have some peace and quiet.” Henrik winked with a bright smile.

“Thank you.” Jonathan replied politely.

“If you do need me for anything though, just press this button here and I'll be straight back. Well, also use it if there is anything wrong of course.” Henrik added, pointing to the small red button on the wall next to Pat’s head.

“Will do.” Jonny said sincerely, hoping they wouldn’t need to use it.

“And try to get as much rest as you can for now, you're in for a long night and possibly a long day as well.” the beta explained looking firmly at Patrick. The omega looked shocked at that news. What was Henrik talking about? He was scheduled for a C-section so why couldn’t they just move it forward to like right the fuck now? - thank you very much.

“Your first kit usually takes about anything from 8 hours, but can take much longer even, as long as it doesn’t take more than 24 hours to arrive you’ll be fine.” Henrik explained calmly. Yeah fuck you very much, Patrick knew that, but no way in hell would he push that kit out of his ass or whatever. Just No! No! No! Didn’t the beta get the memo or what?

“Is it possible to use my phone in here? I need to warn some people and set stuff up, since this was not planned.” Jonny asked, gesturing around the room vaguely.

“Sure, no problem, so far. Just don’t take too long.” Henrik chuckled. “Any other questions for now?” He looked at both of them, to make sure he didn’t miss a hint.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jonny answered, before looking over to Patrick, who shook his head in denial of the question. Yes he had a lot of questions alright, but he doubted Henrik could answer any of those right now, so they watched the beta leave and close the door silently, leaving the bonded pair to themselves.

 

Patrick groaned in pain as another contraction ripped him and he was doubting anything the beta had explained by now, because fuck you very much, he wouldn’t endure this pain for 8 or more hours. He already felt ready to break. Patrick whimpered, tugging on Jonny’s arm to get him to come closer, so he could hide his face in his alpha’s elbow.

“He seems nice at least. It could have been worse, eh?” Jonny acknowledged, carding his fingers through Patrick’s blonde matted curls after Henrik had left.

“Yeah, so what.” Patrick whined.

“It will be ok Pat.” he promised, feeling helplessness tug at his heartstrings at the sight of Patrick in despair.

“So do you mind if I call maman, maybe the Verbeek’s too?” Jonny asked with a smile as he pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket.

“Just maman.” Patrick huffed.

“Okay mon cher. She can tell the other right? You know she will only start crying at the news anyway. But it’s not bad, eh. We finally get to meet our beautiful kit.” Jonny made sure.

“Yeah.” Patrick sighed, screwing his face up again and burrowing into Jonny’s elbow as his alpha pressed a few buttons before putting the phone to his ear.

“I don't think anyone's going to be too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, never saw that one coming, did we?” Jonathan joked as he listened to the phone ringing on the other end of the line, waiting for his maman to pick up.

“She'll be too excited to shout when she knows why you’re calling.” Patrick puffed.

“Right. You’re doing fine Pat.” Jonny murmured, gently stroking his omega’s bump all fond eyes and pride in his features.

“Salut maman. Je suis désolé de te réveiller.” Jonny said softly. Patrick smiled at Jonny’s voice, it was so different when he spoke French, kind of earnest and more serious than usual. Jonny assured his maman, that everything's fine and that he only wanted to let them know, that their kit was on his way and obviously couldn’t wait any longer.  Patrick saw him smile as his alpha delivered the news and even though he barely understood a word, he knew exactly what Jonny was talking about, probably giving Andree all the juicy details of how far along he was, when his water broke and everything that went down so far with their midwife, summing up everything Henrik had said and that they were currently waiting for the doctor to show up. Or at best Dr. Latta to stop by.

Jonny reached out and squeezed Patrick's hand.

“Okay maman.” Jonny switched back to English for Pat’s benefit, pausing for a moment before he continued with “Yeah it's probably best...yeah I'll tell him...Thank you for taking care of it. À tantôt maman.” Jonny ended the call, hanging up before looking at Patrick again.

“They're going to take the first flight out this morning and will be here later.” his alpha explained, making Patrick smile at that.

“They probably would only be in the way before then, huh.” Patrick joked a little, grateful that Jonny didn’t get it wrong.

“And maman told me they're thinking of you and sending you all their love. Can't wait to meet their grandson obviously, eh. They love you Pat and so do I and you’re going to do a great job giving birth to our son.” Jonathan kissed him softly.

“I wish he would be already here, would mean that the painful bit would already be over and done with.” Patrick huffed, hands cradling his baby bump, making Jonny chuckle as his kissed him again. Patrick smiled love sick before groaning again and leaning slightly forward.

“You’re having another contraction, mon cher?” Jonny asked a little dumbly but gently, rubbing his omega’s back again to help with the ache and reminding him to breathe through it. Patrick moaned quietly, breathing deeply.

“It'll soon be gone.” Jonny murmured. He glanced over at the machine, observing the line showing the contractions closely as it began to fade again.

“That's better Pat. It’s nearly gone. You’re doing such a good job. I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good omega.” Jonny praised softly.

Patrick sighed, sniffling a little and basking in Jonny’s maple scent, as he sat back up allowing him to move his hand before laying back down again.

“Why don't you try and get some rest while you still can, as Henrik suggested?” Jonny murmured. Patrick gave him a small smile.

“But what if the doctor shows up?” Patrick asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’ll let you know and they will wake you up anyway I suppose. Try to get some sleep.” Jonny soothed.

“Yeah.” Patrick yawned a little as he snuggled into the bed, rolling onto his side as best as he could, acing Jonny and holding onto his alpha’s hand.

“I'll still be here, I promise.” Jonny murmured, lips only inches away from Patrick’s, before kissing him gently once more and getting comfortable on the hard chair he was dealt. He watched Patrick's eyes close slowly and his breath even out, giving into exhaustion as sleep washed over him.

 

He sat in silence for a while alternating between watching Patrick doze and between the lines on the machine until Patrick moaned softly.

“Shsh,” Jonny murmured like he had done all the other times before, standing up and  leaning over Patrick as he rubbed his back, listening to Patrick breathing deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Just a little bit longer, mon cher. You can do it. It’s nearly over.” Jonny mumbled under his breath as he watched the machine until the line went flat again before sitting back down.

“You’re good?” He asked gently. Patrick nodded sleepily, feeling Jonny squeeze his hand reassuringly as he mumbled. “Good.”He sat in silence for a while alternating between watching Patrick doze and between the lines on the machine until Patrick moaned softly.

“Shsh,” Jonny murmured like he had done all the other times before, standing up and  leaning over Patrick as he rubbed his back, listening to Patrick breathing deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Just a little bit longer, mon cher. You can do it. It’s nearly over.” Jonny mumbled under his breath as he watched the machine until the line went flat again before sitting back down.

“You’re good?” He asked gently. Patrick nodded sleepily, feeling Jonny squeeze his hand reassuringly as he mumbled. “Good.”

 

They both flinched as the door was opened rudely and an older brisk lady walked in.

“Good morning, how's everything going in here?” said the OBGYN on duty as she walked into the room.

“We’re holding up.” Jonny snapped in distaste of the other alpha’s entrance.

“Painfully.” Patrick mumbled, groaning into Jonny’s elbow, where he was still holding his alpha’s hand hostage for the past hours it seemed.

“Well as you've gotten me out of bed in the middle of the night, how about we check you over?” she barked, striding over to Patrick’s bedside, her heels echoing loudly in the room and mixing with the soft hum and beeping noises of the CTG machine in an ugly staccato.

“No, I don’t want. Jonny please.”Patrick begged, digging his nails into his alpha’s arm. He wanted them to call Dr. Latta, he could hold on as long as it would take for her to get here and sort this mess out, be he didn’t want to be touched by this brisk unwelcoming woman, let alone undress in front of her. She scared him and his scent shifted enough that he more or less announced that subconsciously to the room at large.

Jonny frowned at Henrik who had followed the doctor inside.

“I've come to see how it's done properly.” Henrik winked in an attempt to ease the atmosphere. The doctor pressed some buttons on the machine and looked closely at it.

“Well the kit seems to be doing fine in there, contractions coming pretty regularly.” she commented coldly,  turning to face Henrik and not even glancing at Patrick. Totally  oblivious to his distress.

“Notes?” She ordered, her mouth turned down, looking at the beta over the brim of her glasses. Henrik reached over, taking them out of the holder on the wall, and passed them over to her.

“Right. At least someone who does something right in this shit hole.” she muttered under her breath in disdain, looking down on Pat’s notes with disinterest, just scanning them briefly.

Patrick sniffled into Jonny’s side who had tugged his omega safely as close to his side as the machine would allow, caressing Patrick’s back trying to comfort him, his gaze never leaving the doctor on duty whose first impression got worse by the minute, to the point that not even Jonny wanted her to touch his omega in any way.

“OK. Let's get this over with. Roll onto your back so I can check you over. I don’t have all day.” the doctor ordered, eventually passing the notes back off to Henrik. Patrick slowly shuffled over until he was laying on his back, even though he didn’t want to, it was hard to refuse an alpha’s order that strong and commanding like this one. He cried nevertheless, sobbing harder than before and feeling exposed even though his knuckles were turning white from the force he used to hold onto the duvet. She tried to pull the blanket down slightly with no use, huffing at Patrick impatiently.

“You know you better cooperate, we can just leave you to it anyway.” she snarled.

“Doctor!” Jonny growled.

“Yeah like what?” she spat, locking gazes with Jonny.

“I think your behavior is not really helping things and I would like to ask you to contact Dr. Latta instead. She treated Patrick before and knows best for him. I don’t really agree to you handling my omega’s needs nor my kits needs right at this moment.” Jonny challenged, jaw clenched tight as he used his best captain voice, polite but firm and full of authority.

“Fine! Why didn’t you do this from the start anyway? I’m not dealing with this shit!” she barked at Henrik as if it was his fault, before throwing her hands into the air and leaving the room with the door slamming shut behind her. Jonny was fuming, Patrick was crying hard now, having curled up at the loud voices and Jonny climbed onto the bed with his omega, cradling Patrick into his arms as best as he could and glaring at the midwife.

“I’m sorry Mr. Toews. She’s such a bitch sometimes. I will make sure to get Dr. Latta to you as fast as possible. Excuse me, please.” he rushed out in a breath before leaving them, his footsteps echoing down the hall as he ran to probably do as ordered.

“Oh Pat, I’m so sorry mon cher, so sorry. She’s gone now. I will try calling Dr. Latta too. She will take care of you. I won’t let this other bitch touch you ever again. You’re okay. You hear me, you will be doing fine.” Jonny murmured soothingly, switching into French halfway through, carding his fingers through Patrick’s curls and holding him safe in his arms as best as he could, when his body tensed and he struggled through a contraction. It seemed to take forever but the longer the silence went on, the more Patrick relaxed until he released at least one of Jonny’s arms, allowing him to make a short call to Dr. Latta’s office, where he was assured, that she was already on her way and should arrive shortly. He tells Patrick that much and feels his sobs lessen. A glance on the clock confirms that it’s almost 6 in the morning which just makes Jon even more pissy considering the bitch accused them of ‘waking her up in the middle of the fucking night’ , when they had left Patrick to deal by himself for the last couple of hours and they had been the one’s not getting much sleep if at all. Seriously screw her. Patrick deserved better than that and it was an embarrassing testimony that Dr. Latta had to come in, because she was the only one competent and trustworthy enough.

 

Barely 10 minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, before Dr. Latta entered their room. Her scrubs and coat a little askew from being pulled on in a haste probably and a soft warm small on her face, with her hair a pure picture of the world’s greatest bed - head - in - a - hurry - bun.

“Good morning, Pat. Morning Jonathan. I came over as quickly as I could after they’ve called.” she said softly, approaching them carefully.

“Good morning Dr. Latta. Thank you for taking time.” Jonny answered with a strained smile. His eyes had dark shadows underneath and he looked as stressed as Patrick who was a little mess on his own and blinked at her, before groaning in pain and hiding his face again.

“I’m sorry for the turbulences. Your midwife just told me about the trouble. If I had known I would have shown up sooner. How are you feeling Pat?” she asked gently, taking a seat on the vacant swiveling stool at his bedside.

“Hurts.” Patrick mumbled pitifully, tears wetting his eyelashes as he cried silently, fingers not easing their hold on Jonny’s biceps.

“Okay, I understand. Can I have a look at things or do you need another minute?” she asked softly, waiting for Patrick to nod and unroll himself. “Jonny can join you again in a second but for now, we both need you to relax and roll on your back. You think you can do this for me?” she asked, reading the print of the CTG carefully.

“Yeah.” Patrick whispered, slowly following her instructions but keeping a hold on Jonny’s hand who didn’t let go.

“That’s good. Great job. Henrik gave me your notes and I will just see how things have progressed since then, before we talk about the options some more, alright?” she praised, waiting for them both to nod in confirmation, before pulling on a fresh pair of gloves from the box on the desk.

“First I need to have a feel of your bump. It’s not going to hurt I promise. It might be a bit uncomfortable and a lot of pressure but it’s not supposed to hurt you or your kit.” she explained with a smile. She pulled the blanket down slightly and gently rested her hands on him, pushing firmly but carefully.

“Well your kit's in position, that’s good news. Now I just need to check how dilated you are by now.” she smiled folding her hands back into her lap and waiting patiently for Patrick to move.

“Again?” Patrick sighed.

“I'm just checking to see if you've progressed since you came in this night. Would you roll back onto your side for me?” she assured him. Patrick sighed as he slowly rolled back onto his side facing Jonny, his blue eyes big as plates and scent spiking back into fear and embarrassment.

“If you'd like to pull your knees up now. Try as best as you can and we will work with that. It will be done quicker than you realize we even started Pat. On the good side, the quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get some rest.” she said pulling on some new gloves”

Patrick pulled his knees up, tensing slightly as he felt her hand on his hip, it was just a feather light touch, no hard pressure like Henrik’s had been and he could feel her thumb moving in comforting circles on his skin.

“Just try to relax,” Dr. Latta said gently. Jonny smiled softly at him, gently stroking Patrick’s cheek as the omega gasped at the intrusion. It did indeed not hurt, it was just uncomfortable for a few second, before it was already gone.

“See, you did fine Pat. We’re already done with the examination.” she said pulling her gloves off and trashing them in the waste bin. “The devastating news for you is: you're still at 4 centimetres dilated, so it looks like your kit isn't arriving anytime soon.” she sighed a little sad and with feeling for Patrick’s distress. The omega sighed and pulled the blanket over himself again.

“I'm going to be around, but for now I'm going to check with your midwife and charts, unless you’ve got some questions right now.” she smiled.

“Well I have one to be honest.” Jonny started hesitantly. He knew Dr. Latta might not be able to answer it right away, since she still had to have a look at all of the notes and documents but it was worth a try.

“Shot Jonathan. What is it?”

“Can’t we like move the C-section forward to now or is there a reason no one really did anything so far?” the alpha asked.

“Ah, right. Did nobody tell you?” she asked scandalized a little.

“Tell us about what?” Jonny urged, seeing Dr. Latta roll her eyes and sigh deeply.

“Sorry you did not hear me say this, but they really suck here. The reason why no one has been to see Pat about the C-section is, that first of all, they probably didn’t know, even though you might have told them.” she assured Jonny, knowing he would have taken care of such important information to be delivered. “And they tend to forget about it pretty soon anyway. The other reason is that Patrick went into labor early and arrived while already dilating, with is water broken and everything. Considering the complications we had earlier in his pregnancy it’s safer to let the labor progress on it’s own time for now, because it’s hard to tell if we would get into more complications would we choose to operate right now. The laceration could get worse during a C-section, since it’s no longer buffered by the water or there could be other tissue complications. We are just playing it as safe for the both of them as possible by now and if safe means Pat has to give birth naturally then that’s what it will be like sadly. But if he doesn’t progress in the next hours we might have to schedule an emergency C-section anyway because everything past 24h since start of labor has a high risk of infection for your kit, since it’s no longer protected by the fluid. Same goes should your kit’s heart rate decrease for whatever reason or Patrick getting serious complications. I want both of you to be happy ever after so I’m sorry to say, you will have to deal for now Pat. I can check if we can at least give you an epidural but that might conflict with your recovery rate. I will tell you more about it later after checking your file. Does that answer all your questions for now?” Dr. Latta asked kindly.

“Yes, thank you so much for explaining this to us. It makes a lot more sense now.” Jonny replied with a grateful sorry, well they were fucked but at least fucked for positive reasons or something like that. Patrick smiled a little sadly at her but still with gratitude in his eyes.

“Alright, I'm sure Henrik's done an excellent job of looking after you so far so for now I'm going to leave you in his capable hands, so just buzz if you need anything.” she smiled.

“Okay.” Jonny smiled back at her as Patrick started groaning again,  weak “thanks.” coming from his direction before he was panting through another contraction.


	25. How to deal with it

 

“So how's everything going in here?” Henrik asked as he walked through the door around 9 a.m.

“It hurts.” Patrick groaned in reply panting heavily. Jonny was lying next to him on the small hospital bed, spooning him and rubbing soothing circles in his back and neck every now and again. Patrick had dozed some more, but never really falling asleep completely and neither did Jon.

Henrik was checking the print out carefully and refilling Patrick’s water glass before cutting to the chase.

“The contractions are about 5 minutes apart now and they're lasting for about 55 seconds.” he stated, sounding satisfied by that.

“How's the pain?” Henrik asked pressing a few buttons on the CTG machine and readjusting one of the sensors on Pat’s belly.

“How the fuck do you think it is?” Patrick snapped, biting his lips again as another contraction hit him. Henrik just laughed softly in reply, having had heard worse than that.

“Well the good news is your contractions seem to be getting stronger. Do you think you can go for longer without pain relief, Patrick?” the beta asked gently.

“I want those damn drugs! Anything! Give me! Gimme fucking please!” the omega whined, plea ending in another small sob.

“I thought you didn't want any?” Jonny murmured surprised, since they never talked about it again, after Dr. Latta had mentioned it would screw up Patrick’s recovery time.

“It hurts, it fucking hurts Jon!” Pat sobbed before growling: “Give me the fucking drugs!!!”

Henrik chuckled amused while Jonny looked at his omega in a little shock. He knew Patrick could be salty and bitchy, but wow he must be really feeling it, if he started growling this pissed off.

“Don't worry, he'll get a lot worse before it's over.” the beta laughed.

“Fucking awesome!” Jonathan mused, rolling his eyes.

“Dr. Latta signed you off for some gas and air at least. I'll bring it to you after I've checked you over. We normally try to leave it as long as possible otherwise you won't feel the effects when you really need it, but your contractions are quite strong so we'll make an exception. It’s an exception in general because we couldn’t give you Pethidine, since it would make you sick and administering Diamorphine would actually prolong your labor, which is out of question and it does more bad than good anyway. So be glad your pain relief options are very limited buddy. You hit it good with Dr. Latta.” Henrik explained.

“See Pat, the drugs are coming.” Jonny chuckled lightly, noticing that Patrick's breathing started to calm down.

“Let's get you checked in-between contractions.” Henrik ordered gently. Patrick laid back with a sigh.

“Should I turn to my side again?” he mumbled, already trying to move in position but was stopped by Henrik’s warm hand on his hip.

“Actually not this time. Can you sit up for me?” the midwife asked. Patrick looked at him confused as he struggled to sit up.

“What I’m going to do is, I'm going to put the head of your bed up and I want you to turn around, climb on your knees and lean against it. Okay? Funny side up is, it even helps to speed up your labor.” Henrik winked, raising the head of Pat’s bed. He pulled the blankets right back, while Jonny helped Patrick to climb onto his knees before slowly shuffling around, leaning onto Jonny for support.

“How are you feeling now? Any better?” the beta asked as Patrick leant against the head of the bed, waiting for the omega to nod in confirmation.

“A bit, maybe.” Patrick mumbled quietly.

“Perfect. We can work with that. If you squat down slightly as best as you can it will make it a lot easier for me to check you over quickly.” Henrik smiled pulling on a pair of gloves. Patrick fidget a little before sitting back on his knees and resting his head heavily against the bed.

“Just relax and let's see how things are progressing. I’ll be quick I promise.” his midwife murmured encouragingly, resting one wide hand on Patrick's lower back. Jonny squeezed Pat’s hand in support, watching Henrik slipping two fingers in, moving them slightly around before quickly pulling them back out.

“Good sport. You're about 4 centimetres dilated.” Henrik stated with a small frown as he pulled his gloves off, looking over to Jonny who was frowning as well.

“Isn't that good?” Patrick groaned.

“Well I would of hoped things would have been a little bit further along by now. Nothing much has changed since this morning.” Henrik told him throwing the gloves into the trash and taking notes on Pat’s file.

“Ow.” Patrick whined.

“You should try to relax a bit more, the purpose of contractions is to stretch your muscles to allow your kit to be born. If you keep tensing up, then you're fighting your kit and only prolong your own adventure.” Henrik explained gently.

“What the fuck you think I’m doing! I'm trying!” Patrick hissed at him. “But it fucking hurts!” he shouts.

“I know it does. You need to try regardless.” Henrik encouraged the omega.

“I don’t want to shit all over the place.” Patrick mumbled pitifully, face flaming hot with embarrassment of having said that out loud. Henrik laughed at that, while Jonny grimaced in second hand embarrassment.

“Not going to happen buddy, and if, it would have already happened. I can tell you that by now it’s too late for you to let loose, your uterus is blocking up that path. You will have fun getting to get going at all in the next days after giving birth, that’s why we usually offer you Enema afterwards. Hopefully the gas and air will help, I'll just go and get it.” Henrik added.

“Thank you Henrik.” Jonny nodded and watched as the beta walked out before turning his attention back to Patrick.

“So how are you really holding up?” the alpha asked quietly after the door was closed.

“I'm tired… so tired Jonny. Also still a bit scared.” Patrick mumbled with teary eyes. Jonny sighed, carding his fingers through Pat’s sweaty curls and kissed him gently.

“I know, mon cher, but everything's going well and you're doing amazing. You’re such a good omega. So brave having our kit, mon cher.” he whispered.

Patrick gave him a small smile as Henrik walked back in, wheeling a cannister behind him.

“Here you go, with greetings from the dentist's two floors down, borrowed with much of love.” Henrik joked, setting up the cannister next to the head of the bed.

“What do you prefer, the mask or the mouthpiece, Patrick?” He held both up to Patrick.

“Is there a difference?” Pat asked confused, he usually got nice injections at the team’s dentist if his mouth needed resetting care.

“No, not at all, just personal preferences.” the beta smiled.

“Mouthpiece.” Patrick murmured, grimacing slightly as another contraction ripped through him.

“Another one? Well we better get you set up.” Henrik grimaced in sympathy, while Jonny went back to rubbing his omega’s back soothingly. Patrick groaned loudly, nodding slightly and tried to breathe through it, the way his LMC had taught him to and the folks at the Lamaze classes repeated over and over again, until he had actual nightmares about it for a week.

“Nearly done, ready, set, here you go bud.” Henrik said quickly attaching the mouthpiece and offering it up to Patrick who quickly grabbed it and put it in his mouth, like his life would depend on it, or actually his sanity, which wasn’t far from the truth at the moment if you asked him.

“Just take a deep breath in, hold it and slowly exhale. Just try to keep your breathing slow and deep over all. Don’t hang onto it for too long or it will make you dizzy. It’s only supposed to be used in short bursts otherwise you might puke all over the place. We don’t want that to happen.” Henrik mentioned.

Patrick moaned as he breathed deeply, resting his head against the pillow, facing Jonny with a dopey smile.

“That's it.” Henrik commented, looking at the print out, frowning slightly. Jonathan glanced at him before quickly concentrating back on Patrick again.

“Breathe through it, mon cher. You’ve got this. It will be over soon enough.” he said gently. He continued stroking his back until Pat pulled the mouthpiece out of his mouth.

“Better?” His alpha asked. Patrick made a silly face at him and grinned before nodding enthusiastically.

“I think someone likes the gas and air.” Henrik chuckled.

“Just don’t chew on the mouthpiece too much, like you used to do with your mouthguards.” the alpha added, getting a big pout from Pat in return.

“We’ve got enough of them just in case, but yeah better don’t use them as a chew toy.” Henrik smirked. Jonny laughed at that and caught the beta’s eye before Henrik was frowning back at the machine.

“I need to change the sensor, it's not registering the contractions as well as it should.” the midwife explained reaching into the cupboard, where they kept the pads stored. Jonny nodded, finally getting what had Henrik so worried. The beta pulled out another sensor and rolled back to the bed on his swiveling stool, his scrubs crackling as he went.

“Can you lift your gown for me, so we can attach the new one quickly?” he asked Patrick, already peeling the pad off the backside. The omega sat back and pulled his gown up.

“Well, Jonny can you give me a hand? Would you pull the old one off for me?” Henrik advised, looking over at the alpha with a small smile. Jonny shrugged his shoulders, before glancing down, seeing the sensor stuck under Patrick's very hard erection. Jon could feel his face flush with embarrassment as his eyes widened, looking back at Henrik.

“Don't worry, it's entirely normal, the baby is putting pressure on his prostate and we all know how that ends.” Henrik laughed kindly. Jonny rolled his eyes at that gently and slightly reached over, moving Patrick's hard on out of the way to pull the pad off.

“Ow.” Patrick whined, trying to slap Jonny’s hand away from his oversensitive dick. Because there was nothing sexual about it, he was just embarrassed, since he hadn’t even realized something was going on downstairs, the pain was just too distracting and consuming all his attention.

“I think I'll stick this one over here and see how it works. Now we just need to wait for another contraction, to see if we are lucky enough for the signal to be registered.” Henrik laughed, pulling the plastic off the new sensor completely and sticking it on Patrick's bump as far away from his aching cock as possible. He looked back at the monitor as Patrick dropped his gown and leant back against the bed, cheeks still pink but fading slightly, now that his private area was covered up again.

“What about the problem.” Jonny fumbled with his words and nodded down to Pat’s crotch.

“It'll go down, once the pressure eases off on its own. Either that or well, the pressure will get too much and it will be taken care of.” Henrik shrugged, focused on following the lines of the print out. To check for anything out of the usual.

“You mean?” Jonny stuttered still flustered, while Patrick just ignored them and the issue all together, having closed his eyes to get a moment of rest, without being manhandled by his contractions. Henrik nodded with a smile.

“Alright, then.” Jon asserted, gaze lingering on Patrick, who just poked his index finger jokingly at his alpha's hand, as if to say: ‘I told you so! Now stop making a big deal out of it. I didn’t even know it was there.’

“Actually it helps sometimes to take care of it, some say. The release of the pressure will help for sure, but in addition to that it can also be relaxing enough to allow things to speed up even for just a little bit. Whatever works best for you.” the beta admitted.

“So what you’re saying is I should take care of it.” Jonny deadpanned, suddenly all serious.

“It's up to you both, what you do about it. Let’s leave it  at that, but tissues are over there if you need them.” Henrik chuckled, pointing to the desk at the side.

Jonathan laughed and blushed again before a loud groan from Patrick distracted him enough to avert his attention back to the task at hand. He went back to massage Patrick's lower back, while his omega quickly put the mouthpiece back in.

“Well everything is working just fine. I'll be back in about an hour to check in on you again, otherwise just buzz.” Henrik smiled, making his exit.

“I will buzz if anything happens.” Jonny assured him, one hand still stroking Patrick's back.

“Sure. See you later, I think we still have at least  a few more hours left to go.” Henrik winked at Jonny, before walking out.

 

Jonny couldn’t help but feel flustered at the suggestions, given that Patrick hadn’t been too horny ever since he got pregnant, or well you could also just say not up to much in bed in general. They had sex when Pat was in heat and when Jonny finally claimed him, but other than that, they were more like an old married couple, minus the sex. It wasn’t particularly a downside but a surprise and made it just that tiny bit harder to deal with the situation at hand. He didn’t want to throw himself at Patrick and the way his omega was currently staring at Jonny as if he was a two headed monster all over sudden wasn’t really inviting either.

He hesitated and kept his hands to himself, apart from rubbing Patrick’s back when another contraction hit and the more the time went on, the louder Patrick was whining.

“Jonnnnnyyyyyy!”

“I know, mon cher. I know.” his alpha was quick to reassure him, patting Patrick’s curls and nervously tapping his foot. The waiting slowly got to him.

“Jonnyyyyyy I want cuddles.” Patrick whined, blue eyes fixing his alpha sternly and stubbornly. The small crease on his omega’s forehead was becoming more pronounced by the second, without adding the exaggerated pout Patrick was sporting to get his point across. That in itself was a new development, usually Jonny would sense, when Patrick needed or wanted a cuddle so Pat never actually had to ask for it. He wasn’t the demanding type per se and still hesitant about asking for things he wanted, to hear him whine his request sternly, hit a nerve with Jonny. He practically jumped off the chair he had been sitting on and climbed back onto the bed with his omega, to gather him up into his arms as best as possible.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m always with you.” Jonny was quick to point out, peppering Pat’s cheek with butterfly kisses up to his hairline and back down his jaw. Patrick made a mewling sound at that, before groaning loudly again. Jonny was holding his mouthpiece and quickly slipped it between his omega’s lips, waiting for Patrick to start breathing deeply through it.

“There you go, mon cher.”  Jonny murmured in his best gentle alpha voice.

“It hurts.” Patrick hissed around the mouthpiece sobbing silently.

“It'll be gone in a minute. I promise. It’s already fading.” Jonny mumbled, glancing at the machine to see the line already beginning to flatten, while still rubbing Patrick’s back gently.

“Then there will be another one and another one and one after that... ” Patrick complained, sucking on the gas and air to help with the pain.

“Yeah mon cher, but that’s the way it goes. You want our son to be here don’t you? So we need to finish this play to get the goal, eh.” Jonny concluded.

“You hate me don't you? You fucking hate me Jonny!” Patrick sobbed.

“No I don’t! I love you, mon cher.” Jonny bristled, a little taken aback by Patrick’s declaration.

“Oh you do, hate me so much, making me have this kit.” Patrick spat, still crying.

“Oh Pat, mon cher. Stop being silly. I could never hate you! You are amazing doing this for us, for our kit. You are the best omega.” the alpha argued softly, knowing it was most likely the hormones, making Patrick this bitter. Henrik had warned him it would get worse, maybe this was the tipping point now.

“Make it stop! I can't do it, it hurts too fucking much.” Patrick sobbed into Jonny’s shoulder, fingers digging into his alpha’s shoulder to the point of almost cutting skin.

“Shh. It will get better. You can do this, mon cher. I got you. I wish I could make it stop for you. But there's no going back now, not until our kit is finally here.” Jonny soothed. He looked over at the machine, watching as the contraction started to wane.

“See, it’s better now isn’t it? Just relax for a minute.” Jonny murmured into Patrick’s damp curls and caressed his side. Patrick just sniffled into Jonny’s collar as his breathing slowly began to calm resting his head on Jonny’s chest right over his heart, so he could listen to the lulling sound of Jonathan’s heartbeat and didn’t even protests, as he leaned back to rest himself against the bed, cradling Patrick’s body.

The clock on the wall was past lunchtime and even though Jonny didn’t feel particularly hungry he knew, they had to eat, so he contemplated to take a short trip down to the vending machine, after having offered Patrick his glass of water to sip at, grateful Henrik kept them stocked on water.

“You want a sandwich?” Jonny tried to ask.

“Do I look like I want a fucking sandwich right the fuck now!” Patrick snapped, shaking his hands before whimpering again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just really late and you need to eat, mon cher.” Jonny apologized.

“Ow, I don’t fucking care!” Pat whined, but couldn’t protest much as Jonny detached himself and got to his feet sighing.

“I’m going to grab you one nonetheless.” the alpha said sternly, quickly rushing out of the room and down the hallway, while Patrick turned his back to him as he left the room. Jonny hurried back, not wanting to be gone too long and practically forcing a granola bar down his dry throat as he went. Patrick was not the only one, who needed food. Judging by the time his parents must have arrived at O’Hare airport by now, so the alpha checked his phone quickly and clear as day there was a text of his maman waiting for him.

 

Maman: “We’re staying at your house, let us know when to come over. We don’t want to be in the way. If you need anything just text and we will bring it with us.”

 

Jonny answered her quick and short, before he returned and settled himself back in behind Pat on bed, the omega refused to even look at him and just shoved Jonny’s hand away again and again until he dropped the sandwich on the table, before getting back to it after a short while, using his best alpha voice to make Pat eat at least half of it, in between panting. His omega’s face was one of disgust and pure hatred, but he dutifully had half of the sandwich and drained two glasses of water, before refusing to cooperate at all.

Jonny was trying to come up with something helpful, to ease his omega’s distress and Henriks suggestion wasn’t looking too unappealing by now. If it got Patrick’s mind off things, he might actually relax enough so they could move along.

“What do you think about giving Henrik’s advice a go, see if we can speed things up a bit?” Jonny enunciated quietly, settling his hand a little too high for general comfort on Patrick's thigh and slowly inched upwards to ran it underneath Patrick's gown.

“Like I'm ever going to let you fucking touch me again!” Patrick grunted.

“At least for now, you don't have to worry about me getting you another bun in the oven.” Jonny joked and couldn’t suppress his smile. Patrick jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow meanly, eyes glancing up at Jonny shortly but nevertheless with an underlying sadness.

“Pat, if you don't want to, we don't have to!” Jonny insisted, he didn’t want to force Patrick into anything, pleading with his omega through his eyes, even though Patrick still refused to look at him.  

“I just thought it might help you because I hate seeing you in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. It breaks my heart and your distress is really filling up the room by now. It’s not an accusation my love, but you know people are always gossiping and you don’t want them to take this private moment away from us and sell it to the press, eh.” Jonathan apologized.

“Really does it for the mood Tazer!” Patrick grumped, scratching at Jonny’s neck.

“I’m sorry, mon try. You don’t have to do it.” Jonny sighed.

“I don't know, it's pretty much the last thing I want to do right now.” Patrick whined, feeling bad about denying Jonny, who only had his best interest at heart.

“It would be more of a physical response than a sexual one most likely, to take the pressure of. We can try it or leave it. It’s your call.” Jonny offered, sliding his hand further up and resting it gently on Patrick’s hip bone, just inches away from his omega’s throbbing erection. A suggestive gesture rather than a pressuring one. Patrick sighed, nuzzling at Jonny’s neck and letting his alpha’s maple scent wash over him, clouding up his mind.

“We could try… just do it.” Patrick ventured, feeling Jonny’s hand drift closer to his cock, fingertips setting the skin they passed on fire, before wrapping themselves around the base loosely at first, giving him a few experimental tugs and tightening his hold to stroke his dick in earnest a few seconds later. Jonny kept the pace on the down low, giving Patrick time to adjust or to back out by calling it off.

“We’ve already passed first base Jonny, no use for the foreplay. You can speed up, you know it’s not like I’m some school girl you need to win over first.” the omega huffed into his ear.

“Bossy, aren’t you.” Jonny laughed, fastening the pace of his hand and twisting it every now and again, before engulfing the tip, teasing his slit just the way Patrick liked, before starting all over again with long pulls of his hand, all the way from the base to the tip and back, making the material of Patrick’s gown crinkle with the motion. Patrick sighed, body slowly molding into Jonny’s hold, before tensing back up again with a grimace.

“Fucking shit!” Pat gasped, Jonny looked from Patrick over to the CTG, seeing his contraction line starting to rise again, confirming his suspicion. Patrick put the mouthpiece back in his mouth with a shaking hand, taking a deep breath.

“Do you want me to stop, mon cher?” Jonny asked tentatively, letting his fist ease up, ready to take it away. Patrick let out a loud moan as he screwed his face up, growling: “Don’t you fucking dare now!” under his breath, before he continued to suck down the gas and air greedily.

“Just try to let go.” Jonny murmured, tightening his hand back up again to continue, moving his other hand cradling Patrick back to rub at his lower back. The alpha could feel Patrick leaking, could smell it even, the soft note of precome gathering at Pat’s tip, just to be gathered up by Jonny’s hand and be rubbed into the tight skin of his omega’s hard on over and over again. Patrick muttered something inaudible around the mouthpiece as he started to push his hips up and into Jonny’s hand. But it was not hard to guess, what Patrick was asking for so Jonny complied easily enough and started stroking him harder. He had an eye  fixed on the CTG, following the line showing Patrick's contractions still rising slightly and knew that Patrick's contraction was close to it's peak.

“It’s almost over.” he murmured soothingly, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple, tasting the salty tinge of his sweat on his lips as he continued to bring his omega off. He reached over and grabbed a few tissues from the side, as he felt Patrick leaking harder, his erection tensing slightly more, he could feel it pulsing in his hand on every single stroke, a tell tale sign that Patrick was close. Jonny nipped at Patrick’s claiming mark lightly, knowing it would give him the final push over the edge. Patrick let a loud moan around the mouthpiece, throwing his head back on Jonny’s shoulder as he shot hard all over his alpha’s hand.

“Holy shit!” Jonny exclaimed in awe, trying to catch it all with the tissues balled up in his hand and there was a lot. It was like major load of cum, as if Patrick has stored some extra in case of running dry and it all decided to come out just at that moment - no pun intended.

Pat was panting, his head lolling on Jonny’s shoulder, he could feel his omega’s body going lax as he slumped back against his alpha’s chest.

“How are you feeling, mon cher? Everything alright?” Jonny asked after a moment of silence, giving Patrick time to come back to himself, just in case, but dreading a positive answer nevertheless, because he could never ever live with himself, if Patrick didn’t want it to happen. Patrick nodded a little, his head bobbing on Jonny’s shoulder with the motion, before one of the biggest dimpled smiles, took over his omega’s face.

“That was better than the gas and air.” Pat whispered, exhaustion evident in his voice, making it a shade deeper as usual and slightly scratchy, but that was probably a side effect of the gas and air. Jonny couldn’t help himself as he chuckled, rolling his eyes just for good measure.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and my hand as well, while we are at it, eh?” Jonny joked, looking  down at his hands covered in sticky jizz.

 

Jonny left Patrick for a second to get rid of the soiled tissues and trashed them in the yellow bin, before making a shortcut for the bathroom to rinse his hands and get some wet paper towels to clean Pat up with, or at least that part that he hadn’t been able to catch with the tissues.

“Jonny!!!” Patrick shouted, just as his alpha had went to get rid of the paper towels.

“It’s okay, I’m here!” Jonathan soothed, drying his hands and rushed back out and to Pat’s side.

“Fuck it hurts! Just fucking fuck you Jonnyyyy!” Patrick sobbed, sucking deeply at the mouthpiece.

“Seems like it most definitely speeded things up.” Jonny hedged, settling back onto the bed and rubbing Patrick’s back in apology.

“It really really… - FUCK! - hurts.” Patrick howled.

“You’re doing good, so good, mon cher. Just breathe through it.” Jonny murmured, kissing Patrick’s temple over and over again and carding his fingers through the thick curls at the side of Pat’s head. He looked over at the machine and saw the line showing Patrick's contraction spiking higher than ever before.

“Just listen to my voice, try and relax and it'll be gone soon. You’ve got this, mon cher. You can do it. So good. Such a good omega. I’m so proud of you for doing this.” Jonny softly muttered in French, while Patrick’s moans of discomfort got louder.

“That's it, it will fade. I promise. It’s almost over. You’re doing good, mon cher. Let go, or I will need to wank you off again.” the alpha threatened jokingly. Patrick chuckled at that, before dragging another deep breath of gas and air from the mouthpiece, he could feel the dizziness increasing and even though he didn’t want to, he let go, knowing he shouldn’t overdo it. Henrik’s warning had been clear, but fuck it hurt so fucking bad like someone tried to split him in half.

“I can’t i can’t fucking do this Jonny!” Patrick cried into his alpha’s neck desperately. He wanted it to stop. He wanted that fuckign C-section like right the fuck NOW, no better like YESTERDAY! Couldn’t they just pull it right out of him and make it end?

“Do you want me to buzz for your midwife?” Jonny offered, at loss of what to do, to help Patrick calm down. Patrick nodded shortly, digging his fingers into Jonny’s arm to have something to hold onto as the contraction vanished slowly, way more slowly than the others before had. Without preamble the alpha hit the red button on the wall, to get Henrik.

 

“How can I help? What’s wrong?” Henrik asked as he rushed into the room and straight over to the machine just a few moments after Jonny had hit the button.

“The contractions are coming more closely and I guess they're getting stronger judging by the swearing. But Pat is in so much pain.” Jonny told him, a desperate edge coloring his own voice. The alpha was clearly showing signs of exhaustion, but Henrik was no stranger to that. Jonny had to hold up, for Patrick’s sake. The beta smiled at him compassionately.

“Yeah I noticed the contractions had sped up. It might be a good idea to check you over again Patrick, see what we can do, before we call for Dr. Latta as a last resort. ” he said, already pulling on a pair of gloves.

“Not fucking again! Nooo!!!!” Patrick whined, panting through the pain.

“Yeah, I’m afraid we need to. I'm going to have to be quick to get it done in-between contractions.” Henrik stated, making a motion with his hand, for Patrick to get back on his knees again. Jonny shuffled to the side to give them both room as Henrik pulled back the covers, frowning a little for a second, before chucking a part of the covers back again, but not without jonny noticing.

“If you squat down again like last time there's a good chance I can do it before the next one arrives.” Henrik instructed gently, pushing the button on the wall again to notify the desk that he needed Dr. Latta in here. Patrick settled back down onto his knees again, hand clutching tightly at Jonny’s slightly bigger one.

“Okay, let’s go. Try to relax.” Henrik reminded the omega patiently as he quickly slipped his fingers in under Jonny’s strict gaze, before pulling them back out again.

“Well?” Jonathan demanded, one eyebrow raised as if to say: ‘Don’t you dare bullshit me, i know something is wrong asshole!’  before Patrick started moaning again, whimpering softly. His fingers were almost bruising Jonny’s hand, where he was holding onto his omega. Henrik quickly pulled his gloves off and trashed them in the yellow bin, sighing as he returned to Patrick’s bed.

“We definitely have some progress you’ve reached 10 centimetres which means fully dilated, but we also have some complications. But don’t worry, Dr. Latta is already notified.” Henrik explained.

“You’re doing amazing, Pat. Our kit is on his way, it won’t take much longer.” Jonny tried to comfort his sobbing omega, as he patted Patrick’s curls, leaving out the bit about complications since Patrick was too out of it to have heard Henrik saying it.

“You fucking said that four fucking hours ago. Fucking horse shit fucking call!” Patrick yelled, tears dripping onto his pillow.

“This time we mean it, you’re dilated enough to start the real work of pushing. And we better hurry up...” Henrik said calmly, muttering the last part under his breath, so only jonny picked up on it.

“I hate you! I fucking hate you Jonathan Bryan Toews!” Patrick shouted, panting for breath with his eyes screwed up tight before the next colorful profanities left his mouth, whenever he had enough room to breathe.  “Don't you… Don’t you ever fucking touch me again. EVER! You’re fucking dick is never… never getting anywhere fucking near me ever fucking again!” Patrick wailed. “You’re the fucking worst! I fucking hate you so much! So fucking much for putting me through this shit!” he shouted.

“He doesn't mean it, trust me I've heard worse. But he’s very high on the list of creative impressions.” Henrik laughed, giving Jonny a sympathetic look.

“Just breathe, mon cher. You can do this.” Jonny stuttered overwhelmed and still slightly shocked.

“What the fucking fuck do you think I'm fucking doing?” Patrick screeched once more before putting the mouthpiece back into his mouth and sucking at it greedily in the hope to at least get the edge off a bit. Maybe he should have asked for that epidural, fuck recovery time, but now it was too late to change the game plan. He was so fucked.

“What sweet sounds, things are moving along in here obviously.” Dr. Latta laughed lightly as she walked in, making Jonny blush in embarrassment. Yeah Patrick was not behaving according to protocol and it actually made Jonny feel guilty, but he couldn’t help it. His omega was in pain and therefore Jonny let him swear all Patrick wanted.

 

Henrik was scribbling in Patrick’s file as Dr. Latta joined him reading over the notes, the midwife was taking.

“He’s 10 centimetres dilated, the contractions are about 2 minutes apart lasting for about 90 seconds at the moment.” Henrik reported, pointing out a note on the file, that made Dr. Latta nod earnestly. It read: ‘Green excess water passed, possible fetal distress.’

“I see. Okay, thanks Henrik. We better hurry up and sorted then, ready for this little one to arrive.” Dr. Latta affirmed, observing Patrick who was panting into Jonny’s neck, struggling through another contraction.

“On it.” Henrik answered, rushing out of the room.

“It’s nearly gone. You’ve got this. Doing such a good job, having our kit.” Jonny murmured gently in French, side eyeing Dr. Latta with an eyebrow raised in question - there had to be a good reason to make them all rush around all over sudden, something had to be wrong and Jonny wanted to know how bad it was actually going to be. The doctor bit her lip, turning Patrick’s file around to let Jonny get a glimpse, her finger pointing out the note Henrik had shown her, but she was making sure, Patrick wouldn’t notice, he was too busy swearing and sobbing anyway. Jonny’s eyes scanned the note and he nodded at her seriously. He was sure they would do the best in their ability to help both of them, and if their kit was in any danger or distress, than they better hurried faster. He didn’t want to lose Pat or his kit.

 

“I'm going to be sick.” Patrick sniffed, covering his mouth quickly with his hand and looking at Jonny through teary eyes.

“Shit!” Jonny blurted, pulling back slightly and quickly looking around.

“Hang on!” Dr. Latta enunciated, rushing over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a sick bowl with quick hands and passing it over to Jonny. The alpha grabbed it and held it out under Patrick's chin just in time as his omega vomited hard into it

“Here you go. It’s okay.” Jonny murmured, holding onto his omega, who started sobbing.

“We are set.” Henrik smiled, holding the door open as he wheeled in something that looked like a baby crib but with a lot more important looking machines attached to it, than Jonny was comfortable with, even though he know, they just wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Considering the way how things had turned in their delivery room recently, his feeling was getting close to expecting exactly that to happen.

“Are you feeling better?” Dr. Latta asked Patrick, waiting for him to answer. Patrick nodded shortly as he continued to sob heartbreakingly into Jonny’s collar.

“I'm scared,” he whispered, Jonny hugged him a little closer as best as he could without taking Patrick’s room to move around away from him, smiling gently at his omega.

“Let me take that.” Henrik  offered quietly as he took the sick bowl out of the alpha’s hand.

“Thank you Henrik.” Jonny answered politely, he didn’t envy the midwife at that moment at all. It must suck to deal with people's vomit on the regular, he could never do something like that, which in turn made him grateful for nurses like Henrik.

“Patrick I'm just going to check you over again quickly.” Dr. Latta said gently. Patrick whined in protest against his alpha’s shoulder at that.

“I know it's annoying, but I'll make it quick I promise. We just need to see if you’re ready.” she tried to placate him.

Jonny saw Henrik disposing the sick bowl before getting a new one out of the cupboard.

“Just in case.” the beta winked. Jonny nodded at him in understanding, as Patrick started moaning again. He had gotten back on his knees for Dr. Latta and was holding onto his alpha with an almost painful grip as Dr. Latta checked him over.

“Just relax. She will be done soon.” Jonny crooned, pressing a soft kiss to Pat’s temple.

“Looks like we're ready. Your kit is in the right position and you’re dilated enough. Now we just need to get this show on the road.” Dr. Latta smiled encouragingly.

“How do you want him?” Henrik asked, assisting her.

“Standing might be the best try for now. I know Patrick might prefer to be sitting, but given the circumstances, that might take too long and block up the way, rather than help things along.” Dr. Latta explained.

“Alright, I’ll get the mat ready.” Henrik murmured, opening one of the many cupboards and Jonny watched as the beta pulled out a large mat out of the cupboard, similar to the one he'd put on the bed earlier, just thicker and spread it out over the floor.

“Patrick, we need you to stand up. Do you think you can do that for us?” Henrik coaxed the omega gently. Patrick sobbed and shook his head, hands clinging even tighter to Jonny’s arms, refusing to let go.

“You don’t have to do it alone, we will help you.” the beta reassured him.

“You can do this, mon cher. I believe in you. By the time you get to sit back down, you'll be a daddy.” Jonny mumbled, trying to motivate Patrick to move. “I’ll be with you all the way.” his alpha soothed. Patrick let out a small whimper, shaking his head, tears flowing down his pale face.

“Let's do it quick before the next contraction starts, just shuffle this way.” Henrik instructed gently as he lowered the bar on the side of the bed. Patrick didn’t move, hidding his face in Jonny’s arms. His alpha sighed, shuffling forward to the edge of the bed and therefore moving Patrick along with him. Henrik held Patrick's arm as the omega, tried to lean away from him. Jonny moved his thigh a little the way Henrik indicated him to do with a pointed finger, shuffling Patrick’s knees closer to the edge of the bed in the process.

“Ow, no! No! No!” Patrick protested, feeling his balance tip, digging his hands deeper into Jonathan’s biceps.

“It’s okay. You can do this, mon cher. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Jonny’s voice rumbled.

“Now lean onto your side and put your feet down.” Henrik directed him gently. Patrick hesitated, but put his feet down on the floor while Jonny was supporting his waist, still sitting on the bed himself, having Patrick stand between his spread thighs, wavering a little from side to side as if drunk.

“I don't know if I can do this, my legs are really shaky.” Patrick whispered in protest, voice wavering around the edges and hands not letting go of his alpha.

“We've got you, don’t you worry.” Henrik smiled as Patrick slowly tried to shuffle his feet and find his balance.

“See, that’s it. You’re doing good Patrick. Now we just need you over there. Just a few steps onto the mat.” Henrik instructed gently. Patrick took a few shaky steps into the middle of the mat, feeling Jonny close at his back, his alpha’s hand never wavering for a second as he made sure Patrick would not stumble and fall flat on his ass.

“That's it. Good job.” Dr. Latta praised, from where she was waiting for them, sitting on the swiveling stool. “Now Jonny I would need you to stand in front of Patrick and support him just under his arms and Patrick I need you to put your hands on your alpha’s shoulders.”

She watched as they got into position with Patrick leaning heavily on Jonny, panting, sobbing and muttering under his breath how much he hated everybody in near vacancy right at this moment.

“Perfect. I will be right next to you Jonathan, just let me know if you need a break or if you need a bit of help holding him.” Henrik smiled, taking his position.

“I think I’ve got this for now. Can deal with it, but thank you Henrik.” Jonny bristled a little at the implication that he might not be able to sit through the entire procedure to look after his omega. He would prove them wrong. Yes he was tired as hell, but he could do this. If he couldn’t take away the pain Patrick was in, he could at least be fucking there for him and hold him and cuddle him, or whatever he needed for as long as his omega wanted.

“Alright, can you just open your legs a bit wider Patrick?” Dr. Latta asked as she wheeled herself around on the swivel stool, stopping behind Patrick, her head level with his lower back.  “You’re doing good I just need you to bend your knees slightly more and lean forward so your bum sticks out. I’m sure you can do this.” the doctor encouraged, watching Jonny shift his weight to take more of Patrick’s as the omega slowly moved before quickly stopping and groaning loudly. Patrick dropped his head back onto Jonny’s shoulder, his balance off center and crying softly into his alpha’s collar as the pain raged through his body. Never ever was he having a kit again. This was torture! It was searing hot pain right through his middle as if someone would cut him a half and he didn’t want to take one more minute of it. His head was pounding, his sight blurry with tears and he felt shaky all over, could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“That's great. You’re doing good Pat. So good, so proud of you, mon cher.” Jonny mumbled gently,

“Do you feel the need to push yet?” Dr. Latta asked softly. Patrick groaned shrugging his shoulders as best as he could. How should he know what it felt like to push? He had no idea what she was asking of him, all he felt was increasing pressure on his pelvis and ass.

“I don’t know. It just fucking hurts.” Patrick whimpered helplessly.

“It’s okay Patrick. Don’t stress. Does it feel like the kit is putting pressure on your pelvis? Like it would make the pain more bearable if you would push it out?” Dr. Latta elaborated patiently. Patrick nodded at that frantically.

“Alright, that’s good, that’s what we need. You need to listen to me carefully and pant when I say and push when I say. You can do this.” she said.

“I try.” Patrick cried out, panting heavily, before going lax for a moment in Jonny’s arms, when the pain subsided.

“Good.” Dr. Latta glanced over at Henrik who moved the machine showing Patrick's contractions closer to her.

“You’ve got this. I got you, mon cher. Doing so well, so pretty.” Jonny whispered, keeping a low stream of comforting french words going to help his omega keep focus.

“There we go, another contraction is building up, I need you to take a deep breath and push down as hard as you can.” his doctor instructed, keeping a gentle hand on Patrick’s hip for support. Patrick nodded shortly, gulping in air.

“Okay Patrick, now push!” she said looking back from the machine to Patrick. Jonny held Patrick tightly as he took a deep breath and screwed his face up as he pushed downwards.

“That's it keep going.” Dr. Latta demanded.

“You're doing great Patrick.” Henrik offered.

“It does not work!” Patrick sobbed breathlessly, feeling the pressure building instead of easing. His entire gut was on fucking fire and the dizziness was getting worse the longer he kept pushing, his legs were shaking and his hands tingling, where he was holding onto Jon.

“It does, don’t worry. It might not seem like anything's happening, but I can promise you that there is. Every time you push you're pushing your kit out slightly further.” Dr. Latta reminded him.

“Oww!!! it stings, it hurts, make it stop. PLEASE! Make it stop!” Patrick screamed on top of his lungs, fingernails scratching at Jonny’s shoulders, who tried to resist the urge to pull Patrick in for a hug.

“Hold on a little longer Pat, please. I got you. I know it hurts but you are doing so good. Such a good omega.” Jonny soothed, peppering his omega’s face with little kisses all over again, tasting the salt of his tears on his lips.

“Don’t tense up Patrick, you need to keep pushing. If you tense up, you are blocking your kits way out and make it longer for the both of you to endure. You want this to end don’t you. So keep going.” Dr. Latta ordered encouragingly, while Henrik was breathing with Patrick, or at least trying to get the omega to copy him. Patrick’s breathing was out of sync due to his heavy crying.

“You need to push Patrick, we need to move on. Come on. Take a deep breath for me now. Your kit is crowning, she's nearly here.” Dr. Latta ordered sternly, to get Patrick to focus.

“I can't do it. I FUCKING CAN’T!” Patrick yelled, sobbing hard and trying to catch his breath at the same time.  “Take me home.” Patrick begged in a whisper, out of breath with Jonny’s face swimming in front of him.

 

“Oh Patrick, I've never doubted for a second that you couldn't do this, I know how strong you are. You’ve got this. I know it hurts, but you're doing something amazing, you're making us a family.” Jonny murmured gently, resting his forehead against Patrick's, softly kissing his omega’s cheek. “Just focus for now, huh. We'll go home soon but together with our beautiful son. You just need to hang in there for a little bit longer, you can do this for me, I promise, mon cher.” he finished. Patrick tried to nod as he sobbed, but it made his head swim dangerously.

“Patrick, I think just one more push and she'll be half way here.” Dr. Latta said soothingly, watching the monitor.

“Okay,” Patrick sniffled.

“Ready, now push as hard as you can.” she demanded as Patrick took a deep breath and grimaced as he began pushing down hard.

“That's it, just keep pushing, he's coming. Just a little more, give it your all Patrick.” Dr. Latta smiled. Patrick felt like he was pushing his intestines out along with his kit the longer she asked him to keep going. The burning sensation of his mid section not helping him to focus. He really just wanted to hide away from the pain and discomfort as he kept pushing hard before shouting loudly.

“Great job, you can stop now. Stop pushing and just pant for me.” his doctor advised, waiting for Patrick to comply, who struggled for air but started panting.

“One more and your kits head will be out. That's the hardest part over with then.” Dr. Latta explained.

“You're doing really well Patrick, it’s almost done.” his midwife praised him, but Patrick had a hard time hearing Henrik over the rushing blood in his ears. His hands were tingling and his feet too, his lips were starting to feel numb and his head just pounded blindingly as Dr. Latta ordered him to push again. He tried, he really tried but it almost felt like he couldn’t really feel himself anymore, like he was looking down at himself doing it.

“There he comes. The head is out. Good job Patrick.” Dr. Latta cheered.

“Just breath deeply for now.” Henrik instructed him, having taken to support Patrick’s side, since he was swaying in Jonny’s arms. Patrick tried but there was not enough air for him to force down and his knees buckled under his weight as he went lax and dropped to his knees without warning, head swimming and sounds far away.

“Oh shit!” Jonny whispered, barely having enough time to catch Patrick as he slumped forward and Jonny went down with him, holding him up as best as he could. Fear knotting his insides as he looked helplessly at Dr. latta for help. Who was motioning for Henrik to get the oxygen supply.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Don’t worry Jonathan, just hold him upright for now please. Otherwise we might injure your kit.” Dr. Latta explained, her hands supporting their kit’s head, as Henrik placed the oxygen mask over Patrick’s face. Slapping his cheeks a few times for good measure and calling Patrick’s name out loud. It felt like forever but wasn’t more than a few seconds, before Pat moaned into Jonny’s shoulder, eyelids flickering.

“There you are. Back with us again. You scared us a little. Patrick.” Henrik smiled at him. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut as his senses turned back on and he felt the pain of the contraction murdering his insides.

“How are you feeling Patrick? We need you to hold on a little longer.” Dr. Latta asked.

“Dizzy. Hurts.” Patrick slurred, a small sob escaping his lips.

“It’s okay, we can give you some more oxygen in the meanwhile. Just try to take deep breaths. We’re almost done. You can stay sitting like this if it’s more comfortable for now, just lean a little more forward.” she instructed for Jonny to make a little room, which he did, taking most of Patrick’s weight with him.

“The head of your kit is already out, guess that got you a little shocked and made your blood pressure crash for a second. If you give me your hand you can feel his head if you want to.” Dr. Latta offered, with a smile. Patrick tried to look over his shoulder as he took one still trembling hand off Jonny’s shoulder and reached around.

“There it is, it’s almost smooth sailing from now on.” she told him, as she took Patrick's hand and placed it on his kit’s head. Patrick gasped and quickly moved his hand away in wonder. He couldn’t really process the feeling but there also wasn’t much time to think about it, with the next wave of pain already building up.

“Do you want a feel as well?” Henrik smiled at Jonathan, who gave a quick nod as  the beta moved next to him to take and support more of Patrick’s weight for the moment it took Jonny to get his first touch of his kit. He moved round to the side of his omega, slowly reaching out his hand and touching the head of his kit. It was a pretty wet first impression, but Jonny didn’t even flinch.

“I can't believe he's almost here.” the alpha murmured quietly, awe filling his voice as he  smiled at the doctor.

“The rest of him won’t take too long either from now on.” Dr. Latta chuckled, while Jonny quickly moved his hand and moved back round to support Patrick.

“I saw him Patrick, our son is so beautiful. You’re the best omega. My best omega.” Jonny mumbled lovingly as his eyes began to water. He was so proud of him, so proud it felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest with how proud he was, that Patrick had done this for him. That they had created this tiny little new life.

“You need to pant for me once more Patrick and then it'll all be over.” Dr. Latta demanded gently. Patrick panted as instructed, feeling a slight odd stretching movement, that did not really hurt as much as it had before.

“There you go, one shoulder out. Just one more deep breath and you’ve got this.” she said. Patrick let out a deep breath, feeling a little twist as Dr. Latta gently pulled his kit all the rest of the way out, scanning him over quickly.

“He's definitely a boy.” Dr. Latta said, handing the kit over into Henrik’s outstretched hands, covered in a towel.

Jonny kissed Patrick deeply, all his gratitude and love filling the touch of their lips, both of them looking at each other with watery eyes.

“Is everything alright with him? I can't hear him.” Patrick asked his voice raw and shaking from all the crying as he tried to look over his shoulder.

Jonny leaned forward slightly, in an attempt to glance around Patrick but his gaze was blocked by Henrik’s pink scrubs clad ass standing in the way.

“He's fine, you just need to cut the cord Jonathan and you can see it for yourself.” Dr. Latta laughed lightly. Jonny didn’t want to let go of Patrick, but his omega just nodded in Dr. Latta’s direction urging Jonny to go and do as she said. They looked at each other worriedly for a second, both waiting for the cry of their newborn kit, before Jonny moved around and saw his kit for the first time. Tears watering his eyes in an instant as pride exploded in his chest, by cutting the cord.

“Here we go, your son.” Henrik smiled, swaddling the towel around the tiny naked body and bending down to take him. He moved around to show him to Patrick smiling brightly. Patrick gasped looking at the tiny little human in Henrik’s arms just looking around suspiciously.

“He's beautiful.” Patrick murmured softly before bursting into tears again, shakingly supporting his weight on his forearms.

“Hello beautiful.” Jonny crooned in French, reaching out to touch his son.

“Why isn't he crying?” Patrick sobbed, fear still closing up his insides. Something had to be wrong if he wasn’t screaming.

“Not all baby's do.” Henrik assured him quickly.

“He's so tiny, such a tiny little super hero.” Patrick sniffled with tears running down his face.

“I'm just going to take him over there to the table to check his stats and then you can have him back.” the beta smiled, walking over to the examination table.

“Thank you Henrik.” Jonny smiled turning his attention back to Patrick and moving over to cradle him in his lap. Patrick smiled at Jonny and hugged him tightly around the middle.

“You did it, you’re amazing, mon cher. My best omega. I love you so much.” Jonny whispered full of love.

“I'll just get the paediatrician, so he can check the baby and then we can take care of the rest to be delivered.” Dr. Latta explained. She stood up and walked over to the telephone, placing a quick call to the reception.

Patrick flinched and curled back up in Jonny’s lap, feeling another pain rip through him, but this time it felt different than the other ones before. He had no idea what was going on, his kit was already here. Jonny leaned over, concern contracting his face as he looked down Patrick’s body, hand caressing his back. Patrick could feel something run down his legs and his mind turning fuzzy and he felt helpless, like he was drowning in that big sharp pain as he gasped for air. Wanting to ask Jonny for help, to do something.

“Fuck!” Jonny cursed, eyes drawn to the stream of blood pooling around his omega’s feet.

“Patrick! Patrick! Oh my god!” Jonny panicked, looking down at his unresponsive omega, before quickly looking over to Henrik and Dr. Latta.

“Press the button.” Dr. Latta shouted into Henrik’s direction, rushing to Jonny’s side. The beta quickly leaned over and pressed the alarm button on the wall a few times, before taking care of the infant again. He wanted to go over and help, like he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t leave the little kit out of sight.

“Pat, mon cher.” Jonny pleaded, tears wetting his own face as he cradled Patrick’s head in his lap helplessly, watching Dr. Latta, who moved Patrick to his back on the floor, his body stretched out as best as possible on the matt. He watched as two other doctors rushed into the room to assist Dr. Latta.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” one of the doctors cursed upon entering the scene, while the other rushed over to Henrik and the kit. Jonny couldn’t keep up with all the white coats swirling around his peripheral vision all over sudden He was scared. He couldn’t lose Patrick. Not now, not ever. Patrick was his, he was his kit’s daddy.

Jonny looked over and saw the other doctor taking care of his kit and placing it into the crib shortly after, while Henrik rushed back over to them, taking Jonny’s place with a little coaxing for the alpha to let go, so they could take care of his omega properly.

“Listen to me carefully Jonny, it looks like the placenta is causing complications, it’s what's most likely causing the bleeding.” Dr. Latta explained, while the 3 of them lifted, Patrick from the floor onto his bed. “We will need to intervene quickly or otherwise Patrick will lose too much blood.” Dr. Latta told him, before they rushed his omega out of the room and back over to the operating room. Patrick was drifting in and out of consciousness upon arrival.

“I feel dizzy.” he mumbled at some point, white as a sheet, before they put him under.

“We need to get this placenta out as quick as possible.” Dr. Latta said, changing into scrubs along with the others, as the nurses in the operating room put Patrick under and hooked him up with IV’s and a blood transfusion.

Henrik was left behind to explain to Jonny what was most likely happening in the operating room right now and to help him cope. Jonny was holding his kit protectively while fear coursed through his system, putting him on high alert. He refused to let go of his kit, it was the last link to Patrick he had. Patrick who could be dying right now for all he knew.

“It’ll be okay Jonathan. They are going to give Patrick an injection to help his placenta  separate completely. Before taking care of the bleeding altogether. You shouldn't be sos cared. They are all well trained and skilled to deal with such a situation. It’s not the first time something like this happens. We have enough blood stored in this hospital and they know how to take care of things. They will put Patrick under so he won’t be able to feel anything.”

“Okay.” Jonny murmured, distressed. ‘Just hold on my love’ Jonny thought worriedly.

“Once it’s delivered they will get it checked over, that’s how it goes.” Henrik explained soothingly. Half an hour later his son started to cry for the first time, just as they brought Patrick back in, as if he had waited for his dad to come back. Patrick was drowsy from the anesthetics but aware enough to hear his kit’s desperate cry. His fingers twitched, he felt uncomfortable lying on the large pad that pressed up against his ass. Jonny settled on the chair next to Patrick’s bed immediately, careful to not disturb all the IV and fluid bags hooked up to his omega, one hand closing protectively around his omega’s wrist while the other cradled their kit safely to his chest.

“Don't even think about leaving me. I need you and our son needs you.” he whispered into Patrick's ear, kissing his temple. As if on cue their kit started crying again.

“See, he needs you.” Jonny murmured.

Patrick perked up slightly and looked over Jonny’s shoulder at his kit. He felt the doctor move his pad and replace it with a different one.

“He gave us quite a scare. We could deliver everything completely. A vessel was ruptured from the contractions which caused the massive bleeding but we fixed that too. The most of the bleeding stopped and the rest is pretty normal but should decrease in the next days until it stops altogether.” She explained to Jonny with a relieved look on her face. “I think, we are safe for now.” she said moving the pad and looking at it before replacing it with a clean one.

“Thank god.” Jonny sighed holding onto Patrick and his kit tightly.

“Why don't you go and get cleaned up, while I clean up this little one some more and your omega too.” Henrik suggested. Jonny didn’t really like the suggestion but Henrik was right, he still had Patrick’s blood all over himself and looked like he came fresh of the set of the walking dead.

“I need to get him tagged still and he needs his first bath. Needs to be all pretty for dad and daddy to name him.” Henrik smiled.

“You’re right,” Jonny sighed, reluctantly handing his son over to the midwife.

“There's some boxers in the cupboard in the bathroom. They're especially padded and disposable and there should be a clean gown in there, it would be awesome if you could bring them over before taking a shower.” Henrik asked him.

“No problem.” Jonny mumbled, kissing Patrick one last time before he grabbed some clean clothes from their duffle and took a quick shower himself, leaving the required items out for Henrik.

 

He had just finished rubbing his hair dry and gotten his boxers on, when Henrik called out for him again. Jonny quickly finished dressing and entered the room again, seeing Patrick drowsy but clean in bed in a fresh gown, obviously having a received a gentle wash down from Henrik and his son on the changing table kicking his feet up happily.

“Sorry, have you got anything you'd like your son to be dressed in?” Henrik asked gently, waiting for Jonny to pick out the little Hawks onesie they got with them.

“Thank you.” Henrik smiled, dressing the little one with practiced hands.

Patrick seemed content and smiled, just swearing a little whenever he tried to turn on his backside, which was understandable. He picked at his gown unhappily, as Jonny settled on the chair next to him.

“What’s wrong, mon cher.” Jonny inquired.

“Look at the state of me! I look horrible.” Patrick sighed, looking down at his stomach.

“It won't stay like that. I don't care, you’re beautiful to me regardless. You've just done the most amazing thing I've ever seen.” Jonny smiled, gently stroking Patrick's now saggy stomach. Patrick kept fidgeting as he observed Henrik placing their son into his crib.

 

“There's a cushion in that cupboard, if you put it behind your lower back it'll help with the uncomfortableness.” Henrik mentioned, pointing over to a cupboard on the wall. Jonny got it and placed it behind his omega’s back.

“Better?” He asked as Patrick sat back against it.

“Yeah, shit that’s so much better.” Patrick sighed with a smile.

“Are you ready for your son?” Henrik asked, as he picked the baby up. Both of them looked over and smiled.

“I think that's a definite yes.” the beta smiled, walking over to the bed and stopping next to it.

“Here you go.” he said gently, holding the kit out to Patrick.

“Jonny’s first.” Patrick insisted.

“Are you sure?” His alpha asked. Patrick smiled and nodded.

“There you go dad.” Henrik laughed as he settled the little guy into Jonny’s arms.

“Wow, tiny little superhero.” Jonny repeated Patrick’s earlier words with a soft smile.

“He weighs in at 3.75 pounds and measures 16.88 inches. So he's a little bit on the small side but other then that, there's absolutely nothing wrong with him.”  Henrik said.

“I can barely believe he's finally here.” Jonny cooed proudly. He looked at Patrick and saw him smiling at them.

“Now it’s your turn daddy.” the alpha murmured. Patrick looked at him slightly worried.

“No worries, you’ve got this. You won't drop him.” Jonny assured him, reaching over and settling their kit into Patrick's arms.

“So beautiful. It's crazy to think that he was inside of me, being such a pain in my ass but so beautiful.” Patrick whispered chuckling, holding him tightly as he stroked his rosy cheek, looking at his alpha happily even though still a little out of it.

“You did so amazingly well, you’re the best omega, I love you so much, mon cher.” Jonny mumbled, kissing Patrick softly, but both of them pulling apart as their son gave a small cry.

“What's wrong sweety?” Patrick said gently stroking his cheek.

“I think he might be hungry, he waited long enough. Jonny laughed, as the kit moved his mouth towards Patrick's chest.

“Someone's not happy, do you want to try feeding him?” Henrik asked as he stood next to the bed.

“I’ll go get him a bottle fixed, because whatever you stored during your pregnancy will only make him crave more, but you should try nevertheless, it helps with the bonding.” Henrik said, before disappearing quickly to fix the formula.

 

“Do you want me to hold him while you get yourself ready?” Jonny asked.

“Thank you.” Patrick murmured, struggling with the material.

“It's easier if you just undo your gown at the back and slip your arms out.” Jonny grinned, trying to be helpful as best as he could, while gently cradling their crying son.

Patrick moved his son until he was facing his chest and brought him close against him, watching as he kept moving his head around searchingly, struggling to find his nipple before crying loudly.

“I think he needs a hand.” Jonny laughed. Patrick reached down and guided the kit's head into the right position, watching fascinated as he quickly clamped on and began sucking hard.

“God, that’s fucking weird and it kind of hurts.” Patrick gasped laughing lightly, watching his son spit out his nipple again, before moving him to the other side and waiting for Henrik to appear with the bottle before they would get an earful, because their son was still hungry. At least he had a good appetite, so much for that.

Henrik was in time and their son was happily burping at the end of his meal, eyes already dropping back to sleep.

Henrik observed them fondly as he cleaned up the room. Jonathan and Patrick were staring at their son in awe and at each other and he couldn’t resist to say: “Shorty kiss your man!” to get them to stop for a second and show each other how much they meant to one another.

 

Eric Timothy Kane - Toews was born on the 19th June 2008 at 3:45 p.m. in Chicago, IL, weighing in at 3.75 pounds and measuring 16.88 inches.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit of an open end should I ever decide to come back to this verse. And I do understand if people don't like it. But this story was with me for almost 2 years since I had the initial idea and it was about time to say goodbye for now and indulge in new adventures. Thank you to everyone along the way. All your comments, bookmarks, kudos, shares and requests mean so much to me. Thanks to my beta's if there were any, my support network and most of all Thanks to Pat and Jon for being amazing hockey players. Thanks everybody for reading and for sticking with me, for your unwavering patience. It was a long road to come but now we've reached the horizon.

Andree and Bryan visited them in the evening, marveling at their grandson and taking a bunch of pictures of all of them. Eric was a quiet kit not crying much, except for when he was hungry or needed his nappy changed and endured being handed over a thousand times, everybody was careful to not disturb the machines attached to his little body. He grasped at Bryan’s finger happily gurgling at his grand dad before quickly falling back asleep.

“He's so tiny.” Andree worried.

“He’s fine maman. Dr. Latta said it’s normal with the given circumstances and that he was born this early.” Jonny reassured her.

“He looks exactly like Jonny did when he was born.” Bryan whispered.

“Apart from the eyes and the curly hair.” Andree smiled proudly. 

“He's got his daddy’s blue eyes.” Jonny offered, hugging Patrick tightly. He was so proud of his omega.

Eric hardly fussed at all and Dr. Latta had set Patrick ready to go the next day if no complications presented over night, which just made it that little bit sweeter for the both of them. Their son, despite being small was a true fighter and got through the night without any medical complications. Eric woke up a few times during the night hungry, but feel asleep fairly shortly after having his needs meet so neither Pat nor Jonny felt exhausted by being woken up. Each time just made them stare in awe at the wonder that was their son. The next day they detached all the machines from a squirming Eric who seemed happy to not be under permanent investigation. He was eating well, sleeping enough and active. He just was small, but hey not even Patrick reached the 5’11 in his own stats.

 

Dr. Latta had arranged for a little box full of colorful stickers that held the remains of his twin brother, so they could say goodbye to him properly - which they did and even though they cried as they buried him, they still had Eric who made them smile every day.

 

But the world outside did catch up quick enough and there was press to field as Patrick got discharged, hiding Eric in his car seat, a soft Hawks blanket draped over the front to keep him safe from photos being taken. Patrick was glad when they finally got home to their house and he could just be with his family and not give a fuck about the press. He was still exhausted and hurting, but the bleeding had mostly slowed and was nothing he couldn’t manage by himself Dr. Latta had concluded at her latest check. It was supposed to be gone within the next 4 weeks, like any typical post pregnancy bleeding, after that Patrick was free to get back on his suppressants. 

Unfortunately it didn’t took much more than 24 hours of being home, for Brisson to show up with a grim face and a court order for Patrick to report to Buffalo with Eric the next morning.

Patrick was standing in the nursery clutching his son safely to his chest and he was shaken by sobs at the news. No way in hell was he going to Buffalo but he knew, if he refused they would come and collect him with the police.

“Jonny I don’t want to go.” Patrick cried hysterically, upset and in tears, which in turn set Eric off to scream half the house down along with his daddy.

“Oh jesus Pat. Pat please calm down. You’re upsetting Eric. We will deal with it.” Jonny  soothed, cradling both of them carefully in his arms, rocking them back and forth.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want them to have Eric. Please don’t make me go there.” Patrick sobbed. Brisson witnessed Patrick break down and felt like the worst person ever to drop the news, even more so when Eric wouldn’t stop crying, because he could feel how upset his daddy was. The bonding the 3 of them had managed to do in just the few hours that Eric was born was incredible and now here he was the bad guy ordered to rip a family apart.

Jonathan was staring accusingly at Brisson, even though he knew it wasn’t the agent’s fault at all. But it was clear as day, his omega nor his kit would go fuckng anywhere - left alone Buffalo, no even over his dead body.

“Tell them to go fuck themselves!” Jonny hissed, shielding his son’s ears a little as the expletive passed his lips. They were swearing enough as it was by accident, he didn’t fancy Eric’s first word to be ‘Fuck!’.

“I can’t hold them off any longer. We tried Jonny we tired I promise, but Patrick going into labor early, turned the tables in their favor. They want a piece of their grandchild and court is most likely to give into them. Even if it’s just visiting rights for now.” Brisson explained, holding his hands helplessly palms upwards. He didn’t want to get taken down by a 200 pound angry alpha.

“Like they are ever going to lay there poisonous eyes on my son!” Jonny roared, his dark brown eyes glowing with the intensity of his anger,

“What should i do Jonathan?” Brisson asked at loss of what to say.

“You know what to do!” Andree replied gently but firmly, having entered the room and settling her hand heavily on Brisson’s shoulder.

“I can’t…” their agent protested weakly, melting under Andree’s demanding gaze. She was even more terrifying than her son.

“You can! And you will!” she and Jonny said in unison, watching Brisson defeating, his shoulders sagging forward as he bowed his head.

“Okay I will arrange everything.” he whispered and turned to Jonny’s study to go to work. 

“I’m sorry it’s coming to this, mon coeur.” Andree murmured, hugging Jonny and Patrick as well as her grandson, as best as her short arms could reach everyone at the same time.

“What’s happening?” Patrick sniffled upset but curious.

“We are going to settle you and Eric somewhere else for some time, for at least as long as it takes to turn this court case to the wind and be all but forgotten.” Jonny explained, voice heavy with emotion.

“You.. you are making me and Eric leave?” Patrick asked horrified.

“No, not like that, mon cher.” 

“But you are sending us away.” Patrick sobbed.

“Everything is going to be okay Pat. You’re not leaving all by yourself with Eric. It’s just a little unfortunate timing.” Andree interrupted, stroking his wet cheek lovingly, getting a confused look from the omega.

“I’m going to take you and Eric out to Switzerland. One of my oldest friends has some property there, we can use for the time being. Me and Jonny have everything set up as an emergency solution ever since. I’m going to stay there with you and Bryan and David will come visit and so will Jonny, whenever he can arrange it. In Europe they can’t reach you and Brisson is just booking the flights and getting our documents ready. In Europe you are accepted as Jonathan’s mate and you belong only to him and yourself and no one else. If someone starts asking questions we will just shut them up. But the Kane’s can’t reach you there. Can’t get their hands on either of you and you will be safe. I will take care of you mon fils. Just like you took care of our beautiful grandson all those months. Everything is going to be okay.” Andree murmured, hugging Patrick close. Patrick didn’t know what to think about it, he had never been to Switzerland and what about Hockey? But Andree and Jonny followed their plan and within 5 hours, everything they might need was packed and ready to go on a plane either as a suitcase or as cargo. Patrick found himself sitting in a private area of O’Hare airport on Jonny’s lap waiting to board a plane with his newborn kit and the entire world was upside down.

 

Hockey did not come back to either of them, since the NHL went into lockout and by december Patrick was so used to Switzerland and Jonny skyping but not visiting as much, since he had to do his job for the NHLPA that he contemplated staying and asking Jonny to move. But deep in his heart he was missing the States, was missing Jonny, was missing the Verbeek’s, was missing Hockey and to show his son all the beautiful American things. He was still scared. It’s been so long since he had been home and since Jonny last said anything about the court case that Patrick was starting to believe they had all just forgotten about him. 

But they had not, when Christmas morning arrived, Erica was waiting on his doorstep, struggling under many presents and her luggage in general,in tow with everybody. Jonny was the last to enter their little Switzerland home and he went straight to his omega and his son, enveloping them both in a tight hug, kissing their heads and soaking up the happy tears that started to spill upon his arrival.

But Jonny was not alone, with him he had the best present anyone could ever hope for, which was that Patrick could return home to Chicago as soon as he wanted.

The Buffalo court had finally dismissed the Kane’s case and signed away all registered rights to Jonathan, so neither of the Kane’s could ever fight him over it ever again and all of that without Patrick showing up once.

Of course there had been questions, but Jonny and Brisson had the better receipts. Dr. Latta had written a very long diagnosis of how the stress of the court case actually resulted in all the complications of Patrick’s pregnancy and early labor - which well it had some kind of effect but not as strongly as Dr. Latta made it sound. Neither had their been huge suicidal references made by Pat on any account but they knew how to play the cards for their own damn right and if the Kane’s could play wrong, Jonny could might as well.

In the end they had lost and Patrick belonged to Jonny and Jonny only. 

So finally Jonathan Toews could have his beloved family with him, all 3 of them smiling as their Christmas photo was taken and Eric showing his first tooth proudly into Andree’s camera.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr :) latkamaila (for Hockey) or turva-auto (for everything else)


End file.
